Memories
by MisterPain
Summary: Elena se remémore cet évènement qui a marqué sa vie : sa rencontre avec Damon Salvatore. Un voyage dans les souvenirs de cette relation qui changera sa vie. UA mais toujours avec les vampires, POV Elena.
1. Prologue

**Hey tout le monde ! Voilà j'ai eu de l'inspiration et je me suis mise à écrire et donc j'ai décidé de vous montrer ce que ça donne ^^. Je ne sais pas trop encore où cette histoire va me mener mais j'essaierai d'être aussi régulière dans mes posts que possible. J'espère que vous apprécierez et laissez un comm' pour me le faire savoir s'il vous plait ! Enjoy ;) !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf cette intrigue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_  
><em> Memories, sweetened thru the ages just like wine<em>

_ Quiet thought come floating down_  
><em> And settle softly to the ground<em>  
><em> Like golden autumn leaves around my feet<em>  
><em> I touched them and they burst apart with sweet memories,<em>  
><em> Sweet memories<em>

__Of holding hands and red bouquets__

Chaque jour une vie se construit, chaque jour la mémoire s'agrandit, chaque jour un souvenir est crée. Ce sont les petites choses, les petits détails qui forgent notre être, notre caractère, notre avenir. Quand on revient dessus, on se rend compte que ce petit rien est en faite un grand tout, un rien qui est plus important que tous les tout. Une couleur, une expression, un endroit, une musique, une phrase, un geste, un objet, ils sont notre fond, notre cœur, notre passé, notre nous. On aimerait se souvenir de tout, on a même très peur d'oublier, c'est notre plus grande crainte alors on écrit, on note, on dessine, on photographie, on enregistre, on fait tout pour se raccrocher à cette petite part de paradis.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à écrire, à noter, parfois je dessinais, souvent je photographiais, j'ai tenté d'enregistrer mais ça n'a jamais vraiment abouti. Alors mes souvenirs se perdent, ma mémoire s'affaiblit et je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide attendant d'être remplie de nouveau. Mais rien n'y fait et rien n'y fera, tant que mon rien sera un rien alors mon tout ne sera jamais là. Et avancer sans savoir où aller, ce n'est pas facile mais pas impossible, par contre avancer sans savoir d'où on vient, on ne peut qu'échouer. Et le périple des souvenirs est un voyage périlleux, mêlé d'embûches et de pièges, d'illusions et de déceptions, de remords et de regrets, de peines et de colères mais l'issue en est toujours la même : retrouver son passé, sa paix, se retrouver tout simplement. Et s'engager sur ce chemin est une décision que l'on ne peut pas changer, on ne peut pas revenir dessus. Pourtant quand on commence, on ne le regrette jamais...

_And twilight trimmed in purple haze_  
><em> And laughing eyes and simple ways<em>  
><em> And quiet nights and gentle days with you<em>

_ Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_  
><em> Memories, sweetened thru the ages just like wine,<em>  
><em> Memories, memories, sweet memories<em>

**Chanson :** Memories d'Elvis Presley (chanson qui a inspiré l'histoire)


	2. Le bleu

**Le bleu**

_Le bleu de ses yeux, le bleu du ciel, le bleu de mon vieux pull, le bleu des casiers de mon lycée. La même couleur sous différentes formes, nuances, significations. J'avais l'habitude de me faire hypnotiser par l'azur de son regard, de me perdre dans le turquoise du firmament, de me sentir belle dans la douceur indigo de mon cardigan et de détester le bleu marin de ma prison quotidienne. Il s'avère que ces différents bleus se sont mélangés pour créer un seul événement, ma rencontre avec lui. C'était il y a des années et parfois il me semble qu'à peine hier j'étais une adolescente jeune et insouciante._

C'était la rentrée, les premiers jours de septembre, les jours étaient encore ensoleillés mais une légère brise rafraîchissait quand même les dernières chaleurs d'août. Ce n'était pas la période la plus joyeuse de mon adolescence, en faite, j'étais même assez agitée. Quand j'y repense, je plains mes parents, ils en ont vu de toutes les couleurs avec moi...

J'entamais ma dernière année à Mystic Falls, ma dernière année avant de m'en aller de ma petite ville. Si j'avais su à quel point je me trompais ce jour-là.

J'arrivai devant mon lycée, mes deux meilleures amies se jetant à mon cou instantanément.

**– Doucement, vous m'étouffez, parvins-je à murmurer.**

**– Elena, tu nous as manqué ! s'exclamèrent-elles en parfaite synchronisation.**

Je me détachai de l'emprise infernale du duo infernal plus connu sous le nom de Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Benett, mes meilleures amies depuis des lustres, remontant à si loin que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler une partie de ma vie sans elles. Elles m'avaient manqué pendant ces quelques semaines où mes parents avaient décidé de visiter les 50 états.

Nous nous étions arrêtés à la Floride, le bleu cyan de l'océan nous frappant de plein fouet si bien que mes parents n'ont pas eu la force de repartir avant la fin des vacances. Les éclats scintillants, le rire de ma mère, les vagues roulant délicatement sur le sable, chaque image était gravée dans ma tête et cet atmosphère me manquait. Mais j'étais bien contente de retrouver mes petites têtes blondes et brunes.

**– Alors comment sont les 50 états de notre chère Patrie ? demanda Caroline avec un faux ton solennel.**

**– Je ne sais pas, on a pas dépassé la Floride !**

**– J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pas pu se voir de tout l'été sous prétexte que l'aventure familiale était plus importante alors que l'aventure familiale n'a même pas eu lieu, s'indigna la belle blonde.**

**– On se rattrapera avec les fêtes, assurai-je avec un petit sourire.**

**– Voilà l'Elena que j'aime entendre, approuva Caroline avant de nous embarquer vers l'entrée.**

Les couloirs étaient remplis de bavardages insouciants, de ''Alors ton été ? On est dans la même classe encore ! Et mince j'ai Mme Sars, elle me déteste !'' et de bonjours lancés de tous les côtés. Je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule de lycéens, jetant un sourire à toutes les filles et garçons qui me saluaient énergiquement et m'appuyai avec soulagement sur mon casier quand je fus enfin sortie de la fauve aux lions.

**– Une sacrée rentrée, hein ?**

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Matt Donovan, star du football de Mystic Falls Highschool, briseur de cœur aux boucles blondes et yeux bleus, et pour finir mon ex petit ami mais aussi ami d'enfance. Matt était le typique exemple de l'adolescent américain, le genre de garçons que l'on trouve sur les brochures vantant la façon de vivre, celui que nos parents veulent qu'on épouse. Sourire chaleureux, maladresse adorable et une bourse assurée dans une université pour le football.

La séparation avait plutôt été difficile, Matt avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais au final on avait réussi à rester en plus ou moins bons termes. Et puis j'avais fini par apprendre que Caroline n'était pas indifférente à son charme mais il était bien trop aveugle pour le voir et elle, je cite ''ne voulait pas gâcher sa jeunesse si prometteuse pour une légère amourette qui finirait sûrement en divorce avec Matt devenant gay et s'enfuyant avec son meilleur ami depuis toujours comme pour mes parents''. Mais j'avais toujours de l'espoir pour ces deux-là, ils feraient quand même le parfait couple du bal de promo !

**– Oui, j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est notre dernière au lycée.**

**– Autant en profiter, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Bon, on se voit plus tard j'imagine.**

Quand je parlais de plus ou moins bon termes, je parlais surtout de moins. On se parlait, on rigolait, on traînait ensemble mais au nombre minimum de trois, lui, moi et une x personne. Quand on se retrouvait tous les deux, c'était la dynamique maladroite habituelle du ''hey, ça va ? Cool, on se voit plus tard''.

Je me tournai vers mon casier avec un soupir et caressai avec nostalgie le vieux fer bleu foncé un peu cabossé de la porte. Ils allaient me manquer dans un an... Je commençai à fermer ma casier quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Intriguée comme tout le lycée, je me retournai et me stoppai net. Deux garçons, ou plutôt un garçon et un jeune homme, pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée. Et c'est un moment qui changea ma vie, un moment que je n'oublierai jamais.

Je peux revoir chaque détail : la lumière bleutée éblouissante du ciel derrière eux les enveloppant comme une sorte d'aura, la fluidité de leurs mouvements, la grâce de leurs pas, ma main encore figée sur la porte bleu marine de mon casier, les murmures étonnés autour de moi.

Le garçon marchait légèrement en retrait par rapport à l'autre, ses lèvres formaient une moue boudeuse, son front était plissé en petits ridules et son dos était légèrement voûté comme s'il ne voulait pas être là ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas que l'autre soit là. Ses cheveux courts bruns se dressaient sur sa tête, ses yeux vert forêt jetaient des éclairs à son compagnon. Il était mignon, rien qu'en le voyant, les mains dans son jean délavé et sa chemise brune déboutonné au niveau du cou, on savait qu'il était du genre à faire fondre le cœur des jeunes filles et était celui qu'on voulait à côté de soi sur la photo du bal.

L'autre, plus vieux à mon avis marchait d'un pas assuré, expirant la confiance en soi et un rictus sarcastique sur un visage d'ange. Il exhalait la sexualité, la sensualité, le désir. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau, quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front, ses lèvres charnues vous donnaient envie de les grignoter. Son t-shirt noir s'accrochait à son torse comme une seconde peau, son jean noir était si serré qu'on pouvait deviner ce qui se cachait en dessous et la veste en cuir qu'il arborait criait mauvais garçon. Contrairement à son compagnon, il n'était pas celui qu'on ramenait à ses parents, non il était le secret honteux, celui qu'on cachait sous son lit après avoir dérangé les draps, le fruit interdit, la tentation incarnée.

Mais ce qui me figea sur place ce fut ses yeux. Un azur hypnotisant, un bleu glacier qui vous happait, un regard pénétrant qui nous piège de façon à s'y perdre pour l'éternité. Il y avait un éclat noir dans son regard, dans l'azur papillonnaient des petits éclats dorés de malice, on sentait que derrière ce visage d'Apollon se terrait un démon. Ses yeux semblaient dire ''Viens si tu l'oses'' ou encore ''Tu apprécieras le trajet mais il sera très court''. Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas les filles de s'évanouir à sa vue.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant moi, l'homme aux yeux bleus me regarda, me lança un sourire charmeur et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de passer son chemin, de passer à la prochaine fille impressionnable.

Comme soudain tirée d'un envoûtement, je me secouai et retins mon grognement, le culot de ce gars ! Comme si avec un beau sourire et des yeux pareils, j'allais craquer, pff j'avais connu mieux. C'est vrai ce n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres, deux jambes, deux bras, deux mains, un torse semblant bâti comme celui d'un dieu grec, un visage angélique, un sourire à faire fondre la neige et un regard si bleu qu'il pourrait réveiller les morts..

**– Bon sang, reprend toi Elena, me murmurai-je. Il faut arrêter de rêver, ce mec doit voir des filles tomber sous son charme tous les jours ! Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction !**

Je fermai mon casier un peu plus violemment que nécessaire et m'en allai vers ma première classe. Je m'installai à un bureau vide, sortis mon cahier et commença à noter scrupuleusement mon nom, l'année et cetera ! Une ombre passa à côté de moi et je levai la tête instinctivement pour voir le garçon brun à côté de moi. Et derrière lui j'aperçus par la fenêtre l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Toujours aussi illuminé dans le ciel bleu de cette journée...

Sans que je ne sache comment, il sentit que je le regardais puisqu'il se tourna et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier et il agita sa main comme pour dire bonjour. Et il disparut le temps que je cligne les yeux.

Et lorsque je sentis mon estomac se tordre et des papillons envahir mon ventre, je compris. J'étais sous son charme et en train de me noyer dans mes sentiments à grande vitesse...


	3. Un sourire

** **Hey, tout le monde ! D'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris et à leurs alertes ça me fait très plaisir :) Et un grand merci aussi à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous avez dit :D Et je tiens à dire que je ne sais pas vraiment où va mener cette histoire, pour l'instant je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d' "actions" mais disons que j'aime construire une histoire et ne pas plonger trop rapidement donc voilà... J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même :) ! Encore merci et s'il vous plait laissez moi un comm' pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite ! Enjoy ;) !****

* * *

><p><strong>Un sourire<strong>

_Le sourire sarcastique semblant l'accompagner perpétuellement, le sourire maladroit de son frère chaque fois qu'il me voyait, le sourire traçant mon visage chaque fois que je parlais de lui et ce vrai sourire m'étant spécialement réservé, comme un secret, une promesse... Mille expressions comblent les visages, chacune exprimant un sentiment et pourtant je n'arrivais jamais à le lire. Un masque cachait ses véritables émotions alors que j'étais comme un livre ouvert. Mais c'est ce qui m'a attiré, ce qui a fait tomber toutes mes barrières. Le désir de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce masque, qui était l'homme derrière l'apparence. Et le premier aperçu restera l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs..._

Cela faisait un mois que nous étions au lycée. Je n'avais pas revu le mystérieux homme aux yeux bleus et chaque jour je me languissais.. Mais j'avais fini par apprendre son nom en apprenant à connaître son frère, en terminale avec moi, le garçon brun.

Les frères Salvatore... Les deux arrivants à Mystic Falls aussi mystérieux que beaux, l'un charmeur, l'autre charmant. Ils étaient LA grande nouvelle de la saison, l'événement de l'année, le retour des enfants prodiges.

Stefan Salvatore était le cadet. Il était avec moi dans certaines de mes classes et peu à peu nous avions sympathisé. Une sorte d'attraction sociale, j'étais populaire, il avait le potentiel de le devenir, c'était presque écrit, le destin. Je le voyais comme un peu bohème, ses yeux retenaient une profonde tristesse, son être exprimait une sorte de martyre et son visage une culpabilité cachée. Chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais l'impression qu'il souffrait et j'étais assez intriguée. Mais c'est Bonnie qui avait immédiatement craqué pour son air de chiot perdu en manque d'amour et son attitude digne d'un prince charmant. Caroline, elle, avait juste dit que lui et moi ferions un couple adorable. J'étais assez indécise, je ne pouvais nier son charme mais il manquait une sorte d'étincelle, un battement de cœur, un papillon dans le ventre... Tout ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque mes yeux avaient croisé l'océan de son frère...

Damon Salvatore l'aîné. Le séducteur, le tombeur de ces dames, l'érotisme sur jambes. Les rumeurs allaient bon train parmi les ménagères de Mystic Falls, il gagnait le cœur de toute la population féminine. On ne le voyait que la nuit, traînant dans les endroits les plus sombres, les plus mystérieux, un ange du désir qui promettait une longue nuit de plaisir si vous aviez la chance d'être choisie... Caroline avait raconté qu'un soir où elle traînait au Mystic Grill, le bar local, il était apparu et lui avait offert un verre. Mais il était resté un parfait gentleman et n'avait pas demandé à pousser l'affaire plus loin. Bonnie avait juste murmuré qu'il sentait le danger à plein nez et qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être connecté à Stefan. Pourtant je ressentais le profond besoin de le rencontrer, de lui parler, de découvrir qui il était...

Le mal et le bien, le danger et la sûreté, la passion et la stabilité, la sensualité et le charme authentique, tant de contradictions définissant les frères Salvatore. Et un jour je me suis lancée et j'ai décidé de me rendre dans l'antre du loup.

Stefan et moi avions un exposé en histoire à faire ensemble et il était convenu de se retrouver chez lui un samedi après-midi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais passé la matinée à me pomponner, faisant en sorte que j'apparaisse à mon plus bel avantage. Qui sait, peut-être que j'allais croiser mon fantasme secret...

J'arrivai un peu en avance et me tins devant l'ancienne pension des Salvatore. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait été tournée en une maison pour particuliers mais elle en restait néanmoins toujours aussi imposante. J'étais persuadée que ma maison entière pourrait tenir dans l'aile ouest de cette maison.

C'était une maison aux allures victoriennes, l'authenticité et l'ancienneté s'en exhalaient de chaque brique, poutre, tuile, elles suintaient des pores de la maison... Je montai les quelques marches du perron, le bois craquant sous mes pieds et avançai ma main vers l'immense porte en chêne noire. Trois coups, puis j'attendis...

Personne ne répondit. Fronçant les sourcils, je frappai de nouveau en appelant le nom de Stefan. Toujours pas de réponse... Je soupirai et m'apprêtai à repartir, maudissant Stefan dans un murmure pour sûrement avoir oublié notre rendez-vous.. Enfin notre rendez-vous travail, rien de plus, j'avais bien insisté sur ce sujet. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et la voix la plus sensuelle que j'avais entendue de ma vie sonna dans l'air. Un grognement rauque, érotique, me faisant frissonner dans chaque recoin de mon corps.

**– Quoi ?**

Je me retournai et tombai sur une vision gravée à jamais en moi, me faisant instantanément oublier le pourquoi de ma visite. Damon était à la porte, torse nu, un caleçon noir tombant bas sur son bassin donnant à peine assez d'imagination pour deviner ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Mes yeux suivirent le chemin de poils noirs partant de son caleçon, remontèrent jusqu'à des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés dont Adonis était sûrement jaloux, continuèrent par des pectoraux luisant dans le soleil et finirent sur un visage angélique, encadré par des cheveux noirs emmêlés et ébouriffés, avec au milieu deux yeux encore ensommeillés. Ses biceps se contractaient alors qu'il frottait ses yeux en retenant un bâillement.

J'avais oublié la raison de ma visite, mon nom et la capacité de parler. Je ne pouvais que rester figée en contemplant cette incarnation pure de la tentation.

**– Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là... Salut ma belle, ronronna la voix.**

**– Je...**

Je ne savais plus parler. J'étais hypnotisée par son regard pénétrant, son torse de marbre et un sourire exhalant la confiance en soi, chaque neurone de mon cerveau avait fondu, s'était liquéfié et était devenu un fouillis de bredouillements et de bégaiements.

**– Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ma jolie, demanda-t-il. Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que je peux faire de toi, ajouta-t-il dans un ton condescendant.**

Cette simple phrase suffit à me tirer de ma transe. Mes cellules nerveuses se connectèrent, se remirent en marche et se concentrèrent sur une chose : pour qui se prenait cet homme ? Pensait-il que j'allais sauter dans ses bras sur le champ ? Il me lança un sourire de conquérant comme si le monde autour tournait pour lui, comme si le soleil ne se levait que pour se refléter sur sa peau albâtre et que j'étais en train de le contempler comme une fille éperdument amoureuse... Ce qui devait être probablement le cas, à l'époque je ne retenais jamais mes émotions et ne savais absolument pas contrôler mes gestes et regards... Mais je repris mes esprits et tâchai d'apparaître non-affectée par son charme.

**– Je cherche Stefan, déclarai-je en crachant presque. Et tu n'es absolument pas Stefan, ajoutai-je sur un faux ton déçu.**

**– Je suis bien mieux, rétorqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre la chambranle.**

Ses abdominaux se contractèrent légèrement et il agita ses sourcils malicieusement, me donnant le vertige. Pendant un instant, le monde sembla s'arrêter autour de moi, je ne sentis plus la légère brise qui soufflait à travers les arbres, ni la chaleur rassurante du soleil caressant ma peau, j'avais l'impression de m'évanouir, de plus avoir un cœur battant et de m'être perdue à jamais...

**– Sais-tu où est Stefan, parvins-je à demander du fin fond de mon esprit tout en priant que Stefan était à l'intérieur et que je pourrais rapidement m'asseoir sentant mes jambes chanceler sous mon poids.**

**– Parti camper, répondit-il nonchalamment mais toujours avec un éclat carnassier dans les yeux.**

J'avais l'impression qu'il me dévorait des yeux et tout mon corps le suppliait de le faire, de me dévorer entièrement... C'était de la torture pure et simple... Mais d'un coup je me réveillai, l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi rompu par ce simple mot, ''camper'' ?

**– Camper ! Mais pourquoi, je veux dire... On devait se voir et... Il est parti camper !**

**– Mon petit frère ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, dit Damon en observant mon corps de haut en bas.**

**– Et qu'est-ce qu'il perd ? demanda-je suspicieusement soudain mal à l'aise par ce regard trop avide.**

**– Une femme très belle, déclara-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

**– Ce n'est pas ça qui arrange mon affaire, soupirai-je bien que rougissant à cause du ton appréciateur qu'il utilisait.**

Comment mon exposé allait-il se faire ? Je n'avais pas du tout envie de travailler toute seule, pas du tout... Et est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de me fixer, cela commençait presque à devenir gênant. Ou flatteur, me souffla une petite voix dans l'arrière de ma tête. Je parvins à relever les yeux et croiser son regard. Il n'avait plus cet éclat avide mais plutôt curieux, presque étonné de me voir ici, ou plutôt de voir une fille comme ça. Pendant un moment, son visage sembla raconter sa vie et je pus lire une mélancolie, non une nostalgie et du regret. Mais aussi une sorte de contentement, de satisfaction intense avec lui-même et sa vie.. J'étais assez confuse pour ce visage, ces expressions qui en disaient tellement et pourtant si peu. Puis comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir que je le lisais un peu trop bien, son sourire se transforma en un sournois, machiavélique, des engrenages d'un mauvais plan tournant au-dessus de sa tête comme dans un mauvais cartoon. J'étais de nouveau mal à l'aise et pourtant attirée comme le serait un papillon à une flamme mortelle.

**– Je peux toujours t'aider, intervint-il soudainement. Je ne dis jamais non à une sortie avec une jolie fille...**

**– Une sortie ?**

Je ne comprenais plus la situation et ma perplexité devait se voir car il fit un pas vers moi, dominant la situation et m'enveloppant dans une aura réconfortante et dangereuse à la fois. Des nuages semblaient flotter autour de lui, une sorte de brouillard me criant de m'enfuir, de prendre les jambes à mon coup. Mais mon cœur me disait de rester et de comprendre qui il était, ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi je ne pouvais me défaire de quelque sort jeté sur moi.

Qu'entendait-il par sortie ? Et pourquoi son torse n'était pas illégal dans cet État ? J'étais à peu près sûre d'être à deux doigts de me jeter à son cou, spécialement avec son sourire charmeur dont j'étais la destinataire à cet instant. Comment cet homme pouvait me faire frissonner de peur et de plaisir à la fois ?

**– Ou n'importe quoi que mon petit frère avait prévu à votre rendez-vous, ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture.**

**– Rendez-vous ? Je... Tu veux dire l'exposé ?**

**– L'exposé, interrogea-il en fronçant ses sourcils.**

**– Exposé en histoire, répondis-je.**

Il continua de me regarder comme si je ne parlais pas français. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dévisager avec adoration ce petit ride sur son front, le froncement de ses sourcils incrédule et l'adorable lueur de confusion flottant dans ses yeux qui lui donnait un air enfantin, presque innocent.

**– Avec Stefan, ajoutai-je.**

Toujours aucune réponse. Ce qui était mignon finit par m'exaspérer, je n'avais pas toute la journée devant moi et j'avais la parfaite impression d'être assez claire !

**– La raison de ma visite, finis-je par crier exaspérée.**

**– Tu es venue pour faire un exposé avec mon petit frère, dit-il lentement comme s'il ne croyait pas ses propres mots.**

**– Oui !**

**– Habillée comme ça ?**

Soudain je me sentis ridicule. Est-ce que j'avais trop forcé sur ma tenue ? Oui, j'avais voulu impressionner Damon mais peut-être que j'avais trop essayé... Je tâchai de ne pas paraître trop prise au dépourvu mais cela était assez difficile avec son air sceptique et son léger sourire en coin exprimant toute l'ironie de la situation.

**– Eh bien oui.. Pourquoi il y a un problème avec ma tenue ?**

J'avais juste mis un short noir avec un de mes hauts rouges les plus moulants.. Bon peut-être que la veste en cuir faisait trop sortie.. Mais j'avais gardé mes baskets ce qui était déjà plus décontracté ! Et puis je n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre, je pouvais m'habiller comme je voulais. En y repensant, je devais paraître comme la fille moyenne essayant de l'impression et parfois je me demande toujours comment j'ai pu le séduire... Ou même comment il a pu me séduire.

**– Oh pas le moindre, je l'aime beaucoup en faite, me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire de loup. Mes deux couleurs favorites, ajouta-t-il.**

Mes joues devinrent aussi rouges que mon haut et d'un coup j'étais consciente que j'étais seule, avec l'homme ayant le premier rôle dans mes fantasmes et que ce dernier était à moitié nu. Et que j'étais probablement la raison qui faisait que son caleçon était plus tendu que tout à l'heure... Et que je venais de remarquer ce si singulier fait parce que je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard d'aller vers le bas... Et je me sentis comme l'héroïne dans un de ces romans d'amour que j'avais trouvé un jour dans la table de chevet de ma mère, une chaleur envahit mon corps et enflamma chaque nerf de mon corps. Tout était chaud et froid à la fois, je mourrais et je vivais, j'avais envie de rire et de pleurer, je n'étais plus qu'une bulle d'émotions contradictoires prête à exploser en des milliers de petits morceaux.

**– Merci, balbutiai-je après un grand effort de concentration.**

**– Donc tu n'allais pas à un rendez-vous avec mon petit frère ?**

**– Non ! Je veux dire, je reconnais que Stefan soit mignon et je sais que beaucoup de filles aimeraient sortir avec lui mais c'est juste un exposé et...**

Je me tus, me rendant compte que je ne faisais que murmurer des paroles incohérentes. J'étais vraiment devenue l'ombre de moi-même, jamais je n'avais autant perdu pied à côté d'un garçon.

Je pris une longue respiration, relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Damon.

**– Je n'allais pas à un rendez-vous avec Stefan, il n'y a rien de ce genre entre lui et moi, déclarai-je avec plus de confidence que je pensais avoir.**

**– Damon, répondit-il tout simplement après ma longue tirade.**

**– Elena.**

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et en embrassa délicatement le dos tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je sentis littéralement mon cœur s'envoler et des papillons danser dans mon estomac. La sensation de chaud-froid revint et je pouvais presque sentir chaque fibre de mon corps fondre comme les dernières neiges aux premiers rayons du printemps.

Et je compris que c'était bon, que tout était foutu pour moi lorsqu'il se redressa et m'adressa le premier sourire sincère, atteignant ses yeux avec cette innocence cachée. Son visage s'illumina, ses yeux luisirent dans la lumière ambiante et le sourire le plus mièvre que je pouvais faire apparut sur mon visage. Parce que tout simplement, je me rendis compte qu'après avoir vu un sourire pareil, jamais on ne pouvait se libérer de son propriétaire...


	4. Une chambre

**Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, il y a moins de Damon dans celui-là, c'est vraiment concentré sur Elena à la découverte de la maison et aussi quelques pistes pour la suite ;) Enfin je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir ! Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs favoris/alertes. Enfin trêve de bavardage, enjoy :D et review s'il vous plait !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une chambre<strong>

_La chambre noire le reflétant si bien, ma chambre aux murs blancs perdant mon enfance lorsque je m'abandonnai à lui pour la première fois, le si ironique nom du restaurant ''Blue Bedroom'' où il m'emmena pour notre premier rendez-vous et qui me donna mal au ventre à force de m'esclaffer et les quelques voyages dans ses souvenirs poussés par ma curiosité qui m'obligea à fouiller sa chambre de fond en comble. C'est un endroit si peu important, une pièce du quotidien qui au bout du compte fait tellement partie de notre journée qu'on en vient à oublier qu'elle existe vraiment. Et pourtant chaque fois que je caresse du bout des doigts les murs effrités, je suis submergée par une émotion si intense que je ressens le besoin de m'asseoir. Cette pièce si ordinaire a pris toute une nouvelle dimension dans ma vie et ce sera lui qui m'aura ouvert les yeux._

Pénétrer dans la maison des Salvatore revenait à entrer pour la première fois dans un musée. On était désorienté par tant de grandeur, effaré par ce qui ressemblait presque à un culte divin et pourtant émerveillé par ce lieu si chargé d'Histoire. A travers chaque objet, on était transporté dans un autre monde, on suivait le voyage d'un explorateur, les victoires d'un conquérant et on partageait les joies d'un inventeur ou d'une Nation. La maison semblait s'animer, prendre vie avec tous ces bibelots ayant marqué une génération.

Et paradoxalement, elle était si morte. De la plus belle tapisserie en passant par le plus infime objet, rien ne semblait joyeux, important, une partie de la vie d'un précédent occupant de la maison. Tout semblait avoir été placé comme dans une vitrine, figé dans le temps pour impressionner les visiteurs. Je n'y trouvais aucune intimité, aucune chaleur, aucune familiarité. Je ne savais même pas si le terme de ''maison'' définissait bien ce manoir. Mais tout de même j'étais fascinée, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de chaque petit recoin.

**– Bienvenue au musée Salvatore, annonça Damon dramatiquement. La boutique de souvenirs est au fond du couloir, ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.**

**– Je trouve cette maison très jolie ! défendis-je n'aimant pas du tout le ton qu'il prenait.**

**– Trop grande pour moi. Et pour n'importe qui d'ailleurs, déclara-t-il avec une mesquinerie non dissimulée. Je te ferai faire le tour si tu veux.**

Son ton joueur me fit baisser la tête et je retins un sourire niais. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et confortable à la fois autour de lui, je marchais sur du verre. Je ne contrôlais rien mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, si c'était lui aux commandes, j'étais prête à les lui laisser. Et cela m'effrayait légèrement car malgré tout, Bonnie avait raison : le mot ''danger'' était pratiquement marqué sur son front. Et je n'étais pas trop sûre comment je le savais mais c'était ancré si profondément en moi que je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette impression d'être le Petit Chaperon Rouge dans la tanière du loup...

Il me guida jusqu'à son salon, se déplaçant avec la grâce d'une panthère. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment chaque geste qu'il faisait sembler calculé, fluide, parfait. Trop parfait même. J'observai curieusement les diverses broderies ornant le couloir, la moitié supérieure des murs étant des lys et des sortes de spirales rouges, argents et ors. Cela donnait une atmosphère moyenâgeuse qui m'intriguait, cela ne ressemblait pas à la traditionnelle tapisserie américaine.

**– La tapisserie vient de France, l'un de mes ancêtres l'a acheté au dernier duc de Bourgogne. Quand les Salvatore sont arrivés à Mystic Falls, ils l'ont ramené avec eux, expliqua Damon me répondant sans même que j'ai eu besoin de poser une question.**

Bien que contente d'avoir ma réponse, cela me perturba qu'il me dise quelque chose que je voulais savoir en pensée... Et je devenais vraiment paranoïaque à force de m'inquiéter sur le supposé danger qu'il représentait.

Nous arrivâmes au salon et après un sourire en coin et un ''la mia casa è la tua casa'', Damon m'abandonna pour aller s'habiller, à ton grand regret me souffla une petite voix, et j'étais seule face à une maison chargée d'histoire. Et la curiosité étant mon plus grand défaut, je me retrouvai perchée sur une chaise à essayer d'attraper un vieux livre sur une étagère dans le salon ou enfin ce qui faisait office de salon.

Je n'avais jamais vu une pièce aussi grande, ni un plafond aussi haut. Tout était entièrement plaqué avec des lattes de bois, ocre et miel pour les murs, couleur naturel pour le plancher. Des portraits étaient dispersés ici et là, un immense tapis persan recouvrait la partie centrale supportant une petite table en bois brun merisier, un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir noir l'entouraient. Et dans un coin, un buffet noir semblait contenir les plus merveilleux secrets.. Ou alcools. C'était le niveau inférieur, enfin la partie plus basse. Deux petites marches emmenaient à ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme une estrade qui faisait le tour de la pièce. Et tous les murs de cette estrade étaient recouverts d'étagères remplis de bouquins ou anciens objets. Les seules exceptions ? Portes, fenêtres drapées de lourds rideaux bordeaux aux broderies dorées et un trou dans le contour pour une cheminée en pierres. Les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit furent ''rêve d'antiquaire''. Puis la fouille commença.

Et ce livre m'avait attiré. Il était seul sur une étagère et surtout, il était ouvert. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, quelqu'un l'avait lu récemment. Et que ce soit Damon ou Stefan, j'étais trop curieuse pour laisser passer l'occasion. Alors j'avais été chercher une chaise dans la salle à manger juste à côté sans trop m'attarder ne sachant pas quand Damon allait revenir et j'avais grimpé pour l'atteindre.

**– Bien que j'apprécie la vue, cette chaise est une antiquité, me surprit une voix.**

Instinctivement, je reculai et basculai dans le vide. Je me préparai à la douleur mais ne sentis qu'une paire de bras s'entourer autour de mon corps. Je restai figée pendant quelques secondes, profitant de la proximité que me procurait cette situation. Une odeur douce et épicée m'enveloppa, quelque chose de frais rappelant de l'eau de Cologne et autre chose de plus sombre que je n'arrivais pas à nommer. J'étais confortablement installée contre la poitrine de Damon bien qu'elle soit musclée et dure, et j'appréciai la sensation de ses bras autour de ma taille.

**– Et si tu pouvais aussi éviter de te tuer, ça m'arrangerait, ajouta Damon sur un ton qui me fit penser que même si je ne pouvais pas le voir de mes propres yeux, il avait levé les yeux au ciel.**

**– Merci, bredouillai-je avant de me redresser et de descendre de la chaise.**

**– Et peut-on savoir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant sur cette étagère ? demanda-t-il.**

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et fis quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce. Pouvais-je vraiment avouer que j'étais juste curieuse au point de fouiller toute la pièce ? Ce n'était pas le genre d'informations que l'on donne sur soi à tout va, en tout cas sûrement pas à l'homme dont on était en train de fouiller la dite pièce.

**– Je cherchais s'il y avait un livre pouvant m'aider pour l'exposé, marmonnai-je comme excuse espérant qu'il me croirait.**

**– Et sur quoi est cette exposé, interrogea-t-il en se dirigeant vers le buffet pour sortir un verre et ce qui semblait être du bourbon.**

Une sorte de sentiment de déception m'envahit, j'aurais préféré un buffet contenant plein de mystères qu'un buffet rempli d'alcool. Damon me tendit un verre et je secouai la tête. Il était trop tôt pour l'alcool dans mon monde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire amusé de Damon lorsque je refusai le verre, comme s'il avait une sorte de blague secrète à mon égard qu'il était le seul à connaître.

**– La Guerre de Sécession, répondis-je.**

**– Toujours ce sujet ? Les cours n'ont vraiment pas changé depuis mon époque, déclara-t-il toujours avec ce petit sourire.**

**– Et quel âge as-tu au faite, demandai-je sans réfléchir.**

Il me jeta un regard étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui pose une question aussi directement. J'étais aussi surprise que lui, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir cette confiance en moi. Je me détournai de son regard hypnotisant pour aller m'asseoir sur le canapé, puis je le détaillai des yeux en attendant sa réponse.

Il portait maintenant un t-shirt noir moulant son corps comme une seconde peau. Et un jean gris anthracite qui semblait avoir été fait pour que Damon le porte. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau. La façon dont ses cheveux corbeaux encadraient parfaitement son visage anguleux, ses muscles qui se contractaient sous ces vêtements qu'il rendait indécent, l'aura tout simplement qui se dégageait de lui, l'aura d'un prédateur en chasse. Et j'avais la nette impression d'être une proie parmi tant d'autres. Je suivis des yeux la longueur de son bras pour arriver à sa main tenant le cristal rempli d'ambre pour noter une étrange bague. Une bague qui me paraissait familière...

**– La curiosité est un vilain défaut Miss Elena, me taquina-t-il. Et disons que je n'ai pas vraiment d'âge, ajouta-t-il mystérieux.**

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, très près de moi prenant soin d'envahir mon espace personnel. Mon cœur accéléra et je pouvais sentir le flot du sang dans mes veines naviguait plus rapidement. Un feu irradiait de son corps et j'étais tentée d'aller me brûler, sachant que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

**– C'est insensé ! dis-je pour me distraire. Tout le monde a à un âge !**

**– Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.**

**– J'avais remarqué, ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.**

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'esclaffa légèrement, je ne sentis que les soubresauts au lieu de l'entendre vraiment. Il ne pouvait m'avoir entendu, le son était bien trop bas, aucun humain ne pouvait entendre un murmure comme le mien ! Un chien à la rigueur... Mais bon cela n'avait pas tant d'importance puisqu'un chien n'aurait pas compris.

Et pourtant de l'amusement remplissait son visage et je ne pouvais arrêter de penser : et si ?

**– Donc la Guerre de Sécession... Mmh, je pense avoir quelque chose qui puisse t'aider, quelque chose de plus original qu'un vieux bouquin, m'indiqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée.**

**– Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**– Un journal d'un Salvatore ayant vécu pendant la Guerre de Sécession, ici à Mystic Falls.**

**– Un des Fondateurs, demandai-je impressionnée.**

S'il y avait bien une chose qui régissait Mystic Falls, c'était les traditions et les familles fondatrices de la ville. Ma famille, les Gilbert étaient une partie de ces personnes faisant de moi, mes parents et mon frère des gens très respectés. J'avais été élevée dans le respect de mes ancêtres et bercée par des récits contant mille et unes aventures de la famille Gilbert durant les années 1800. Mon père était le plus passionné par ces traditions, ma mère s'en souciait moins à cause de son travail mais était impliquée néanmoins quant à Jeremy, il partageait mon point de vue : c'est bien tant que ça ne vient pas empiéter sur nos vies.

**– Oui.**

**– Stefan ne m'en a pas parlé, dis-je assez perplexe.**

**– Disons que si Stefan et moi avons un point commun, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux assez discrets sur notre passé.**

**– Pas le genre traditions, constatai-je.**

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin puis se leva pour aller en direction de la bibliothèque. Il regarda quelques étagères attentivement, jeta des livres derrières lui sans se soucier de leur atterrissage et finalement soupira.

**– Il n'est pas là...**

**– Tu veux de l'aide, proposai-je en me levant.**

**– Non. S'il n'est pas là, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose... Il est dans ma chambre, m'informa-t-il avec un sourire amusé.**

Je perçus le sous-entendu mieux que je n'aurais cru et au lieu d'être répugnée, je rougis et me mordis de nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur ne devrait pas battre aussi fort et je ne devrais sûrement pas avoir ce ''genre'' de pensées à ce moment précis.

**– Table de chevet, tiroir du haut.**

**– Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?**

**– Eh bien sauf si tu ne sais pas marcher... Oui. J'ai un petit déjeuner à préparer.**

**– Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, lui fis-je remarquer. Et tu viens de boire du bourbon !**

**– Justement, il faut équilibrer tout ça, taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

Il s'en alla et je suivis du regard sa marche gracieuse. Je laissai un rire m'échapper quand il fit un déhanchement exagéré et complètement délibéré. Puis il sortit de la pièce et un souffle que je retenais sans le savoir s'échappa de ma bouche. Et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet, il venait de m'autoriser l'accès à sa chambre !

Je me dirigeai vers le premier couloir que je voyais et le traversai sans faire attention aux divers portraits et scènes que m'offraient les longs murs en bois noir et boiseries rouges pour arriver à un escalier. Les chambres sont toujours à l'étage, pensai-je.

Je grimpai deux à deux les marches en marbre, glissant légèrement dans l'escalier en colimaçon et je m'arrêtai. Il y avait au moins six portes, laquelle était la bonne ?

Je choisis d'essayer la première et l'ouvris. Une autre bibliothèque. Me faisant une promesse de revenir, je continuai ma recherche. Une chambre qui semblait inoccupée, une salle de bain, une salle que je ne pouvais identifier, un bureau. Finalement au bout du couloir, une porte noire m'accueillit. Je la poussai légèrement et jetai un coup d'œil. Un salon... Prise de déception, je fis claquer la porte et étouffai un cri rageur. J'avais fait toutes les portes !

**– Ma chambre n'est pas dans cette aile, m'effraya sa voix.**

Je portai la main à mon cœur et eus un hoquet de surprise. Comment avait-il fait pour apparaître sans que je ne le voie arriver ? Il avait toujours son perpétuel sourire sarcastique qui commençait à me taper un petit peu sur les nerfs et il semblait fier de lui-même, heureux de m'avoir fait peur.

**– J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, le réprimandai-je.**

**– Mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas pour moi. Je me ferai une joie de te faire du bouche à bouche, ajouta-t-il en agitant ses sourcils.**

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il faisait avec ses yeux, une sorte de vague mais combiné avec son sourire... C'était le meilleur moyen pour le cœur d'une fille. Ou son lit, pensai-je amèrement.

**– Merci mais non merci, répondis-je. Une autre aile donc ?**

**– Viens, m'ordonna-t-il. Et tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds !**

Oh si je savais... Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, ce serait huiler un feu bien attisé déjà. Il me conduisit à travers les dédales de sa maison, ses foulées étaient si rapides que je me retrouvai presque à courir. Finalement nous arrivâmes devant une porte simple, en bois, sans grand charme ni grandes finitions. Il me laissa sans un mot. Je trouvai cela étrange mais n'en fis pas part, préférant ce silence installé entre nous deux. Et puis cette porte m'appelait.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre, je me sentis soudain tendue. L'intimité dans l'atmosphère semblait inviolable et pourtant j'étais en train de bafouer ce sanctuaire.

Les volets étaient entrouverts mais d'épais rideaux en velours rouge cachaient le seul rai de lumière plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité peu rassurante. Je tâtonnai le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur. La lumière éclaira la pièce et je restai bouche bée. La chambre correspondait au propriétaire : moderne, vide et bien sûr noire.

Mais ce n'était pas les murs qui rappelaient la nuit ; non ils étaient dans leur couleur naturelle, un brun rappelant les chênes millénaires parsemant Mystic Falls ; c'était les draps de soie recouvrant le lit, les vêtements traînant sur une chaise dans un coin et ces deux portes noires qui m'appelaient pour que je les ouvre.

Je laissai mes doigts effleurer les gravures, inspirai longuement la vague odeur de lavande qui s'échappait de la mince ouverture puis le bruit d'un claquement de porte résonna dans les couloirs. C'était sa penderie. Je fus surprise d'y voir des couleurs, rouge, bleu, marron et même du vert ! Je caressai délicatement le cuir de la veste de Damon, combien de fois l'avais-je imaginé en train de la porter depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui... Je revoyais presque la scène se dérouler devant mes yeux.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de mes rêveries, je refermai les portes et continuai ma découverte même s'il n'y avait pas tant de choses à observer. Comparée au reste de la maison, cette chambre n'avait pas le côté ''antiquité'' ni celui ''ancien''. C'était une chambre dans son aspect le plus simple : un lit, un bureau, la penderie, une étagère et une table de chevet. Le lit était gigantesque, j'étais sûre qu'une dizaine de personnes pouvaient entrer dedans. Et il me semblait moelleux et confortable. Le bureau rappelait le reste de la chambre, sobre, en bois, d'une couleur foncée. Il y avait une petite lampe en fer noire et un ordinateur portable posés dessus. Quant à l'étagère, c'était une planche en bois brut où trônaient un téléphone portable et quelques papiers griffonnés.

Je m'approchai et pris un papier dans ma main. Je ne reconnus aucun mot, pour moi ce n'était qu'une suite de lettres incompréhensibles... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Damon avait écrit cela ? Je reposai les papiers avec précaution et allai finalement à l'endroit qui m'intéressait : la table de chevet.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit sans grande discrétion et ouvris le tiroir du haut comme il m'avait indiqué. Je trouvai directement un petit carnet noir, semblant assez vieux pour dater de la Guerre de Sécession. Je le posai à côté de moi et commençai à me relever. Puis je relançai un coup d'œil au petit meuble noir avec deux tiroirs... Damon ne saurait jamais.

D'abord je regardais ce qu'il y avait dessus, un vieil exemplaire de L'Appel de la Forêt tout écorné avec un marque page. C'était donc cela la lecture du soir de Damon... Je laissai échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre mes fouilles.

Le tiroir du haut ne contenait qu'une unique chose en plus du journal, un médaillon avec une pierre précieuse comme pendentif ressemblant fortement à une goutte d'eau tant par sa forme que par sa couleur. La lumière pénétrant par la fenêtre le faisait briller d'un blanc intense, une vraie goutte de lumière. Il était magnifique. Mais à qui était-il ? Ce n'était sûrement pas Damon qui le portait...

Le reposant précieusement à sa place, je fermai le tiroir pour ouvrir le deuxième qui était plus rempli. Je dénichai des photos et des babioles que je sortis pour les mettre sur le lit.

La plupart des photos étaient vieilles, jaunies par le temps et en noir et blanc. Des portraits de petits garçons puis de jeunes hommes se tenant par les épaules. Ils avaient une vague – non une très grande – ressemblance avec Damon et Stefan, c'en était troublant. Puis je tombai sur un portrait d'un homme en tenue de soldat, le portrait de Damon en tenue de soldat ! Mais la date indiquée était 1864 ! Était-ce un ancêtre de Damon ? J'avais entendu parler des gènes sautant plusieurs générations faisant que l'on pouvait ressembler à l'un de ses arrières-arrières-arrières grands-parents mais là, il ressemblait à Damon trait pour trait ! Les mêmes yeux azurs, le même visage anguleux, les mêmes mèches noires quoique plus longues et plus bouclées et surtout le même sourire à en couper le souffle ! La seule différence était que l'homme sur la photo n'avait pas le même air sinistre de danger que Damon, il avait une expression innocente, presque enfantine. Le rendant encore plus splendide.

**– Je te dérange peut-être ?**

Je sursautai et fis valser la photo. Cela faisait maintenant trois fois que Damon arrivait à se faufiler près de moi sans que je ne me rende compte de rien et je commençai à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Bien que cette fois, Damon avait aussi un air contrarié, ses lèvres étaient pincées et un drôle de rictus traversait son visage. Une flamme noire brillait dans ses pupilles et j'étais certaine d'avoir entendu un... grognement ?

**– Je...**

… ne savais pas quoi répondre. Quelle excuse pouvais-je bien inventer alors qu'il venait de me surprendre en train de fouiller dans ses affaires ?

**– Je crois que tu devrais partir Elena, dit-il.**

Son corps entier était crispé, je voyais ses muscles tendus et son dos légèrement voûté. Il était d'un calme glacial, pétrifié comme une statue. Je ne dis pas un mot, pris juste le carnet noir et m'en allai à toute vitesse en murmurant un merci et un au revoir. Au moment où je passais à côté de lui, nos épaules se frôlèrent et un frisson parcourut mon corps, un frisson de peur. Le genre qui vous fait si froid dans le dos que vous avez envie de vous réfugiez sous votre couette, les picotements vous criant de courir pour votre vie, les poils se dressant en alerte dans votre nuque.

Je descendis en courant sans me retourner. Cette peur inexplicable n'arrivait pas à me quitter et je ne me sentis en sécurité qu'une fois dans ma voiture. Mais involontairement, je relevai les yeux et regardai en direction de la maison avec le léger espoir de le revoir.

Il était là, sur le porche. Et il me regardait avec une drôle d'expression, l'éclat sinistre de tout à l'heure n'était plus là. Son visage était pensif et oserais-je le dire, rêveur. Et mon estomac se serra. Cette homme serait ma mort, je le sentais au plus profond de moi...


	5. L'automne

**Hey tout le monde me revoilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous pour les reviews/ajouts au favoris et alertes, cela me fait très plaisir, vraiment c'est ce qui me motive à écrire ! Donc ce chapitre est un peu différent des précédents, Damon n'apparait pas déjà et ensuite, il est plus léger et dans l'action puisque je trouve que cela colle bien au personnage que j'y introduis. En faite, mon écriture s'adapte un peu selon la personne avec laquelle interagit Elena, je trouve que cela ne peut pas être la même. Enfin j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même ! J'ajouterai aussi avant que cette fiction est dédicacée à un amie très chère qui m'a toujours supporté et a été la première à me lire, mon Cactus adorée ! Enfin trêve de bavardages, c'est l'histoire qui vous intéresse donc review s'il vous plait et enjoy ;) !**

* * *

><p><strong>L'automne<strong>

_La saison de nos anniversaires, le saison de notre mariage, la saison de nos plus belles disputes. Selon les météorologues, l'automne se caractérise par une baisse progressive des températures. Les arbres commencent à mourir, le ciel se ternit de gris et le monde se rafraîchit. C'est une préparation à l'hiver, à l'arrêt soudain du monde qui se figera dans la neige. J'ai toujours aimé y voir une métaphore assez ironique, alors que la Terre est sur le point de geler, notre amour connaît des grandes retombées.. Et inversement, il connaît aussi des apogées, me laissant perplexe sur cette saison que j'ai appris à aimer..._

La forêt était peinte de rouge chatoyant, jaune doré et d'orange cuivré. Dans le soleil couchant, les couleurs se révélaient être encore plus brillantes et majestueuses. Les arbres se paraient de leurs plus belles feuilles avant de les laisser tomber en douceur. Le ciel s'assombrissait, la grisaille virant au noir et déjà, on sentait l'air se rafraîchir

J'étais perchée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre en train d'observer ma paisible banlieue. Les petites maisons blanches s'alignaient, toutes se ressemblant. Les gens faisaient claquer leurs volets, rappelaient leurs enfants à l'intérieur et se préparaient à un bon dîner chaud.

Mes parents étaient de sortis ce soir, pour l'une des premières des réunions des familles Fondatrices de l'année. J'étais toute seule, Jeremy parti je ne sais où. Ma maison était donc étrangement calme mais je m'en délectais, l'après-midi avait été assez fort en émotion comme ça.

Un courant d'air s'engouffra par l'une des rainures de la fenêtre et grelottant, j'allais chercher un plaid pour m'emmitoufler. Je me rassis sur le bord et frottai mes doigts engourdis pour un peu de chaleur.

Il faisait déjà assez froid pour une fin d'été, on sentait que l'automne arrivait à grand pas. C'était l'une de mes saisons préférées, les couleurs, le temps, mon anniversaire. Tant de raisons que j'adorais l'automne. Mais ce soir, j'étais assez troublée.

Je repensai à cette après-midi et une question me hantait depuis que j'étais rentrée : Qui étaient les frères Salvatore ? Mon intuition me criait que tant bien Stefan que Damon cachaient quelque chose... Et je voulais découvrir à tout prix ce que c'était !

Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à tant vouloir les connaître, c'était un sentiment qui me prenait au ventre, un désir passionnel de savoir qui ils étaient ! Et j'étais un peu effrayée par ce que je pourrais trouver ou par ce que je pourrais ne pas trouver. Parce que vraiment, je devais juste être paranoïaque...

Soupirant, je me levai et reposai mon plaid. Puis je hissai mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête. Une bonne douche, voilà ce qu'il me fallait ! De l'eau brûlante décontractant mes muscles, de la mousse parfumée et surtout du silence.

J'étais à mi-chemin quand quelque chose cogna ma fenêtre. Je me figeai et serrai les poings. Tendue et prête à l'action, je me retournai lentement... et laissai échapper mon souffle quand je vis Jeremy accroché à la branche.

Secouant la tête, j'allais lui ouvrir, en ramassant mon t-shirt pour me couvrir tout de même, et regardai mon frère d'un air interrogateur lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux pieds dans ma chambre.

**– Hey 'Lena, salua-t-il. Quoi de neuf ?**

**– Hey Jer', saluai-je avec une pointe de mesquinerie. La routine voyons ! Me prendre une douche, préparer à manger, te faire rentrer en douce... Attends, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, raillai-je.**

**– C'est plus rapide que de passer par la porte, se défendit-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.**

**– Ou alors c'est plus rapide que d'expliquer pourquoi tu étais dehors alors que tu es privé de sortie ?**

Il se tut mais son regard en disait long. Je levai les yeux au ciel et marmonnai juste que les parents avaient laissé de l'argent pour commander à domicile. Ensuite, je le congédiai avec un mouvement de la main. Il me fit juste une bise avant de disparaître dans sa chambre par notre salle de bain commune.

Parfois, il était vraiment insouciant. Enlevant mon t-shirt de nouveau, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Un coup de vent fit frissonner ma peau, me rappelant que je n'avais pas fermé la fenêtre. Retournant sur mes pas, j'attrapai les volets et commençai à les refermer. Mais un mouvement attira mon attention. Un oiseau venait de se poser sur la branche du vieux saule à côté de ma maison.

C'était un corbeau, son plumage noir se fondait dans la nuit. Mais ce qui m'intrigua fut ses deux yeux, ils étaient bleu. Je n'avais jamais vu un oiseau avec des yeux bleus ! Pourtant, deux saphirs étaient posés au-dessus du bec, semblant flotter tellement ils se distinguaient des plumes. Et il me fixait.

Normalement, il aurait dû s'envoler dès que je m'étais approchée mais il ne bougeait pas d'une plume. Il me fixait, ne détachant jamais son regard. Et bizarrement, j'étais aussi hypnotisée par ces deux yeux. Ils me rappelaient les yeux de quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur mon souvenir...

Puis il croassa, un cri qui me sembla assez... moqueur ? J'avais presque l'impression qu'il ricanait et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Perplexe, je reculai quand la ressemblance me frappa, c'était Damon ! Enfin, il avait les mêmes yeux que Damon !

Instinctivement, je cachai mon soutien-gorge avec mes bras, comme si j'étais vraiment devant Damon, en poussant un cri. Jeremy débarqua dans ma chambre avec une batte de base-ball.

**– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il.**

Le temps que je me sois tournée vers Jeremy, l'oiseau s'était envolé.

**– Rien, juste un stupide corbeau qui m'a effrayé. Depuis quand tu joues au base-ball, demandai-je en indiquant la batte.**

**– Juste pour me défendre, je l'ai emprunté à un joueur, m'expliqua-t-il.**

**– Tu l'as emprunté ? dis-je en insistant sur le ''emprunté''.**

**– Il ne s'est pas plaint en tout cas.**

**– Jeremy, soupirai-je sur un ton réprobateur.**

**– Quoi ?**

Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis décidai de laisser tomber. Je savais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire le ferait changer d'avis. J'attrapai juste une serviette et allai dans la salle de bain en lui demandant de fermer ma fenêtre.

Quand je fus finalement sous l'eau, je ne pus me débarrasser de cette sensation d'être observée. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était derrière moi et ces yeux me hantaient.

Est-ce que j'avais hallucinée ? Y avait-il eu un corbeau ? Est-ce que j'étais juste en train de faire une obsession sur Damon ? Tant de questions sans réponses...

Une demie-heure plus tard, j'étais en pyjama devant la télé en train d'attendre le livreur de nourriture chinoise. Jeremy était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'était sorti que pour me dire ce qu'il voulait.

La pièce principale du rez-de-chaussé était assez spacieuse. Ouverte sur l'entrée, elle était séparée en deux parties : le coin salle à manger et le coin salon traditionnel. Malgré certains meubles antiques, elle restait moderne.

Dans le coin salon, les murs étaient blancs et nus, hormis pour quelques portraits de familles, le plancher grinçait légèrement. Un vieux canapé en tissu bleu avec un fauteuil assorti faisaient face à la télévision, les trois étant séparés par une table basse en verre. Un petit meuble noir avec une lampe était placé juste à côté du canapé. On y laissait nos clés et le courrier dans une coupelle en fer. Derrière la télé, une banquette-coffre était collée aux fenêtres voilés par des rideaux bleu clair. Je n'avais jamais été regarder ce qu'il y avait dans cette banquette, je n'avais jamais été intéressée. A gauche de l'aménagement, encastrée dans le mur, il y avait une cheminée. Elle coupait radicalement avec l'atmosphère un peu contemporain puisque c'était la cheminée originale datant du dix-neuvième siècle, en pierre. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, des photos de nos voyages trônaient avec un vase que mes parents avaient reçu pour leur mariage. Au-dessus, ma mère avait accroché un tableau de Jackson Pollock, les traits colorés amenant un peu de gaieté. Pollock était un des peintres préférés de ma mère, elle avait été si heureuse lorsqu'elle avait gagné ce tableau aux enchères.

Pour faire la distinction entre les deux coins, les murs de la salle à manger étaient peints en jaune beurre, donnant un aspect lumineux à la pièce. Pour cette pièce, ma mère avait choisi un autre de ses artistes préférés Twombly. Un de chez nous comme elle l'appelait. Elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur ''Proteus'' et ''La rose (IV)'' et maintenant ils ornaient patiemment nos murs. Quant aux meubles, c'était un héritage se transmettant dans la famille Gilbert depuis la toute première génération. Il était composé d'une longue table en chêne entourée de chaises aux assises brodées de tissus et d'un vaisselier assorti qui renfermait la vaisselle en porcelaine de mon arrière-arrière-grand mère paternelle. Et par une porte, on pouvait accéder à la cuisine mais le coin n'était pas ouvert sur l'entrée et les escaliers comme celui du salon.

J'étais donc confortablement installé sur mon canapé lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je tendis le bras pour l'attraper, il était sur le petit meuble, et décrochai en réprimant un bâillement.

**– Résidence Gilbert, saluai-je.**

**– Bonjour Madame, est-ce que Elena est disponible s'il vous plaît ?**

La voix me paraissait familière mais je n'arrivais pas à la reconnaître.

**– C'est elle.**

**– Ah, salut Elena ! C'est Stefan.**

**– Stefan, dis-je en me redressant.**

J'avais complètement oublié l'exposé et que Stefan m'avait laissé tomber.. Je n'avais même pas ouvert le journal que j'avais ramené des Salvatore !

**– Je voulais m'excuser pour cet après-midi, il y a eu une urgence que je ne pouvais pas éviter.**

**– Aller camper est une urgence ? demandai-je, incrédule.**

**– Aller camper, répéta-t-il sans avoir l'air de comprendre.**

**– Damon m'a dit que tu étais parti camper.**

**– Il ne faut pas écouter ce que dit mon frère, marmonna-t-il.**

J'avais toujours senti que les frères Salvatore ne s'entendaient pas et je venais d'avoir ma confirmation. Le ressentiment de Stefan n'était pas du tout discret : il n'aimait pas son frère ou du moins le comportement de son frère.

**– Alors quelle est la vérité ?**

**– Une urgence familiale, j'ai dû quitter la ville pour la journée, m'expliqua-t-il.**

Il avait un ton robotique, comme s'il répétait une phrase apprise par cœur ou une phrase qu'il avait prononcée des centaines de fois avant. Il semblait moins sincère que son frère ce qui était plutôt étonnant, Stefan était le gentleman des deux selon les rumeurs.

**– D'accord. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque demain, alors ?**

**– Je préférerais lundi après les cours si cela te convient, proposa-t-il avec cette même voix.**

**– Ça me va très bien. A lundi Stefan !**

**– A bientôt Elena.**

Il raccrocha et je reposai le téléphone lentement. ''A bientôt Elena'', c'était plutôt banal comme phrase d'adieu. Mais il l'avait dit d'une telle façon, comme si ''bientôt'' allait être plus tôt que je ne le croyais...

**– Tu deviens vraiment parano, me murmurai-je. Ressaisis toi Elena !**

Le repas venait de se terminer et Jeremy était reparti dans sa chambre. Je finis de jeter les papiers et pris le chemin de l'étage. Arrivant dans mon sanctuaire de sérénité, je ramassai mon sac et sortis le carnet noir.

J'allumai la lampe de ma table à chevet, m'installai entre les couvertures et ouvris la petite pièce historique. Devant moi, écrit dans une écriture élégante, s'étalèrent les mots ''Journal de Stefan Salvatore, 1860''.

Je relus, certaine d'avoir fait erreur. Mais non, c'était bien Stefan Salvatore. Alors Damon avait un ancêtre lui ressemblant trait pour trait et Stefan un ancêtre ayant le même nom... Les poils sur mon échine se dressèrent et je ne pus refréner le tressaillement qui s'empara de mes membres. Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences...

Un râle s'échappa de ma gorge et je fermai les yeux. Il fallait que j'arrête mes suspicions, après tout, beaucoup de prénoms sont transmis de générations en générations ! Et la photo était vieille, déformant sûrement les traits et mon imagination m'avait joué des tours.

Me repositionnant contre ma tête de lit, je me plongeai dans le journal de Stefan Salvatore.

« _6 novembre 1860_

C'est la première fois que j'écris dans mon journal depuis que père me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Selon lui c'est en m'entraînant à écrire et à rendre compte de tout ce qui se passe qu'un jour, je deviendrai le meilleur dirigeant de la plantation Salvatore. Je lui ai répondu que je ferai tout pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Damon a ri. »

Je stoppai ma lecture. Damon ? Donc en plus d'avoir un double mort depuis un siècle, ils ont le même nom aussi ? Une boule serra mon estomac, j'avais l'impression de peser des tonnes.

Je n'ai jamais été une fille croyant aux coïncidences, pour moi tout a un toujours un sens, une cause et une connexion ! Mais comment Damon et Stefan pourraient être les frères Salvatore de 1861 ? Cela voudrait dire qu'ils seraient âgés de presque 170 ans ! Et même si cela était possible pour notre horloge biologique, ils ne pourraient pas avoir l'apparence d'un adolescent et d'un jeune adulte...

Je repris ma lecture bien décidée à comprendre ce mystère.

« Il se moque toujours de moi, ses propos sont exactement que ''un jour mes mains seront inutilisables à force de les utiliser pour brosser les bottes de père''. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

Damon en veut à père. Il pense que père le déteste. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je le sais. C'est juste qu'ils ne se comprennent pas. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, comme quand mère était là. Elle savait faire en sorte que tout le monde s'entende à la maison.

Maintenant, tout n'est plus que cris et batailles. Lincoln est président maintenant. Père a hurlé, a juré et a affirmé que ce n'était que pur calomnie et un problème auquel nous devons remédier. Damon a juste murmuré qu'il trouvait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Quand père a fait le premier pas, je me suis interposé en disant que Damon plaisantait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi enragé, il s'est retourné vers moi et pour la première fois m'a crié dessus. J'étais pétrifié, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Damon s'est mis entre père et moi. Et il m'a ordonné d'aller dans ma chambre. J'ai passé la soirée à écouter des bruits étouffés en pleurant doucement. Père n'avait jamais levé la voix à mon attention avant.

Damon est venu plus tard. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, le col de chemise déchiré et la joue rouge. Il s'est juste accroupi et m'a pris dans ses bras en me murmurant que tout irait bien. C'est un menteur. Je veux que mère soit là. Et je sais que Damon aussi. »

Je m'arrêtai de nouveau. Peut-être que je voyais vraiment des connexions là où elles n'étaient pas. Les frères Salvatore de 1861 semblaient bien plus proches que ceux de mon temps. A croire que les époques changent vraiment les gens, deux frères du dix-neuvième siècle s'entendent mieux que deux frères du vingt-et-unième...

Impatiente, je sautai quelques paragraphes et passai à une date plus proche de la Guerre de Sécession.

« _4 février 1861_

J'ai surpris une conversation entre père et Thomas Fell dans son bureau. Des États entourant la Virginie se seraient retirés de l'Union. Père était indigné, enragé même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Virginie n'avait pas fait pareil.

C'est une rumeur qui monte dans tout le pays, des murmures qui se dispersent à travers les villes, une guerre entre le Nord et le Sud. Père dit que nous devons nous rebeller, que nous devons suivre le mouvement, il ne faut pas laisser passer cet affront !

Damon n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il a dit que tant que nous n'étions pas impliqués, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il préfère aller jouer aux cartes avec les fils Lockwood et Gilbert.

Moi, je me sens au milieu. La guerre ne m'intéresse pas mais je suis d'accord avec père, comme toujours...

_19 avril 1861_

Ça y est, la guerre civile a commencé. Les premiers coups de canons ont sonné en Caroline du Sud il y a une semaine. Et la Virginie vient juste de rejoindre les Confédérés. J'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver. Père ne cesse de me répéter d'être un homme. Damon m'a défendu en disant que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant.

J'ai 13 ans. Et dans quelques mois 14. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Mais je ne suis pas encore un adulte. Je sais juste que Damon n'aurait jamais dû me défendre. Et père ne se serait jamais énervé alors. Ils ne font que se disputer. Ils ne sont jamais calmes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_20 avril 1861_

Mon oncle est parti se battre ce matin. Damon a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Père l'a frappé en réponse. Il y avait un éclat si meurtrier dans ses yeux. J'ai peur. Père m'assure que ce sera vite fini, que le Nord pliera bien assez vite. Mais j'ai peur.

_15 mai 1861_

Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle d'Alessandro. Le service postal est coupé, plus personne ne peut recevoir ni envoyer de courrier des autres États. Père ne nous laisse aucun répit à Damon et moi.

Il refuse que nous soyons cléments avec les esclaves, nous devons être encore plus durs. Damon ne veut pas l'écouter. Hier, il a même osé dire en face de père et de Benjamin Lockwood que même s'il était sudiste dans son cœur, il était d'accord avec l'Union.

Père l'a fait hurlé plus que jamais. Quand je l'ai revu, son dos était au sang. Et père crachait juste que Damon était une honte à cette famille et sa plus grande déception. J'ai encore peur.

_21 juillet 1861_

Cela fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas écrit. Une bataille vient d'éclater aujourd'hui. Nos esclaves ont été mobilisés pour la guerre.

Les récoltes sont bonnes cet été mais personne ne veut acheter. Le Nord est notre ennemi, les neutres ne prennent pas parti et les autres commerçants sudistes ne peuvent pas payer à cause des impôts de guerre élevés. Plus les mois passent et plus je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

L'anniversaire de Damon approche. Il va avoir 18 ans en novembre. Et quand ce jour va arriver, qui me dit que l'on ne va pas enrôler mon frère ? Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Mais père parle déjà de son futur départ. J'ai envie que la guerre se termine. Que père laisse Damon tranquille.

Et que mère ne soit jamais morte. »

Je refermai le carnet doucement. Reposant ma tête sur mon oreiller, je ne bougeai plus et observai le blanc immaculé de mon plafond. Stefan Salvatore... Damon Salvatore... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, je devais tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

J'avais passé tout mon dimanche à lire et relire le journal. J'avais même pris quelques notes – pour l'exposé – sur toutes les coïncidences, incohérences et phrases utiles. Et les ressemblances étaient frappantes. Des cheveux bruns pour les deux Stefan, noirs pour les Damon. L'un sage, l'autre plus sauvage. Mais les deux étaient des gentlemen, du moins ceux de 1861. Puisque le Damon de mon époque était assez... Indescriptible.

Maintenant, j'attendais patiemment sur le banc du parc municipal de Mystic Falls. Des bourrasques faisaient valser les feuilles, des tourbillons de rouge et jaune m'entouraient dans une valse folle. Caroline n'allait pas aimer cela.

**– Est-ce que le vent a la moindre idée du temps qu'il faut pour mon brushing, babilla soudain une voix à côté de moi.**

Depuis que je la connaissais, Caroline avait toujours eu cette tendance à apparaître de nul part. J'avais fini par m'habituer.

Caroline Forbes était vraiment un mystère de l'humanité. Avec sa tignasse blonde sauvage et ses yeux de bébé bleu givré, elle était le parfait modèle de fille que l'on s'attendait à trouver sur une plage californienne en train de perfectionner son bronzage ou entre les pages d'un magazine de mode à poser pour la dernière collection Gap. Elle était l'adolescente type du teenage movie qui se préoccupe de ses ongles, se regarde toujours dans un miroir et parle avec une voix haut perchée en vous cassant les oreilles. La méchante détestable.

Mais Caroline avait tout d'une bulle de champagne. Pétillante, brillante et vous donnant le tournis si trop consommée. Une reine des abeilles, la capitaine des pom-pom-girls et celle qui serait à coup sûr notre reine de promo. Elle avait donc bien ce côté de la fille superficielle s'adaptant comme elle peut dans une ville trop petite pour sa ''fabulosité''.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, elle était du champagne. Et comme tout bon champagne, ma petite blonde avait quelque chose de plus sombre derrière cette apparence sucrée. Un arrière-goût plus amer, un passé douloureux témoignant de sa combativité. Caroline était la fille la plus déterminée mais surtout la fille la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donnée de connaître. La vie n'avait pas été facile avec elle mais jamais elle ne s'était apitoyée et avait renoncé.

Là où les autres reculeraient, Caroline a toujours surmonté et avancé. Et elle a toujours été profondément loyale et prête à tout pour ses amis. Depuis notre rencontre, j'ai appris à voir outre la fille tête en l'air, disant ce qu'elle pense sans aucun tact et m'entraînant dans les plans les plus fous, et à aimer la noble femme à l'esprit vif et au grand cœur.

**– Prête pour les cours Lena, dit-elle en me tendant un gobelet de café.**

**– Toujours.**

Je me levai, attrapai le contenant en carton et je la suivis dans sa marche enjouée vers notre lycée. C'était notre petit rituel depuis le collège. Bonnie venait toujours en voiture. Mais le travail des parents Gilbert et Forbes ne nous permettaient pas ce privilège. Alors nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver au parc et de faire le trajet à pied ensemble.

Le parc de Mystic Falls avait l'avantage d'être à mi-chemin entre nos maisons et le lycée. J'appréciais ma petite marche solitaire jusqu'au parc où je pouvais admirer les maisons blanches, les gazons parfaitement tondus et les arbres en deuil de leurs feuilles. J'aimais juste entendre le bruit du pavé sous mes chaussures, le sifflement du vent, les klaxons des voitures dans le lointain et parfois le gazouillement des oiseaux quand les températures étaient bonnes.

Mais ces derniers mètres avec Caroline nous avait toujours permis de dire les derniers secrets, de critiquer et de rire à en pleurer. Bien entendu, Bonnie était tout de suite mise dans la confidence dès notre arrivée mais ces petits moments étaient une bouffée d'air frais quand la vie allait mal.

Maintenant, nous avions nos permis, l'accord d'emprunter la voiture et la promesse d'en avoir une. Pourtant, Caroline et moi gardions notre rituel, une fois à deux fois par semaine, souvent le lundi et le vendredi. Chacune notre tour, nous apportions le café du Starbucks qui s'était installé il y a quelques années, parfois des beignets l'accompagnaient et puis nous partions ensemble vers notre cher lycée.

**– Je ne comprends pas ce que Jess trouve à Gary, il est si... niais !**

Nous marchions le long de la grande avenue. Le vent s'était calmé et les rideaux des magasins commençaient à se lever. Parfois des gens nous reconnaissaient et nous faisaient un signe de la main, Caroline était toujours excitée quand cela arrivait. A force de passer par le même chemin tous les matins, nos têtes étaient retenues dans la mémoires des habitants de Mystic Falls.

J'aimais cet atmosphère ancien qu'avait su conserver notre ville. Les boutiques étaient encore en pierre et certaines vieilles enseignes pendaient encore fièrement. On pouvait presque sentir les effluves de l'histoire de la ville émaner des murs et des vitrines.

**– En plus, pourquoi décider de sortir avec lui si tôt dans l'année ? Je veux dire, il lui reste encore beaucoup de temps pour trouver un cavalier de bal !**

L'avenue amenait à la place de Mystic Falls. Beaucoup des événements de ''société'' se déroulaient sur ce large carré de pavés avec quelques arbres l'agrémentant. La mairie se trouvait aussi en face, l'immense horloge dominant le lieu entier. Mais surtout, on y trouvait le Mystic Grill.

Le restaurant préféré des adolescents pour son service, sa nourriture et ses tables de billard. Depuis des générations, le Mystic Grill avait toujours été un endroit chaleureux rempli de rires et de bons souvenirs.

**– Elena, tu m'écoutes ?**

**– Bien sûr, Gary et Jessica, mauvaise idée, résumai-je en souriant.**

**– Okay, crache le morceau. Je vois que tu as quelque chose à dire alors parle, m'ordonna Caroline.**

Si Caroline aimait une chose plus que les potins, des belles chaussures et la popularité, c'était avoir un contrôle absolu sur tout ce qui se passait. Quand Caroline demandait, elle obtenait. Et c'était un trait qui se révélait parfois fort utile.

**– C'est juste que quelque chose ne colle pas avec les Salvatore, expliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

**– Je le savais, s'exclama-t-elle. On ne peut pas avoir une tête pareille et en plus être hétéro, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. J'en étais sûre qu'ils étaient gays. Tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ? Ce serait pas un peu de l'inceste ?**

J'étais persuadée que ma bouche venait de s'écraser sur le sol. Quand Caroline avait dit qu'elle le savait, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle me parle de cela ! Comment pouvait-elle être arrivée à la conclusion que Stefan et Damon étaient homosexuels ? Et ensemble en plus !

**– Mais je ne parlais pas du tout de cela, protestai-je. Ils ne sont pas gays ! Ou du moins jusqu'à preuve du contraire.**

**– Je demande à voir, je veux dire avec des cheveux pareils... Stefan ne doit pas s'assumer c'est tout ! Et cela expliquerait pourquoi Damon s'entoure de filles, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Peur d'être accepté sûrement et..**

**– Caroline, interrompis-je. Je voulais juste dire qu'on dirait qu'ils cachent un secret.**

Elle leva juste un sourcil et s'apprêta à parler, voulant sûrement dire que c'était cela leur secret mais je continuai avant.

**– Un secret autre que sur leur attirance ! C'est juste que tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'ils habitent seuls ? Sans parents ni autre famille. Et puis en plus, personne ne sait pourquoi ils sont revenus, ni où ils étaient avant. Et puis Stefan a notre âge ! Alors pourquoi on ne se souvient pas de lui quand il était petit ? Je veux dire, ils sont censés être nés à Mystic Falls.**

**– Pas forcément eux, juste leur famille, dit Caroline.**

**– Mais ce n'est pas tout, enchaînai-je. Samedi, j'étais à la pension.**

**– C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu, raconte moi tout ! Tu sors avec Stefan maintenant ?**

**– Non, m'indignai-je.**

**– Avec Damon ?**

**– Non !**

**– Avec les deux ? demanda-t-elle surprise mais avec un air disant ''bien joué ma fille''.**

**– Caroline !**

**– Quoi ? Personne ne pourrait vraiment t'en vouloir...**

**– Je ne sors avec aucun des Salvatore, dis-je en découpant chaque syllabe. J'ai un exposé avec Stefan.**

**– Ennuyeux.**

**– Crois moi ce ne sera pas ennuyeux. Bref, j'y suis allée et Stefan n'était pas là. Mais Damon m'a proposé de m'aider et m'a dit qu'ils possédaient un journal datant de la Guerre de Sécession. Un journal écrit par un des Salvatore de ce temps.**

**– Toujours ennuyeux, me taquina Caroline.**

Mais je voyais bien qu'elle était intéressée. En faite, je m'étais trompée. Ce que Caroline aimait le plus c'était découvrir des choses et créer toutes sortes de plan pour y parvenir. Elle avait la plus folle et créative imagination au monde, j'en étais persuadée.

Et là maintenant, ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur qui disait que dans sa tête, des rouages tournaient, s'entrechoquaient et préparaient un plan inimaginable.

**– Le journal était dans la chambre de Damon.**

Cette seule phrase suffit à attirer l'attention de Caroline. Elle m'attrapa par le bras, nous arrêtant dans notre progression et me tourna en face d'elle pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**– Tu es allée dans la chambre de Damon Salvatore, demanda-t-elle lentement.**

**– Oui.**

Un cri perçant résonna dans les rues de Mystic Falls. J'entendis même un oiseau s'envoler. Caroline tapait des mains avec un grand sourire.

**– Je savais que je t'avais bien élevé ma petite Elena, s'écria-t-elle. Alors ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon entre les draps que ce que l'on raconte ?**

**– Caroline, réprimandai-je. Je n'ai pas... fait tu sais quoi avec Damon.**

**– Sexe Elena. S-E-X-E, épela-t-elle. Tu peux le dire, le mot ne va pas te manger !**

**– Caroline, soupirai-je. Ce n'est pas l'important.**

**– Parle pour toi, dit-elle sur un ton boudeur.**

Je ne pus réprimer mon sourire. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si Caroline n'était pas dans ma vie, tout serait si terne. Avec son sourire éclatant et ses paroles légères et déplacées, elle allumait chaque endroit où elle se trouvait. Si brillamment que parfois j'avais mal aux yeux à côté d'elle.

**– Bref, je suis donc allée dans sa chambre. Et tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de...**

**– Fouiller ?**

**– Non ! Juste regarder un peu les choses qui n'étaient pas voyantes, bredouillai-je lamentablement.**

**– Dans ce dictionnaire, c'est la définition de fouiller, se moqua la joyeuse blonde. Qu'as-tu donc trouvé ?**

**– Des papiers avec une écriture incompréhensible, le journal dont je t'ai parlé, un vieil exemplaire de L'Appel de la forêt, un superbe mais intrigant médaillon et des photos, très anciennes. Des portraits de deux garçons.**

**– C'est sûr, il a quelque chose à cacher, déclara Caroline. Je veux dire, L'Appel de la forêt vraiment ? Qui lit ce bouquin pour le plaisir, c'est presque de la torture ! Il est peut-être suicidaire...**

**– Forbes ! L'important n'est pas le livre mais les photos. Les deux garçons sur les photos ressemblaient à Stefan et Damon. J'ai trouvé un portrait d'un soldat qui était le double de Damon ! Un portrait datant de 1864, m'empressai-je de terminer.**

**– Donc Damon a un ancêtre lui ressemblant ?**

**– Trait pour trait, complétai-je. Et le meilleur ? Le journal, c'est celui de Stefan Salvatore. Un Stefan Salvatore avec un frère s'appelant Damon et vivant à Mystic Falls dans les années 1860...**

Je laissai le temps à Caroline d'absorber toutes ces nouvelles informations et de les analyser une à une. Son front était plissé et elle semblait infiniment concentré. Puis tout s'éclaira et elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**– Tu veux dire que le Stefan et le Damon de nos jours sont les mêmes Stefan et Damon de 1864 ?**

**– Non ! Oui ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, corrigeai-je. Disons que cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences en une seule fois...**

**– Mais c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas avoir plus de 100 ans et un corps pareil, fit remarquer mon amie aux cheveux clairs.**

**– Oui et surtout sans être mort, repris-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.**

**– Bonnie !**

Avec toutes mes explications, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous venions d'arriver au lycée. Caroline courut vers Bonnie et lui sauta dessus. Je tachai de suivre le pas sans trop me faire remarquer.

**– Tu ne devineras jamais, dit précipitamment Caroline. Elena est allée dans la chambre de Damon Salvatore !**

Je soupirai, évidemment c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait retenue. Parfois, je me demandais si Caroline m'écoutait vraiment. Et puis je me rappelais que jamais elle ne m'avait laissé tomber, ni déçu et je savais qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour chaque mot.

**– Euh, bravo ?**

Bonnie semblait perplexe. Je m'approchai et lui expliquai l'entière discussion, entrecoupée par Caroline qui commentait telle et telle phrase.

**– Donc Damon et Stefan sont louches, abrégea Bonnie.**

**– Pas exactement mais en tout cas ils cachent quelque chose, dis-je.**

**– Et c'est à nous de le découvrir, affirma Caroline.**

**– Vraiment ? demanda la brune avec un ton suppliant.**

**– Oui, répondis-je. Pour une fois que j'approuve Caro, c'est que c'est important Bon, ajoutai-je en guise d'explication.**

**– On va s'attirer des ennuis, soupira-t-elle.**

**– C'est le plus marrant, s'engoua Caroline. Mes amies, appelez moi Bond. Parce que nous avons officiellement une mission d'espionnage.**


	6. Une semaine 'Lundi'

**Hey tout le monde ! Désolée pour un post si tard, j'ai été très occupée en ce moment et j'ai subi mon premier syndrome ''page blanche'' ! Ce chapitre est différent puisqu'il est découpé en sept parties ! J'essaierai de poster le reste rapidement. Merci à tous pour les reviews, les ajouts et avoir attendu :D !**

**Dédié à un Cactus très chère à mon coeur.. Enjoy ;) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine<strong>

_Il a fallu sept jours à Dieu pour créer la Terre. Et c'est ce nombre de jours qu'il fallut à Caroline pour m'aider à découvrir le secret des Salvatore. Sept jours... Cela paraît si long et si court. Une semaine pour finalement accepter Damon comme il était, une semaine pour avoir le courage de lui demander d'emménager avec moi, une semaine avant de me sauver de la mort. Ce n'est rien une semaine mais sept jours c'est tout. Et je n'ai jamais eu mes semaines aussi remplies qu'après l'avoir rencontré..._

_Lundi_

C'était la dernière heure avant le déjeuner. Une heure d'histoire avec M. Tanner. Une heure d'histoire avec Stefan devant moi.

Le plan de Caroline était très simple : épier tous les faits et gestes des frères Salvatore pour les attraper en pleine séance de ''vaudou ou sacrifice en l'honneur de Satan'' pour reprendre ses mots. Et étant la plus proche des deux frères, je m'étais retrouvée avec la tâche d'espionne attitrée.

Ma première manœuvre avait été de comparer les deux écritures entre une feuille ''empruntée pour recopier une partie du cours manquée'' et le journal.

Résultat : Niet. L'écriture de 1861 était d'élégantes lettres en pattes de mouche témoignant d'une éducation à la calligraphie. L'écriture de 2011 était une écriture de docteur presque incompréhensible que la plupart des garçons avaient de nos jours.

Maintenant, j'attendais juste un geste suspect de la part de Stefan. Ce qui me donnait beaucoup de temps pour l'observer.

Le plus jeune des Salvatore, bien que très mignon, n'avait pas la même beauté que son frère. Si Damon avait l'apparence, le charisme et le regard revolver, tout le charme de Stefan était dans son authenticité. Et son sourire rêveur. Mais ce qui m'intriguait le plus c'était que malgré sa faible attention aux cours, il semblait connaître toutes les réponses... Comme s'il les avait déjà étudiées !

La cloche sonna enfin et les élèves se ruèrent hors de la classe. Je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, attendant que nous soyons seuls dans la classe. Puis, par le plus grand des hasards – que je venais de créer – , je me retrouvai à marcher côte à côte avec Stefan dans les couloirs.

**- Donc cela tient-il toujours pour ce soir, m'aborda-t-il.**

**- Mmh, marmonnai-je pas très attentive.**

Je venais de repérer Caroline et Bonnie au fond du couloir et elles s'approchaient à grands pas. Le plan était en action..

**- Notre rendez-vous ? A la bibliothèque ?**

**- Oui, me rappelai-je soudain, l'exposé ! Bien sûr que cela tient toujours.. Mais on pourrait aller chez toi à la place, non ? J'ai vu que ta maison était une vraie mine d'or pour l'histoire.**

**- Damon sera là, dit-il comme si cela était une réponse à toutes les questions.**

**- Ça ne me dérange pas, rassurai-je avec un grand sourire.**

Caroline et Bonnie me rejoignirent enfin, elles se jetèrent presque sur moi. Je venais de m'arrêter devant mon casier pour y poser mon sac. Le souvenir de rencontrer Damon devant cet exact objet me frappa de plein fouet et je sentis les papillons s'envoler de nouveau.

Sa démarche, son allure, son regard, son tout.

**- Stefan, salua Caroline me perturbant dans mes pensées. Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien, merci Caroline, répondit Stefan d'une manière très posée, presque adulte.**

**- Prête pour déjeuner, me demanda Bonnie.**

**- Tout de suite.**

**- Et si tu te joignais à nous Stefan ? On ne va pas te laisser manger tout seul, dit Caroline.**

Je reconnus tout de suite le ton employé par Caroline : sa phrase avait l'air d'une question mais ce n'était pas une question. Non, c'était un ordre. Et Stefan n'eut pas le choix, il suivit l'énergique blonde à travers les couloirs.

La cafétéria du lycée était toujours animée d'une atmosphère électrique. Le brouhaha quotidien remplissait l'air, les couverts s'entrechoquaient et parfois la nourriture volait. Frayant notre chemin jusqu'à une table dans le fond pour plus de tranquillité, Caroline fit s'asseoir Stefan en face d'elle pour mieux le questionner. Cela me rappelait une scène d'interrogatoire.

Je me plaçai à côté de lui et Bonnie en face de moi. Cette dernière replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et assista en silence avec moi au procès de Stefan.

Bonnie Bennett était l'opposé de Caroline. Des cheveux fins noirs, un teint hâlé et des yeux noirs en amande, elle avait le visage de la fille studieuse que l'on retrouverait plus dans ses bouquins que dans une fête avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée.

Plus silencieuse et moins exubérante, elle était aussi la plus réfléchie. Contrairement à Caroline, elle ne fonçait pas tête baissée et pensait aux conséquences avant d'agir. Elle était la balance dans notre groupe qui rétablissait l'équilibre.

Pourtant derrière ce côté enfant sage, Bonnie savait être malicieuse. Elle était une allumette qui une fois flambée, faisait jaillir des étincelles dans tous les côtés. Elle nous avait sorti des problèmes plus d'une fois Caroline et moi. Elle avait toujours le bon mot, la bonne phrase et la bonne idée pour régler nos plans.

Mais surtout, Bonnie était douée d'une grande compassion et d'une gentillesse énorme. Si elle était forte, elle pouvait être néanmoins très sensible lorsque ses amies avaient besoin d'elle. Je l'admirais pour ces qualités et j'étais heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés.

**- Alors Stefan, je veux tout savoir, déclara Caroline. Où est-ce que tu habitais avant ?**

**- Atlanta en Géorgie, répondit-il.**

Il avait ce même ton robotique qu'au téléphone. Ce qui était étonnant puisque son visage était détendu et ouvert, son sourire de garçon perdu graciait ses lèvres.

**- Tu es né à Mystic Falls, continua-t-elle d'un air innocent.**

**- Oui.**

**- Ton frère aussi ?**

**- Aussi.**

Mais malgré son attitude décontractée, il gardait toujours ses réponses courtes et sans détails. Je compris qu'il n'était pas du genre à se révéler.

**- Et pourquoi es-tu parti, demandai-je.**

Il tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens. Il avait un regard intense, hypnotisant et une gêne inonda mon corps. Je me sentis piégée dans un vide sans fin.

**- Cela ne te concerne en rien, dit-il lentement.**

Il conserva son regard dans le mien et je fus presque sûre de voir ses pupilles se dilater, ses yeux en devenant presque noir. La gêne me reprit et je réajustai mon t-shirt nerveusement. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas et je pouvais presque jurer qu'il essayait d'entrer dans mon esprit..

**- Désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître curieuse, m'excusai-je surprise par une telle rebuffade et voulant à tout pris couper ce moment.**

Pendant un instant, Stefan parut décontenancé. Il ne bougea plus et me dévisagea en clignant des yeux. Les secondes passèrent, semblant aussi longues que des heures. Puis il s'excusa et se leva brusquement pour partir de table.

**- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, demanda Bonnie perplexe.**

**- Aucune idée, répondis-je toute aussi confuse.**

**- Suivons-le, décréta Caroline en guise d'explication.**

Sans perdre une minute, elle se leva et partit à la suite de Stefan. Bonnie soupira mais me rejoignit néanmoins dans ma hâte pour les rattraper.

Je suivis les cheveux blonds de Caroline à travers les couloirs du lycée. Le son de mes pas sur les dalles noires et blanches résonnait dans les pièces vides, les casiers bleus défilaient et en quelques instants, nous étions dehors.

Caroline était derrière un arbre en train scruter le parking. Nous vînmes se placer derrière elle en prenant soin de bien nous cacher. Stefan était appuyé sur une voiture et semblait nerveux. Il sautillait sur place, se passait la main dans ses cheveux et regardait sa montre. Ses yeux étaient alertes, sa posture tendue et pendant un moment je pus presque revoir Damon quand il me découvrit dans sa chambre.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes, rien ne se passait. Puis, une décapotable bleu acier finit par arriver et mon ventre se serra. Je savais à qui appartenait cette voiture sans même voir à travers le pare-brise.

**- Damon, murmurai-je.**

Et en effet, le beau jeune homme sortit avec aise de la voiture. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient plus longs, ce qui était irréaliste considérant que je l'avais vu il y a deux jours, il portait un t-shirt bleu marine s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux et un jean noir. Il m'apparaissait encore plus magnifique et attirant. Il marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait, un halo de lumière semblant l'entourer.

Je ne voyais que lui. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi. C'était comme dans ces films d'amour. Il avançait au ralenti vers moi et bientôt il me happerait dans se bras pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Mon cœur battait aussi rapidement que le cours d'un torrent et ma peau frissonnait comme si j'étais nue sous la neige. Inconsciemment, je commençai à faire un pas vers lui.

**- Elena ! Reste à couvert, ordonna Caroline en me tirant vers l'arrière.**

Il faut qu'on se rapproche, conseilla Bonnie quand je fus de nouveau cachée derrière l'arbre. On ne peut pas entendre ce qu'ils disent.

J'étais si perdue dans ma contemplation que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était en train de parler avec son frère. Caroline donna le signal et accroupies, nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à une voiture pas très loin de la Chevrolet. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas me relancer dans mes pensées romantiques mais mon esprit avait tendance à se balader le long de son torse, de son visage, de ses lèvres...

**- J'ai essayé mais cela n'a pas marché, dit Stefan violemment me sortant définitivement de mes pensées.**

**- Peut-être que tu l'as mal fait, avec ton régime tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, rétorqua Damon sans sembler porter un grand intérêt à ce que lui racontait son frère.**

**- Je t'assure que ce n'est jamais un problème ! Elle sait, conclut le plus jeune avec un ton sombre.**

**- Tu deviens paranoïaque Steffie, rigola l'aîné.**

**- Ah oui ? Et à ton avis, le fait qu'elle me pose plein de questions avec ses amies sur d'où je viens, pourquoi je suis parti, c'est quoi ? De la paranoïa ?**

**- Ou alors trois adolescentes aux hormones échauffés qui cherchent à se renseigner sur le nouveau mec mignon du lycée, répliqua Damon en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**- Tu es inconscient ! D'abord la laisser seule dans la maison, puis le journal... Qu'est-ce que tu as avec cette fille, je croirais presque qu'elle te plait !**

Mes joues devinrent aussi rouge que l'écharpe autour de mon cou et je fis semblant de ne pas voir les regards appuyés de mes deux amies. Une palpitation s'empara de moi et j'attendis nerveusement la réponse de Damon.

**- Elle est mignonne mais rien de plus qu'un dîner et une bonne soirée, éluda-t-il.**

La déception qui m'envahit fut atroce. Un coup de poing dans le ventre, un poignard dans le dos doublé d'un marteau me tombant sur la tête. C'était prenant, tenace et j'avais presque l'impression que chaque os de mon corps se briser.

Je me sentis idiote d'être à ce point touchée. Les rumeurs étaient pourtant assez clair et puis, je n'étais qu'une fille, une ''adolescente aux hormones échauffés''. Et je ne pourrais jamais plaire à Damon Salvatore...

**- Alors tu devrais être prêt à faire le nécessaire. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache, insista Stefan.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe tellement ? Tu as peur de ne pas réussir ton petit plan d'intégration à la société ?**

**- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait avoir peur, c'est une Gilbert, changea-t-il de sujet.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Alors cela veut dire que ses parents font forcément partis du Conseil. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécieront ton style de vie, grand frère, dit Stefan avec du venin dans la voix.**

Sans un dernier mot, il se retourna et laissa son frère dans le parking. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, je retrouvai l'attitude tendue de samedi. Il était tel un félin prêt à s'élancer sur la proie la plus proche. Et cette désagréable sensation d'être la proie revint me hanter. Et comme s'il pouvait sentir ma présence, tout son corps se tourna vers la voiture derrière laquelle nous nous cachions. Ses yeux perçants scrutèrent le vieux pickup rouge et je ressentis de nouveau l'envie de m'avancer vers lui.

J'étais à deux doigts de sortir de notre cachette lorsqu'il laissa échapper un soupir et secoua la tête avant de repartir dans sa voiture. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes et respirai. Sa voix tournait en boucle dans ma tête comme un disque rayé. Elle est mignonne mais rien de plus qu'un dîner et une bonne soirée.

**- Donc ils se méfient de notre méfiance, était en train de dire Caroline quand je revins dans ce monde.**

**- Et Stefan a tenté quelque chose qui n'a pas marché, murmura Bonnie.**

**- Et il est au régime, ajouta Caroline.**

**- Ce n'est pas le plus important Caro !**

**- Attends, il a déjà la peau sur les os ! Il faut être fou pour faire un régime quand on a sa taille !**

**- Stefan pense que je sais ce qu'ils cachent, intervins-je.**

**- Et ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu sois une Gilbert, compléta Bonnie.**

Nous étions allées nous asseoir sur un des bancs disposés le long du lycée. Je repliai mes jambes pour poser ma tête sur mes genoux. Qu'est-ce que ma famille avait à voir avec les Salvatore ? Est-ce que mes parents connaissaient leur secret ?

**- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce Conseil dont ils parlaient, fit remarquer Bonnie. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.**

**- Moi non plus, admit Caroline. Je demanderai bien à ma mère mais elle est hors de la ville pour la soirée, une affaire urgente dans le Comté.**

**- Mes parents ne seront pas là non plus, soupirai-je. Ces temps-ci ils sont de plus en plus à leurs ''réunions''.**

**- Ma mère aussi. J'ai toujours su que quelque chose se cacher derrière ces machins de Fondateurs, s'exclama la blonde.**

**- Enfin, on ne saura les réponses que demain. En plus je dois aller chez Stefan ce soir.**

**- Quoi ? firent en parfaite synchronisation mes deux amies.**

**- Exposé, expliquai-je. Il voulait aller à la bibliothèque mais je l'ai convaincu de commencer à la pension. Histoire de pouvoir fouiller un peu plus.**

**- Je suis si fière de toi, me félicita Caroline. Maintenant il faut trouver une raison pour que Bonnie et moi t'accompagnons.**

**- Tu veux m'accompagner ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Pendant que tu distrairas les Salvatore, nous en profiterons pour nous éclipser et faire un p'tit tour dans les chambres...**

**- Et comment veux-tu que je convaincs Stefan de bien vous laisser entrer dans sa maison alors que vous n'êtes même pas dans notre classe d'histoire ?**

**- Elle trouvera bien une raison, assura Bonnie avec un ton fataliste.**

oooooooooooo

**- Ça ne marchera jamais, répétai-je pour la énième fois.**

J'étais dans la voiture de Bonnie en direction de la maison des Salvatore. Caroline à l'arrière lisait un magazine de mode et m'assurait que son plan était parfait.

**- Parfait ? Cette excuse n'est en aucunement valable !**

**- Stefan devra faire avec, dit-elle toujours indifférente.**

La voiture crissa doucement sur les gravures. Je relevai les yeux et regardai la pension. L'image de Damon m'observant revint de plein de fouet et je me sentis vaciller, étais-je sûre de pouvoir lui faire face ? Caroline ne me laissa pas le choix puisqu'elle me faisait signe de sortir avec un sourcil relevé.

Lentement, je laissai la voiture et montai les quelques marche. Caroline et Bonnie derrière moi, je frappai trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit et il apparut. Lui. Damon.

**- Bonjour, susurra-t-il sa voix me caressant comme une plume chatouillant ma peau?**

**- B-b-b-bonjour, balbutiai-je.**

Il était toujours aussi beau. Aussi beau que samedi, aussi beau que tout à l'heure, aussi beau que la première fois à notre rencontre. Une statue de Michel-ange animée, me parlant, me regardant et me pénétrant jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

Mon cœur loupait un battement, mon ventre se serrait et mes joues devenaient roses sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

**- Et bonjour à vous mes charmantes demoiselles.**

Ce fut suffisant pour me faire redescendre sur terre. Ce ton, cette phrase... Je n'étais pas spéciale. Ses yeux cyan ne m'étaient pas réservés, son sourire de braise ne m'appartenait pas, je n'étais qu'une autre conquête parmi tant d'autre.

**- Où est Stefan, demandai-je avec un ton dur et un sourire crispé.**

**- Mon petit frère est au salon, indiqua-t-il.**

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Caroline des yeux. Un monstre aux yeux verts s'insinua autour de mon cœur et serra si fort qu'une envie fulgurante de meurtre s'empara de moi et pour compenser, je marmonnai un ''merci'' et le bousculai pour passer.

Je tâchai de ne pas faire attention à l'électricité que je sentis et au picotement titillant mon épaule. Il n'en valait pas la peine... Je l'entendis proposer un verre à mes amies et je pinçai les lèvres.

**- Elena ! Désolé pour le désordre, j'ai cherché des livres sur la Guerre de Sécession un peu partout, s'excusa Stefan avec son sourire maladroit d'enfant perdu.**

Il paraissait si gentil, si innocent, si calme, si poli. Si parfait. Trop parfait. Il ne faisait aucun sous-entendu, son regard ne déviait pas sur mon décolleté, ses sourires n'étaient pas dragueur... Il était louche.

**- Pas grave, répliquai-je. Désolée aussi pour le retard, j'ai dû passer chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires.**

**- Aucun problème ! Donc par où...**

**- Alors les travailleurs ! interrompit Caroline. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Caroline, prononça Stefan comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment là, chez lui. Bonnie. Caroline et Bonnie.**

**- Très observateur petit frère, railla Damon qui venait d'entrer.**

Je l'ignorai tant bien que mal mais il choisit de s'asseoir sur le canapé où je venais de me poser, son corps à quelques centimètres du mien. Je suivais la conversation entre Caroline et Stefan, la première expliquant que je devais dormir chez Bonnie, que c'était donc plus pratique qu'elle m'emmène ici et que maintenant qu'elles étaient là, elles allaient rester, après tout ''la maison était assez grande et elles savaient être discrètes'' lorsque Damon vient me perturber.

Il colla sa bouche contre mon oreille, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner mon cou et son corps étrangement froid enveloppant le mien.

**- Alors revenue pour finir la fouille Elena ?**

Mon nom roula sur sa langue et le mot ''fouille'' prit une toute autre signification entre ses lèvres. Le désir de l'embrasser me surprit. Il était fort, prenant et il grandissait à mesure que les secondes passaient. C'était une vague incontrôlable demandant à s'écraser contre des falaises de craie avant de s'éclater en écumes. Je n'avais qu'à tourner la tête...

**- Exposé, soufflai-je. Finir l'exposé.**

**- Tu as dû dévorer le journal que je t'ai donné, continua-t-il sur un ton langoureux.**

**- Stefan, m'écriai-je soudainement. J'ai oublié de te dire, je voulais te rapporter ça.**

L'emprise de Damon s'évapora et la tension quitta mon corps. Le plan était plus important. Je sortis le journal de mon sac tout en faisant signe à Caroline d'observer Stefan. Nous ne fûmes pas déçues.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se rua sur le carnet à une vitesse incroyable. Il me l'arracha des mains et me lança un regard furieux.

**- Où as-tu eu ça, rugit-il?**

**- Damon me l'a donné, répondis-je soudain prise d'une peur inexplicable.**

La colère de Stefan s'abattit alors sur son frère. J'avais l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de le frapper... ou de le tuer. Damon ne semblait en aucun cas effrayé, ni décontenancé. Il lança un sourire moqueur à Stefan et son visage montrait qu'il se régalait d'une réaction pareil.

**- Voyons Steffie, je pensais que cela pourrait vous aider pour votre exposé. Un témoignage direct de l'un des membres Fondateurs de cette ville.. Cela mérite un A+ avec une poignée de main du prof en prime ! finit-il avec un clin d'œil**

Caroline gloussa et Bonnie eut du mal à cacher son sourire. Et si j'étais aussi sensible au sarcasme de Damon, ce petit monstre aux yeux verts continua à grignoter son chemin tout autour de mon cœur pour se diriger vers mon estomac me donnant une envie de rendre mon déjeuner entièrement là maintenant. Je ne savais pas qui je devais blâmer, Damon pour n'avoir aucune considération pour les filles et être aussi charismatique, mes amies et moi pour tomber si facilement dans le pièce ou moi tout simplement pour penser à ce genre de choses.

Bien que mon esprit me répétait ''il n'en vaut pas la peine'' comme un disque rayé, tout mon corps me criait de me perdre dans ce regard céleste et ce sourire déplaçant des montagnes. Replacer cette indomptable mèche ébène dissimulant partiellement ses yeux, caresser du bout de mes doigts ces joues légèrement rosis comparées à cette peau ivoire, tenir entre mes mains ce rire au son aussi limpide que la rosée du matin, me pencher et laisser nos respirations se mélanger intensément avant d'effleurer ces lèvres charnues semblables à un fruit défendu et sentir sa paume douce et chaude étreindre fougueusement ma nuque...

**- Stefan, pourquoi es-tu donc si en colère, continua Damon.**

Il utilisa une voix si hypocrite que malgré mes rêves éveillés, je réussis à traduire cette phrase par son vrai sens : ''Je sais exactement pourquoi tu te mets en colère et vas-y continue !''. Caroline, qui s'était rapprochée de moi, me donna un coup de coude discret dans les côtes et nous nous comprîmes en un instant : ce que les frères Salvatore cachaient avait bien un rapport avec ce journal.

Et pendant que Damon observait malicieusement cette scène, Stefan se décomposait de seconde en seconde. Il tournait le journal dans tous les sens, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures puis il passait une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux déjà bien assez ébouriffés.

**- Je... je voul-... Je pensais l'avoir perdu, finit-il par dire.**

Damon leva un de ses sourcils et nous regardâmes Stefan incrédules, est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire cela ? C'était la pire excuse à laquelle il pouvait penser, qui se mettrait en colère pour si peu ?

**- C'est un souvenir de famille et je sais que père est très pointilleux à ce propos, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier.**

**- Père, reprit Bonnie en fronçant son nez comme un petit chiot.**

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont jamais là que nous n'avons pas de parents, plaisanta Stefan avec un rire sonnant faux.**

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un instant chacun ressassant ce que venait de dire Stefan. Les parents Salvatore n'avaient pas encore été vu une seule fois en ville. Et tout le monde avait fini par assumer qu'ils ne viendraient pas, que Damon prenait soin de son petit frère à Mystic Falls. Et personne ne savait où étaient leurs parents. Alors en entendre parler maintenant était un grand choc.

**- Bon vous le commencez cet exposé ou non, brisa la voix pétillante de Caroline.**

oooooooooooooooo

**- Ils ne sont vraiment pas clairs, affirma Caroline en mâchouillant distraitement son stylo.**

Après que j'eus rendu le journal à Stefan, la soirée se passa sans problèmes et sans mentionner l'incident. Stefan et moi avions bien avancé dans notre exposé, même s'il avait refusé d'utiliser le journal, le trouvant bien trop intime. Et pendant ce temps, j'avais entendu de loin les filles rire et discuter avec Damon. Et je m'étais retenue de réduire en mille morceaux la première chose me passant sous la main.

Maintenant, nous étions emmitouflées dans des sacs de couchage bleu indigo, allongées sur le sol de la chambre de Bonnie. C'était une pièce assez vide, il y avait très peu de meubles : elle était uniquement composée d'un lit double aux draps beiges et d'un bureau en fer noir. Mais les murs étaient tapissés de photographies de Bonnie, sa famille et de nous trois. Le manque d'affaires était largement comblé par ces souvenirs qui faisaient briller les yeux quand on entrait dans la pièce.

**- Stefan était vraiment bizarre, acquiesça Bonnie en fourrant une chips dans sa bouche.**

Caroline avait ordonné une réunion pour analyser les résultats de cette première journée d'observations. Nous étions donc en train de marquer toutes nos idées sur le carnet spécial ''Salvatore'' de la belle blonde.

**- Mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, soupirai-je.**

**- Faisons le point. On sait qu'ils viennent de revenir en ville, sans aucune raison connue, lut Caroline.**

**- Mais qu'ils habitaient Mystic Falls avant, ajouta Bonnie.**

**- Quand ? demandai-je. Aucun souvenir que quelqu'un ait habité la pension depuis des années !**

**- Je peux peut-être réussir à m'infiltrer dans le bureau de ma mère pour faire une recherche sur son ordinateur, complota Caroline avec un sourire conspirateur.**

**- Ou on peut aller aux archives de la bibliothèque et ne pas faire quelque d'illégal, proposa Bonnie en lançant son regard jugeur maternel.**

**- Rabat-joie, marmonna Caroline en faisant une moue boudeuse.**

**- C'est complètement justifié avec toi.**

**- Et les parents, intervins-je. La rumeur qui courait parlait de..**

**- Leur mort, finit Bonnie. Tout le monde pense qu'ils sont orphelins.**

**- Et pourtant Stefan a parlé de son père au présent !**

**- Lapsus émotionnel dû à un traumatisme récent, proposa Caroline.**

**- Si je suis étonnée que tu saches ce que signifie le mot ''lapsus'', se moqua affectueusement la brune, je suis plutôt d'accord. Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est le ''père''. Qui appelle ses parents comme ça de nos jours ?**

**- C'est vrai que plus personne n'utilise ces noms depuis la fin du siècle dernier, rétorqua Caroline en notant minutieusement tout ce que l'on disait. Et il reste aussi le problème des ancêtres trop ressemblants !**

**- Vous avez pu fouiller, demandai-je en appuyant mon dos sur le lit de Bonnie.**

**- Impossible de trouver sa chambre, me répondit cette dernière. Un vrai labyrinthe cette maison, j'ai bien failli ne pas retrouver l'entrée ! Heureusement Damon est arrivé pour m'aider, il m'a fait peur d'ailleurs, il est juste...**

**- Apparu derrière**

* * *

><p><strong> toi de nul part ? complétai-je.<strong>

**- Oui, comment tu sais ?**

**- Il a tendance à faire ça...**

Caroline plaça le carnet au centre de nos pieds et je me penchai pour lire ce qu'elle avait écrit :

'' _ Pourquoi sont-ils revenus ?

_ Où sont leurs parents ?

_ Que signifient ces ressemblances troublantes ?

_ Et est-ce qu'Elena va finir par sortir avec Damon ?''

**- Caroline, m'écriai-je à moitié indignée, à moitié embarrassée.**

**- Ce sont quatre questions très pertinentes, approuva Bonnie en riant.**

**- Et il faut répondre à toutes, ajouta Caroline en rejoignant Bonnie.**

J'attrapai mon oreiller et l'envoyai sur le visage de Caroline qui tomba à la renverse toujours en riant. L'éclat de rire finit par être contagieux et bientôt nous étions toutes les trois allongées par terre le sourire aux lèvres et nos mains enserrant nos ventres pour nous contenir. Demain était un autre jour...


	7. Une semaine 'Mardi'

**Hey tout le monde, me voilà de retour ! Merc****i pour les reviews, cela me fait très plaisir :D ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Mardi<span>_

Ce jour était plus frais que le précédent et j'étais contente d'avoir apporté mes gants chez Bonnie. Sa maison était aux limites de la ville dans une banlieue opposée à la mienne. Ici les jardins étaient remplis de décorations multicolores, les maisons variaient des tons beiges aux rouges et les gens vous souriaient chaleureusement au lieu des ''salut'' semblant toujours dire ''pourquoi votre maison est plus jolie que la mienne'' que lançaient mes voisins.

Nous attendions Bonnie qui cherchait ses clés de voiture. Le ciel était clair, un beau soleil brillait mais pourtant il ne réchauffait pas l'atmosphère. Je frottai mes doigts gantés sur mon manteau gris, remerciant le ciel une énième fois de les avoir pris.

Caroline envoyait un sms à une des pom-pom-girls en sifflotant joyeusement un des derniers tubes. Elle prévenait que l'entraînement était annulé parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ce soir ou du moins c'est l'excuse qu'elle avait choisie. La vérité ? Un de nos profs étaient absents et nous allions donc nous rendre aux archives municipales pour faire quelques recherches malgré l'insistance de Caroline pour s'introduire dans le bureau de sa mère. A deux voix contre une, elle avait perdu...

Bonnie arriva finalement et nous nous jetâmes dans le confort d'une voiture avec chauffage. J'étais à l'arrière cette fois et je ne me gênais pas pour m'étaler. La nuit avait été courte.

**– J'ai cours de maths avec Stefan aujourd'hui, je le surveillerai, nous informa Bonnie en démarrant.**

**– Et j'ai le temps d'aller au Grill à midi, déclara Caroline.**

**– Et en quoi c'est important ? demandai-je.**

**– Parce que Damon mange là-bas aujourd'hui, répondirent mes deux amies simultanément.**

**– Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt, m'indignai-je.**

**– Je ne voulais pas que tu sois jalouse, soupira Caroline.**

**– Je ne suis pas jalouse !**

Elles ne dirent rien mais se lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je croisai les bras et tournai la tête. Je m'en étais rendue compte aussi, je passais pour une petite fille de cinq ans faisant une crise de nerfs. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais jalouse. J'aurais aimé pouvoir aller au Grill moi aussi mais malheureusement, j'avais cours de français avant midi. Des images défilèrent devant mes yeux : Caroline flirtant avec Damon autour d'un verre, Caroline caressant l'épaule de Damon, Caroline et Damon se tenant la main sous la table, un sourire en entraînant un autre et leurs lèvres se rapprochant...

**– Tu n'as pas être jalouse Elena, c'est purement professionnel, m'assura Caroline me tirant de mes pensées masochistes.**

**– Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, il ne m'intéresse pas, répétai-je avec fermeté.**

**– Donc tu ne viens pas de nous imaginer en train de nous embrasser à l'instant ?**

**– Tais toi, marmonnai-je.**

Caroline éclata de rire et je lui tirai la langue, elle me connaissait vraiment trop bien. Nous arrivâmes au lycée quelques minutes après, les pelouses désertes. Tout le monde était à l'intérieur, le froid bien trop mordant. Nous nous dépêchâmes donc de rentrer, pressées de retrouver la chaleur. Les filles m'accompagnèrent à mon casier, discutant déjà de ce que nous allions faire à la bibliothèque.

**– Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit une voix grave derrière nous.**

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec un homme brun familier. Caroline eut un petit hoquet de surprise puis se jeta au cou du garçon le serrant dans son étreinte mortelle.

**– Tyler, murmurai-je étonnée et heureuse à la fois.**

Tyler Lockwood était la star de Mystic Falls. Membre d'une des familles les plus influentes, fils du maire de la ville, beau brun au visage carré et à la silhouette musclée, des yeux de braise et une réussite égale à 100% avec la population féminine. Il partageait la vedette dans l'équipe de football avec son meilleur ami Matt et il était aussi populaire qu'une reine des abeilles au milieu de sa ruche. Il était le parfait sportif crétin arrogant que l'on faisait semblant d'adorer mais qu'en réalité on supportait à peine.

Mais c'était aussi un ami fidèle et sensible aux traditions. L'honneur de sa famille était l'une des choses les plus importantes et depuis que je le connaissais, ce qui remontait à mes premières années en couche, il n'avait jamais fait défaut à l'un d'entre nous. Et je savais de source sûre que la vie n'avait pas été facile, son père facilement violent et jamais satisfait avec son fils, il avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller seul. C'était un roc. Solide, dur, semblant infranchissable et pourtant on s'y accrochait toujours. Et en tant qu'enfants de famille Fondatrice, nous nous serrions les coudes lui, Caroline et moi. Ces deux-là étaient très proches d'ailleurs, au cours des années ils étaient devenus confidents, soutien et amis chers.

Mais voilà, l'an dernier, il avait disparu avec son oncle pour régler une mystérieuse affaire de familles. Les rumeurs étaient allées de bon train, passant du meurtre à une mission humanitaire pour réparer la couche d'ozone. Ni Caroline, ni Matt n'étaient au courant de la vérité et je n'en savais pas plus. Et sur ces pensées, je lui frappai l'épaule.

**– Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux Lena, dit-il en se massant l'épaule.**

**– Comme si je t'avais fait mal gros bras, raillai-je. Et tu l'as mérité, tu as disparu sans dire au revoir !**

**– Je n'ai pas disparu, protesta-t-il. J'étais en Floride avec Mason !**

**– La bonne excuse, tu ne pouvais pas téléphoner de Floride ? Une lettre peut-être ou même un pigeon voyageur si tu préfères ! Mais non, un an sans nouvelles c'était plus marrant !**

**– C'est... compliqué. Mais je suis de retour maintenant.**

**– Pour de bon ?**

**– Pour de bon, m'assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin timide.**

Je le pris dans mes bras et nichai ma tête contre son épaule. Il m'avait manqué. La plupart du temps, je ne pouvais pas le supporter mais il me manquait tout de même. Et un sentiment de joie m'emplit, la vie redevenait petit à petit normale.

**– Tu as vu Matt, demandai-je en me dégageant de ses bras.**

**– J'étais trop pressé de vous revoir mes femmes, dit-il en nous empoignant par le cou.**

Bonnie était plaquée contre moi et je me demandai pendant un instant comment il faisait pour nous coincer à deux sous un seul bras. Puis l'air manqua et je commençai à me débattre pour essayer de lui échapper.

**– On est pas tes femmes, réussit à articuler Bonnie tout en tentant de lui donner un coup de coude.**

**– Oh que si et ce soir je vous embarque pour une bonne vieille partie de billard au Grill, dit-il en riant.**

**– Le billard c'est tellement l'an dernier, parvint à dire Caroline en se détachant des tentacules de Tyler. Ça ne se fait plus maintenant...**

**– Pardon ? Vous n'allez plus au Grill pour une partie ?**

**– Non, on s'est mis aux fléchettes, mentis-je en continuant sur la lancée de Caroline.**

**– Vous vous moquez de moi ?**

**– Oui, répondis-je alors que Caroline disait ''A peu près''.**

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit néanmoins. Cela me faisait bizarre de le revoir, je réalisais à quel point il m'avait manqué. Ses blagues stupides, son air arrogant cachant un petit garçon sensible

**– Mystic Falls commence à être une vraie attraction pour touristes, plaisanta Bonnie. Trois arrivants en un mois à peine !**

**– Ah oui les frères Salvatore, acquiesça Tyler en pinçant les lèvres.**

**– Tu es déjà au courant ?**

**– C'est Mystic Falls voyons, j'étais au courant avant même d'avoir finir de déballer mes affaires !**

Caroline et Bonnie rirent mais je restai de marbre. Tyler me semblait plus tendu, le dos arqué et les poings serrés. Et un bruit bizarre semblait venir de sa poitrine comme un... grognement ? La paranoïa commençait à me gagner réellement, maintenant même mes amis je les suspectais d'être malhonnête.

**– Donc pour ce soir, on dit huit heures au Grill ?**

**– Compte là dessus gentil étranger, dit Caroline en souriant.**

**– Cool, ce bar m'a vraiment manqué. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué, ajouta-t-il sur un ton nostalgique.**

**– Et moi je n'ai pas le droit au chaleureux câlin de retrouvailles, dit une voix derrière nous.**

Je me retournai et cette fois, c'était Matt derrière nous. Il portait un jogging gris avec son t-shirt Mystic Falls High School, ses mèches blondes étaient collées à son front. Il revenait sûrement de la salle de musculation.

**– Matt, déclara solennellement Tyler**

**– Tyler, rétorqua Matt sur le même ton.**

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, sans bouger ni même cligner des yeux, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre. Les yeux de Bonnie passaient du premier au deuxième et inversement, Caroline retenait un bâillement et je me retenais de hurler ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient pour se dire bonjour ? Tyler fit finalement un pas, Matt répéta le geste et en une seconde ils rigolaient en se tapant dans le dos comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient.

Matt était arrivé dans nos vies au collège. Il était né à Mystic Falls, y avait grandi mais pas dans notre monde. Sa mère n'était pas une célébrité dans cette ville, ni une femme au travail stable et à la personnalité sérieuse. Et de ce fait Matt n'appartenait pas à la stricte communauté des Fondateurs et compagnie. Et la première fois que nous l'avions remarqué ce fut lors d'une bagarre avec Tyler. Petit Tyler avait insulté la sœur de Matt, Vicky qui ne vivait plus à Mystic Falls désormais, et petit Matt avait répliqué par un coup de poing bien placé. Petit Matt gagna et petit Tyler reconnut sa valeur. Ce fut le début d'une grande amitié.

**– Alors finalement de retour à la maison vieux, dit Matt.**

**– Oncle Mason est cool mais un peu trop vieux pour traîner à force, plaisanta le brun.**

**– Le Grill à huit heures donc ?**

**– Tu me connais trop bien.**

**– Boissons pour la maison, conclut Matt en s'éloignant avec son ami retrouvé.**

**– Tu travailles au Grill maintenant ! entendis-je Tyler s'exclamer de loin.**

**– Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais, soupira Caroline. Bon on va être en retard en cours. A 14 heures devant la voiture de Bonnie ?**

**– Bien, on se voit plus tard, dis-je avant de m'en aller.**

Ainsi commença une très longue matinée. Deux heures de littérature suivies d'une heure de français, je croyais mourir. Heureusement, une paire de yeux bleus réussit à me faire tenir ces quelques heures...

oooooooooooo

Elle était en retard. Il était quatorze heures passées et Caroline n'était toujours pas en vue. Bonnie et moi patientions dans sa voiture depuis un quart d'heure au moins... Et je n'en pouvais plus de rester sans rien faire. Je voulais aller aux archives maintenant. Et Caroline n'était pas là.

**– Elle a peut-être trouvé des informations sur Damon intéressantes, dit Bonnie brisant le silence.**

**– Ou alors il lui a offert de rentrer chez lui et elle n' pas su dire non, grognai-je.**

J'étais jalouse et énervée, deux émotions n'allant pas ensemble. Et la pauvre Bonnie était la cible de ma haine générale. Envers moi-même, envers Damon et surtout en ce moment envers Caroline. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui aille soutirer des informations à Damon ? J'avais confiance en elle pour lui tirer les vers du nez mais je connaissais Caroline, elle ne savait pas résister à un homme attirant alors résister à Damon... Mission impossible.

**– Hello les filles, retentit soudain la voix enjouée de Caroline.**

Elle vint s'asseoir à l'arrière sans la moindre attention pour Bonnie et moi. Elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs, un sourire niais étirant ses lèvres. Il s'était passé quelque chose, je le savais. Et je me demandais si la prison était une peine aussi dure...

**– J'ai de grandes nouvelles les filles, annonça-t-elle sur le même ton joyeux. J'ai appris plein de choses, l'alcool révèle vraiment tout... Il y a un problème ?**

Elle venait de remarquer nos mines énervées et la confusion traversa son visage. Je fulminais moi, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de colère envers elle avant. Et cela m'effrayait qu'un garçon puisse m'affecter à ce point...

**– Tu as presque vingt minutes de retard, finis-je par exploser. Tu aurais pu nous appeler pour prévenir, c'est la moindre des choses !**

**– Excuse moi mais j'ai perdu la notion du temps avec Damon, gloussa-t-elle.**

**– J'imagine bien, c'est sûr que vous avez dû avoir de grandes conversations philosophiques, sifflai-je avec mesquinerie.**

**– Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, s'écria la blonde. Alors arrête de faire la petite amie jalouse !**

**– Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Juste énervée que tu arrives en retard pour ce.. ce... cet énergumène !**

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de moi pour bouder dans un coin. Je tournai la tête et fis de même, elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. J'avais toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Bonnie pinça les lèvres et démarra la voiture dans un silence de mort.

Dix minutes plus tard, après un long trajet, nous arrivâmes à la bibliothèque. Sans un mot, je sortis en trombe et m'engouffrai dans l'établissement. La bibliothèque était une des fiertés de Mystic Falls. C'était une merveille architecturale datant des fondations de la ville. Des colonnes de marbre supportaient son toit et sur le haut de sa façade était gravée la devise de la Virginie ''Sic semper tyrannis'' en lettres noires. Bien sûr la partie arrière avait été rénovée étant donc plus moderne mais on sentait l'Histoire suinter de chaque mur de cet édifice.

**– On devrait demander à l'accueil, proposa Bonnie, la bibliothécaire pourra peut-être nous aider.**

Je hochai de la tête et la suivis au comptoir pendant que Caroline attendait en arrière. Nous nous accoudâmes et attendîmes que Mme Filterson vienne nous voir.

**– Et si vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme des gamines et faisiez la paix pour que l'on puisse faire ces recherches dans la bonne humeur, me souffla Bonnie.**

**– Concentrons nous sur la recherche, le reste ne compte pas, rétorquai-je.**

Bonnie soupira mais ne me contesta pas. La dame aux cheveux grisonnants finit par venir nous demander si nous avions besoin de quelque chose. Prétextant une recherche sur l'architecture de Mystic Falls, Bonnie demanda où nous pourrions trouver des informations sur la maison Salvatore de sa construction à nos jours. Mme Filterson nous conduisit à une petite salle de lecture avant de revenir avec une caisse remplie à ras bord.

**– Cela va être long, gémit Caroline.**

**– Au boulot, soufflai-je.**

ooooooooooooo

Une heure et demie venait de passer. Nous étions noyées sous les feuilles d'archives et nous venions à peine de trouver les années 1900 dans tout ce fouillis.

**– Hey, dit Bonnie. Vous saviez que la pension Salvatore n'est pas la maison originelle de la famille ? La première maison a été brûlée pendant les années 20 et la pension fut construite.**

**– Ennuyeux. C'est évident qu'ils n'étaient pas nés à cette époque, dit Caroline.**

**– Encore heureux sinon je serais attirée par un vieux papy, rigolai-je.**

Il y a une heure et vingt minutes, j'avais fait mes excuses à Caroline et avais avoué que j'étais jalouse. Un grand pas dans mon acceptation de mes sentiments grandissants...

**– Eurk, grimaça Caroline. Bon Damon ne doit pas avoir plus de 21 ans donc ils ne sont pas arrivés avant les années 90. Sautons directement à cette partie !**

**– Au faite tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ton entretien avec l'aîné Salvatore, fis-je remarquer.**

**– Dès qu'on a fini ici, je vous dis tout. Mais je veux sortir de cet endroit dépressif...**

**– C'est bizarre, interrompit Bonnie. Regardez cette feuille !**

**– Il y a un extrait d'article : ''La pension Salvatore aux mains de la ville après le meurtre de Henry Salvatore'', lus-je. ''Son neveu, dont on ignorait sa résidence jusqu'ici, quitte la ville pour rejoindre son frère. La ville reste traumatisée par cette horrible événement''. Pas d'occupants de la maison enregistrés après Henry Salvatore.**

**– Il y a eu un meurtre à la pension Salvatore ? Je ne me rappelle pas, dit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.**

**– Cette feuille date des années 40, dit Bonnie.**

**– Et il n'y a plus rien après ?**

**– Non.**

**– La pension Salvatore n'a pas été occupée depuis les années 40, m'exclamai-je.**

**– Apparemment non.**

**– Ou alors c'est incomplet, avança Caroline. Même s'il n'y a pas d'occupants, je me rappelle qu'il y a eu une inondation une année. Elle aurait dû être mentionnée quelque part.**

**– Il faut quelque chose de plus récent, déplorai-je.**

**– Il nous faut l'ordinateur de ma mère, conclut la blonde.**

**– Hors de questions, protesta Bonnie. On ne va pas s'introduire dans le bureau du Shérif !**

**– On ne s'introduit pas dans le bureau du Shérif, contesta Caroline. On emprunte tout simplement la clé du bureau de ma mère sans lui demander l'autorisation. Rien à voir.**

**– On a dit non, c'est non Caroline. Il y a des limites à notre...**

**– Faisons-le, interrompis-je.**

**– Quoi ? Elena !**

– C'est nécessaire Bonnie, sans ça on ne trouvera jamais la vérité.

– Mais c'est dangereux !

– C'est tout le charme, médita Caroline avec un air rêveur.

– Vous ne m'entraînerez pas dans ce genre de folies, pas cette fois les filles.

– Ce soir après le Grill, continua Caroline sans faire attention. Ma mère a sa patrouille habituelle à neuf heures.

– Je n'irai pas !

– D'accord, on partira de là-bas. Pensez à vous habiller en noir, conseillai-je.

– J'adore, se réjouit ma pétillante amie.

– Je vous déteste, gémit Bonnie.

oooooooooooo

Il était quatre heures passées quand j'arrivais chez moi. Une bonne odeur de chocolat emplissait la maison et mon estomac gronda. J'avais seulement mangé une salade et une pomme à midi, le gratin de la cantine me m'attirant pas beaucoup.

Je jetai mon sac dans l'entrée et traversai à grands enjambements le salon et la salle à manger pour débarquer dans la cuisine. Cette dernière pièce était assez petite par rapport aux précédentes mais je lui avais toujours trouvé un charme indéniable. Il y avait un petit bar blanc cassé entouré de tabourets en fer où nous prenions souvent le petit-déjeuner, des rangements en bois naturel aux multiples tiroirs se suivaient le long des murs, deux fenêtres dans le coin gauche laissaient entrer la lumière et une porte vitrée menait au jardin derrière la maison. Les seules allures modernes de la cuisine était la gazinière électrique surplombée par une hotte aspirante et encadrée par le frigo et le four. Sur le plan de travail, des ustensiles, des épices, la cafetière et des décorations s'alignaient. Ma mère, en amatrice d'art inconditionnelle, avait réussi à placer deux copies de natures mortes, l'une plus réaliste de Monet achetée lors d'un séjour en France et l'une plus moderne d'Andy Warhol trouvée lors d'une vente aux enchères à New York.

**– Bonjour ma chérie, me salua ma mère.**

Elle était attablée au bar en train de lire le journal, quelque chose ressemblant à un brownie placé à côté. Elle portait ses lunettes de lecture et mordillait une mèche de ses cheveux, ce qui signifiait une seule chose : elle était en train d'éplucher les annonces d'art. Avec ses cheveux noir nuit tiré en un chignon, ses yeux de la même couleur cachés par les deux petites lentilles et sa robe légèrement volante à la jupe fleurie, elle ressemblait à une de ces ménagères des années 50 que l'on voyait dans les publicités.

**– Salut maman, dis-je en allant me chercher une assiette. Quelque chose d'intéressant ?**

**– Une vernissage à Alexandria la semaine prochaine, murmura-t-elle en reposant le journal.**

Ma mère était une dénicheuse d'art, gérant la galerie d'art de Mystic Falls. C'est ma grand-mère qui lui avait transmis cette passion et son plus grand bonheur avait été d'avoir eu la possibilité d'ouvrir une galerie à Mystic Falls. Elle avait réussi à trouver quelques ''artistes-bijoux'' dans notre petite ville, tout comme des fresques historiques très importante pour les Fondateurs.

De loin, Isobel Gilbert paraissait hautaine avec son apparence sophistiquée et sa tenue toujours trop correcte. Elle était toujours trop impliquée dans les événements, elle était toujours trop appréciée, en faite, elle n'était jamais assez et cela énervait les femmes de Mystic Falls. Mais j'avais toujours aimé penser que le sourire de ma mère pouvait éclairer toute une pièce et que son rire pouvait contaminer la Virginie entièrement.

**– Et ta journée ma puce, me demanda-t-elle alors que je me coupais une part de brownie.**

**– Eurk, j'ai cru mourir pendant le français, me plaignis-je.**

**– Le français est une des plus belles langues de ce monde, tu devrais être heureuse de pouvoir l'apprendre.**

Ma mère avait toujours été passionnée par la France, sa culture, sa langue, son art et sa façon de vivre. Elle y avait passé quatre ans pour étudier aux Beaux-Arts et la Provence fut l'endroit désigné pour la lune de miel.

**– Mme Meyer est juste horrible, elle ne sait pas choisir ses sujets... Mmh ce brownie est délicieux !**

**– Une mauvaise prof ne doit pas te faire détester la matière. Et dis moi, est-ce que tu saurais où est ton frère ?**

**– Hum, en cours ?**

**– Le lycée m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait séché la matinée, m'informa-t-elle.**

**– C'est peut-être une erreur ?**

**– Parfois je me demande bien ce que je vais faire de ton frère, soupira ma mère.**

**– Il traverse une période difficile, papa est très dur avec lui ces derniers temps. Pour parler de meilleures nouvelles, Tyler est de retour en ville, annonçai-je excitée.**

**– Tyler ? Le fils de Carol et Richard ?**

**– Oui ! Il est arrivé ce matin !**

**– Je me rappelle, il a disparu l'an dernier avec son oncle. Cette affaire de famille est donc réglée.**

Mon instinct me cria que ma mère ne posait pas une question mais faisait plutôt une constatation. Son visage semblait dire qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne m'en disait et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ma mère me paraissait d'un coup suspecte aussi ?

**– Je pense. C'est M. et Mme Lockwood qui doivent être heureux, ils devaient s'inquiéter.**

**– Il était entre de bonnes mains.**

Le double sens était pesant sur cette phrase et je me mordis la lèvre. Peut-être était-ce le moment d'aborder la question du Conseil avec mes parents...

**– J'imagine que tu sors ce soir pour son retour ? me prit de court ma mère.**

**– Oui, je dois être au Grill à huit heures pour une partie de billard.**

**– Je te veux à la maison à vingt-deux heures trente dernier délai, tu as cours demain Elena.**

**– Je connais mon couvre-feu maman, dis-je en me levant.**

Elle fit juste un petit signe signifiant que la conversation était finie. Je secouai la tête, le Conseil serait le sujet du dîner de ce soir alors...

oooooooooooo

**– Le lycée a appelé à la maison Jeremy, soufflai-je dans le téléphone.**

Dix-neuf heures approchait et mon père ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents surprennent la discussion que j'avais avec mon frère.

**– Je savais que j'aurais dû appeler pour dire que j'étais malade, se réprimanda Jeremy.**

**– Ou alors tu aurais pu aller au lycée, m'énervai-je silencieusement.**

**– Elena si je voulais me faire engueuler, j'aurais pris les appels de maman.**

**– Bien si tu ne veux pas que je te dise à quel point tu es stupide de faire ça, c'est ton choix. Mais est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire où tu es ?**

**– Je ne sais pas vraiment, chez un pote.**

Je fermai les yeux, quand Jeremy était aussi vague cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, soit il planait, soit il était saoul, soit il ne connaissait pas le coin et n'était donc plus à Mystic Falls. Parfois c'était un mélange des trois...

**– Est-ce que tu es encore à Mystic Falls ?**

**– Je suis pas sûre... Hey Sim', cria-t-il à quelqu'un sûrement près de lui. On est où exactement ?**

**– A Alexandria, entendis-je ce ''Sim'' lui répondre.**

Je soupirai de soulagement, Alexandria n'était qu'à une demie-heure de Mystic Falls. Jeremy avait été dans des pires endroits pour ses ''fêtes''.

**– Alexandria, répéta Jeremy. Tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.**

**– Le dîner est à sept heures et demie, tu as intérêt à avoir tes fesses poser sur une chaise de la salle à manger à cette heure, menaçai-je.**

**– Mince Lena, tu es vraiment une rabat-joie parfois. Je me mets en route.**

**– Et ne laisse pas un abruti saoul te reconduire, le prévins-je.**

**– Je peux prendre soin de moi, marmonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.**

Je reposai le téléphone et pinçai les lèvres. Je n'arrivais plus à communiquer avec lui et cela me tuait. Il fut un temps où nous nous disions tout et maintenant ? C'était presque un étranger pour moi. Mais il restait mon petit frère et je me devais de veiller sur lui.

**– Elena, appela soudain une voix de l'autre côté de ma porte.**

Je me figeai, tout mon être en position défensive. Je connaissais cette voix au timbre rauque mieux que je ne l'aimerais. C'était la voix de mon père. Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra mon sanctuaire.

**– Ça va, demanda-t-il.**

John Gilbert était un homme respecté dans toute la ville. Les femmes l'admiraient pour sa générosité, les hommes voulaient son pouvoir dans la communauté et les enfants pensaient devenir comme lui quand ils seraient grands.

Il m'avait toujours fait peur. Sa carrure n'était pas imposante, il n'était pas grand mais son regard était remplie d'une autorité qu'on ne pouvait défier. Il n'avait jamais été un père démonstratif, pourtant il était aimant, la famille étant ce qui importait le plus pour lui. En incluant Mystic Falls bien entendu. La tradition, les valeurs, les événements historiques, ils les organisait, les vivait et nous obligeait à les aimer Jeremy et moi.

Quand j'étais petite, je voulais être mon père. Il était mon héros. Tout avait changé lorsque j'avais atteint l'adolescence, maintenant je l'évitais autant que possible. Nous n'avions plus rien en commun.

**– Je vais bien et toi, répondis-je.**

**– La journée était chargée au bureau.**

Il travaillait avec le Maire. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il faisait exactement mais son boulot lui ouvrait beaucoup de portes.

**– Ton frère n'est pas à la maison, constata-t-il.**

Je me retins de renifler mesquinement, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là ! Sinon ma mère ne l'aurait pas envoyé me soutirer des informations.

**– Effectivement, dis-je. Et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il est donc tu peux sortir.**

**– J'aimerais que tu me parles sur un autre ton Elena, soupira-t-il. Tu sais très bien que si je te demande, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour Jeremy.**

**– Ou parce que tu ne supportes pas de voir que ton autorité n'a aucun effet sur lui.**

**– Je ne continuerai pas cette discussion si tu continues à me manquer de respect, menaça-t-il.**

Je ne répondis pas, croisai les bras et attendis patiemment qu'il décide de sortir. Cela ne tarda pas, ma porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard. Finalement, la tension ayant envahi la pièce, se relâcha et je pus souffler.

John Gilbert était aussi l'exigence même. Pour lui, Jeremy et moi devions être deux petits citoyens parfaits s'intéressant à la ville, son histoire et ses traditions. Il nous surprotégeait, pire qu'une mère poule et Jeremy ne le supportait plus. C'est comme ça qu'avait commencé leur bataille pour avoir le dernier mot. Jeremy faisait le plus de conneries possibles pour prouver qu'il avait le contrôle de sa vie, mon père faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher de vivre. Et j'assistais impuissante avec ma mère.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit et regardai mon plafond. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, avant les disputes, avant les escapades nocturnes de Jeremy, avant la non-communication.

Je ne sus pas quand, mais à un moment je m'endormis. Un sommeil léger sans rêves qui fut interrompu par un bruit contre ma fenêtre. Un bruit que je reconnus...

Me levant, j'allais ouvrir pour trouver mon frère accroché à la branche de l'arbre.

**– Hey Lena, dit-il avec un sourire niais.**

**– Est-ce que tu es encore bourré, demandai-je incrédule.**

**– N-n-nann. Tu veux bien te décaler, je commence à voir des étoiles, rigola-t-il.**

Je soupirai, il n'était pas saoul. C'était pire encore, il planait. Et sévèrement selon son regard hagard, son teint blafard et ses yeux injectés de sang...

**– Qu'est-ce que tu as pris Jeremy, interrogeai-je sans bouger.**

**– Mais rien, sœurette !**

**– Jeremy, je ne te laisse pas entrer tant que tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as pris, répétai-je incorruptible.**

**– Mais euhhhh.**

**– Jeremy, avertis-je commençant à être énervée.**

**– Bien. J'ai juste fumé un joint...**

**– Un joint ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, m'emportai-je. Dis moi la vérité !**

**– D'accord, c'était peut-être plus d'un joint, finit-il par admettre.**

Je secouai la tête, comment pouvait-il faire ça alors qu'il savait qu'il allait voir les parents ! Je me déplaçai sur le côté et l'aidai à entrer. Il chancelait sur ses pieds, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. La voix de ma mère résonna soudain, m'appelant pour manger.

**– Ça va être marrant, rigola Jeremy en allant ouvrir ma porte.**

Mes parents allaient le tuer et peut-être que je ferai partie des dommages collatéraux...

oooooooooooooooo

Nous étions assis tous les quatre dans la salle à manger, Jeremy à ma droite en face de mon père, ma mère en face de moi. Des délicieuses côtelettes étaient étalées dans nos assiettes, accompagnées d'haricots verts. Pourtant j'étais la seule à manger. Mes parents disputaient mon frère depuis le début du repas.

**– En plus de disparaître pendant deux jours, tu reviens à la maison sous l'emprise de drogues ? Est-ce que tu te moques de nous Jeremy, dit mon père furieusement.**

**– Comme si tu n'en avais jamais prises, fit remarquer mon frère.**

**– Là n'est pas la question, s'emporta mon père. Tu vis sous mon toit et tant que ce sera le cas, tu respecteras mes règles !**

**– Très bien alors laisse moi vivre ailleurs !**

**– Jeremy, s'indigna ma mère. Tu n'as que seize ans !**

**– Alors il n'y a pas de solutions, déclara-t-il. Pas tant qu'il refusera de me laisser tranquille !**

**– Oui et après ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te laisse louper ton éducation, te droguer, boire et après ? Ce sera moi qu'on appellera quand tu seras à l'hôpital !**

**– Papa, parle moi du Conseil, intervins-je soudainement pour les forcer à changer de sujet.**

La salle fut silencieuse d'un coup, une tension flottant dans l'air qu'on aurait pu tranché avec une scie. Le front de mon père était plissé, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche à moitié ouverte. Mais il n'était pas seul, ma mère avait les épaules arqués et elle avait lâché sa fourchette. Toute l'attention était dirigée vers moi...

**– Tu as dit quelque chose Elena, murmura ma mère la voix étranglée.**

**– J'ai demandé à ce que papa me parle du Conseil, répétai-je calmement.**

**– Le Conseil, répéta mon père avec faux rire. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un groupe de musique ?**

Il prit ses couverts et commença à découper sa viande avec fermeté, ses mouvements saccadés. Jeremy me regardait avec un air d'incompréhension et de gratitude tandis que ma mère se servait avec outrage d'haricots.

**– J'espérais que tu me le dirais puisqu'il semble que tu en fais partie.**

Le couteau éclatant contre l'assiette fut le seul son qu'on entendit dans la pièce. Je retenais ma respiration, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père semblait si choqué.

**– Où.. où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?**

La partie difficile venait d'arriver. Lorsque Caroline et moi avions discuté de notre tentative d'en apprendre plus, nous nous étions mises d'accord sur la réponse à cette potentielle question sans impliquer les Salvatore dedans.

**– Le Shérif Forbes, répondis-je.**

Caroline devait répondre John Gilbert, accuser nos parents mutuellement semblait bien plus sauf que parler des Salvatore et de nos soupçons.

**– On a surpris une conversation au téléphone avec Caroline, étoffai-je.**

**– Vous et votre mauvaise habitude à écouter aux portes, marmonna mon père. C'est des affaires au travail ma chérie, rien qui ne te concerne.**

**– Ça paraissait important.**

**– Moi aussi j'en ai entendu parler, dit Jeremy. L'an dernier, Tyler m'a dit que son père faisait partie d'un Conseil secret composé d'un ou plusieurs membres de chaque famille influente de la ville. Bien sûr, il avait pas les idées très claires à ce moment et j'ai cru qu'il délirait...**

**– Tyler est au courant, m'étonnai-je.**

**– En parlant de Tyler, tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'il est revenu en ville aujourd'hui, interrompit ma mère. Quelqu'un veut des haricots verts ?**

Elle continuait à se servir, les légumes dépassant de son assiette à présent. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère aussi nerveuse, elle était généralement en total contrôle de ses émotions et de ses réactions.

**– Tyler est revenu ? Pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maintenant ?**

Jeremy et Tyler avaient été longtemps les deux seuls garçons des familles Fondatrices au milieu de Caroline, les filles de la famille Fell et moi. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu le choix et s'étaient rapprochés pour ne pas perdre la raison dans tout ce rose. Malgré la différence d'âge, ils avaient tout de suite accrochés et étaient rapidement devenus amis. Bien entendu, après que Matt soit arrivé, tout a changé, ils n'étaient plus deux mais trois. Heureusement, Jeremy était très apprécié par le blond et Matt était un peu un grand frère pour lui.

**– Parce que tu n'étais pas là ! Mais revenons au Conseil secret, rappelai-je.**

**– Cela ne te concerne en rien Elena, répliqua mon père.**

**– Pourquoi ? Je suis un membre de la famille Gilbert, non ? Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas être au courant !**

**– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ni celles de ton frère !**

**– Je ne te comprends pas, je croyais qu'on ne devait avoir aucun secret dans une famille ?**

**– Très bien, alors voilà la vérité : il n'y a pas de Conseil secret, fin de la discussion, affirma mon père.**

**– Tu mens !**

**– Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce que je fais.**

**– Mais, essayai-je d'objecter.**

**– Elena, j'ai dit fin de la discussion, répéta mon père en tapant la table du poing.**

La faim me quitta, la colère m'envahit et je me levai de table violemment. Sans un mot, ni un regard pour mes parents m'appelant, je fonçai à travers le salon et sortis de ma maison.

oooooooooooooo

Le vent fouettait mon visage, le froid enserrait mes membres et pourtant je continuais d'avancer. Indéfiniment, sans une destination précise. Le Grill avait été ma première option mais je m'étais décidée à ne pas y aller malgré le fait que je devais avoir une discussion très importante avec Tyler.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon père me mentait et surtout qu'il me traitait comme une enfant de sept ans ! Et que pouvait bien être ce Conseil pour qu'il ne veuille pas en parler à ce point... Était-ce à ce point affreux ? Ou dangereux ? Le danger n'existait pas à Mystic Falls, notre petite ville était tranquille...

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi et je me stoppai. Je réalisais que mes pas m'avaient emmené dans la forêt autour de Mystic Falls. Les arbres commençaient à être nu, les feuilles salissaient le sol boueux et la forêt paraissait menaçante. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, seule au milieu de la route serpentant à travers les masses noires.

Le bruit retentit de nouveau et je me retournai. Je crus distinguer une forme à travers les branchages mais elle disparut aussitôt. Le son provint de ma droite et je fis volte-face. L'ombre d'un homme m'apparut et je reconnus les cheveux brun doré dressés.

**– Stefan, murmurai-je.**

Je m'avançai dans sa direction en répétant son nom plus fort. Une bourrasque violente souleva des feuilles et de la poussière m'aveuglant pendant une minute. Lorsque ma vision fut de nouveau claire, je ne voyais plus Stefan.

Je continuai dans la direction où il était en l'appelant. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sous mes pieds et je trébuchai pour atterrir la tête dans la boue. Grognant, je me relevai et regardai autour de moi pour voir sur quoi j'avais trébuché. La bile envahit ma bouche et je me retins de vomir. C'était une carcasse de biche, le sang coulant encore frais.

Prise de panique, je me mis à courir plus vite que jamais, la peur au ventre et les larmes aux yeux. Je débarquai en plein milieu de la route, le cœur battant et la respiration haletante. Et c'est à ce moment qu'une lumière m'éblouit de mille feux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je ne voyais pas d'où provenait cette lumière. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pneus crisser sur les graviers, une voiture fonçait sur moi.

Mon cerveau me criait de bouger de la route, de sauter, de tout faire pour ne pas être percutée. Mes jambes restaient paralysées. Comme dans un film, tout arriva au ralenti. Le temps se stoppa pendant un moment et tout ce que je voyais furent les phares avants se rapprochant de moi. Et juste au moment où je crus que c'était la fin, la voiture s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi.

Un cri coincé dans le fond de ma gorge finit par s'échapper, mes jambes finirent par lâcher et je tombai au sol, sanglotant et soulagée. J'entendis la portière s'ouvrir, des pas se rapprocher et je sentis quelqu'un au-dessus de moi.

**– Ellen, dit une voix que je reconnus entre mille.**

La voix de Damon Salvatore, ce timbre rauque, ce ton grave et cet accent charmeur. Une voix qui malgré ma peur fit frissonner chaque millimètre de ma peau. Je levai les yeux vers lui, est-ce qu'il était en train de me parler ? Ou est-ce qu'il y avait une Ellen dans sa voiture qu'il ramenait chez lui ?

**– Ellen, répéta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**

Non, j'étais bien l'Ellen. Je n'avais pas la force de me mettre en colère, j'étais fatiguée, effrayée et mon genoux droit me lançait.

**– Est-ce que ça va, demanda-t-il doucement avec préoccupation.**

**– J'ai mal, parvins-je à articuler.**

Son odeur m'enveloppa tendrement et ses bras entourèrent ma taille délicatement. Je me sentis bercée dans un océan de bien-être, j'étais réconfortée instantanément. Il m'aida à me relever, mes jambes chancelantes. Il m'amena dans sa voiture, m'installa confortablement à l'arrière et apaisée par sa présence, je m'endormis.

ooooooooo

C'était doux. C'était chaud. J'étais en sécurité, dans un petit cocon. Et on me titillait, me perturbait, on me tirait de mon confort. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de mes lèvres et je m'accrochai à la source de mon confort. Source qui s'esclaffa. Ce qui me réveilla.

J'étais collée contre un corps musclé, dans un lit que je ne reconnaissais pas, dans une chambre vaguement familière.

**– Tu es réveillée, princesse ?**

Instinctivement, je me relevai grimaçant lorsqu'une douleur me rappela l'état de mon genou. Les événements me revinrent et je me tournai vers Damon. Il était allongé tranquillement, torse nu, un bras sous sa tête, l'autre sur son estomac.

Je détournai le regard, le désir brûlant me rattrapant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui m'ait trouvée ?

**– Quelle heure est-il ?**

**– Presque dix heures, tu as dormi une bonne demie-heure, m'indiqua-t-il.**

**– Est-ce que tu pourrais te rhabiller, demandai-je.**

**– Peur de ne pas arriver à me résister Ellen, plaisanta-t-il en se levant.**

Oui, murmurai-je intérieurement tout en suivant des yeux son trajet vers son armoire. Ses muscles saillants se contractaient et une chaleur envahit mon ventre me rendant soudain excitée. Je fermai les yeux et priai pour que ce cauchemar s'achève.

**– C'est Elena, corrigeai-je faiblement.**

**– C'est ce que j'ai dit, se défendit-il.**

Je soupirai, malgré mon sommeil réparateur, je n'avais pas la force de gérer Damon Salvatore. Je voulais me prendre une douche, rentrer chez moi et m'enfouir sous les couvertures pour l'éternité.

**– Il faut que j'y aille, dis-je en commençant à me relever.**

**– Holà miss Je m'évanouis, m'interrompit-il en apparaissant devant moi. Bien que j'ai une stricte politique à propos des filles qui sont dans mon lit, ma conscience me dit que je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec un genou dans cet état.**

**– Je peux prendre soin de moi.**

Ses mains pressaient mes épaules pour que je ne bouge pas et je continuais à tenter de me relever. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ses bras ne cillaient même pas, j'étais prisonnière de son étau. J'étais consciente qu'il était plus fort que moi mais je n'arrivais même pas à bouger. Même avec Tyler, qui était bien plus musclé, je ne me sentais pas aussi impuissante.

**– Et je peux prendre soin de toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il. Voilà l'offre, tu utilises ma douche, j'applique les premiers secours et hop tu es de retour chez maman et papa avant le couvre-feu grâce à ma super voiture. Ça te va ?**

Je n'appréciai pas son ton moqueur, ni sa manière enfantine de me parler. Mais l'offre était plutôt tentante, j'étais collante et je ne me voyais pas du tout marcher jusque chez moi.

**– Bien, acquiesçai-je. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux me lever ?**

Il sourit, fier de lui et lâcha mes épaules. Je rougis légèrement, des picotements titillant toujours mes épaules. Il m'aida ensuite à me relever et m'indiqua où je pouvais trouver des serviettes propres. Je pris bien soin de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Sa salle de bain était à l'image de sa chambre, spacieuse, moderne et carrelée en damier. Une grande baie vitrée donnait une éblouissante vue sur la forêt. Je pouvais imaginer Damon, baignant dans l'immense baignoire en pierre se trouvant au centre de la pièce et admirant le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon. Je voyais ses mèches noires mouillées et collant à son front, son torse ciselé où de fines gouttes se créaient un chemin et ses paupières lourdes se fermer lors d'un instant de plénitude.

Je fis quelques pas et effleurai du bout des doigts le bac en grès où trônaient un évier en porcelaine blanche, des savons multicolores aux senteurs fleuries et une unique brosse à dent au manche bleu dans un verre. Je m'accroupis et ouvris les deux petites portes pour trouver des serviettes blanches immaculées. J'en sortis une, la posai sur le porte-serviette accroché à côté de la cabine de douche et commençai à me déshabiller.

J'étais toute boueuse, des traces noires écorchant ma peau. Et mon genou était dans un lamentable état, du sang séché formait déjà une croûte. Je pénétrai la cabine, assez grande pour quatre au moins et tournai le robinet. Un jet d'eau brûlante apaisa immédiatement mon corps et je pus savourer un moment tranquille.

J'étais dans la salle de bain de Damon. Il avait été un grand nombre de fois à l'exact endroit où je me tenais. Nu. A cette pensée, mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et ma douche se termina rapidement, les conséquences d'une trop longue attente pouvant être désastreuses.

J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille, me sentant déjà plus fraîche et propre. Puis quelque chose attira mon attention, ma pile de vêtements sales. Je ne pouvais pas les remettre, pas après une douche aussi revigorante.

**- Damon, appelai-je. Vous avez bien une machine à laver, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il n'y eut pas de réponses. Ramassant les vêtements, j'ouvris à moitié la porte et passai ma tête par l'ouverture.

**- Damon ?**

La chambre était vide. Je pénétrai de nouveau sa chambre et pesa le pour et le contre. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à lui emprunter une chemise ? Je ne pouvais pas rester en serviette, j'allais attraper une pneumonie !

Décidant que le pour gagnait haut la main, je m'avançai vers sa penderie. Le choix était difficile. Le t-shirt noir qu'il portait lors de notre rencontre ? Ou le bleu s'accordant à ses yeux ? Finalement, j'optai pour la sûreté : une longue chemise noire qui me couvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Et un caleçon bleu marine.

**- Très jolie tenue, me complimenta-t-il.**

**- Je ne sursautai même pas, je m'attendais à ce qu'il arrive de nul part à un moment ou un autre.**

**- Merci. Où est votre machine que je puisse y mettre mes affaires ?**

**- Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus de lessive, m'informa-t-il.**

Il avait un sourire amusé, satisfait et son malheureusement prit une toute autre signification. Je soupirai, comment allais-je rentrer chez moi ?

**- Mais tu peux garder la chemise et le caleçon si tu veux.**

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, raillai-je.**

**- Nope ! rétorqua-t-il enjoué. Bon, laisse moi voir ce genou..**

Je m'assis sur son lit et remontai le caleçon. Il s'agenouilla et examina avec attention ma blessure. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit lorsque sa respiration caressa ma peau et que je pus l'observer à ma guise. Ses cheveux étaient un amas de boucles noires lui donnant un air mal réveillé. Je le trouvais adorable.

**- Rien qu'un pansement ne puisse guérir, diagnostiqua-t-il. Je reviens.**

Il disparut dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec un hideux pansement beige et du désinfectant. Il s'occupa de moi avec soin, les yeux plissés et le front ridé. Un petit sourire graciait le coin de mes lèvres. C'est dans ces moments qu'il arrivait à me faire sentir spéciale.

**- Et voilà, tu peux aller courir un marathon.**

Il releva les yeux et me sourit. Un vrai sourire, un de ces rares que je n'avais vu qu'une fois pour l'instant. Un sourire éclatant, remontant jusqu'aux yeux et illuminant son visage. Un sourire faisant battre mon cœur.

**- Prête pour le retour à la maison, Cendrillon ?**

oooooooooo

Les maisons défilaient dans la vitre. Les rues étaient noires, désertes et silencieuses. Damon avait allumé la radio lorsque nous étions partis et depuis, pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

**- Je n'ai pas demandé. Mais que faisais-tu exactement en plein milieu de la route dans les bois ?**

Il me prit par surprise et je ne sus quoi répondre. Je m'étais habituée au silence, le silence était bon et ne me rendait pas nerveuse.

**- J'avais besoin de marcher.**

**- C'était une longue marche, fit-il remarquer.**

**- Comme j'ai dit, j'en avais besoin.**

**- Et l'aspect femme des bois ?**

**- J'ai trébuché sur... une souche.**

Mon instinct me disait de taire l'histoire de la carcasse et de l'ombre de Stefan.

**- Tu as eu de la chance que je te trouve. Cette forêt regorge de dangers, ajouta-t-il.**

Une lueur sinistre flottait sur son visage. Dans un éclat de rayon de lune, il apparaissait comme maléfique et je ne pus refréner ma peur. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si angélique et pourtant agir parfois comme le diable en personne ?

La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant ma maison. Tout était éteint et je grimaçai, j'espérais que mes parents n'avaient pas remarqué mon absence prolongée. Et puis, Caroline et Bonnie allaient me tuer, nous aurions dû aller fouiller chez le Shérif ce soir.

**- A bientôt, saluai-je.**

Il me fit un signe de tête, je sortis de la voiture et fis quelques pas. Puis je me stoppai et revins en arrière. Je tapai la vitre et il la descendit.

**- Merci au fait, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je donnerai la chemise et le caleçon à Stefan.**

**- Amène les plutôt samedi, dit-il. On les déposera avant d'aller dîner.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Samedi soir, avant le dîner.**

**- De quel dîner tu parles ?**

Je ne suivais plus la conversation. Damon semblait sérieux, il n'avait ni son air amusé, ni son air sarcastique. Que se passait-il ?

**- De notre rendez-vous.**

**- Rendez-vous ? m'exclamai-je. Mais quel rendez-vous ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !**

**- Demande à ton amie, elle t'expliquera. Au revoir, Elena. On se voit samedi.**

Il démarra, me laissant seule en chemise et caleçon devant ma maison. Et j'étais presque sûre que la voisine d'en face avait assisté à tout ce qui venait de se passer puisque son rideau s'était refermé d'un coup. Mais rien ne comptait, une seule chose m'obsédait : j'allais tuer Caroline.


	8. Une semaine 'Mercredi'

**Hey tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée du délai encore mais j'ai eu des problèmes informatiques. Enfin j'essaierai d'être plus régulière, je vous le promets :S. Enfin je voulais remercier ceux qui ont commenté cela m'a fait très plaisir, en particulier 02melanienie, tes reviews me font toujours sourire et j'attends avec impatience la prochaine :)**

** Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, je n'emprunte que les personnages et la base à la CW et L.J Smith.**

**Chapitre dédié à mon Cactus (j'espère que ça te plaira). Enjoy ;) et aussi de bonnes fêtes à tous !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Mercredi<span>_

Nous dansions. Une valse folle nous emmenant vers les étoiles. Il me faisait tournoyer encore et encore, des rires insouciants s'échappant de nos bouches. Le monde n'existait plus autour, il n'y avait que nous. Il arrêta finalement nos pas pour m'attirer contre sa poitrine.

**- Damon, murmurai-je.**

Il ne répondit rien. Il approcha son visage du mien, ses lèvres cherchant les miennes. Plus que quelques secondes et finalement nous ne ferions qu'un...

**- Elena.**

Je sentais son souffle chaud, la douceur exhaler de son être et la passion aveugler le mien.

**- Elena.**

Pourquoi entendais-je mon nom alors que ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas ?

**- Elena** !

Quelqu'un m'attrapa les épaules et me tira brusquement en arrière. Damon ne fit aucun mouvement, il me regarda m'éloigner vers la Terre avec un sourire triste et un air perdu.

J'ouvris les yeux pour trouver le visage de mon frère, ses mains sur mes épaules me secouant. Je grognai et le poussai hors de mon lit. Je le haïssais plus que jamais à ce moment.

**- Finalement, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !**

**- J'aurais bien aimé, marmonnai-je.**

**- Tu vas être en retard.**

Il repartit et j'étouffai mon cri de frustration dans mon oreiller. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour. Aujourd'hui je devais confronter Caroline, Bonnie, mes parents et Tyler accessoirement. Non, aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas un bon jour.

ooooooooo

Le temps était grisonnant aujourd'hui, des lourds nuages noircissaient le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de vent mais l'orage semblait prêt à s'abattre sur nous. J'avais réussi à éviter mes parents ce matin, me faufilant discrètement hors de la maison. Mais Caroline n'y échapperait pas.

Je garai ma voiture sur le parking désert. Tous les élèves étaient à l'intérieur, la peur d'être mouillé au ventre. Je me dépêchai de traverser pour rejoindre mes deux amies.

**- Elena, m'accosta une voix dès que j'eus mis un pied dans le hall.**

**- Tyler, saluai-je.**

**- On ne t'a pas vu hier soir au Grill.**

**- Dispute avec mes parents qui s'est mal terminée, avançai-je comme raison.**

**- Je comprends, me rassura-t-il.**

C'est vrai que Tyler savait ce qu'étaient les disputes avec les parents. Lui et son père n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre, depuis qu'il avait atteint la puberté leurs disputes ressemblaient plus à un match de boxe qu'autre chose.

**- Tyler. Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.**

**- Je suis à ton service, me dit-il en souriant.**

**- Pas ici. Tu vas à l'entraînement cet après-midi ?**

**- Oui, on peut se voir après si tu veux.**

**- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais, soupirai-je. Caroline et Bonnie vont me faire regretter de ne pas être venue hier. Demain ?**

**- Pas de problèmes !**

Il s'éloigna avec un petit signe de la main et je le regardai, pensive. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur le Conseil ? Et sur les Salvatore ? J'espérais que demain apporterait toutes les réponses à mes questions...

oooooooooo

Je n'avais pas vu Caroline et Bonnie de la matinée. Pourtant je les avais cherché désespérément. La cloche venait de sonner, les élèves se précipitaient pour le déjeuner. Je restais patiemment dans le couloir principal dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les têtes blondes et brunes. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, je finis par les repérer, elles sortaient des toilettes des filles. Je fonçai jusqu'à cet endroit et sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, je les empoignai par les bras et les ramenai dans les toilettes avant de claquer et de verrouiller la porte.

**- Elena ! Tu m'as fais peur, murmura Bonnie en mettant la main sur son cœur.**

**- Désolée mais je vous ai cherchées toute la matinée, m'excusai-je.**

**- Donc Mademoiselle Elena n'aime pas qu'on lui pose des lapins, railla Caroline. Que tu nous ai lâchées au Grill passe encore mais le plan ! Bonnie a refusé d'aller dans le bureau de ma mère sous prétexte que c'était trop dangereux sans toi ! Alors quelle est ton excuse ? Parce qu'après ce coup, tu vas devoir sérieusement ramper Ele-...**

**- Tu m'as arrangée un rendez-vous avec Damon ! interrompis-je furieusement.**

Cela coupa le souffle à Caroline qui garda la bouche ouverte et ronde comme un poisson. Elle la ferma. La rouvrit. Et la referma. Avant de baisser la tête et de tortiller ses mains comme une enfant prise la main dans la boîte de cookies. Bonnie fut plus réactive.

**- Tu lui as arrangée un rendez-vous avec Damon ? répéta-t-elle étonnée.**

**- Oui, marmonna la blonde.**

Je fumais. Une énorme envie de meurtre m'avait envahi mais en même temps, un feu d'artifice explosait dans ma poitrine et je pouvais sentir cette petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête criait ''Oui, oui'' joyeusement.

**- Bon maintenant, tu dois absolument nous raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Damon, décida Bonnie.**

**- C'est assez long, tenta d'esquiver Caroline.**

**- Alors abrège, ordonnai-je.**

Je n'allais pas prendre non comme réponse, je voulais savoir comment je m'étais retrouvée dans cette situation. Et Caroline allait parler.

**- Bien, souffla Caroline. Je suis arrivée au Grill à midi moins le quart environ.**

**Flash-back : Caroline POV**

Le Grill était désert. Je soupirai, heureusement que Damon valait le coup de cette perte de temps. Franchement qui allait au Grill le midi seul ? Moi apparemment, pensai-je amèrement.

J'allais m'asseoir au bar et commandai un soda. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris mon faux permis ? L'alcool m'aurait aidé au moins... Je soupirai à nouveau, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être au lycée en train de bavarder tranquillement avec les filles... En plus Damon ne m'intéressait même pas ! Oui, il avait un corps de rêve, un sourire à tomber et des yeux magnifiques et oui, j'aimerais bien passer une voire plusieurs nuits avec lui mais... Elena. Elle était encore plus amourachée de lui que je ne le pensais, qu'est-ce que sa jalousie me fait rire ! Surtout si elle savait qu'en ce moment, il n'y a qu'une tête que j'ai envie de voir et ses cheveux ont vraiment la couleur opposée à celle des cheveux de Damon...

**- Caroline, dit une voix derrière moi.**

Quand on parle du loup... On voit le bout de sa queue ! Je me retins de rire, repensant à la première fois où j'ai entendu cette expression... Matt était vraiment innocent à l'époque.

**- Damon, quelle surprise, m'exclamai-je avec ma voix la plus hypocrite. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !**

**- Ah bon ? Je me rappelle avoir mentionné hier soir que je mangeais ici le mardi midi.**

Il était doué. Je voyais bien qu'il ne croyait pas à mon baratin de l'heureuse coïncidence... Autant jouer cartes sur table.

**- C'est vrai.. Je dois t'avouer, en faite j'espérais te voir. Ça te dérange un peu de compagnie ? demandai-je avec ma plus belle tête de chien battu.**

**- Je ne dis jamais non à une jolie fille.**

Il me tendit la main et je la pris, toujours avec un beau sourire. Charmeur et arrogant... Tout à fait mon genre d'hommes, Elena a vraiment intérêt à me remercier pour celui-là ! Il m'emmena à une table et je m'installai en face de lui. J'aimais voir mes proies avant d'attaquer.

**- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?**

Je n'avais pas pensé à un excuse, je me sentis bête c'était une erreur de débutante ! Alors je prononçai les premiers mots qui me passaient pas la tête.

**- Elena t'aime bien.**

_*** (retour au présent)_

**- Quoi, m'exclamai-je en même temps que Bonnie.**

**- C'était l'excuse la plus plausible, se défendit mon amie.**

**- Tu as dis à Damon Salvatore que je l'aimais bien ?**

**- Désolée, me fit Caroline avec sa tête de chien battu.**

**- La suite a intérêt à être bonne...**

_*** (retour au flash-back)_

Damon s'esclaffa et croisa les bras avant de lever un sourcil dubitatif.

**- Elena m'aime bien, répéta-t-il incrédule.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, il ne me croyait pas ?

_*** (retour au présent)_

**- Il ne t'a pas cru, demanda Bonnie étonnée.**

**- Merci Dieu, murmurai-je.**

**- Attendez je n'ai pas lâché prise !**

**- Caroline, gémis-je en fermant les yeux.**

_*** (retour au flash-back)_

**- Oui, répondis-je fermement. Tu ne me crois pas ?**

**- Eh bien, hormis le fait qu'Elena paraisse insensible à mon charme naturel et hostile à mon égard, je pensais que ce genre de confessions entre filles était secret et ne se révélait pas, pointa-t-il.**

**- Je n'ai jamais su garder un secret, contrai-je en haussant les épaules. Et puis, tu ne me parais pas insensible au charme naturel d'Elena, je me trompe ? ajoutai-je innocemment.**

**- Elle m'intrigue, dit-il simplement.**

Son expression était illisible. Si ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat joyeux, un sourire sarcastique cassait ses lèvres. Il semblait être sincère et se moquer de moi, les deux à la fois. Je n'aimais pas ça mais alors pas du tout.

**- Enfin, tu es venue jusqu'au Grill pour me dire ça ?**

**- Non, pas que pour cette raison. En tant qu'amie d'Elena, je me dois de savoir si tu es un petit ami potentiel acceptable. Et ton frère et toi avaient su garder le mystère, je n'ai rien pu apprendre sur toi par le biais de mes sources habituelles. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais poser les questions directement à l'intéressé.**

Il fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes, il semblait réfléchir à la question. Et quand je fus persuadée d'avoir gagné cette bataille, il me déstabilisa.

**- Je suis d'accord pour répondre à toutes ces questions mais à une condition.**

**- Qui est ?**

Mon sourire victorieux se dessinait déjà, la fierté s'emparait de moi, après tout sa condition ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

**- Que tu m'obtiennes un rendez-vous avec Elena.**

Toute ma stratégie s'écroula et je perdis mon sourire. De toutes les choses qu'il voulait sur Terre, il fallait qu'il me demande la seule chose impossible à réaliser ?

**- Et pendant ce rendez-vous, je répondrai à toutes les questions qu'Elena voudra me poser, finit-il l'air satisfait.**

**- Tu es fort, soufflai-je piteusement.**

**- C'est vrai. Mais la rumeur court à Mystic Falls que rien n'est impossible pour Caroline Forbes.**

Je ne reculai jamais devant un défi. Et Elena aimait bien Damon, je le savais. Alors elle ne pourrait que me remercier.

**- Je l'appelle tout de suite.**

Je composai mon propre numéro tout en souriant à Damon. Elena allait me tuer... Le bip signalant que le destinataire de mon appel était occupé retentit et je commençai ma tirade digne d'un Oscar.

**- Elena ? Écoute, je t'appelle pour te demander un service. …... Non, rien d'illégal, dis-je en riant. Juste une petite faveur pour un ami. Tu te rappelles de Damon ? …... Oui, exactement. Bref, je suis avec lui au Grill, quel hasard hein ! Enfin, il aimerait savoir si tu serais d'accord pour dîner avec lui un de ces soirs. …... Non, je t'assure que ça vient de lui, je n'y suis pour rien ! …... Je savais que tu serais d'accord, quel soir ? …... Samedi ? Bien, je lui dis.**

Je raccrochai et regardai Damon avec mon air satisfait, inventé par mes soins. L'homme aux yeux bleus semblait abasourdi par la réponse d'Elena.

**- Donc samedi soir à sept heures ? Tu vas la chercher, évidemment.**

**- Je suis impressionné mademoiselle Forbes, dit Damon en inclinant la tête.**

**- Rien n'est impossible pour Caroline Forbes, repris-je ses mots.**

**- Apparemment. Enfin, je suis désolé de devoir abréger cet agréable entrevue mais je suis en retard à mon rendez-vous.**

**- Mais tu n'as rien mangé, fis-je remarquer étonnée.**

**- J'ai eu un petit déjeuner consistant ce matin.**

Je frissonnai, pourquoi semblait-il y avoir un double sens à tout ce qu'il disait ? Je comprenais ce que voulait dire Elena maintenant, quelque chose n'était vraiment pas clair.

**- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, à bientôt, me salua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

Il s'en alla et je le suivis des yeux. Il était doué. Presque aussi doué que moi. Damon Salvatore était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier. Et je m'impatientai, son secret était à portée désormais. Même si Elena me tuerait avant...

**Fin du Flash-back**

**- Attends, s'il est parti en avance alors pourquoi es-tu arrivée si en retard ?**

**- Oh c'est parce que j'ai croisé Jessica en sortant du Grill. Vous saviez qu'elle et Gary l'avaient fait ? Je lui ai demandé tous les détails sordides et croyez-moi, je regrette. Pour une fois que je trouve une histoire que je ne veux pas savoir, c'est que c'est vraiment horrible. Non mais vous imaginez le...**

**- Et c'était quoi le coup du ''Je n'ai pas vu passer le temps'', m'indignai-je en l'imitant avec une voix haut perchée.**

**- Hey, ma voix n'est pas comme ça ! Et ensuite, je voulais voir ta réaction, c'était à mourir de rire d'ailleurs.**

**- Donc, interrompit Bonnie. Si j'ai bien compris, Elena a carte libre avec Damon à ce dîner.**

**- C'est l'accord.**

**- Tu dois y aller Elena, dit Bonnie.**

**- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu es en train d'approuver ?**

**- S'il répond vraiment à toutes tes questions, tu pourras découvrir son secret !**

**- Je savais que tu aimerais mon plan, se réjouit Caroline.**

**- Et s'il refuse ? Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais le forcer ?**

**- On continue toujours à chercher, me rassura la brune. Mais ce sera toujours une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas...**

Je fermai les yeux et pris une longue inspiration. J'avais peur d'aller à ce rendez-vous. C'était la simple vérité. J'avais peur de mes réactions avec Damon, j'avais peur de ne pas lui résister, j'avais peur de tomber amoureuse de lui, si ce n'était déjà fait. Mais Bonnie avait raison, c'était une incroyable opportunité.

**- Bien, concédai-je. J'irai. Mais en échange Bonnie, on ne se dégonfle pas cette nuit. On va au bureau du Shérif.**

**- J'adore encore plus ce plan, dit Caroline en tapant des mains.**

**- On se retrouve à neuf heures ? demanda Bonnie en pinçant les lèvres.**

**- N'oublie pas d'amener les clés, avertis-je Caroline.**

**- Tu peux compter sur moi Lena !**

Cette nuit allait être intéressante. Et au fond de moi, il me tardait d'être à samedi. Parce que bien que j'avais peur de cette soirée, je voulais aussi me laisser tomber dans le tourbillon qu'elle représentait.

ooooooooooooooooo

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant les locaux à vingt et une heure précisément. J'avais mis pour l'occasion un ensemble noir, pantalon et t-shirt. J'avais même apporté un bonnet et une épingle à cheveux. Bonnie avait opté pour une chemise et un legging, Caroline s'était décidée pour la tenue ''espion chic''. Un débardeur noir pailleté avec un pantalon en cuir et des bottes à talons.

**- Caroline, on est censé être discrètes, réprimanda Bonnie. Pas avoir l'air d'une boule disco !**

**- Ma mère pense que je sors au Grill ! Tu crois qu'elle ne se serait pas doutée de quelque chose si j'étais sortie comme vous ? Heureusement elle n'a rien dit sur le bonnet, marmonna Caroline.**

**- Restons concentrées mesdemoiselles, rappelai-je.**

Elles hochèrent la tête et nous nous mîmes en route aussi furtives que des ombres. Nous nous cachâmes derrière le muret du parking et attendîmes... Quelques secondes passèrent puis les familières lumières bleues et rouges jouèrent aux ombres chinoises sur le muret avant de s'éloigner. La voie était libre. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la porte vitrée où les mots ''Bureaux du Shérif'' s'étalaient en gros et noir. Bonnie essaya d'ouvrir la porte... Elle était verrouillée.

**- Caroline, sors les clés, chuchotai-je.**

**- Je les ai pas.**

**- Quoi ! s'exclama Bonnie en même temps que moi.**

**- Il y avait juste les clés du bureau de ma mère...**

**- Comment on fait pour entrer ?**

J'enlevai mon bonnet et décrochai l'épingle à cheveux.

**- J'aime ta façon de penser Lena, s'écria Caroline.**

Elle s'empara de l'épingle et l'enfonça dans la serrure puis tourna dans tous les sens. Bonnie et moi regardions avec espoir le loquet tourner jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes un bruit de craquement suspect.

**- Oups, murmura Caroline.**

**- Quoi, pressa Bonnie.**

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, être loin d'ici.

**- Oups, tu as réussi et ta conscience commence à comprendre que tu es train de t'introduire illégalement dans les locaux du Shérif, proposai-je en priant.**

**- Non. Plutôt oups, l'épingle à cheveux est coincée dans la serrure.**

Oh non... En plus de commettre un crime, nous étions en train de laisser des traces. Mes parents allaient me tuer, déjà que Jeremy avait un dossier...

**- Passons par la porte de derrière, dit soudain Bonnie. Peut-être que de l'intérieur on arrivera à enlever l'épingle.**

**- Bonne idée, approuvai-je.**

Je remerciai les puissances supérieures quel-qu'elles soient ayant donné son intelligence pratique à Bonnie. Elle nous sauverait peut-être la mise.

Nous fîmes le tour du bâtiment et nous avançâmes vers la porte de service. Qui n'était pas verrouillée.

**- Sécurité minimum à ce que je vois, marmonna Caroline.**

**- On ne va pas se plaindre. Tu es sûre de savoir comment éteindre les caméras de sécurité ?**

**- Earl m'a montrée une fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais.**

Aussi discrètes qu'un papillon voletant dans la nuit, nous nous glissâmes jusqu'à la salle de sécurité. Caroline s'installa sur le siège, pianota pendant quelques secondes et un à un les écrans s'éteignirent.

**- Bon, premier arrêt le bureau de ma mère, dit-elle. On passera ensuite à la porte d'entrée pour l'épingle.**

**- Espérons qu'elle tombe, murmura Bonnie.**

Nous ressortîmes avant de traverser le couloir en essayant d'être aussi silencieuses que possible. Mais les ténèbres de la nuit nous enveloppaient et nous n'arrêtions pas de marcher sur diverses feuilles qui crissaient.

**- La police est vraiment bordélique, fit remarquer Caroline.**

J'acquiesçai et jetai un regard anxieux derrière moi. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être suivie. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que je faisais quelque chose d'illégal et que ma conscience me rappelait à l'ordre ?

Les locaux du Shérif étaient déserts mais nous étions quand même prudentes. Qui sait, peut-être que le Shérif Forbes laissait un adjoint pour surveiller pendant qu'ils étaient en patrouille.

**- Nous y sommes, annonça la blonde.**

Elle sortit de son sac noir la clé du bureau qu'elle avait piquée avant de partir.

**- Ne coince pas la clé, prévint Bonnie sarcastiquement.**

**- Très drôle, excuse moi de ne pas être une voleuse professionnelle qui sait crocheter des portes !**

**- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de discuter de ça ?**

Cette phrase les fit taire et je soupirai avec soulagement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je pris soin de bien la refermer, si quelqu'un passait devant, il ne verrait pas la différence. Nous laissâmes les lumières éteintes n'allumant que l'ordinateur.

**- Mince, jura Bonnie. Il y a un mot de passe.**

**- Essaie de taper le 30 octobre 1990, dirigea Caroline.**

Bonnie tapa et la session s'ouvrit.

**- Oh mon dieu, ma mère est vraiment pathétique...**

**- Caroline, s'offusqua la brune.**

**- Quoi ? C'est la date de mariage de mes parents, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'accroche encore à ce point !**

**- Peut-être qu'elle ne peut plus changer de mot de passe, défendit Bonnie.**

**- Et si on se concentrait, sifflai-je. On a pas de temps à perdre !**

**- Bien, acquiesça Bonnie. Donc qu'est-ce qu'on cherche dans la base de données ? Juste Salvatore ou des choses plus précises ?**

**- Juste Salvatore, répondis-je. Faisons large, on ne sait jamais.**

Bonnie hocha de la tête et tapa. Une liste apparut devant nos yeux que Bonnit fit défiler. Il y avait plusieurs rapports sur l'incendie, l'inondation mais rien de bien intéressant. Une histoire aussi d'alcool, un précédent Salvatore aurait été attrapé à une soirée avec de l'alcool alors qu'il était mineur.

**- Attends, s'écria soudain Caroline. Remonte j'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant.**

Bonnie cliqua sur l'article que montrait Caroline. Il parlait du meurtre ayant eu lieu pendant les années 40.

**- Le 6 décembre 1942, Henry Salvatore retrouvé mort dans son salon. Cause de la mort : perte de sang après de nombreuses blessures selon le médecin légiste. Le corps était couvert de morsures. Le médecin a confirmé qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être d'origine animale. Conseil a repris l'affaire, lus-je.**

**- Henry Salvatore s'est fait mordre... A mort ? déclara Bonnie surprise.**

**- Par un humain, ajouta Caroline encore plus étonnée.**

**- Y a un lien avec l'article de journal, dis-je remarquer en cliquant dessus. ''La police déclare que Henry Salvatore, la victime, aurait été attaqué par un animal.''**

**- Je croyais que le médecin légiste avait dit que cela ne pouvait pas être d'origine animale ? objecta la brune.**

**- Un cannibale en ville n'est pas un titre accrocheur, souffla Caroline en grimaçant.**

**- Le neveu de la victime a refusé de témoigner. Il semblerait que Damon Salvatore...**

Je m'arrêtai pour relire une deuxième fois les mots sur l'écran. ''Damon Salvatore'', noir sur blanc. Je ne rêvais pas.

**- Est-ce que c'est bien écrit Damon Salvatore, demanda Caroline la voix étrangement rouée.**

**- Continuez de lire les filles, dit Bonnie. ''que Damon Salvatore soit arrivé une semaine après un accident ayant causé la mort brutale de ses deux parents. Son frère, Stefan, devait le rejoindre en fin de semaine, les deux étaient supposés être sous la tutelle de Henry Salvatore.''**

**- Je vais vomir, marmonna la blonde.**

Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, je me sentais nauséeuse aussi. Cela faisait deux fois que les noms Damon et Stefan étaient évoqués à une époque éloignée de la notre... Stefan et Damon devraient avoir plus de soixante-dix ans maintenant ! Et encore je ne parlais pas de ceux de 1860...

**- On ne reparle pas de Damon et Stefan Salvatore après cela, informa Bonnie. Pas avant l'arrivée de 2011. ''Retour de Damon et Stefan Salvatore en ville. Le petit frère serait sous la tutelle du grand après la mort des parents à Atlanta mais il n'y a toujours aucunes informations précises. Damon est venu me voir, il veut s'impliquer dans le Conseil. Aucune décision prise pour l'instant.''**

**- Le Conseil, encore. Vous savez que Tyler est au courant ? Il en a parlé à Jeremy lors d'une soirée arrosée l'an dernier.**

**- Alors il faut lui en parler. Parce que quoique ce soit, il est toujours là. Le Shérif parle toujours de ce Conseil reprenant certaines affaires, dit Bonnie.**

**- Je dois le voir après l'entraînement demain, vous venez?**

**- Comme si on allait rater ça, susurra Caroline. Bon je crois qu'il est temps de partir.**

**- Pourquoi, gémit Bonnie. Il y a encore plein de choses à voir !**

**- Sauf que ma mère doit revenir dans à peu près... maintenant.**

Bonnie sauta de sa chaise avec énergie et se dirigea vers la porte, prête à détaler. Je pris soin d'éteindre l'ordinateur avec des gestes brusques tout en jetant des regards furieux à Bonnie. Je comprenais qu'elle voulait partir mais quand même, elle aurait pu y penser !

Je me lançai à la suite de mes deux amies qui étaient déjà à la porte d'entrée. Caroline poussa un cri victorieux ce qui me conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait réussi à enlever l'épingle.

**- Elle est tombée de l'autre côté, remarqua-t-elle soudain alors qu'elle la cherchait.**

C'est à ce moment que les lumières rouge et bleue apparurent au loin. Sans prendre le temps de me retourner, je fonçai vers la porte de service. Nous sortîmes à toute allure avant d'aller nous cacher derrière le même muret.

**- C'est une épingle à cheveux, il y a peu de chances qu'ils la voient dans ce noir, assura Bonnie.**

**- Par contre ils ont toutes les chances de nous trouver alors je propose qu'on file, pressa Caroline.**

Sans attendre une réponse, elle partit dans la direction où nous avions laissé la voiture. Bonnie la suivit rapidement et j'entamai la marche en dernière. Maintenant que nous étions hors de danger, les questions tournaient dans ma tête. Quel était donc le lien entre les Damon et Stefan de 1860, 1940 et 2011 ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre à mon rendez-vous avec Damon ? Puis, un souvenir me revint et je blêmis.

**- Les filles, dis-je. Est-ce que vous avez rallumé les caméras ?**

Elles s'arrêtèrent net dans leur marche et se retournèrent aussi blanches que moi. La nausée me reprit et une image de moi menottée m'apparut.

**- Oups, conclut Caroline avec des yeux effarés.**


	9. Une semaine 'Jeudi'

**Hey tout le monde ! Bonne année à tous :D ! Comme cadeau de début d'année, voilà la suite de ma fic (désolée pas de Damon par contre :( ). J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon et que cette année vous apportera plein de bonnes chances (et que ma fic en fait partie :D). Bref assez discuté, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, dédié à mon Cactus cher à mon coeur. Enjoy ;) Et laissez un comm' s'il vous plait, ça ferait vraiment mon année :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Jeudi<span>_

J'avais à peine pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Chaque fois que j'entendais un bruissement, un craquement ou même ma propre respiration, je sursautais prise de panique et m'attendais à voir débarquer la police.

Caroline avait assuré que personne ne pouvait savoir que nous étions allées à l'intérieur des locaux, après tout nous étions les derniers suspects pour une possible intrusion. De plus, ils croiraient sûrement à un bug informatique ou une saute de courant, cela arrivait souvent avait-elle ajouté.

Mais cette tenace paranoïa ne me quittait pas d'une seconde et je voyais déjà la scène se dérouler. Ils associeraient l'épingle à cheveux avec l'arrêt soudain des caméras, puis le Shérif reconnaîtrait l'épingle comme la mienne et sachant que je n'aurais jamais pu éteindre les caméras, elle comprendrait que sa fille était avec moi ce qui conduirait à Bonnie puisque nous ne faisions jamais rien sans elle. Mes parents me renieraient, j'irais en prison et je finirais ma vie comme serveuse de fast-food.

Mon réveil sonna indiquant que l'heure d'aller au lycée était venue. Je me sentais telle une condamnée sur le chemin de la potence. Aujourd'hui allait être horrible.

Après une douche bien relaxante, j'étais en bas habillée et prête à partir. Mais mes espoirs de me faufiler inaperçue s'évanouirent lorsque ma mère bloqua mon chemin et pointa la cuisine avec un regard sévère. Aujourd'hui allait vraiment être horrible.

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds avant de m'asseoir sur un des tabourets. Ma mère alla à la cuisinière pour prendre une poêle avec des pancakes et les versa encore bouillants dans une assiette. Elle me la donna avec une fourchette et attendit. Faisant la moue, je pinçai ma fourchette et mangeai toujours dans un silence de mort.

**- Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas vu depuis avant-hier soir, finit par dire ma mère. Nous étions en train de nous demander si tu n'avais pas suivi ton frère dans une de ses... escapades.**

**- Le lycée aurait appelé, marmonnai-je. Et vous vous demandiez ou papa se demandait ?**

**- Cela n'a pas d'importance Elena. Nous comprenons que tu es arrivée à un âge où tu as envie d'avoir plus de libertés et où tu penses être plus responsable. Mais tu n'as toujours pas dix-huit ans et jusque là, il y a des règles qu'il faut respecter.**

**- Maman, pas la peine de me sortir le discours du parent compréhensif mais stricte ! Je le connais par cœur, c'est bon, m'énervai-je. Et depuis quand tu racontes tout ce que dit papa à la lettre près ? Tu sais que c'était injuste la façon dont il m'a traitée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas défendue !**

**- Elena, soupira ma mère.**

Je repoussai mon assiette, soudainement je n'avais plus faim. Ma mère soupira de nouveau mais la prit quand même pour la nettoyer. Je la regardai incrédule. Il y a un temps, ma mère était une mère moderne qui refusait de faire toutes nos tâches, vivait sa carrière à fond et répondait à John. Quand est-ce qu'Isobel Gilbert était devenue une mère au foyer sous la domination de son mari ?

**- Ton père traverse une période difficile et j'aimerais que ton frère et toi soyez plus patients avec lui.**

**- Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de John Gilbert et peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il soit plus patient avec nous, reprochai-je.**

**- Tu comprendras bien assez vite ma chérie, déclara ma mère.**

Elle semblait triste, presque désespérée. Mais que devais-je donc comprendre ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Elle s'approcha de moi, me baisa le front et me congédia de la main en me pressant de ne pas être en retard. Je lui dis au revoir avant de m'en aller.

La voiture de Caroline était dans ma rue, la bonde semblait piailler joyeusement. Caroline m'étonnait toujours, comment pouvait-elle être si décontractée et joyeuse alors que nous étions des criminelles en voie de révéler les secrets noirs de cette ville ? C'est vrai, elle adorait ça tout simplement.

oooooooooooooooooo

**- Tu réfléchis trop, critiqua Caroline en se recoiffant à un feu rouge. Arrête de penser au pire et concentre toi sur l'important !**

**- Et qu'est-ce que l'important ? demandai-je, amusée.**

**- Ton rendez-vous avec Damon. Tu as le droit de passer une entière soirée avec lui et de lui poser autant de questions que tu veux. Des tas de filles de Mystic Falls tueraient pour être à te place.**

**- Je préfère me concentrer sur Tyler et le Conseil, éludai-je. Après tout, cette soirée n'est pas si importante.**

**- Combien de fois tu t'es demandée quelle tenue tu allais porter jusque là ?**

**- Un bon millier, avouai-je en gémissant de frustration. Je stresse rien qu'à l'idée d'être en face de lui alors comment tu veux que je lui parle ? Et les questions ! Je ne suis pas toi Caroline, je vais poser la mauvaise question au mauvais moment et il va se braquer et il ne va plus parler et notre dîner va finir froidement avec lui voulant s'enfuir par la fenêtre des toilettes le plus vite possible !**

Je débitai mon discours à une allure impressionnante et Caroline en resta bouche bée. Elle me regarda avec un sourcil levé, l'air de me demander si je n'avais pas trop abusé sur le sucre ce matin.

**- Plus de café pour toi, dit-elle en me tapotant la main. Et je comprends que tu sois nerveuse mais penses-y d'une autre manière. Damon n'est qu'un garçon comme les autres et tu es une fille qui veut juste apprendre à le connaître. Rien de bien compliqué, sois toi-même.**

**- Tu m'aideras pour la tenue ?**

**- Après-midi essayage voire shopping si besoin, assura-t-elle. Je recruterai Bonnie.**

**- En parlant de Bonnie, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du covoiturage ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a envoyé un texto me disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'imagine que son père a dû l'emmener.**

Je ne dis rien et m'adossai contre la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Il faisait encore gris mais bizarrement aucune pluie n'était en vue. Partout dans la ville, les couleurs d'Halloween s'étalaient tout comme les décorations. La fête était dans deux jours, ce samedi exactement. Et l'excitation était à son comble. Obnubilée par notre plan, j'avais à peine fait attention aux préparatifs tout comme les filles d'ailleurs ce qui était une première. Chaque année, Caroline en tant que présidente du comité, s'investissait à fond dans tous les événements du lycée.

**- Heureusement tu ne louperas pas Halloween, dit soudain la blonde. La fête du lycée est organisée vendredi soir. Et nous avons largement passé l'âge d'aller chercher les bonbons.**

**- Je pensais que Tyler organiserait une de ses fameuses maisons d'horreur d'Halloween samedi, fis-je remarquer en souriant.**

Chaque année et ce depuis qu'il avait treize ans, Tyler choisissait une maison, si possible abandonnée et perdue dans les bois, pour la transformer en une superbe maison d'horreur. Une fête était l'arrivée de ce parcours frissonnant. C'était l'attraction la plus populaire pour les adolescents et elle avait beaucoup manqué l'an dernier.

**- Et non. En compensation de son manque de nouvelles, je l'ai convaincu de s'inscrire avec moi et Bonnie comme les accompagnateurs des enfants faisant la tournée dont les parents sont occupés à la soirée des Lockwood.**

**- Tu cherches toujours à marquer des points charitables auprès de la ville, la taquinai-je. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à embarquer Bonnie et Tyler.**

**- Ce fut facile, j'ai appelé Carol pour lui dire de rappeler à Tyler que la tournée commençait à huit heures. Quand elle n'a pas compris de quoi je parlais, j'ai expliqué que Tyler s'était gentiment proposé de participer au programme ''Le lycée en tournée'' et que d'ailleurs tout le Comité le remerciait. Tu connais Tyler, quand sa mère est allée voir pour lui dire à quel point elle était ravie qu'il s'implique dans le Comité, il n'a pas pu dire non. Comme la maison ne pouvait plus avoir lieu, Bonnie a préféré venir avec moi que passer la soirée toute seule. Bien sûr, toi tu échappes à la tournée grâce à ton rendez-vous mais je te promets, je ne te louperai pas à Thanksgiving !**

**- Tu es démoniaque, conclus-je impressionnée et effrayée en même temps.**

**- Merci du compliment.**

Nous venions d'arriver au lycée et Caroline continuait de babiller joyeusement sur la soirée de vendredi. Elle était excitée rien qu'à l'idée de se déguiser et hésitait toujours entre faire une sorcière sexy ou un vampire sexy. Elle évoqua Catwoman aussi mais je l'arrêtais, toute l'équipe de pom-pom-girl voulait faire Catwoman.

**- Comment vont mes deux filles préférées sur Terre, demanda Tyler lorsqu'il nous vit arriver.**

**- Je pensais que tes deux filles préférées sur Terre étaient ta main droite et ta main gauche, dit Caroline en souriant.**

J'éclatai de rire face à la mine choquée de Tyler, il était juste adorable. Matt arriva à ce moment et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? me demanda-t-il.**

**- Caroline lui a parlé, expliquai-je en continuant de m'esclaffer.**

**- Je vois. Bref Tyler vous a dit la bonne nouvelle ? La maison hantée a lieu samedi soir !**

**- Comment ça ? Nous avons la tournée avec les enfants, rappela Caroline en fusillant Tyler du regard.**

**- Oui et j'ai fait le calcul. La tournée commence à huit heures et ne devrait pas durer plus d'une heure, non ? Je veux dire on ne va pas laisser des enfants debout après neuf heures ?**

**- Oui, répondit Caroline avec précaution.**

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation.

**- Alors je me suis dit que de toute façon, une maison hantée est bien meilleure pendant la nuit. Donc pourquoi ne pas ouvrir plus tard ? Du coup, je fais commencer la soirée à dix heures me laissant le temps d'aller jusqu'à la maison et de tout préparer, conclut Tyler l'air fier.**

**- Et tu comptes tout faire en une heure ?**

**- Matt et moi, on va aller faire des courses dans l'après-midi et commencer les préparatifs. Et il pourra continuer sans moi puisqu'il finit à huit heures et demie au Grill. Tout coïncide parfaitement. Donc vous viendrez les filles ?**

**- Bien sûr comme si j'allais louper ça, s'exclama Caroline. Et tu as de la chance de finir une demie-heure après le début de la tournée Matt sinon tu n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de t'inscrire !**

**- Je remercie mon patron chaque jour pour ça, se moqua Matt.**

**- J'ai un rendez-vous moi samedi soir mais j'essaierai de passer après, promis.**

**- Un rendez-vous ? Et qui est donc l'heureux élu, me demanda Tyler avec un grand sourire.**

**- Damon Salvatore, répondis-je assez gênée.**

Je n'étais pas ressortie avec un garçon depuis ma rupture avec Matt ou du moins rien de jamais sérieux. Et je ne voulais pas en parler devant lui. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui réagit le plus violemment.

**- Damon Salvatore ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce mec ! s'emporta Tyler.**

**- Un dîner et je ne sais pas, peut-être une film, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Elena, ce mec n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, je pense que tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en approcher, m'avertit Tyler avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.**

**- Et je pense que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule Tyler.**

**- Elena, tenta-t-il à nouveau.**

**- Je vais être en retard en cours, coupai-je. Je te verrai à l'entraînement.**

Je m'en allais assez énervée. Pour qui se prenait Tyler ? Il n'avait pas à me dicter quoique ce soit, et surtout pas quelque chose sur mes relations ! Il était le champion des filles qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter, il était sortie avec Vicky pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il savait à propos de Damon, il ne le connaissait même pas !

ooooooooooo

**- Tyler était vraiment bizarre ce matin après que tu sois partie, murmura Caroline en s'étirant. Il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de jeter des regards nerveux dans ta direction. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agité.**

**- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en secouant la tête. Il vient d'arriver, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien savoir sur Damon ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, répondit Caroline. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se soient rencontrés en plus.**

**- Je trouve ça bizarre, ce n'est pas le genre de Tyler de croire tous les ragots de la ville.**

**- En parlant de bizarre, je n'ai pas vu Bonnie de la journée, me confia Caroline.**

**- Moi non plus.. Tu crois qu'elle n'est pas venue en cours ?**

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre, on devrait peut-être passer chez elle après la discussion avec Ty ?**

**- Je suis d'accord, approuvai-je en lançant un regard vers le brun.**

Il était en train de s'entraîner pour la mêlée en poussant sur des mannequins. Et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en forme, c'était comme s'il poussait un caddie au lieu d'une charge de presque 80 kilos.

**- Allez les filles, il est temps de répéter !**

Je me mis en place devant les autres filles tandis que Caroline se mit en face de nous. J'avais toujours adoré les pom-pom-girl, c'était quelque chose que nous partagions ma mère et moi, elle avait aussi été pom-pom-girl au lycée.

L'entraînement dura à peu près trois quart d'heures puis Caroline congédia les filles. Le temps de notre douche, les garçons avaient fini et étaient en train de ranger le matériel. Tyler nous fit signe pour nous dire qu'il arrivait tout de suite et je me penchai vers Caroline.

**- On devrait peut-être l'emmener dans un endroit plus discret ?**

**- La salle de réunion du Comité ? Elle est vide à cette heure.**

Je hochai la tête et nous attendîmes Tyler. Puis nous l'emmenâmes à la salle du Comité avant de fermer la porte. Tyler rigola tout en se passant la main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

**- Dis donc, ça doit être vraiment sérieux pour toute cette mise en scène.**

**- C'est sérieux Tyler, avertis-je.**

**- Écoute, je m'excuse pour Salvatore, c'est vrai que j'ai exagéré et...**

**- Ce n'est pas à propos de Damon, coupa Caroline.**

**- Bien que j'apprécie les excuses, intervins-je.**

**- Mais à propos du Conseil, continua Caroline. Jeremy a dit à Elena que tu savais ce que c'était.**

**- Et pourquoi vous vous intéressez au Conseil, demanda Tyler qui se mit soudainement sur la défensive.**

**- Nos parents refusent de nous en parler et tu nous connais, la curiosité n'est pas notre meilleure qualité, expliquai-je. Ty, si le Conseil touche à nos familles alors on a le droit de savoir.**

**- Mes parents m'ont interdit d'en parler, souffla Tyler.**

Je ne l'avais jamais vu si agité, il sautillait sur place, se mordait la lèvre inférieure et remettait ses cheveux en place toutes les deux secondes.

**- Tyler, depuis quand est-ce qu'on écoute nos parents à la lettre ?**

**- Les filles, je pense que si vos parents ne vous en parlent pas c'est parce qu'il y a une raison. Croyez-moi, j'aurais aimé ne jamais savoir.**

**- C'est vraiment si horrible ? demanda la blonde.**

**- Dépend de comment tu vois la situation, répondit vaguement Tyler. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard moi, je suis sûr que si vous cherchez dans vos maisons vous trouverez vos réponses. Mais à votre place, je ne chercherai pas.**

**- Je connais ma maison par cœur, déclara Caroline. Ma mère garde tout ce qui est important à son bureau. Elena ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas où mes parents pourraient...**

Puis la réponse me frappa, il y avait un endroit que je voyais tous les jours et pourtant auquel je ne m'étais jamais intéressée. La banquette près de la fenêtre, même Jeremy n'avait jamais fouillé à l'intérieur. Les parents avaient toujours assurés que c'est là où ils rangeaient les factures et autres documents officiels importants.

**- J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais Tyler, tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ?**

**- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le Conseil réunit les membres des cinq familles Fondatrices de cette ville. Nos parents en font partie ainsi que les Fell.**

**- Lockwood, Gilbert, Forbes et Fell , répéta Caroline. Et la cinquième famille ?**

**- Les Salvatore, répondis-je. C'est eux les cinquièmes Fondateurs.**

**- Excepté que cela fait très longtemps que des Salvatore ont habité à Mystic Falls. Le dernier étant...**

**- Henry Salvatore dans les années 40, on sait, compléta Caroline.**

**- Non, le dernier ayant résidé à Mystic Falls fut Zach Salvatore qui est arrivé dans les années 90, contesta Tyler. Il est parti il y a deux ans précipitamment sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.**

**- Vous avez des choses en commun, railla Caroline.**

**- Et pourquoi nous n'avons jamais vu cet homme ? Personne n'a habité la pension Salvatore depuis des décennies ! fis-je remarquer devenant agitée moi aussi.**

**- Le Conseil a caché son départ et il a caché lui-même son existence. Il vivait dans une petite maison à l'extérieur de la ville et n'utilisait pas son vrai nom.**

**- Zachary Grunts, s'écria Caroline. Il venait parfois voir ma mère pour lui apporter des produits de sa serre. Une fleur, comment elle s'appelle déjà...**

**- De la verveine, dis-je. Il venait en apporter à mes parents aussi. Ma mère nous en donne une tisane chaque soir pour nous aider à dormir.**

**- Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'on sache qui il était ? interrogea Caroline.**

**- Il fuyait sa famille selon ma mère.**

**- Et quel est son lien avec les frères Salvatore qui viennent d'arriver ? C'est leur père ?**

**- Il n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Ma mère présume que ce sont ses neveux, les fils de cette famille qu'il fuyait.**

**- Le Conseil gère donc les affaires sombres de la ville, conclus-je.**

**- Entre autres. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit, se lamenta Tyler. Si mon père savait, il me tuerait.**

**- On ne dira rien Ty. Mais une dernière question, est-ce que tu es déjà allé à une réunion ?**

**- Non, répondit-il. Mon père me l'interdit, en faite il préfère que je ne sache rien du tout. Et puis ils se réunissent lors des événements des Fondateurs qu'ils organisent à tout bout de champ, je les évite moi ces soirées.**

**- J'ai toujours su que c'était une couverture, déclara Caroline. Ma mère ne peut pas aimer à ce point ces dîners.**

**- Et les Salvatore, pourquoi tu ne les supportes pas ? demandai-je.**

**- Une vieille querelle de familles, éluda-t-il. Les Lockwood ont toujours été leurs concurrents directs et cela reste dans les gènes. Enfin, faut que j'y aille, ma mère voulait absolument me voir à propos du prochain Bal. N'oubliez pas, cette conversation ne sort pas de ces murs.**

**- Parole de scout, dit Caroline tandis que je lui promettais de ne rien dire.**

Tyler sourit avant de s'en aller avec un petit signe. Au dernier moment, je l'empêchai de partir et il me regarda perplexe. Je venais de me rappeler quelque chose d'important.

**- Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais voilà, j'ai eu une conversation avec ma mère et je me demandai, est-ce que ton départ a un quelconque rapport avec le Conseil ?**

Les yeux de Tyler se voilèrent d'une tristesse indescriptible. Son regard semblait contenir toute la misère du monde, comme si quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé. Je ne l'avais jamais aussi vu abattu.

**- C'était vraiment des affaires de famille Elena, finit-il par me dire. Et rien de plus, rien qui ne doit t'embêter.**

J'acquiesçai et le laissai partir. Il m'avait menti. Je l'avais vu, c'était aussi voyant que le nez au milieu du visage. Je lançai un regard significatif à Caroline et elle m'en rendit un perplexe. Même si nous avions appris des choses, nous pataugions encore dans les informations.

**- Bonnie. On a besoin d'elle.**

**- Et on a besoin de faire le point, ajouta la blonde.**

ooooooooooooooooo

Caroline revint quelques minutes plus tard en grimaçant. Je compris tout de suite que Bonnie n'était pas chez elle. Mais alors où pouvait-elle bien être ? Nous étions devant sa maison, Caroline avait conduit comme une furie après que nous ayons quitté Tyler et le lycée. Et maintenant nous bouillions d'impatience, il fallait que nous racontions tout à notre meilleure amie.

**- Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle était chez sa grand-mère mais que nous ne pouvions pas la voir. Elle est extrêmement malade et contagieuse, m'expliqua Caroline.**

**- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est allée chez sa grand-mère ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a presque claqué la porte au nez. Quelque chose de bizarre se passe chez les Bennett.**

**- Encore un problème à ajouter à une longue liste, me plaignis-je. Depuis quand nos vies sont devenues si compliquées ?**

**- Depuis que tu es tombée amoureuse de Damon Salvatore. Ce qui remonte à... la rentrée.**

**- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !**

**- Oui et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Admets-le Lena, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux !**

**- Il m'attire, je suis d'accord. Mais de là à parler d'amour, protestai-je. Et puis, je n'attendais pas vraiment une réponse, tu sais...**

**- T'en as eu une pourtant. Bon, je vais te ramener chez toi. Ma mission, appeller Bonnie pour savoir comment elle va. Ta mission, fouiller ta maison pour ces infos sur le Conseil, décida la blonde en démarrant.**

**- Bien. Tiens moi au courant pour Bonnie.**

**- Et tiens moi au courant pour le Conseil.**

ooooooooooooo

Il était environ cinq heures lorsque Caroline me déposa chez moi. Pénétrant dans le salon, j'appelai ma mère. Aucune réponse. La voie était libre. Je me précipitai sur la banquette pour l'ouvrir. De la poussière vola et je toussai. Depuis quand cette banquette n'avait pas été nettoyée ?

Doucement, j'ouvris la banquette... C'était un bric-à-brac de papiers divers, classés dans des chemises telles que ''Électricité 2002'' ou ''Téléphone 2004'', bref des factures. Ce que mes parents m'avaient toujours dit. Pas de papiers sur des réunions secrètes de la mafia de Mystic Falls.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda soudain une voix.**

Je poussai un petit cri et portai la main à mon cœur en haletant. Mon frère venait d'apparaître de nul part. Il était encore en caleçon et avait les yeux cernés. Il venait de se réveiller.

**- Les parents t'ont laissé ici ?**

**- Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lena ?**

**- Rien, un peu de rangement.**

**- A d'autres, toi comme moi n'avons jamais ouvert cette banquette. Alors pourquoi le soudain intérêt ?**

**- Je cherche des informations sur le Conseil, dis-je en soupirant.**

**- Encore ce Conseil ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce truc ?**

**- Tu n'es pas intrigué par la possible double vie de nos parents ? Ainsi que de tous les autres membres des familles Fondatrices ?**

**- Non pas vraiment, bailla Jeremy en s'affalant sur le canapé.**

**- Enfin, je me suis trompée, il n'y a rien dans cette banquette. A part des factures. Et la généalogie Gilbert.**

**- Tu as cherché au fond, demanda mon frère en allumant la télé.**

**- Oui, Jer, j'ai cherché en dessous des autres papiers.**

**- Non, je voulais dire, tu as cherché s'il y avait un double fond ? C'est là où je cache ma d... monnaie dans mes tiroirs, se rattrapa-t-il.**

**- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu petit frère, dis-je en le fusillant du regard. Mais sache que nous allons avoir une conversation sur ce sujet très vite.**

**- Oui oui Elena. Alors ?**

**- Ça t'intéresse soudain ? rétorquai-je alors que je tâtai le fond de la banquette.**

Je sentis soudain un trou permettant de glisser ses doigts et souris victorieusement. Je débarrassai la banquette de tous les papiers et enlevai le double fond. En dessous, il y avait... de la verveine. Mais aussi des vieux journaux avec...

**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? m'interrogeai-je en sortant un bout de bois.**

C'était un bout de bois, le bout était taillé et pointu. Il ne devait pas faire plus de trente centimètres de long et était assez fin pour que je puisse envelopper ma main autour.

**- Wow, se réjouit Jeremy en me rejoignant. C'est trop cool !**

**- Parce que tu sais ce que c'est ?**

**- Euh... Un bout de bois pointu ? rétorqua-t-il en me le prenant des mains.**

**- Ha ha très observateur Jer. Je me demande à quoi ça sert...**

**- A tuer des vampires. Regarde, je m'appelle Buffy, ricana-t-il en faisant semblant de donner un coup.**

**- Sérieusement Jeremy, pourquoi les parents ont caché ça dans la banquette ?**

**- C'est peut-être l'ustensile d'un de nos ancêtres préhistoriques ?**

**- Jeremy !**

**- Bah quoi ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que papa ait conservé un truc de ce genre. Bref qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre dans la banquette d'Ali Baba ?**

**- De la verveine, d'ailleurs je ne bois plus le truc de maman si elle nous sert de la tisane avec ces fleurs moisies. Des vieux articles de journaux et un carnet.**

Je sortis les articles et le carnet avant de feuilleter les informations que mon père avait jugé assez importantes pour les garder. Jeremy se précipita sur le carnet lui, sans lâcher le... bout de bois.

Les articles dataient des années 70 aux années 2000, ils parlaient d'attaques animales. Des victimes retrouvées dans les bois avec des morsures au cou, la chasse au loup était ouverte. Il y avait aussi quelques articles sur des corps brûlés, du trafic de drogue ayant mal tourné selon le département du Shérif.

**- Lena, regarde le carnet !**

Je sortis de ma lecture pour contempler ce que me montrait Jeremy. Des dessins. Toutes les pages étaient recouvertes de dessins fantastiques. Des créatures légendaires, cauchemardesques.

**- C'est des dessins de Jonathan Gilbert, s'enthousiasma Jeremy. Ils sont beaux, hein ?**

**- Hum, beau n'est pas vraiment le mot. De quand ça date ? demandai-je distraitement.**

**- Le premier a été dessiné en 1864, répondit mon frère.**

Je me redressai, 1864 ? Les premières années où des frères Salvatore sont évoqués.

**- Et les articles ?**

**- Des attaques d'animaux. Et des corps brûlés. Il semble que papa soit un fan de faits divers morbides.**

**- M'étonne pas du vieux. Ce carnet est vraiment excellent, j'aimerais bien le garder, rêva Jeremy.**

Je lançai un regard tendre à mon frère. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Jeremy adorait dessiner. Je me rappelais de lui, à cinq ans, revenant de la maternelle avec un dessin pour me le montrer, tout fier avec ses mèches noires lui tombant adorablement sur le nez. En grandissant, sa passion s'était intensifiée, tout comme son talent. Mais depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec notre père, il n'avait pas retouché à un crayon. Alors cela me réchauffait le cœur de le voir si enthousiaste, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

**- Sauf que si les parents doivent regarder, ils s'apercevront que le carnet manque.**

**- Et puis ? Je leur dirai que je l'ai trouvé au grenier, ils penseront qu'ils l'ont mal rangé.**

**- Trop risqué, contrai-je.**

**- Toi qui voulait confronter papa, avec ça il sera obligé de te dire la vérité.**

**- Ou alors il se renfermera encore plus et il m'engueulera pour avoir fouillé, rétorquai-je. Tu ne peux pas le garder !**

**- Tiens, il y a des notes à la fin. On dirait une sorte de journal intime, nota mon frère attentivement.**

**- Montre moi, exigeai-je en tendant la main.**

Jeremy continua de lire sans se préoccuper de moi. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait exprès et je commençais à m'impatienter.

**- Jeremy, articulai-je sur un ton menaçant.**

**- Si je peux le garder, je te montre, proposa-t-il.**

**- Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas ! Mais j'ai peut-être une idée.. Papa ne sera pas là avant sept heures voire huit heures. Et maman est..**

**- Partie à un thé avec Carol Lockwood, compléta Jeremy.**

**- Donc on a le temps de faire des photocopies.**

Le garçon brun leva un sourcil et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. En un instant, nous montions quatre à quatre les marches pour aller au bureau de notre père. Nous nous précipitâmes vers la vieille porte marron et j'essayai d'ouvrir. Verrouillée.

**- Depuis quand papa verrouille cette pièce ?**

**- Tu as déjà essayé d'y aller quand il n'était pas là, contra Jeremy.**

**- Non. Et toi ?**

**- Niet.**

**- Il l'a toujours verrouillée alors ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Peut-être pour qu'on ne tombe pas sur des papiers révélant des informations sur le Conseil.**

**- Je suis déjà allée dans ce bureau, il n'y a jamais rien eu de bizarre. A part peut-être le rangement parfait de papa, très étrange. Je veux dire, il classe ses livres par ordre alphabétique !**

**- Tu n'as jamais fouillé ses tiroirs, j'imagine, me fit remarquer Jeremy.**

**- Pas faux. Il faut entrer, dis-je fermement.**

**- Où est-ce que papa pourrait avoir caché sa clé ?**

**- Et si on crochetait la serrure ?**

**- Tu l'as déjà fait peut-être ?**

Je repensai à notre escapade d'hier soir et grimaçai. Mon expérience de crochetage ne s'était pas très bien passée. Mais mon frère peut-être.

**- Non. Mais toi...**

**- Hey, je suis peut-être un adolescent turbulent mais pas un délinquant, protesta mon frère. Enfin, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.**

**- Non ! m'exclamai-je. Imagine l'épingle reste coincée, papa comprendra qu'on a essayé de s'introduire dans son bureau.**

**- Bien pensé... Trop bien pensé même. Elena ?**

**- J'ai juste une bonne logique. Mais j'ai une idée, suis moi, ordonnai-je à mon frère. Oh et prend un sac pour mettre les papiers dedans, t'auras besoin de tes mains !**

Je me précipitai pour aller sortir de la maison. Nous contournâmes la maison avant d'aller dans le jardin. Je marchai jusqu'à être en dessous de la fenêtre du bureau. Elle était ouverte.

**- Merci papa pour sa maniaquerie, murmurai-je.**

**- Tu veux grimper, s'étonna mon frère.**

**- Si on passe par le saule, on peut atteindre la rambarde et aller jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, expliquai-je en montrant à mon frère.**

**- Ça m'a l'air dangereux et difficile.**

**- Je l'ai déjà fait une fois. Arrête de râler et grimpe !**

Je fus la première à grimper sur l'arbre, Jeremy près derrière moi. Atteindre ma fenêtre était la partie facile. Longer le mur en marchant sur une petite bande de quinze centimètres était plus difficile. M'agrippant à la gouttière au-dessus, je commençai les petits pas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'écart entre ma fenêtre et celle du bureau mais dans cette position, on aurait dit des kilomètres de distance. Jeremy haletait derrière moi, mes mains glissaient et mes pieds dérapaient parfois.

**- Si je meurs à cause de toi, je te hanterai, me prévint mon frère.**

**- Parle pas, tu me déconcentres !**

Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres. Prudemment, j'accélérai pour la fin et sautai à travers la fenêtre. J'atterris gracieusement sur mes pieds, accroupie, mais mon frère n'eut pas cette chance. Non, il tomba sur moi et je m'étalai sur le sol sous son poids, l'air expulsé hors de mes poumons violemment.

Jeremy jura et grogna avant de rouler sur le côté. Je ne sentais plus mes côtes et je restais allongée quelques secondes. J'allais inscrire mon frère à la gymnastique, c'est décidé.

**- Bon, tu te lèves ?**

**- Excuse moi de ne pas être pimpante après que tu te sois écrasé sur moi, grognai-je.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Bon, tu t'occupes des photocopies, je m'occupe de fouiller, dictai-je.**

**- Bien chef.**

Je balayai la pièce du regard. Le bureau de John était arrangé à la manière des vieux offices : une bibliothèque recouvrait l'un des murs et un imposant bureau en chêne était placé au milieu de la pièce. Un tapis persan vert, doré et bleu s'étalait sur le sol, des étagères avec des objets insolites étaient accrochées au mur de gauche et un planisphère était posé sur le bureau ainsi qu'une vieille lampe en fer. La photocopieuse et l'ordinateur posés dans le coin gauche sur une petite table contrastait avec l'ambiance ancienne de la pièce. L'arbre généalogique de la famille Gilbert recouvrait le pan de mur à droite de la porte.

Curieuse, je m'avançai pour le regarder. Jonathan Gilbert était le premier des Gilbert ici à Mystic Falls. Lui et son frère étaient le début de notre arbre, faisant d'eux les Fondateurs. Ils avaient eu trois et quatre enfants respectivement. Mais seuls les enfants de Gray Gilbert avaient continué la lignée, ceux de Jonathan n'avaient pas enfanté.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le bureau. Il était large avec plusieurs tiroirs sur le côté et de magnifiques gravures le couvraient. Il datait des années 1860, l'un des premiers meubles de la famille Gilbert. J'ouvris le premier tiroir. Vide. Le deuxième contenait des papiers inintéressants sur la comptabilité de la ville. Et dans le troisième, il y avait une clé. Une petite clé dorée.

**- Jeremy, qu'est-ce que cette clé peut ouvrir, demandai-je.**

**- Aucune idée, répondit mon frère en s'approchant. Il n'y a pas de coffres quelque part ?**

**- Non, soupirai-je alors qu'un bruit de voiture se fit entendre.**

**- C'est maman, s'alerta Jeremy. Faut qu'on file.**

Il rangea les papiers dans le sac avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il était déjà à mi-chemin lorsque je posai le pied sur la rambarde. En arrivant au saule, je vis la voiture de ma mère se garer. Jeremy était près de la dernière branche. Je descendis à toute allure et sautai quand je fus assez près du sol avant de courir vers la porte de derrière. Je ratai mon atterrissage et égratignai mon genou en tombant. Mon deuxième genou. Deux blessures en à peine deux jours, je commençais à en voir marre. Jeremy m'aida à me relever et me transporta jusque dans la cuisine pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

**- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, grimaça mon frère alors que je soulevai mon jean.**

Ma peau était sale et ensanglantée, la douleur était supportable mais j'étais sûre d'avoir une belle croûte d'ici la fin de la semaine. Au moins, elle serait assortie avec l'autre. Les jambes nues étaient définitivement éliminées de la soirée de samedi... Caroline me tuerait, j'étais persuadée qu'elle aurait voulu me faire porter une robe.

**- Le salon, paniqua soudain Jeremy. On a oublié de tout ranger !**

Nous entendîmes à ce moment les clés tourner dans la serrure. Jeremy se leva brusquement et se dépêcha d'aller à la porte d'entrée. Je me lançai à sa poursuite en boitillant, la blessure me gênait même si elle n'était que superficielle.

Jeremy bloquait la porte lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce. Il me mima de ranger le bazar que nous avions laissé par terre et je me jetai à terre. Bout de bois pointu, vieux articles de journaux, carnet et double fond refermé, je balançai les autres papiers en vrac dans la banquette. Dehors ma mère nous appelait en disant qu'elle était coincée, que la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Je fis signe à Jeremy de la laisser entrer et dès qu'il eut débloqué la porte, il se précipita de mon côté. Ma mère finit donc par entrer et nous essayâmes de paraître les plus innocents possible.

**- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demandai-je en essayant de paraître surprise.**

**- La porte était bloquée, répondit-elle en la refermant. Je vais demander à votre père de regarder, la charnière doit sûrement être cassée. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour rentrer ma puce ?**

**- Nope, aucun problème. Il y avait peut-être un caillou ?**

**- Peut-être.**

Jeremy ne pipait pas un mot et souriait béatement. A ce rythme, notre mère finirait vraiment par devenir suspicieuse. Ma mère se tourna pour poser son long manteau rouge et je donnai discrètement à mon frère un coup de coude avant de montrer son visage en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprit car instantanément il reprit son visage habituel d'adolescent en rébellion contre ses parents.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, s'écria ma mère.**

Oh mince, elle nous avait repérés ! Comment avait-elle compris, est-ce que les mères avaient vraiment ce sixième sens les informant dès que leurs enfants faisaient une bêtise ? Je commençai à croire que oui..

**- J-j-je... Et il.. , balbutiai-je sans savoir quoi répondre.**

**- De quoi tu parles, maman ? demanda Jeremy anxieusement.**

**- Du genou d'Elena voyons ! Tu es tombée ?**

**- Oui, réagis-je rapidement. On était dans le jardin et j'ai trébuché sur un caillou.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'on est arrivé si tard à la porte, renchérit Jeremy. On ne t'entendait pas de là-bas.**

**- Il faut désinfecter, annonça ma mère. Allons à la salle de bain !**

**- Bien sûr ! On a eu chaud, ajoutai-je à Jeremy en chuchotant.**

**- Oui, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Je mettrai les photocopies dans ta chambre !**

J'acquiesçai de la tête puis suivis ma mère à l'étage. Ce soir, il y aurait de la lecture au programme.

oooooooooooooo

Le dîner s'était passé sans encombres. Un faux sourire sur les lèvres et un hochement de tête intensif avait suffi pour que mon père oublie toute l'histoire de mon escapade et que le cours normal des choses reprennent. Mais en vérité, je rêvais d'aller chercher le bout de bois pour le montrer à mon père et d'exiger de savoir quelle était son utilité. Et j'étais aussi pressée d'aller lire nos découvertes pour en apprendre encore plus.

Maintenant, j'étais sur mon lit, assise en tailleur et prête pour ma lecture. J'avais étalé tous les articles devant moi et j'essayais désormais de les classer par date. Le plus vieil article remontait à 1975, l'année de naissance de mon père. Donc ces recherches de faits divers n'avaient pas commencé avec mon père mais avec mes grands-parents. Quant au dernier, il datait de 2004. Je me rappelai de l'affaire : Samuel Winters, un pêcheur de la région, avait été sauvagement attaqué alors qu'il faisait une randonnée. Cela avait été un choc pour Mystic Falls, c'était la première mort brutale depuis des décennies. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'on voulait nous faire croire. Puisqu'il y avait de multiples articles sur toutes les attaques animales excepté que ces journaux n'étaient jamais parus. Le Conseil cachait toutes ces affaires, j'en étais sûre. Mais la question était pourquoi ? Comment personne ne pouvait connaître l'existence de ces attaques à part eux ? Empêcher le journal local de publier et les officiers du Shérif de parler était à portée, je voulais bien le croire. Mais la famille ? Les amis ? Les faire taire devait requérir beaucoup de moyens... Et même si le Conseil était composé des personnes les plus puissantes, riches et influentes de cette ville, c'était... beaucoup à avaler. Sinon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations. Le seul rapport entre ces affaires était que des animaux étaient impliqués ou qu'il y avait des corps brûlés. Sinon, aucun lien.

Je rangeai les articles en me promettant de les amener aux filles, peut-être qu'elles verront quelque chose que j'ai loupé. Le carnet était donc la suite de mon investigation. Je laissai les feuilles avec tous les dessins, elles seraient peut-être utiles plus tard, et me concentrai sur les quelques feuilles avec des notes. Il semblait que mon frère ait eu raison, c'était bien un journal intime. Il n'y avait que quelques dates et c'était surtout des appréciations sur ses inventions. Jonathan Gilbert était donc un inventeur... Je ne me rappelai pas d'avoir entendu mon père parler de ça un jour. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails à propos des inventions, excepté qu'il les préparait pour une ''chasse'' qui aurait bientôt lieu. Développait-il des armes pour tuer des animaux ? Pourtant ses descriptions ne me semblaient pas parler d'animaux.

« _12 mai 1864_

Ils se sont reproduits. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment ils se multiplient mais les victimes ont augmenté. Nous supposons donc qu'ils ont ajouté des membres à leur ''meute''. Toute la ville me croit fou. Avec mes dessins et mes inventions. Heureusement, certains sont encore assez censés pour être de mon avis. Giuseppe Salvatore est d'ailleurs venu me voir aujourd'hui. »

Giuseppe Salvatore ? Serait-ce le père des Damon et Stefan de cet époque ? Ou bien un oncle comme celui parti en guerre...

« Il suspecte une infiltration dans sa maison. Il a peur pour ses fils, spécialement Stefan du fait que Damon ne soit rentré de son engagement que depuis une semaine. Je lui ai assuré que la boussole serait bientôt en état de marche et que nous découvrirons bien assez vite la vérité. »

Une boussole ? Ils voulaient utiliser une boussole pour repérer quoique ce soit qui leur étaient menaçants. J'étais de plus en plus persuadée que ce n'était pas des animaux. Je fouillai les feuilles pour trouver des dessins datant de mai 1864. Il y en avait trois, tous représentaient des vampires. Ou du moins son interprétation des vampires puisqu'ils ressemblaient à un étrange croisement entre Nostradamus, une gargouille et des gobelins aux oreilles pointues. Seules les canines me rappelaient les créatures buveuses de sang.

« _15 mai 1864_

J'en ai vu un. Je n'ai jamais été si effrayé de ma vie. Je faisais tranquillement ma promenade du soir à travers le cottage, savourant l'air pur lorsqu'un cri a atteint mes oreilles. Je me suis précipité vers la source de ce bruit pour y découvrir la scène la plus effroyable à laquelle j'ai pu assisté. Un homme était en train de saigner une pauvre femme que je reconnus comme Mrs Finners. Je n'ai pu par contre reconnaître l'agresseur. Ce dernier a dû m'entendre arriver puisqu'il s'est retourné. Son visage était déformé par le démon, ses traits noirs et ses crocs sanglants. La créature rugit et se jeta sur moi. Nous roulâmes par terre, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je me débattis pour qu'il n'atteigne mon cou nous entraînant donc jusqu'à un parterre de petites plantes fleuries. La créature se mit à crier. Sa peau brûla sous mes yeux et il me laissa pour se relever et s'enfuir. Il semblerait que ces plantes l'ait affecté violemment. En prenant une dans ma poche pour des futures recherches, j'ai couru jusqu'au corps étendu par terre. J'étais arrivé trop tard, la dame était morte. Son cou était violacé, elle avait été drainée de tout son sang, quelques gouttes coulant encore des deux petits trous marquant la morsure à son poignet.

J'ai ramené le corps sans vie chez moi avant d'appeler l'officier de garde pour prévenir le Shérif. En les attendant, je me suis enfermé dans mon laboratoire pour étudier la plante ce qui m'amène à ces découvertes : la plante fait partie de la famille des _Verbenaceae, _je la reconnais en tant que l'espèce _Verbena officinalis_ ou plus communément appelé verveine. Les créatures de la nuit sont donc affectées par cette plante, ce dont il faudra informer le Conseil immédiatement après leur arrivée. »

Je lâchai ma feuille. Je ne pouvais le croire. Dans ce récit, mon ancêtre parlait de l'attaque d'un... _vampire_ ? Une créature de la nuit, des morsures au cou, drainée de son sang... Tout était là devant moi.

Et la verveine ? Elle serait un moyen de les blesser... Cela voudrait-il donc dire que mes parents nous en donnaient à mon frère et moi pour nous protéger des... _vampires_ ?

Et cela valait pour les autres Fondateurs ? Le Conseil servait donc à ça ? Mais les vampires n'existaient pas, ce n'était que des légendes urbaines et des mythes pour faire peur les enfants... Nos familles seraient donc toutes folles?

Mon téléphone sonna, interrompant le train de mes pensées. Je regardai l'écran, un message de Caroline : ''Alerte rouge, j'arrive, descends.'' Mon cœur accéléra, Alerte rouge ? Est-ce que sa mère avait découvert la pot aux roses ? J'enfilai un pull et un jogging par-dessus mon pyjama et descendis à toute vitesse les escaliers. Mes parents étaient devant la télé en train de discuter.

**- Je dois filer, déclarai-je rapidement. Caroline a un problème.**

**- Elena, il est dix heures moins dix, c'est un peu tard pour que tu sortes, réprimanda ma mère.**

**- C'est vraiment urgent.**

**- Elena, intervint mon père. Ta mère a raison, il est tard et tu étais dehors les deux dernières nuits. Tu as même dépassé ton couvre-feu mardi soir. Sois heureuse de ne pas être punie.**

**- Je ne vous le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas important, suppliai-je.**

**- Tu es à la maison à dix heures et demie précisément, finit par concéder ma mère. Si tu es en retard, je...**

**- Je ne serai pas en retard, promis-je. Vous êtes les meilleurs, à tout à l'heure !**

Je sortis en courant, attrapant ma veste au passage. La voiture de Caroline arrivait au loin et je me précipitai à sa rencontre. Je m'engouffrai dans la voiture et la regardai cherchant un signe de panique sur son visage.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demandai-je. C'est ta mère ? Elle a tout découvert à propos de l'intrusion dans les locaux ? On va aller en prison ?**

**- Calme toi Lena ! Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à gérer ton stress, observa Caroline en tournant à droite au bout de ma rue.**

**- Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?**

**- Chez la grand-mère de Bonnie. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir de toute la soirée et il y a dix minutes, elle m'a appelé pour me dire trois mots ''Viens chez ma grand-mère avec Elena'' !**

**- Ça fait plus de trois mots Caroline.**

**- Ce n'est pas l'important, esquiva la blonde. Bref, elle semblait pressée et avait une voix bizarre au téléphone.**

**- Okay... Tu es sûre que ta mère n'a rien découvert ?**

**- Elena !**

**- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je me renseignais juste !**

**- Eh bien, arrête ! Tu te stresses pour rien, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.**

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison de la grand-mère de Bonnie. Sans attendre, nous courûmes jusqu'à la porte et toquâmes avec ferveur. Caroline était nerveuse ce qui était un mauvais signe, Caroline ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Bonnie devait vraiment avoir une voix bizarre.

Cette dernière nous ouvrit, un air sérieux assombrissant ses traits. Mes pulsations augmentèrent encore, quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Tous les nerfs de mon corps se mirent en alerte maximum et je commençai à chanceler.

**- Bonnie, s'écria Caroline. Est-ce que ça va ? C'est ta grand-mère ? Elle est malade ? Ou c'est toi qui es malade... Oh mon dieu, c'est mortel ? Tu es mourante ? Ou tu es déjà morte et je parle à ton fantôme ?**

Caroline débitait des paroles à toute allure et gesticulait avec hystérie. Elle qui parlait de contrôle de stress... Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà vu une personne aussi paniquée. Bonnie ne répondit rien, elle se décala juste pour nous laisser entrer. J'agrippai Caroline pour la forcer à bouger, elle était encore en train d'hurler des paroles ayant ni queue ni tête. Je l'emmenai dans le salon à la suite de Bonnie et l'obligeai à s'asseoir.

**- Calme toi Caroline, finit par dire Bonnie. Je ne suis pas morte, ni mourante.**

**- Vraiment ? Alors c'est ta grand-mère ? Elle est dans son lit allongée et ses dernières volontés sont de nous voir ? Elle a peut-être un grand secret à nous révéler, un peu comme dans ces séries dramatiques à la télé !**

**- Caroline, l'interrompis-je violemment. Tais toi et laisse Bonnie parler !**

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Caroline ferma la bouche, ses yeux grands ouverts et ronds. Je ne voulais pas être méchante mais nous ne saurions jamais le fin mot de l'histoire si elle continuait à divaguer. Bonnie prit une longue inspiration avant de nous regarder fixement, les yeux confus comme si elle avait peur de nous dire quelque chose.

**- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.**

**- Eh, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, rassurai-je en touchant sa main doucement. On est tes meilleures amies, on ne juge pas.**

**- Oui, ajouta Caroline. Je veux dire, qu'importe ce que tu as fait, je suis sûre d'avoir fait pire !**

**- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai fait. Voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai appris quelque chose de très important.**

Elle prit une pause et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à la suite. Je serrai sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se confier et elle me retourna un faible sourire. Nous étions pendues à ses lèvres. Finalement, elle trouva le courage de nous avouer puisqu'elle nous regarda dans les yeux et parla distinctement.

**- Je suis une sorcière.**


	10. Une semaine 'Vendredi'

**Hey tout le monde, me revoilà avec un chapitre ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Damon est de retour, il me manquait aussi, il faut l'avouer, qui n'aime pas le voir ^^ ! Enfin nous sommes à une journée du rendez-vous Delena tant attendu, je pense d'ailleurs le séparer en deux, un petit chapitre pré rendez-vous et un autre entièrement dédié au rendez-vous, je veux dire cet évènement mérité bien un chapitre entier ! Enfin je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir, c'est vraiment ce qui me pousse à écrire :D**

**Donc voilà comme toujours ce chapitre est dédié à mon Cactus qui sera toujours ma source d'inspiration, laissez un comm' s'il vous plait ça ferait vraiment ma journée et enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Vendredi<span>_

Il était minuit. Conformément au souhait de ma mère, Caroline m'avait déposé il y a une heure et demie devant chez moi. J'étais rentrée sans un bruit, adressant à peine la parole à mes parents. J'étais allée m'asseoir sur mon lit, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine et depuis, je n'avais pas bougé.

Ma chambre n'était pas très grande. Mais j'avais toujours trouvé que cela lui donnait un côté chaleureux, confortable, mon petit nid douillet. J'en connaissais chaque recoin, chaque objet, chaque centimètre carré. Je pouvais même décrire la vue qu'il y avait de ma fenêtre, les branches du saule pleureur à droite de ma maison avec les maisons blanches s'étalant derrière. Mon lit deux place au matelas souple comme un nuage était placé au centre depuis que je l'avais eu pour mes douze ans. Il n'avait pas bougé. Solide comme un roc, il avait affronté maintes batailles pendant ces six longues années. Mes pleurs, mes rires, mes amies, Matt se faufilant le soir, il avait tout vu. Ma commode, fier meuble couleur charbon, avait recueilli mes vêtements depuis que mon père l'avait ramené d'une brocante organisé par les Lockwood l'année de mes huit ans. Ma table de chevet, à droite de mon lit côté fenêtre, était un de ces meubles design à la forme arrondie et assortie à ma commode que j'avais supplié mon père de m'acheter lorsque Caroline en avait eu une. Depuis elle refermait tous les secrets que mes parents ne devaient jamais découvrir et était une confidente fidèle. Enfin ma coiffeuse, une longue table blanche avec un tiroir et ornementée d'un miroir, faisant aussi office de coin à photos, était le plus ancien meuble de cette pièce puisqu'elle était à ma mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle me l'avait offert pour mes sept ans en me promettant que grâce à elle j'allais devenir la plus jolie des princesses. J'étais passé de l'expérimentatrice qui se tartinait le visage avec Caroline et Bonnie à l'expérimentée qui réussissait à s'appliquer la couche exacte une fois sur deux pour finir par la professionnelle qui sans même se regarder le faisait parfaitement. Tout cela, c'était mon univers, c'était familier. Ils m'avaient accompagné dans mon apprentissage du monde, dans mes expériences et maintenant j'avais fini par aboutir à une adulte qui connaissait le monde. Oui qui croyait le connaître.

Lorsque l'on tapait sorcière sur internet, on tombait sur tout un tas de mythes, légendes et images de vieilles femmes au chapeau pointu et verrue sur le nez chevauchant des balais pendant la nuit. Je trouvais même des recettes d'élixir ou ''comment le faire tomber amoureux de vous par un petit tour de magie''. Il n'y avait rien de concret ni grand chose me paraissant vrai. Pourtant quand on s'y plongeait, on découvrait tout un univers remontant à la Préhistoire, aux guérisseuses et aux chamanes. Les sorcières avaient existé et petit à petit, elles étaient devenues une partie de notre imaginaire.

Bonnie était une sorcière. Bonnie était une sorcière... Bonnie était une sorcière ! Lorsqu'elle nous l'avait annoncé, Caroline avait explosé de rire. Puis elle avait demandé où étaient les caméras cachés. J'étais restée figée sans pouvoir dire un mot ni réagir. Parce que cela ne pouvait être vrai, notre amie ne pouvait être une sorcière, les sorcières n'existaient pas ! Mais Bonnie n'avait pas cillé et petit à petit Caroline et moi avions compris : ce n'était pas une blague, c'était bien réel pour Bonnie. Alors nous étions passées par une myriade de réactions.

Le déni. Bonnie était malade, elle avait des hallucinations, il fallait sûrement qu'elle se repose, qu'elle aille voir un docteur. Les sorcières n'existaient pas, ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfants et elle n'en était pas une.

La surprise. Comment savait-elle qu'elle était une sorcière ? Depuis quand, pourquoi maintenant, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ! Non, les sorcières n'existaient pas, non elle ne pouvait pas en être une !

La confusion. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit ? Et il ne fallait pas qu'on s'inquiète ? Comment ne pouvait-on pas s'inquiéter alors que nous venions d'apprendre que notre meilleure amie était une sorcière ? Et que les sorcières existaient vraiment ! Comment était-ce arrivé, pourquoi on ne l'apprenait que maintenant, est-ce qu'elle allait devoir nous tuer, avait même crié Caroline.

L'acceptation. Bonnie était une sorcière. Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques. Notre meilleure amie n'était pas une humaine comme tout le monde, elle était plus. Les sorcières existaient. Elles étaient normales, elles n'étaient pas de vieilles dames avec une verrue en longue robe noire qui mangeaient les enfants.

La curiosité. Finalement, notre envie de tout savoir avait pris le dessus. Nous posions plein de questions, curieuses de savoir si bientôt notre amie allait ''se balader sur un balai et porter des chapeaux pointus'' pour reprendre les termes de Caroline, curieuses de savoir d'où cela venait, curieuses de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Bonnie nous avait assuré que tout allait être comme avant. Comme elle l'avait dit, les sorcières étaient votre femme moyenne en apparence. Elles avaient juste une connexion plus intense avec le monde nous entourant. Cela se transmettait dans une famille, à chaque génération, une fille Bennett devenait une sorcière. Pourtant sa mère n'était pas une sorcière mais la grand-mère de Bonnie pensait que le gène avait juste sauté une génération.

Ma meilleure amie était une sorcière. C'était un fait, je l'avais accepté maintenant. Après ces trois longues heures interminables, j'avais fini par surpasser ma peur initiale et me concentrer sur le fait que Bonnie n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours la même douce, réfléchie, rationnelle Bonnie.

Une part de moi n'y croyait toujours pas, ne voulait pas y penser et demandait à tout oublier. C'était ma partie rationnelle. Mais si j'avais pu apprendre quelque chose, c'était que moi qui croyait avoir tout vu grâce à ma vie, Internet et la télé, j'avais tort. Il y avait dans ce monde des choses qui existaient sans qu'on se doute de leur existence. Ma meilleure amie était une sorcière. Des tas de gens ne le sauraient jamais et continueraient à croire que les sorcières ne sont là que pour faire peur aux enfant pas sages. Alors pourquoi les vampires ne pourraient pas exister ? Qui sait, les loups-garous aussi peut-être ! Les lutins, les morts-vivants, le Père Noël ! Plus rien dans ce monde n'avait de sens et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mon univers venait de changer considérablement.

Je n'avais toujours pas osé parler de mes découvertes aux filles. Bien sûr, nous avions été passionnées par les récits de Bonnie et ses quelques démonstrations. Elle était plutôt douée, je n'avais jamais vu autant de plumes voler... sans une once de vent bien entendu.

Mais une raison plus que les autres m'empêchaient de leur dire. Je ne voulais pas croire aux vampires. Tant bien ma partie rationnelle qu'irrationnelle. Admettre que Bonnie était une sorcière, je pouvais. Parce qu'elle n'utiliserait jamais ses pouvoirs pour faire du mal, très peu de sorcières le faisaient d'ailleurs, elle nous l'avait expliqué. Mais si les vampires eux étaient vraiment réels... Je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils ressemblaient aux gentils vampires végétariens que nous voyions dans tous les films actuels. Les supposées ''attaques animales'' était une preuve suffisante : accepter que les vampires existent reviendrait à accepter que les frères Salvatore soient reliés d'une façon ou une autre à ces morts. Reviendrait à accepter la possibilité qu'ils soient un danger, que Damon soit un danger. Et je n'étais pas prête à me dire que je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'un tel danger sans le savoir... Ou pire même, en le savant.

Est-ce que j'en étais capable ? Est-ce que Damon m'attirait au point où j'en oublierais le danger qu'il pourrait représenter ? Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que non, jamais je n'abandonnerais mon intégrité et ma survie de cette façon. Puis son visage surgissait d'un coin de mon esprit, ses yeux bleus scintillants, son sourire sincère et sa voix me faisant chavirer. Alors, la réponse me semblait claire : oui Damon Salvatore m'avait hypnotisé assez pour que je passe outre le fait qu''il soit... qu'il puisse être un vampire.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai tomber sur mon oreiller, j'étais vraiment condamnée. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, ni ne comprenais ce qui se passait. Comment pouvais-je ressentir de telles choses à l'égard d'un homme que je connaissais à peine ? Je n'avais jamais cru aux ''coups de foudres'', je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pourrait m'arriver. A l'époque, je n'étais pas la fille romantique espérant pour son prince charmant. Mais il s'avérait que j'avais tort. Damon était bel et bien mon coup de foudre.

oooooooooooo

Ma cuisine semblait à des kilomètres de ma chambre le lendemain matin. La nuit avait été courte et je n'étais pas d'humeur à affronter qui que ce soit. Surtout pas mon père.. Mais lorsque j'entrai dans ma cuisine, ce n'était ni lui ni ma mère que je trouvai. En faite, ce fut la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais.

Il était de dos, assis sur des tabourets et il avait une tasse à la main. J'aurais reconnu entre mille ces mèches noires et ce dos musclé. Mon cœur faisait déjà une course avec la vitesse du son alors que je l'avais à peine aperçu. Il avait une attitude décontractée comme si la pièce lui appartenait, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés. Il portait sa veste en cuir, s'accrochant parfaitement aux lignes de son dos.

Damon. Damon Salvatore était dans ma cuisine. Et je ne portais qu'un petit short avec un débardeur. Et il était dans ma cuisine. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'étais paralysée. Pourquoi Damon était dans ma cuisine ?

**- Elena, tu te lèves tôt, dit une voix derrière moi.**

Une voix que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite. Puis un homme arriva dans mon champ de vision. Les cheveux blond cendré foncé, des yeux noisettes, un début de barbe et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Oncle Ric ? m'étonnai-je.**

Alaric Saltzman, 21 ans à peine, était un assistant à l'université de Duke. Il travaillait sous la direction d'un enseignant d'histoire de la fac qui menait une thèse sur le folklore. Il était passionné par le paranormal, les mythes et les légendes. C'était aussi mon oncle, le frère de ma mère. Quand j'étais petite, il me racontait toutes ces histoires d'horreurs sur les vampires, les morts-vivants et les gobelins. Pour moi il était le plus sympa et marrant des oncles. Jeremy l'adorait autant que moi.

Il était aussi très mystérieux. Parfois il disparaissait pendant des mois et nous n'entendions plus parler de lui. Quand il revenait, il avait un visage fatigué et parfois il était blessé. Nous n'avions jamais su ce qui lui arrivait, bien que j'eus toujours suspecté mes parents d'en savoir plus qu'ils ne voulaient le dire.

**- Je n'ai plus le droit à mon câlin de bienvenue ?**

Sans trop savoir quoi dire, je m'approchai et me laissai embarquer par les bras musclés de mon oncle. Il me serra pendant quelques secondes avant de me laisser filer avec un grand sourire.

**- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin, demanda la voix grave dont je rêvais tant.**

**- Laisse ma nièce tranquille Salvatore, réprimanda Alaric.**

Mais contrairement à ce que j'attendais, sa voix n'était pas sévère ni dure. Il semblait... amusé. Détendu, relaxé alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à côté de Damon. Je fronçai les sourcils, pourquoi semblaient-ils si... familier ensemble ?

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?**

**- On prend un café, répondit tranquillement Damon.**

**- Dans ma cuisine ? A huit heures du matin ? Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant que tu venais, ajoutai-je à l'intention de mon oncle.**

**- Dernière minute, répondit-il.**

J'essayai d'oublier que l'homme aux yeux bleus était juste à côté et j'allai chercher un bol. Je pouvais sentir son regard brûlant lorsque je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour en attraper un dans un placard du haut. Tout comme je pouvais sentir son regard me traverser lorsque je me versai des céréales avec du lait. Puis nonchalamment comme si je n'étais pas en train d'exploser à l'intérieur, je m'assis sur le comptoir, cuillère à la main et mangeai les jambes balançant dans le vide inconsciemment. Je fis semblant de ne pas voir ses yeux suivre le mouvement, ni le regard amusé d'Alaric devant cette si visible tension entre nous.

**- Donc est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va répondre à mes questions ? répétai-je en tâchant de ne pas croiser le regard de Damon.**

**- Je suis arrivé dans la nuit et Damon est passé me voir, m'expliqua Alaric.**

**- Nous sommes d'anciens amis, continua Damon avec un sourire complice.**

**- Colocataires même, ajouta mon oncle en rigolant. On partage une chambre à la fac.**

Je m'étouffai sur mes céréales, la fac ? Damon est à la fac ?A Duke ? Mais c'est à quatre heures de route ! Et puis, il n'avait tellement pas l'attitude ni l'apparence type de l'étudiant. Il semblait jeune certes, mais faisait aussi très vieux comme s'il avait déjà expérimenté le monde.

**- Enfin c'était avant qu'il déménage à Mystic Falls.**

**- Ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi de toute façon. J'y allais seulement pour l'alcool..**

**- Et les filles, termina mon oncle avec une tape virile sur le dos.**

J'avais l'impression d'assister à une de ces vieilles réunions d'anciens du lycée se remémorant les bons souvenirs. Ce qui me perturbait au plus haut point, j'oubliais parfois qu'Alaric n'était pas si plus âgé et qu'il était encore au fond un grand adolescent.

Puis Damon leva les yeux, nos regards se croisèrent et j'oubliai tout ce que je venais de penser. Cet homme ne pouvait être un étudiant, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin. Dans le désir brûlant de l'infernal bleuté de ses yeux jusqu'à ses pommettes saillantes en passant par sa manière de tenir une tasse, comme s'il avait entre ses doigts le plus fragile des vases et la plus délicate main d'une femme. Il était fait pour la séduction, pour vous emprisonner sous son charme sans espoir de s'en sortir, un prédateur sans aucune chance de survie pour la proie. Et j'étais indéniablement en train de plonger.

**- Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il venait à Mystic Falls, je suis venu rendre visite à ton oncle, susurra-t-il. Bien que tu ais omis de me dire que tu avais une nièce aussi belle depuis toutes ses années Ric.**

Je rougis et baissai la tête. Il avait dit que j'étais belle. Et comme une adolescente amourachée, ce que j'étais, il fallait l'avouer, des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre et un petit sourire timide apparut sur mon visage. Damon Salvatore me trouvait belle.

**- Hors-limites vieux, répliqua mon oncle détruisant mon rêve éveillé.**

**- Et depuis quand tu décides pour moi, intervins-je indignée.**

Je pouvais comprendre qu'Alaric veuille me protéger, il m'avait toujours plus considéré comme une sœur que comme une nièce mais ces décisions étaient mon choix, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Si j'avais envie d'être dans les ''limites'' de Damon, je serais dans les limites de Damon. Un point, c'est tout.

**- Elena, soupira mon oncle.**

**- De toute façon, c'est trop tard on a déjà un rendez-vous, narguai-je comme une petite fille.**

J'étais à deux doigts de croiser les bras et de tirer la langue, je n'aimais pas quand Alaric faisait l'adulte et surtout qu'il me traitait comme une enfant bien plus jeune que lui.

**- Tu es au courant maintenant, me taquina Damon.**

Je rougis de plus bel et triturai nerveusement mon genou causant la dérive du regard de Damon à nouveau. Mon cœur accéléra et j'étais presque sûre d'être de la même couleur qu'une tomate à ce moment précis. Alaric tapa l'épaule du bel homme en réprimande en fronçant les sourcils à mon égard.

**- Et tes parents sont au courant, me sermonna-t-il.**

**- Oui ils sont au courant. Et de toute façon, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire, si je veux sortir avec Damon, je sors avec lui !**

Je me retins de taper du poing et de faire la moue, mais je ne manquai pas le sourire amusé de Damon. Il semblait apprécier mon enthousiasme à vouloir sortir avec lui et je me sentis mal à l'aise. N'étais-je pas un peu trop collante ? Peut-être que ça allait le faire fuir...

**- Au courant de quoi, demanda ma mère en entrant soudainement dans la cuisine suivie de mon père.**

**- Que ta fille sort avec cet homme...**

**- Samedi soir, complétai-je au même moment que Damon.**

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice et il s'esclaffa. Un son léger et lui donnant ce visage brillant, les joues creusées et les yeux pétillants. Une boule envahit mon estomac et un sourire incontrôlable se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais envie d'entendre ce rire encore et encore pour l'éternité. Regarder ce magnifique visage et admirer son sourire. Faire battre mon cœur et surtout garder ce sentiment d'être spéciale, aimée, unique.

**- Elle nous en a parlé hier soir au dîner, dit ma mère. Par contre tu nous avais caché qu'il devait venir ce matin.**

**- Si seulement j'avais su... murmurai-je en touchant consciencieusement ma cuisse.**

**- Désolé d'être venu sans avoir appelé, Isobel, s'excusa Damon. Je pensais ne faire qu'une rapide visite mais Ric et moi avons commencé à parler et.. je suis resté pour le café.**

Il agrémenta son discours d'un petit sourire timide et gêné, le genre de sourire d'enfant qui fait fondre le cœur. Ma mère n'y échappa pas, elle secoua la tête avant d'affirmer que cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Mon père quant à lui pinça les lèvres mais ne commenta pas. Il regardait Damon avec méfiance. Jeremy débarqua à ce moment, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore fermés.

**- Y a beaucoup de monde, remarqua-t-il l'air encore endormi.**

**- Tu ne t'améliores pas avec le temps neveu, se moqua Alaric.**

**- Tu devrais parler grand-père, rétorqua mon frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?**

**- On ne peut plus venir visiter sa famille sans paraître suspect ?**

Mon frère haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il regarda ensuite Damon avec attention, il essayait de savoir s'il le connaissait.

**- Tu es ? finit-il par demander.**

**- Damon Salvatore.**

**- Oh. Pourquoi il est dans notre cuisine ?**

**- C'est l'ancien colocataire d'Alaric, répondis-je.**

**- Et le nouveau petit ami de ta sœur, ajouta mon oncle.**

**- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, m'opposai-je.**

Je n'échappai pas au petit rire moqueur de mon frère ni au regard entendu d'Alaric. Mais ce qui me marqua fut le haussement de sourcil de Damon comme s'il me défiait de répéter cette phrase. Comme s'il me défiait de pas le vouloir comme petit ami. Ce qui m'agaça légèrement.

**- Combien de temps vas-tu rester, intervint mon père à l'intention d'Alaric.**

**- Autant de temps nécessaire, je dois faire quelques recherches à Mystic Falls. Toutes ces histoires des Fondateurs intéressent le professeur Michaels.**

**- Et où comptes-tu rester ?**

**- John, s'indigna ma mère. Ce n'est pas une question à poser ! Alaric va rester ici, c'est évident. Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami.**

**- Merci 'Bel.**

**- Isobel, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution.**

**- C'est mon frère et je ne vais pas le laisser aller à l'hôtel. Il reste ici et il n'y a pas à discuter.**

Alors que mes parents continuèrent à débattre à propos du séjour de mon oncle, Damon se leva en prenant sa tasse et alla la mettre dans l'évier juste à côté de moi. Sa main effleura ma cuisse, un choc électrique me traversa le corps et j'eus un mouvement de recul me causant de perdre mon équilibre. Heureusement il me stabilisa en plaçant sa main entièrement sur ma cuisse.

**- Doucement, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal, dit-il en souriant. Bien qu'il semble que ce soit déjà le cas.**

Je me rappelai soudain les croûtes sur les genoux et posai mes mains dessus pour les cacher. Il n'avait toujours pas enlever sa main et des milliers de sensations coursaient à travers mon sang. Ses mains étaient froides faisait frissonner ma peau, douces comme une plume me caressant et pourtant si fortes puisqu'une simple pression suffisait à m'immobiliser.

**- Une vraie tigresse, taquina-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil.**

Ça y est j'avais sûrement atteint le stade de l'homard cuit à l'étouffé, pensai-je alors que mes joues s'échauffèrent. Je voulais répondre quelque chose, lui parler mais ma voix semblait coincer dans le fond de ma gorge. Tout n'était que confusion et sensations tournoyant dans ma tête. Il s'approcha de moi, m'emprisonna entre ses deux bras alors qu'il plaçait chacune de ses mains sur le comptoir autour de mes cuisses et pencha la tête sur le côté m'observant avec un mélange de curiosité et de fascination. J'étais gênée, mes parents étaient à côté bien qu'obnubilés par leur conversation, mais que faire s'ils voyaient quelque chose ? Mais je me sentais bien aussi, protégée par sa présence et emportée dans le tourbillon de l'abysse de ses yeux. J'étais nue sous son regard, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire mon âme et mes pensées.

**- Je suis pourtant sûr de n'avoir soigné qu'un seul genou mardi soir. Semaine mouvementée ?**

**- On peut dire ça, parvins-je à articuler. J'ai appris que je devais aller à un rendez-vous avec un crétin narcissique arrogant demain soir.**

Les mots sortirent tout seul avant que j'eus le temps de réfléchir et la culpabilité me frappa de plein fouet. Le meilleur moyen pour le cœur d'un homme Elena, me réprimandai-je en pensées. Étonnamment, mon insulte ne fit qu'amuser Damon qui s'esclaffa avant de passer langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je suivis le mouvement émerveillée par le rosissement devenant plus prononcé après le passage du petit muscle. Il finit par un claquage de la langue et un sourire positivement malicieux.

**- J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être arrogant, susurra-t-il comme une promesse.**

Un feu brûlant attisa mon ventre, ma bouche s'entrouvrit dans un souffle perdu et je perdis conscience du monde. Tout ce que je voyais étaient ces lèvres si brillantes m'appelant dans un murmure désespérée, me jurant des plaisirs inimaginables et me demandant de me perdre dans la luxure qu'elle procurait.

**- Je dois y aller Ric, déclara Damon sans me quitter du regard. Merci pour le café Isobel. John, on se voit bientôt. A demain Elena, ajouta-t-il en faisant rouler mon nom sur sa langue.**

Il se détacha du comptoir et s'en alla non sans un dernier regard pénétrant à mon intention, plein de désirs et de dangers. J'étais presque sûre d'être morte et coincée en Enfer ou au Paradis. Parce qu'une telle beauté ne pouvait être qu'un ange et une telle tentation ne pouvait être que le diable déguisé. Que je voulais pour moi toute seule, c'était un fait.

ooooooooooo

Lorsque j'arrivais à notre banc habituel, Caroline m'attendait déjà. Mais elle n'était pas seule, Bonnie était là. Et elles avaient chacune un sourire qui ne m'inspirait pas du tout. Je m'approchai avec précaution m'attendant au pire, je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de la matinée et je n'avais pas la force de les gérer. Après que Damon soit parti, Alaric et Jeremy ne m'avaient pas lâchée avec notre rendez-vous. Jeremy dans son agaçante moquerie, Alaric dans son attitude sur protectrice. J'étais sur le point d'exploser.

**- Dis que tu m'aimes, me salua la blonde avec ce même sourire.**

**- Je t'aime ? marmonnai-je avec suspicion.**

**- Un peu plus d'enthousiasme, ça te tuerait ? réprimanda Caroline.**

**- Le point important, c'est qu'on a la journée de libre, coupa court Bonnie.**

**- Quoi ? Comment ?**

**- Je suis géniale tout simplement, répondit Caroline. J'ai appelé le proviseur ce matin pour lui demander si le Comité pouvait avoir la journée de libre pour les préparatifs de la fête de ce soir. Après de longues négociations, j'ai réussi à avoir son accord !**

**- Donc on échange une journée de travail scolaire pour une journée de travail ''carolinien'', dis-je en soupirant. Je vois pas pourquoi je dois t'aimer, t'es une tortionnaire !**

**- Non ma chère Elena, nous avons échangé une journée de travail contre une journée de recherches sur les Salvatore. Le reste du Comité a mes ordres et est déjà en train de préparer. Nous, nous sommes libres ! Et il est temps qu'on fasse le point.**

**- Tu es d'accord avec ça toi, demandai-je étonnée à Bonnie.**

**- Elle est plutôt convaincante, murmura la brune.**

**- Alors ? Où est-ce qu'on tient notre réunion ? interrompit Caroline.**

**- Je pense avoir l'endroit idéal, dit Bonnie.**

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu des bois de Mystic Falls devant une maison abandonnée. Nous avions marché pendant un bon quart d'heure, j'avais appris à mes amies la visite de mon oncle. Tout en omettant la visite de Damon, un fait que je voulais garder jalousement pour moi.

**- C'est quoi cet endroit, s'étrangla Caroline. On dirait une maison d'horreurs.**

**- Ma grand-mère m'a emmené ici hier, expliqua Bonnie. C'est un endroit chargé de forces mystiques, elle y vient pour méditer. C'est calme et inconnu de Mystic Falls, c'est..**

**- Parfait pour notre réunion, complétai-je.**

Nous entrâmes par une porte délabrée, c'était poussiéreux et silencieux. La bâtisse était ancienne, cela sautait aux yeux. Il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un lit dans un coin et un table dans un autre, les deux à moitié cassés. Les toiles d'araignée me donnaient des frissons et je me dis que cette maison serait parfaite pour Tyler. Quelque chose clochait, je le sentais. J'imaginais que c'était les forces mystiques dont avait parlées Bonnie.

Nous nous assîmes en cercle par terre, Caroline sortit le carnet et de la nourriture. Nous étions prêtes pour faire le point.

**- Bon, est-ce qu'on a répondu à certaine de nos questions déjà ?**

**- On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ils sont revenus, on pense que leurs parents sont morts et on a juste trouvé une autre ressemblance troublante, soupira Bonnie.**

**- Au moins on sait qu'Elena sort avec Damon demain soir !**

**- Ce n'est pas le plus important Caro ! Bon donnez moi le carnet !**

Je pris le carnet et commençai à écrire.

**- Classons par information, dis-je. Ce qu'on sait sur Damon, sur Stefan, sur les Salvatore.**

**- Et sur le Conseil, me demanda d'ajouter Bonnie.**

**- Voilà, quatre colonnes. Donc pour Damon ?**

**- Il est beau, dit Caroline.**

Nous lui lançâmes un regard significatif et elle fit la moue. Elle n'arrivait pas à être sérieuse plus de cinq minutes...

**- C'est le grand-frère, il est dans la vingtaine et il y a trois Damon Salvatore à travers les générations. Damon de 1860, Damon de 1940 et Damon de 2011, énuméra Bonnie alors que je notais scrupuleusement.**

**- Le Damon de 1860 lui ressemblant, ajouta Caroline. Il a tendance à apparaître de nul part. Super vitesse ?**

**- N'exagérons rien, éluda Bonnie.**

**- Il veut s'impliquer dans le Conseil, écrivis-je. Dans sa chambre, j'ai trouvé des papiers avec des écritures bizarres, un pendentif ancien et les photos de 1864.**

**- Pour Stefan, il y en a aussi trois, commença Caroline. Il est très attaché au journal, ne s'entend pas avec son frère et..**

**- Sans faire attention au cours, il connaît toutes les réponses, complétai-je. Les écritures ne correspondent pas, il a notre âge.**

**- Quant aux Salvatore, on sait que Stefan et Damon viennent d'Atlanta, débuta Bonnie.**

**- Que la pension n'a pas été habitée depuis les années 40 après le meurtre d'Henry Salvatore. Mordu par un humain à mort, ajouta Caroline avec une grimace.**

**- Et que le dernier Salvatore à Mystic Falls fut Zach Salvatore qui est parti il y a deux ans sans raison. Il fuyait sa famille. Et dans les années 40, les parents des frères Salvatore seraient morts lors d'un accident de voiture. Ceux de 2011 sont supposés morts par le Shérif.**

**- Le Conseil regroupe les familles Fondatrices et empêche les habitants de connaître les affaires sombres de la ville, conclus-je.**

**- En clair on n'est pas plus avancées, se lamenta la blonde. Tout ce qu'on a réussi à faire c'est trouver d'autres questions sans réponses...**

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé de mes découvertes dans la banquette de mon salon. Ni des vampires. Était-ce le moment de le faire ? Si je ne le disais pas, nous n'avancerions jamais.

**- Bonnie. Quand ta grand-mère t'a parlé de ton héritage, est-ce qu'elle a parlé d'autres... choses ? demandai-je vaguement.**

**- Choses ? Sois plus précise Elena !**

**- D'autres choses mystiques. Tu sais les vampires, les loups-garous, les morts vivants. Si les sorcières existent, pourquoi pas eux ?**

**- Elle m'a juste dit que le monde qui m'entourait était plus vaste que je ne le pensais. Et qu'il me restait beaucoup à découvrir. Pourquoi cette question ? m'interrogea la brune avec suspicion.**

**- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, avouai-je. Hier, j'ai fouillé ma maison. Et j'ai trouvé des choses sur le Conseil.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, s'indigna Caroline. On est censées être ensemble sur le coup !**

**- C'est juste que je n'y croyais pas beaucoup, me défendis-je. Cela rassemblait à des délires de fous ! Dans la banquette-coffre de mon salon, j'ai trouvé un double fond. Et dedans, il y avait ces objets bizarres. Un bout de bois taillé, un carnet de dessin et des articles de journaux.**

**- En parlant d'articles, interrompit Bonnie. Hier j'ai fait une recherche et vous savez ce que j'ai trouvé ? Des attaques animales à Atlanta juste avant que les Salvatore arrivent. La police pensait à une épidémie de rage chez les chiens.**

**- Justement mes articles parlaient de ce genre d'attaques. Mais ici à Mystic Falls et ce depuis les années 70 ! Mon père les a conservés. Quant au carnet de dessin, il appartenait à mon ancêtre Jonathan Gilbert. L'un des deux frères Fondateurs de ma famille. C'était un inventeur qui créaient des objets destinés à la chasse... aux vampires, terminai-je avec une voix grave.**

Quelques secondes passèrent, les filles ne réagirent pas. Puis soudain, Caroline éclata de rire, le son remplissant le silence de la forêt. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et elle se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait fort.

**- Des v-v-vampires, hoqueta Caroline. Ton ancêtre avait une case en moins. Pas vrai, Bonnie ?**

Bonnie ne répondit rien, elle me regardait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Caroline avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et je me sentis dépitée, elles ne me croyaient pas.

**- Je ne plaisante pas, plaidai-je. Je ne voulais pas y croire moi non plus mais cela explique tout. L'immortalité, les attaques, cette impression de danger et même le fait qu'il se déplace rapidement !**

**- Elena, il y a des limites à ce que l'on peut croire, finit par intervenir Bonnie. Si les vampires existaient, ma grand-mère m'en aurait parlé.**

**- En plus, ils ne brûlent pas au soleil, renchérit Caroline.**

**- Et s'il y avait un moyen de le prouver ? défiai-je.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, leur donner de l'ail et les asperger d'eau bénite, plaisanta la blonde.**

**- C'est une idée. Mais je pensais plus à la verveine.**

**- Tu veux les assommer à coups de tisane ?**

**- Non ! Jonathan Gilbert dit que les vampires sont sensibles à cette plante. C'est pour ça que nos parents nous en donnent !**

**- Je crois que cette histoire te monte à la tête, murmura Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.**

Je me sentais impuissante face au refus de coopérer. Mes amies, qui m'avaient toujours soutenu, ne voulaient rien entendre et je ne savais plus quoi faire : sans elles je ne pouvais rien faire. Je les comprenais, moi aussi je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à cette idée. Des vampires ? Dans notre ville qui plus est ? Cela ressemblait au début d'une histoire à dormir debout... Mais plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me disais que c'était une explication très plausible.. Il fallait que j'arrive à le prouver.

**- Aidez moi, s'il vous plaît, implorai-je. J'ai besoin de vous pour le prouver.**

Elles se consultèrent du regard, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Puis Caroline me sourit, Bonnie prit ma main et je soupirai de soulagement. Elles ne m'abandonneraient pas aussi étrange et folle que paraissait cette idée.

**- Maintenant il nous faut un plan, annonça Caroline. Parce que je ne pense pas que nous pouvons arriver vers Stefan ou Damon, leur lancer des fleurs et de l'eau à la figure avant de dire ''poisson d'avril'' !**

**- Il faut être plus discrètes et rusées, en déduit Bonnie.**

**- Et si on utilisait la fête de ce soir ? proposai-je. Stefan sera sûrement là.**

**- On pimente les plats et les boissons, personne ne verra la différence ! s'enthousiasma Caroline. Je pourrais faire installer des miroirs aussi pour voir s'il a un reflet...**

**- Et s'il ne vient pas ? contra Bonnie.**

**- Augmentons les chances, faisons venir Damon aussi, avançai-je.**

**- Et comment tu veux faire ça ?**

**- J'ai peut-être mon idée mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera... Tu ferais mieux d'appeler le Comité pour leur dire les ''nouvelles idées'', dis-je à Caroline avec un clin d'œil.**

**- Mais comment fait-on pour trouver de la verveine, déclara soudain Bonnie.**

**- On en demande à nos parents, répondit Caroline. On peut dire qu'on trouve ça relaxant et qu'on veut en donner à des copines ayant des problèmes de sommeil...**

**- Bien. Donc on doit se retrouver avant la fête pour y mettre la verveine.**

**- La fête commence à 19 heures, donc vers moins le quart ?**

**- C'est l'heure de se séparer, conclus-je. Ce soir, chasse aux vampires !**

Les filles haussèrent un sourcil en symbiose et je fis la moue. Même si la foi n'y était pas, elles auraient pu prétendre... Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi j'étais aussi excitée ! Après tout j'allais peut-être prouver que mon petit copain était un vampire... Enfin, mon rendez-vous de demain !

**- Il est onze heures, il nous reste donc sept heures et dix minutes pour nous préparer et en plus mener à bien notre plan... Je ne vais jamais pouvoir me boucler les cheveux, gémit Caroline alors que nous étions en train de partir.**

ooooooooooooooooo

Il était onze heures et demie lorsque j'arrivais chez moi. Les voitures n'étaient pas là, mes parents étaient donc partis. Mais ce n'était pas eux que je cherchais...

**- Oncle Ric, appelai-je en entrant.**

L'homme blond passa la tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte du salon et me lança un regard interrogateur.

**- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?**

**- J'ai la journée pour préparer la fête de ce soir en tant que membre du Comité.**

**- Je savais que j'aurais dû faire partie du Comité au lycée, marmonna mon oncle en secouant la tête.**

**- Pour pouvoir sécher sans que grand-mère ne s'en mêle ? taquinai-je.**

**- Entre autres, Miranda Sommers y était et j'aurais bien aimé me...**

**- Tu parles de ma tante là, interrompis-je. Enfin, je suis venue pour te proposer de manger avec moi au Grill. Ça te tente ?**

Il attrapa juste son manteau et ses clés comme réponse. J'aimais la voiture d'Alaric, c'était une vieille Chevrolet au cuir rapiécé et la peinture écaillée. Mais il racontait tout un tas d'aventures qu'il avait eu avec elle et c'était presque comme si elle était animée par une âme à l'entendre. Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose parmi la fouillis perpétuel attira mon œil. Un bout de bois pointu ressemblant à celui de mon coffre.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je en le prenant dans mes mains.**

**- Rien, s'empressa de répondre Alaric en me le reprenant. Juste un souvenir de mon voyage au Brésil, du bois d'un arbre rare de l'Amazonie.**

Il n'était jamais allé au Brésil, j'en étais sûre. Pourtant mon oncle avait beaucoup voyagé mais j'étais sûre, il n'était jamais allé en Amazonie. Alors pourquoi m'avait-il menti ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant pour les activités du Conseil ? Pour les vampires ?

Avant de pouvoir poser une question, nous étions déjà au Grill et il était en train de marcher vers l'entrée. Est-ce que toute ma famille cachait des secrets ? Pensaient-ils que je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait de connaître l'existence des vampires ? Est-ce que Tyler parlait de cela quand il disait qu'il valait mieux que nous ne sachions pas ?

**- Elena, m'appela Alaric. Tu ne t'assois pas ?**

Il s'était installé à une table près du billard et j'allais le rejoindre. Il avait déjà un verre de bourbon à la main et je lui lançai un regard réprobateur. Je n'aimais pas quand il buvait aussi tôt dans la journée. La serveuse nous apporta un hamburger et des frites puis nous laissa dans un silence de plomb. Mon oncle semblait nerveux depuis que je lui avais parlé du bout de bois.

**- Oncle Ric, commençai-je. Ce déjeuner n'est pas innocent. J'ai une faveur à te demander.**

**- Écoute, je veux bien acheter de l'alcool pour tes amis mais je refuse d'aider à la faire entrer en douce dans une soirée du lycée. Cops me déteste déjà assez.**

**- Justement ma faveur pourrait te faire racheter auprès du proviseur, dis-je avec un grand sourire. On a besoin de chaperons, deux exactement.**

**- Chaperons, articula Alaric. Tu veux que je fasse le chaperon ?**

**- Pas vouloir, j'ai besoin ! Il n'y a personne d'autre. S'il te plaît Oncle Ric, suppliai-je avec ma plus belle mine de chien battu.**

**- Bien, concéda Alaric en soupirant.**

Phase un accomplie, pensai-je victorieusement. Caroline serait fière de moi. Je fis mine de laisser tomber la question en mangeant quelques frites puis une idée me vint, ou du moins Alaric croyait que l'idée venait juste d'apparaître dans ma tête.

**- Mais au faite, si tu ne veux pas trop t'ennuyer, tu pourrais emmener un ami à toi ! Comme ça il pourrait faire le deuxième chaperon, continuai-je en prétendant être excitée par l'idée.**

**- En clair, tu veux que j'emmène Damon à ta soirée ?**

Caroline ne serait plus fière de moi, mon oncle avait compris trop facilement. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas si difficile lorsqu'elle le faisait. Il faut rendre à Caroline Forbes ce qui appartient à Caroline Forbes, pensai-je amèrement cette fois-ci.

**- C'est une idée, tentai-je de rattraper. Après tout, ce sera plus intéressant pour toi s'il venait...**

**- Pourquoi tu essaies d'impressionner un garçon avec qui tu vas déjà sortir ? me demanda Alaric sans faire attention à ma réponse.**

**- Des complications de fille, répondis-je en maudissant mon oncle d'être aussi clairvoyant.**

**- Je vois... Écoute, je veux bien demander à Damon mais je ne promets rien, ce n'est pas son truc les événements de lycée.**

**- Essayer c'est déjà bien, assurai-je avec un grand sourire.**

Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants, il regardait son assiette l'air pensif. Je réfléchissais au moyen d'avoir de la verveine chez moi, où est-ce que mes parents pouvaient la cacher ? Il y en avait dans le coffre c'est vrai mais elle semblait tellement vieille que je doutais de son efficacité. Peut-être dans la cuisine, ce serait le moins suspect... Ou alors dans le bureau de mon père, l'endroit où nous n'avons pas accès.

**- Elena, appela mon oncle me tirant de mes pensées. Depuis quand tu connais Damon ?**

**- Ils sont arrivés à Mystic Falls il y a un peu plus d'un mois environ, répondis-je. Stefan est dans ma classe d'histoire et on est rapidement devenu amis.**

Alaric me regarda attentivement comme s'il jaugeait mes paroles. Je n'avais pas menti, Stefan était vraiment dans ma classe et nous nous étions connus rapidement. Peut-être que nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde certes, mais mon oncle n'avait pas à le savoir.

**- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Stefan, me demanda-t-il. Il a ton âge et il est très gentil.**

**- Il ne m'intéresse pas, répliquai-je sèchement. Et puis ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous avec Damon, je ne lui jure pas le mariage ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies autant ?**

**- J'adore ce type, on a vécu plein de choses ensemble, m'expliqua Alaric. Mais il peut être aussi... dangereux et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te convienne. Il attend certaines... choses des filles et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de...**

**- Oncle Ric, coupai-je. J'ai déjà eu la conversation gênante sur mon éducation sexuelle avec mes parents et je ne veux pas recommencer avec toi.**

**- Dieu merci, soupira-t-il de soulagement, je n'étais pas prêt à te la donner. Mais le fait est que tu ne devrais pas donner trop d'importance à ce rendez-vous, Damon n'est pas du genre à se caser...**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez grande pour juger les gens, le rassurai-je.**

Il me sourit, l'air légèrement crispé mais plus détendu puis partit dans une conversation sur sa nouvelle thèse. Je l'écoutais distraitement, est-ce qu'Alaric savait que Damon était, enfin pouvait être, un vampire ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que je sorte avec lui ? J'aimerais tellement que tout soit plus clair et qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets.

**- Oncle Ric, est-ce que tu saurais où je peux trouver de la verveine, demandai-je lors d'un silence.**

Il était en train de prendre une gorgée de bourbon et il s'étrangla sur son verre. Il toussa deux fois alors que je le regardai étonnée, son teint était devenu livide.

**- De la verveine, répéta-t-il en me regardant avec l'air effrayé.**

**- Oui, maman m'en donne le soir comme tisane et je trouve ça relaxant. J'ai des copines qui ont du mal à dormir et j'ai proposé de leur en trouver, quoi de mieux qu'un remède naturel !**

**- Ah oui, la tisane du soir, dit mon oncle en riant se relaxant en une seconde. C'est ta grand-mère qui a commencé cette tradition lorsqu'on était petit avec Isobel. Je peux t'en passer si tu veux, je n'ai jamais pu arrêté d'en boire.**

Sa réaction m'avait tout dit, il savait. Il savait que la verveine affecter les vampires et pendant un instant, il avait cru que je le savais aussi. Leur existence devenait de plus en plus réelle, je m'en rendais compte. Et ce lourd sentiment de peur, cette sensation de vide et de désespoir m'envahit. La vérité était là devant moi. Il y avait trop de coïncidences, trop de secrets, trop d'évidences pour que je ne la voyais pas. Si je n'arrivais pas à l'admettre, alors je ne pourrais pas avancer dans ma vie.

**- Merci Alaric, j'apprécie ton aide.**

**- N'importe quoi pour ma petite nièce, dit-il avec un grand sourire.**

La vérité, voilà ce que j'aimerais qu'il me donne...

ooooooooooo

J'arrivai pile au lycée à sept heures moins le quart. Les élèves du Comité était en effervescence, ils s'agitaient, un ballon ici, un ruban là, une table à déplacer, de la nourriture à étaler, il restait tant de choses à préparer.

Caroline était au milieu de la salle, elle criait des ordres à tout va et regardait ses ongles avec l'air de regretter de les avoir manucurés. Elle avait opté pour une Marilyn Monroe zombie comme costume. La fabuleuse et célèbre robe blanche, les cheveux bouclés ramenés en carré sur sa tête qu'elle avait donc eu le temps de faire et un teint blafard avec des cicatrices et les lèvres rouge sang pour compléter le tout. Elle avait l'air magnifique, je me demandais ce qu'elle préparait pour demain soir puisque jamais Caroline Forbes ne porterait le même costume à deux soirées d'Halloween différentes.

J'avais passé l'après-midi à broyer du noir et à relire le carnet de Jonathan Gilbert espérant y déceler des informations que j'avais loupé. Mais non, il n'y avait que la verveine, des indications vagues sur ses inventions et le feu qui faisaient référence aux vampires. Le fait était que je ne pouvais pas tester la théorie du feu sur les Salvatore puisque n'importe qui brûlerait dans d'atroces souffrances... Enfin, j'en étais arrivée au point où il ne me restait plus qu'une demie-heure pour me préparer, ne me laissant pas d'autres choix que de récupérer le costume de l'an dernier : l'infirmière sanguinaire. En effet, Matt était le docteur alors que Bonnie, Caroline et moi étions ses trois infirmières, le tout formant une équipe découpant les gens au lieu de les soigner. Nous avions bien ri à proposer des opérations à tous les gens que nous croisions.

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais repris le costume de l'an dernier, me fusilla Caroline. Tu avais une après-midi pour te préparer !**

**- J'ai passé mon temps à chercher des informations sur les tu sais quoi, l'informai-je. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !**

**- Et dire que tu ne peux même pas te rattraper demain, soupira la blonde. C'est vrai je ne vais pas te déguiser à ton rendez-vous avec Damon !**

**- Mon costume n'est pas si mal, me défendis-je. Le tien est superbe par contre !**

**- Merci, j'ai passé un temps fou pour me préparer ! Une main avec un téléphone, l'autre avec le fer à boucler, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à me préparer et à tout préparer ! Mais comme tu le vois, tout est prêt pour notre soirée.**

Le gymnase était grandiose. Des toiles d'araignée agrémentaient le plafond, des rubans rouges, noirs et oranges pendaient sur les murs, il y avait même un squelette et une sorcière avec un chaudron dans un coin ! Mais le plus impressionnant était la longue rangée de miroirs qui déformaient nos reflets.

**- Je trouvais que ça collait bien avec le thème, s'excita mon amie. Et regarde le buffet !**

Sur des longues tables aux nappes noires et violettes, des plats s'alignaient : des petits fours ressemblant à des yeux, des saucisses cocktails faisant offices de doigts coupés, des gâteaux aux couleurs d'Halloween, des entremets en forme de squelette, canines et autres monstres. Il y avait aussi des profondes bassines remplies de punch rouge sang.

**- Les petits fours sont à l'ail, par contre je ne savais pas où trouver de l'eau bénite, grimaça Caroline.**

**- J'ai de la verveine, ce sera encore plus efficace, dis-je en sortant les fleurs de ma poche.**

**- J'en ai aussi, il nous faudrait juste quelque chose pour l'écraser, murmura la blonde.**

**- Alors je peux vous aider, nous appela une voix.**

Bonnie nous rejoignit, elle portait une longue toge ample grise avec une ceinture cintrée sur la taille à laquelle était accrochée une petite bourse et une sorte de serpe. Elle avait aussi un bâton et une croix autour du cou et elle était en train de sortir un bol avec un drôle d'objet en bois de sa bourse.

**- Tu es devenue ermite, demanda Caroline en plissant les yeux.**

**- Je suis une druide, Caroline. Honneur à mes ancêtres, c'est bien plus ressemblant à une sorcière que toutes ces robes noires et chapeaux pointus, cracha Bonnie avec un regard dédaigneux. Enfin, le fait est que mon bol pour piler peut vous aider.**

**- Si tu es une druide, alors pourquoi tu as une croix, fit remarquer la blonde.**

**- C'est pour notre plan, je veux voir si elle a un quelconque effet.**

**- Bien pensé, félicitai-je en prenant le bol.**

Je déposai mes brindilles et celles de Caroline et commençai à les écraser. Bientôt, elles ne furent plus que de la poudre et je pus les répartir dans le punch. Caroline mélangea derrière moi et tous les bols furent pimentés à la verveine.

**- Et voilà, tout est prêt, annonça-t-elle après le dernier bol.**

**- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant, soupirai-je.**

**- Et à espérer qu'ils viennent, rappela Bonnie.**

**- J'ai demandé à Alaric d'amener Damon comme chaperon.**

**- Alaric ? s'étonna Caroline.**

**- Ils se connaissent de la fac, ajoutai-je en me rappelant que je n'en avais pas parlé encore.**

**- Donc ton oncle sexy va faire chaperon, répéta-t-elle en lissant sa robe et en se recoiffant.**

**- Ton obsession avec lui a toujours été bizarre, déplorai-je.**

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les premiers élèves débarquèrent en fanfare. Que le spectacle commence, pensai-je en m'avançant dans la foule.

oooooooooooooo

La fête avait commencé depuis une heure déjà et je n'avais toujours pas vu un Salvatore. Ni même mon oncle. Le plan allait vraiment être un désastre s'ils n'arrivaient pas vite.

**- Toujours pas là ? me cria Bonnie par-dessus la musique.**

Je secouai la tête dépitée. Si mon oncle m'avait lâché, il entendrait parler de moi pendant un bon moment ! Quant à Stefan, nous aurions peut-être dû penser à l'inviter à venir avec nous ou même avec les garçons.

**- Toi aussi tu as ressorti le costume de l'an dernier ? me demanda soudain une voix.**

Matt apparut à côté de moi, la blouse de docteur tâché de sang sur les épaules et un stéthoscope autour du cou. Tyler le suivit de très prés, des touffes de poils collés un peu partout sur ses vêtements et sa peau, deux crocs luisants à la lueur des bougies des citrouilles.

**- Préparation de dernière minute, dis-je en souriant. Et tu es... un chien tondu ?**

**- Je suis un loup-garou, s'indigna le brun. Ça ne se voit pas du tout ?**

**- Maintenant que tu le dis, rigolai-je.**

**- Au faite Lena, quand est-ce que ton oncle est arrivé à Mystic ? Je viens de le voir passer.**

**- Dans la nuit, répondis-je. Et où est-ce que tu l'as vu, je dois lui parler !**

**- Il était près du buffet, m'informa Matt.**

Plus rapide que la lumière, je me faufilai à travers la foule jusqu'au buffet pour y trouver mon oncle en train de se servir du punch. Il n'avait pas de déguisement, je le savais mais il avait au moins fait l'effort de mettre du noir et du orange.

**- Hey Oncle Ric ! Tu es en retard, réprimandai-je.**

**- Une fête ne commence jamais avant huit heures pour moi. Ce punch est délicieux, je me demande bien ce qu'est ce petit arrière-goût...**

**- Aucune idée, on prend le même chaque année ! Au faite, tu as réussi à convaincre Damon ?**

**- Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin, il a tout de suite dit oui. Il est quelque part avec son frère je crois.**

**- Merci Ric, tu es le meilleur !**

Je partis à la recherche de Damon. A travers tous ces squelettes, fantômes, sorcières et autres déguisement, j'avais du mal à le repérer. Ni lui, ni son frère d'ailleurs.

**- Elena, m'appela une voix que je reconnus. Je l'ai vu !**

**- Où, demandai-je à Caroline qui arriva à ma hauteur.**

**- Près des miroirs, viens !**

Nous nous lançâmes donc vers le miroir, attrapant Bonnie au passage qui n'était pas loin. Des groupes d'élèves rigolaient en faisant les imbéciles devant les miroirs déformants. Je reconnus les deux frères Salvatore dans un coin en train d'observer la foule.

Ils n'étaient pas non plus déguisés, Stefan avait son habituel chemise et jean délavé, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer et de vouloir partir. Quant à Damon, il arborait un t-shirt rouge sanguin contrastant clairement avec son jean et sa veste en cuir noirs. Je restais sans voix face à la beauté dangereuse qui s'exhalait de son être, l'assurance dans ses mouvements, l'éclat pétillant dans ses yeux.

**- Arrête de baver, me murmura Caroline, on est en mission !**

Je repris mes esprits au moment où nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, Damon me lança un clin d'œil avant de porter son attention sur les filles. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être jalouse, pensai-je en pinçant les lèvres.

**- Stefan, Damon, s'exclama Caroline. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Encore merci pour être notre chaperon, tu nous sauves la vie.**

**- J'ai toujours aimé faire la fête, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Très réussie d'ailleurs, j'adore les miroirs déformants. Même si je suis sûre que vous mesdemoiselles restez belles quelque soit le miroir, ajouta-t-il nous faisant rougir toutes les trois en symbiose.**

Même Bonnie était atteinte par son charme, et pourtant c'était la première à se méfier. Mais face à lui, nous n'étions que des petites marionnettes rougissantes pour son bon plaisir. Il fallait néanmoins garder la tête froide et je proposai un verre à Stefan avec mon plus beau sourire d'hôtesse. Il accepta en hochant la tête et me suivit jusqu'au buffet. Damon intervint en disant qu'il voulait aussi un verre et nous repartîmes donc tous les cinq vers le buffet.

Nous passâmes le long des miroirs en regardant attentivement. Ils avaient un reflet. Premier piège, échec. Au buffet, Caroline leur servit deux verres de punch alors que Bonnie leur prenait deux petits fours. Je remarquai qu'elle avait mis la croix dans sa main pour que les frères la touchent au moment où elle leur donnerait le biscuit.

Ils acceptèrent avec le sourire, nous remercièrent et mangèrent la nourriture sans aucun problème. Ni la croix, ni l'ail n'avaient d'effet. Il ne restait donc que la verveine qui était mon plus grand espoir. Le cœur battant, les pensées tournoyantes, je regardai avec attention le moment où Damon porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il but une gorgée et... rien. Pas une grimace, pas de grésillement, pas de soudain évanouissements, rien. Tout était normal.

oooooooooooooo

Caroline, Bonnie et moi étions assises en cercle, par terre au centre du gymnase. La fête s'était finie il y a dix minutes et nous n'avions pas dit un mot depuis. Je devrais être heureuse, aucun des tests n'avaient marché. Les Salvatore n'étaient donc pas des vampires. Alors je ne me comprenais pas, pourquoi ce sentiment de déception et de désespérance ne me lâchait pas ?

**- Retour à la case départ, finit par dire Caroline.**

**- On n'est pas plus avancées, soupira Bonnie.**

**- Au moins, je sais que je ne sors pas avec un tueur mythique demain, dis-je avec une voix se voulant optimiste.**

**- J'avais fini par me dire que ça marcherait, déclara la blonde. Je pouvais même accepter le fait qu'ils existent, les vampires.**

**- Moi aussi, avoua la brune. Peut-être qu'on s'est trompées, peut-être qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre chez les Salvatore. Juste des gènes sautant une génération et des secrets de famille.**

**- Et peut-être que toute ma famille souffre de superstition due à un héritage de contes transmis de générations en générations, raisonnai-je.**

Toutes ces heures passées à me poser des questions n'étaient que du gâchis, j'avais imaginé des choses. J'avais inventé une histoire digne d'un film pour trouver la solution à ce qui étaient sûrement des coïncidences. Les vampires n'existaient pas, les frères Salvatore étaient des humains tout ce qu'il y a de normal.


	11. Samedi : Un rendezvous

**Hey tout le monde, me voilà de retour avec un chapitre, et pas n'import****e lequel, LE chapitre du rendez-vous ! Désolée pour le délai mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à remanier en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos espérances (pour l'instant c'est mon plus long avec plus de 11 000 mots ^^) Enfin je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir, grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 100 pages de fic ce qui est un record :D Enfin trêve de blabla, j'imagine que vous attendez avec impatience la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait !  
><strong>

**Ce chapitre est dédié à mon Cactus adoré sans qui cette fic n'aurait jama****is dépassé les 5 pages ^^ Enjoy tout le monde ;) !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Samedi<span>_

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque je me réveillai. Je me levai et lançai un regard à travers la fenêtre. Le monde était déjà en marche, les enfants couraient dans la rue, les parents ramenaient les courses, la vie continuait son cours.

Il était onze heures du matin. Il ne me restait donc que huit heures avant mon rendez-vous. Huit heures pour trouver une tenue et me préparer psychologiquement à affronter Damon. J'avais désespérément besoin de mes meilleures amies. Prenant mon téléphone, je composai le numéro de ma future sauveuse.

**- Je passe prendre Bonnie et on va au centre commercial dans les dix minutes qui suivent, déclara Caroline en guise de bonjour. Tu as intérêt à être prête lorsqu'on arrive Elena.**

Elle raccrocha sans que je puisse placer un mot. Je souris et un petit rire m'échappa, Caroline ne changerait jamais. Et il ne me restait plus que deux minutes pour enfiler des vêtements. Alors que j'attrapais un pull en cachemire bleu et mon jean préféré, je repensai à la soirée d'hier.

Ce souvenir devrait me rendre heureuse, enthousiaste et soulagée. Au lieu de ça, j'étais presque déçue. Parce que si cette explication n'était pas la bonne, alors qu'était donc la vérité ? Que signifiaient tous ces événements troublants ? Tant de questions tournaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter, j'avais besoin de savoir.

Un klaxon me tira de mes pensées et je pris mon sac avant de descendre les escaliers. La maison était calme, mes parents étaient allés manger dehors avec mon oncle. Quant à Jeremy, il avait disparu on ne sait où après la fête d'hier. Il était sûrement allé continuer avec ses amis ailleurs...

**- Je ne veux aucune allusion, aucune face dépitée et triste, aujourd'hui on se détend, annonça Caroline lorsque j'entrai dans la voiture.**

**- Tes désirs sont des ordres, dit Bonnie avec un ton moqueur. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.**

**- Et je préfère ne pas y penser, approuvai-je. Ne me tue pas Caroline, mais les robes sont hors jeu, je me suis blessée aux genoux.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne me facilites jamais la tâche, se lamenta la blonde.**

ooooooooooo

**- Je préférais la rouge.**

**- La bleue fait ressortir ses yeux.**

**- Oui mais la rouge fait ressortir ses courbes !**

**- La rouge crie surtout ''Facile''...**

**- Justement, la robe dira facile mais la fille dira non ! Les mecs adorent tout ce qui est contradictoire.**

**- Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne pouvais pas mettre de robe, intervins-je alors que mes amies étaient prises dans un combat à mort.**

**- Tu n'auras qu'à mettre des collants, éluda Caroline avec une signe de la main.**

**- La bleue a plus de charmes, revint Bonnie en montrant la robe de la main.**

**- Même ma grand-mère ne porterait pas la bleue !**

**- Damon adore le rouge, m'immisçai-je en espérant faire retomber la tension.**

Nous étions dans les cabines d'essayage d'une de nos boutiques préférées. Cela faisait une heure que Caroline nous avait traînées de magasins en magasins sans jamais trouvé son bonheur. Elle avait fini par arrêter son choix sur une robe bustier rouge au col très échancré et m'arrivant haut sur la cuisse. Moulante, elle faisait bien ressortir mes courbes mais en même temps elle ne cachait pas grand chose. Bonnie, elle, préférait une robe longue bleu métallique avec des bretelles croisées dans le dos et un décolleté parfaitement acceptable.

**- Donc mon choix est le meilleur, conclut Caroline avec un grand sourire.**

**- Et si on allait manger un morceau ? proposai-je. On sera bien plus apte à choisir avec le ventre plein.**

**- Il faut suivre mon instinct, gémit la blonde en insistant sur le mon.**

Sans lui répondre, je les empoignai par le bras et les emmenai en direction du snack du centre commercial. Caroline m'obligea à manger une salade pour ne pas être ballonnée pendant mon dîner et je dus subir le supplice de les regarder manger un hot-dog avec des frites devant moi.

**- Je ne pense pas que la rouge soit une bonne solution, dis-je à Caroline. Elle fait un peu trop...**

**- Traînée, souffla Bonnie.**

**- Vous ne savez pas apprécier la beauté, critiqua la blonde en faisant la moue.**

**- Mais la bleue fait trop chic, ce n'est qu'un premier rendez-vous ! ripostai-je. J'aimerais paraître plus décontractée...**

**- Et s'il t'emmène dans un restaurant chic, contra Bonnie.**

**- Donc il faut trouver du chic décontracté, résuma Caroline. Pourquoi tu ne me facilites jamais la tâche ?**

oooooooooo

Il était une heure de l'après-midi lorsque je remis les pieds chez moi. Bonnie, qui avait rendez-vous avec sa grand-mère pour une séance d'études de sorcellerie, était partie il y a dix minutes et j'étais maintenant en phase de détente avec Caroline babillant joyeusement à côté de moi.

Allongée sur mon lit, un masque sur le visage et en train de choisir le meilleur vernis allant avec ma tenue, elle me faisait penser à la page de couverture d'un magazine pour adolescentes avec pour gros titre ''Comment le faire craquer au premier rendez-vous ?''. Excepté que ce n'était pas elle qui allait à ce rendez-vous.

**- Un peu d'enthousiasme, ça te tuerait, déclara-t-elle alors que je rechignais à me faire un masque. Tu dois être parfaite pour ce soir !**

**- Caroline, tu te rappelles de la raison de ce rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Un moyen pour en apprendre plus, je ne sors pas avec mon futur cavalier de promo !**

**- Il serait pourtant parfait sur la photo, rêva mon amie.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai m'asseoir face à mon miroir. Je ressemblais à un zombie avec la mixture argileuse sur ma figure et je me demandais ce que Caroline y trouvait de rafraîchissant.

**- Sérieusement Elena, je te connais. Tu n'irais pas à ce rendez-vous si tu n'aimais pas Damon un tantinet donc arrête la comédie, tu es sur les nerfs à cause de ce soir ! Je le sais, tu le sais, Dieu le sait.**

**- Peut-être que j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller et que je suis impatiente mais... je ne sais pas comment agir autour de lui, avouai-je. Si ça se trouve, je ne lui plais même pas.**

**- Si tu ne lui plaisais pas, il ne t'aurait pas dévorée des yeux toute la soirée d'hier. Mon moment préféré ? Quand tu as proposé un verre à Stefan, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le tuer sur place, rit Caroline en jetant un autre vernis derrière elle.**

**- C'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas remarqué...**

**- Tu étais bien trop occupée à observer les faits et gestes de Stefan. Mais justement, ça ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère ! Je te l'ai toujours dit, la jalousie, c'est le chemin pour le cœur d'un homme, avisa Caroline.**

**- Ta sagesse est infinie, raillai-je avec un sourire malicieux.**

**- Tu me remercieras ce soir ma belle. Faut que tu lui sortes le grand jeu, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Allez, dans ton bain pour être fraîche et propre !**

**- Tortionnaire, maugréai-je. On peut attendre plus tard pour ça, non ?**

**- Je veux que ce soit fait avant ta manucure et ta pédicure, m'informa-t-elle en me poussant vers la salle de bain.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas de...**

Ma phrase fut coupée alors qu'elle me claquait la porte au nez. Elle la rouvrit pour me lancer des lotions, crèmes, gels et autres nécessaires de toilette avant de la refermer.

**- Et dépêche toi, je ne veux pas être en retard sur notre emploi du temps !**

J'essayai de protester à nouveau et tentai d'ouvrir la porte mais Caroline tint bon tout en me sermonnant sur mon manque de préparation habituel et mes constants essais pour lui gâcher son plaisir.

**- Pourquoi tu ne me facilites jamais la tâche, l'entendis-je soupirer alors que je concédais à aller prendre un bain.**

oooooooooooooo

**- Tu es magnifique, s'exclama la blonde alors que j'appliquais la dernière touche de maquillage.**

Il était sept heures moins dix, Damon allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et la tension était à son comble dans ma maison. Mes parents et Alaric étaient rentrés il y a une demie-heure et avaient l'interdiction formelle de venir dans ma chambre par ordre de Caroline.

Pendant les cinq dernières heures, elle m'avait pomponné, bichonné avant de me torturer en me faisant dix coupes différentes, dix tests de maquillage adéquats pour finir par tout recommencer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été un mannequin de crash test mais sous les mains d'une future dictatrice blonde s'habillant à la dernière mode.

Mais le résultat était magnifique, je devais l'avouer. Nous nous étions finalement décidées sur une robe chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs avec de la dentelle noire sur le volant. Les manches étaient trois quarts ce qui selon Caroline donnait un juste aperçu de ma peau encore dorée de cet été à Damon sans que je ne meure de froid pour autant. Elle faisait ressortir mes courbes sans trop paraître aguicheuse et j'avais complété le tout avec des collants noirs, une paire de bottines à lacets grise et un gilet assorti aux chaussures. Caroline avait crié avec hystérie lorsqu'elle m'avait vue, fière de son œuvre. J'étais assez contente de mon choix et j'espérais que Damon aimerait.

Quant à mes cheveux, Caroline me les avait relevés en un chignon lâche sur le côté et en laissant quelques mèches sur le devant pour encadrer mon visage qu'elle avait ensuite bouclées. Ma nuque était donc complètement découverte ainsi qu'une partie de mon cou ce qui ravirait Damon selon mon amie.

**- Pas de bijoux, ça en ferait beaucoup trop. Le maquillage : parfait, sobre mais habillé. Cheveux : en place, espérons que rien ne bouge, vérifia une toute dernière fois la blonde. Je te prête ma pochette noire vernis pour la soirée, prends-en soin, j'y tiens !**

**- Il ne lui arrivera rien Caroline, répétai-je pour la énième fois. Est-ce que je peux sortir maintenant ?**

**- En faite, j'avais dans la tête cette image de toi descendant le escaliers alors que Damon patienterait en bas. Ses yeux s'illumineraient comme dans les films, ton cœur batterait la chamade et la musique aurait un crescendo, rêvassa Caroline en souriant.**

**- C'est que je voulais limiter son temps passer dans la maison au strict minimum, grimaçai-je en pensant à mes parents.**

**- Ne me gâche pas ce plaisir, souffla mon amie. Pourquoi tu ne me facilites jamais la tâche ?**

**- Combien de fois tu as dit cette phrase dans la journée exactement ?**

**- Bien trop de fois si tu veux mon avis. J'irai ouvrir, tu descendras les escaliers, point final ! Avec un peu de retard d'ailleurs, histoire qu'il ne pense pas que nous avons passé l'après-midi à faire en sorte que tu sois parfaite pile à l'heure, décida Caroline.**

**- C'est sûr que le fait que tu sois dans ma maison ne va pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille...**

**- Quelle voiture conduit Damon, demanda la blonde changeant de sujet.**

**- Une Chevrolet, répondis-je en me regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois.**

C'était un tic que j'avais développé les trois dernières heures. Caroline était à ma fenêtre en train de scruter l'horizon à la recherche d'une voiture.

**- Quand tu dis une Chevrolet, est-ce que tu parles d'une vieille voiture rétro ayant l'air de sortir d'un film des années 60 ?**

**- Oui, je suis presque sûre que Damon a une Camaro de cette décennie.**

**- De couleur bleue ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? finis-je par demander en me tournant vers elle.**

**- Parce qu'une voiture comme ça vient de se garer devant chez toi, répliqua Caroline en courant vers ma porte en sautillant. Tu descends dans cinq minutes, ajouta-t-elle en m'enfermant dans ma chambre.**

Lorsque je fus seule, la tension monta en flèche et je vacillai. Ça y est, j'y étais. J'allais partir pour mon premier rendez-vous avec Damon Salvatore. Il était actuellement en bas de mes escaliers en train d'affronter Caroline, mes parents et Alaric. Et je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre pour faire semblant d'arriver en retard sous les conseils d'une folle dégénérée qui était mon amie. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et soupirai.

**- Pourquoi tu ne me facilites jamais la tâche, me murmurai-je avant de me diriger vers ma porte.**

**Un rendez-vous**

_Chaque relation est constituée d'étapes. Première rencontre, premier baiser, première fois et le premier rendez-vous. Ce sont des moments qui déterminent le cours que suivra cette relation, les moments les plus importants. Chaque rendez-vous avec Damon fut une merveille, un souvenir impérissable que je chéris encore aujourd'hui. Certains se sont finis en drames, d'autres en pleurs et un en particulier, très spécial, qui restera l'un de nos plus beau moments lorsqu'il me posa la question. Mais le premier fut aussi énigmatique et romantique que la façon dont je le voyais à l'époque..._

J'arrivai aux premières marches des escaliers et j'inspirai profondément. J'avais été à d'autres rendez-vous avant, aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. J'allais descendre ces escaliers, sourire à Damon et passer une bonne soirée. Au pire, je pourrais toujours me saouler à la maison hantée de Tyler si tout se passait mal.

Je commençai donc à descendre les yeux encore rivés au sol. Je pouvais entendre la voix aiguë de Caroline qui disait que je finissais de me préparer et qui commentait la tenue de Damon. Puis, avec une longue inspiration, je relevai la tête et regardai droit devant moi.

Damon était superbe. Il portait une chemise marron foncé s'accrochant à son corps comme une seconde peau, le col ouvert laissant apercevoir un petit carré de peau ce qui me donna des frissons. Il avait mis par dessus une veste noire et complété le tout avec un pantalon noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple mais sur lui on aurait dit le plus classe des smokings. Ses cheveux étaient au naturel, pas coiffés et bouclant légèrement, des mèches lui tombant sur le front. Il était divin.

Nos regards se croisèrent et comme dans les films ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Mon cœur battit la chamade, mes mains devinrent moites et je pouvais presque entendre une musique faire un crescendo. Pendant un instant, je maudis Caroline avant de me laisser embarquer par l'expression émerveillée qu'il arborait.

Je sentis son regard me suivre tout le long de ma descente, le temps semblait suspendu. Je remarquai à peine Caroline se tenant à côté de lui, l'air satisfaite, ni mes parents dans le salon en train de nous observer. Tout ce qui comptait était devant moi sous la forme d'un homme qui tenait... un bouquet de fleur ?

**- Bonsoir, souffla-t-il toujours avec ce regard subjugué.**

**- Bonsoir, répondis-je avec une voix chavirant.**

Tout était incohérent dans ma tête, je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, j'étais juste paralysée devant lui. Et assez contente de moi puisque j'avais réussi à le rendre aussi sans voix que moi.

**- Elles ne sont pas aussi belles que toi mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, dit-il en me tendant les fleurs.**

Mon système nerveux se remit à marcher puisque je rougis en acceptant son cadeau. C'était un bouquet de roses rouges, un classique certes mais qui fit s'emballer mon cœur. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses paroles charmeuses en fin de compte.

**- Bon, il est temps d'y aller, déclarai-je pour terminer ce moment assez embarrassant.**

Mes parents ne voulaient toujours pas nous lâcher et Caroline me regardait avec un air de mère fière de son enfant. J'attrapai le sac plastique contenant ses affaires, mon gilet et sortis à toute vitesse avec un signe de la main.

Damon me devança dehors pour m'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture et mon rythme cardiaque accéléra de nouveau. Avec son sourire en coin et son mouvement de sourcil malicieux, j'avais presque envie de mettre fin à ce rendez-vous et l'embrasser maintenant.

**- Merci, chuchotai-je en me priant de contrôler mes désirs.**

**- Tu es resplendissante, me complimenta-t-il en s'installant sur le siège conducteur.**

**- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répliquai-je avec un sourire timide.**

ooooooooooo

**- Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?**

Nous étions dans la voiture depuis vingt minutes et un silence tenace s'était installé. Ce n'était pas gênant, c'était même confortable mais je sentais que j'allais exploser si je ne parlais pas bientôt. Damon me jetait des regards positivement lascifs et j'en étais réduite à un état de liquéfaction.

**- Un restaurant pas loin de Mystic Falls. J'ai pensé que le Grill était bien trop chic pour un premier rendez-vous, plaisanta-t-il.**

Un rire sincère et léger s'échappa de ma bouche et déjà je me sentis plus à l'aise. Il fallait que je sois détendue et ouverte, Caroline m'avait répété ça toute la journée.

**- Pourtant je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un hamburger maintenant, confiai-je en repensant à ma salade.**

**- La prochaine fois alors, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.**

Je ne pus empêcher le sourire éclatant, une prochaine fois ? Il voulait donc sortir avec moi plus souvent ! Est-ce que je lui plaisais alors ? Puis je me rappelai que j'avais passé la semaine à chercher son secret et ma bonne humeur retomba. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, j'étais persuadée que c'était un vampire... La voix de Caroline résonna dans ma tête, me disputant de penser à cela pendant juste une seconde. ''C'est ta soirée, profites-en'' l'entendis-je me dire.

**- Oui, acquiesçai-je. Bien que j'espère que la demande sera directe la prochaine fois...**

Il rit et je l'observai pendant ce moment. Son visage était ouvert, détendu et beau naturellement lorsqu'il riait, il n'y avait pas d'artefacts, de masques mis en place, juste lui. Et cette vue faisait serrer mon estomac et battre mon cœur.

**- C'est vrai que j'ai eu recours à des moyens extrêmes, avoua-t-il. Mais tu es difficile à cerner Elena.**

Mon nom roula sur sa langue comme une parole susurrée par un amoureux et la passion s'anima de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il avec un simple geste ou une simple parole m'affectait autant ?

**- Difficile ?**

**- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais persuadé que tu me prenais pour un crétin narcissique arrogant, dit-il en reprenant mes mots.**

**- Qui te dit que ce n'est plus le cas, contrai-je tout en baissant la tête légèrement honteuse.**

**- Tu as manifestement passé beaucoup de temps pour ta tenue de soir.**

**- Et alors ? Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, j'aime juste être bien habillé.**

**- Dans ce cas, je suis un crétin narcissique arrogant très chanceux, conclut-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.**

Je rougis de plus bel, il semblait que ce soit la seule fonction de mon corps marchant lorsque j'étais avec lui. La voiture tourna à ce moment et il se gara dans un parking.

Le restaurant était caché derrière des arbres, au bout d'un petit chemin sortant de la route principale. Un petit lac scintillait derrière dans la nuit tombante. L'ambiance était romantique, le décor féerique et pourtant lorsque je posai un pied dehors, je ne pus m'en empêcher : j'éclatai de rire. Et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Damon me regarda avec inquiétude, se demandant probablement si je n'étais pas devenue folle.

**- Blue Bedroom, réussis-je à articuler entre mes rires. Vraiment ?**

L'endroit ressemblait à un petit chalet perdu dans la montagne : tranquille et propice à la romance. Mais un grande enseigne lumineuse en néon bleu clignotait à l'entrée, un lit suivi des mots ''Blue Bedroom''. Le charme était brisé et mon sourire attaché à mon visage.

**- C'était un hôtel avant, m'expliqua Damon. Je m'y arrêtais lorsque je revenais à Mystic Falls, les propriétaires ont changé, la fonction aussi mais pas le nom.**

**- Lorsque tu revenais ?**

**- J'avais oublié que tu pouvais poser toutes les questions que tu voulais, soupira-t-il.**

**- Et surtout, tu es obligé de répondre, rappelai-je.**

Il me mena jusqu'à l'entrée en posant délicatement sa main sur ma taille. Je tâchai de ne pas faire attention à la réaction involontaire de mon corps face à ce contact, un choc électrique qui coursa à travers mes veines et je suivis son mouvement.

La salle avait un aspect familial, une sorte de cocon chaleureux. Elle était plutôt petite, il y avait peu de tables, une bonne odeur de plats chauds flottait dans l'air et la femme qui nous accueillit avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle nous emmena à une table dans le fond, près de la fenêtre avec vue sur le lac. Les lumières étaient tamisées, la nappe rouge et un vase de cristal avec des fleurs bleues aux senteurs parfumées nous séparait. Et lorsqu'une serveuse nous emmena la carte, je me rendis compte que les plats étaient chers. Damon avait sorti le grand jeu, pensai-je avec une petite danse intérieure : il voulait me plaire.

**- Lorsque j'étais à Duke, je venais voir mon oncle qui habitait à Mystic Falls, répondit-il enfin.**

**- Zach Salvatore ?**

**- Je pensais qu'il se faisait appeler Zachary Grunt.**

Je me mordis la lèvre et me cachai derrière le menu. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'avais passé ma semaine à me renseigner sur lui, son frère et toute sa famille. Puis une idée me vint et je retins un sourire machiavélique.

**- C'est vrai mais le Conseil sait qui il est vraiment, dis-je avec une apparence que j'espérais nonchalante.**

**- Le rôle du Conseil est de tout savoir.**

J'étais abasourdie, il ne paraissait pas surpris que je sois au courant pour le Conseil. J'étais une Gilbert, il le savait. Mais ne pensait-il pas que j'étais trop jeune pour savoir ? Rien ne laissait transparaître un quelconque désarroi de sa part.

**- Oui, dis-je pour aller dans son sens.**

**- Enfin, ce n'est pas le meilleur sujet de conversation pour un dîner. Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?**

Il déposa le menu et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais savoir, tant de questions que je voulais poser mais lorsqu'il me regardait avec ces yeux azurs, je perdais le fil de ma pensée.

Nous restâmes donc les yeux dans les yeux pendant un instant, ma respiration haletante et mon cœur battant. Puis la serveuse vint gâcher ce moment en se mettant tout près de Damon, le décolleté en avant. Je m'imaginais la planter avec ma fourchette alors qu'elle demandait avec une voix mielleuse si nous désirions une boisson.

**- Je prendrai un verre de Jack, renseigna Damon avec un sourire charmeur à l'intention de la serveuse.**

Cette jalousie qui me prenait chaque fois que je le voyais avec une fille me frappa comme un train lancé à toute vitesse et je détournai le regard pour me concentrer sur le lac. C'était magnifique, le soleil le peignait de rouge et orange dans ses derniers rayons, il brillait de mille feux.

**- Elena, m'appela-t-il.**

Pour montrer mon mécontentement, je continuer à admirer le lac, l'eau stable comme un bloc de glace éternel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la mienne et qu'une chaleur brûlante m'envahit que je daignai le regarder.

**- Est-ce que quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?**

Il ne lâchait pas ma main, son pouce traçant un rond sur le dos de ma main, mes nerfs étant de ce fait extrêmement sensibles. La serveuse me fusillait du regard, rejetant ses cheveux peroxydés derrière elle avec une moue contrariée et je ne pus empêcher mon sourire victorieux lorsque je commandai.

**- J'aimerais un kir royal.**

Je me rappelai d'une rare fois où mes parents m'avaient laissé commandé de l'alcool à un restaurant. Nous fêtions l'acquisition de la galerie de ma mère et je pouvais commander ce que je voulais, le kir m'avait paru un bon choix et depuis c'était mon apéritif préféré.

**- Ce que la demoiselle veut, la demoiselle obtient, déclara Damon sur un ton taquin.**

La serveuse acquiesça et repartit en promettant de revenir vite. Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'elle utilisa et dans un élan de possessivité, je posai ma main sur celle de Damon qui ne m'avait toujours pas lâché et lui offris mon plus beau sourire non sans un regard meurtrier à la blonde écervelée.

Damon rit à mes antiques et j'enlevai mes mains brusquement pour recommencer ma contemplation du lac. Je croisai même les bras, j'étais à deux doigts de bouder comme une enfant.

**- Je commence à me demander si ces sautes d'humeur ne sont pas dus à quelque chose que je devrais savoir, déclara-t-il en riant.**

**- Pardon ? Je n'ai aucune saute d'humeur, m'offusquai-je.**

**- Alors pourquoi le regard boudeur et le croisement de bras hautain après avoir été sur le point de me sauter dessus il y a un instant ?**

**- Je n'allais pas te sauter dessus !**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tes yeux me disaient, murmura-t-il en haussant malicieusement ses sourcils.**

Chaque fois que ses lèvres tenaient une promesse, il faisait quelque chose avec ses yeux que je ne pouvais décrire. Mais cela m'énervait tout en me faisant sourire, c'était étrange cette sensation.

**- Mes yeux ne contrôlent pas ce que font mon corps, rétorquai-je.**

**- Tes yeux sont honnêtes. Ils sont une fenêtre ouverte sur tes pensées, affirma-t-il avec un air sérieux.**

Il m'observait comme si j'étais un chef d'œuvre inexplicable, une entité qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre mais pourtant le captiver. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à entrer dans mon esprit et à percer tous mes secrets.

**- Ce soir tu es le seul à devoir être honnête, répliquai-je avec un sourire victorieux.**

**- Et pourtant tu ne poses aucune question, dramatisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

**- Bien, première question : quel âge as-tu ?**

**- Bientôt 21 ans, répondit-il.**

**- Bientôt ?**

**- Dans quelques semaines, je suis né le 26 novembre.**

J'écarquillai les yeux, nous avions le même mois d'anniversaire ! Mais j'étais plus grande, du moins en termes de de jours sans prendre en compte l'année..

**- Et toi ?**

**- J'aurai 18 ans le 13 novembre, répondis-je.**

**- Une semaine d'écart, commenta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.**

**- Et trois ans, complétai-je.**

La serveuse revint à cet instant avec nos deux verres. Elle débuta de nouveau son spectacle, elle se collait contre Damon et lui donnait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Et ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour y jeter un œil appréciateur et lui faire ses plus belles mimiques charmeuses.

**- Vous avez choisi, demanda-t-elle avec une voix haut perché qui me donna envie de vomir.**

**- Non, rétorquai-je violemment.**

Elle ne bougea pas et il fallut que Damon lui parle en expliquant que nous n'étions toujours pas décidés mais que nous l'appellerions dès que ce serait le cas pour qu'elle parte. Et bien sûr, les yeux de Damon la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut à une autre table. Quand son regard revint sur moi, il grimaça en voyant mon regard furieux. J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux mais une petite voix me chuchotait que ce serait du gâchis car il avait de si beaux yeux.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent qui m'agaça.**

**- Tu flirtais avec cette serveuse !**

**- Je suis juste un client aimable, éluda-t-il.**

**- Et son décolleté est la chose la plus aimable chez elle ? répliquai-je avec venin.**

**- Ce n'est pas détestable en tout cas.**

Ma colère redoubla à cette phrase et il le remarqua. Ses yeux criaient qu'il était en train de regretter d'avoir prononcé ces mots ce qui me réconforta un tout petit peu. Mais je n'allais pas lâcher l'affaire.

**- Peut-être que tu devrais l'inviter à dîner alors, pour découvrir si c'est aussi aimable que ça en a l'air ! m'écriai-je.**

**- Si je l'invitais, ce ne serait pas pour dîner, plaisanta-t-il.**

Il se ravisa lorsqu'il vit que cela ne me faisait pas rire et pendant un moment, je me posais la question : est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ou était-il à ce point idiot ? Où était passé le Damon maître de ses paroles qui arrivaient à me faire frissonner ?

**- Tu le fais exprès, réalisai-je. Tu fais exprès de la regarder et de dire toutes ces choses ! Pourquoi ? l'accusai-je avec suspicion.**

**- J'aime te voir toute irritée et jalouse, répondit-il en s'esclaffant.**

**- Je ne suis pas jalouse, affirmai-je en croisant les bras. Et ne me ressors pas le couplet sur mes yeux disant le contraire, ça ne marche qu'une fois !**

**- En faite j'allais dire que tes poings serrés te trahissaient mais maintenant que tu parles de tes yeux...**

Je lui jetai un regard meurtrier et il leva les mains en signe de paix. Quelque part, je me sentais coupable, pourquoi m'en prenais-je à lui aussi rapidement et violemment ? Il fallait que j'arrive à me détendre et à être normale, charmante et ne pas jouer la carte de la petite amie collante...

**- Tu es la seule personne que je veux inviter à dîner Elena, me déclara-t-il en se penchant vers moi, les yeux braqués dans les miens.**

Il semblait si sincère et la romantique en moi fondit comme neige au soleil. Il pouvait être si doux et gentil parfois que j'en oubliais le séducteur invétéré à la réputation de braise... Mais je ne pouvais décider lequel des deux Damon je préférais.

**- Et ça me plaît comme ça, décidai-je de dire. Alors, que me conseilles-tu ?**

**- Le homard est délicieux.**

**- Le homard ? C'est cliché, le taquinai-je.**

**- Si je commandais pour toi, tu me ferais confiance ? me demanda-t-il en réponse.**

**- Je peux commander toute seule, nous ne sommes plus dans les années 50 !**

**- Laisse moi te surprendre, susurra-t-il.**

Sa voix avait un goût de secret, un serment caché qui me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds et sans réfléchir je hochai la tête lui donnant mon accord. Il sourit victorieusement et fit signe à un serveur, pas la blonde un peu trop gâtée par la nature heureusement. Il commanda deux ''Poulet à la parmigiana'', un accent italien ressortissant. Si ma première réaction fut d'avoir mes entrailles se tordre et un besoin urgent de boire, ma seconde fut de m'interroger, Salvatore, c'était un nom à consonance italienne.

**- Tu parles italien, interrogeai-je en prenant une gorgée de mon kir.**

**- Couramment. Ma grand-mère en a fait sa mission de l'apprendre à Stefan tout comme à moi. Elle disait qu'elle ne mourrait pas tant que nous ne saurions pas faire honneur à nos origines, raconta-t-il en s'esclaffant. Elle était têtue et bornée, une véritable mule.**

**- Damon ! Tu parles de ta grand-mère, m'indignai-je.**

**- Et ? Elle savait déjà ce que je pensais d'elle quand j'étais petit, je ne pense pas que la mort l'ait rendu plus stupide, railla-t-il. Peu de gens aimait Nonna pour ainsi dire.**

**- Vous êtes originaires d'Italie toi et Stefan ? changeai-je de sujet.**

**- Les Salvatore ont immigré au milieu du dix-neuvième siècle aux États-Unis, expliqua-t-il. Mes racines sont en Toscane mais j'ai dû y mettre les pieds une ou deux fois dans ma vie.**

Il semblait si désintéressé par ce qu'il disait, comme si sa famille n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. J'étais inconfortable face à un manque clair d'affection de sa part et aussi peinée, comment pouvait-on en arriver à détester sa famille ?

**- Et il reste encore des Salvatore là-bas ?**

**- Il ne reste plus que Stefan et moi.**

Pendant un instant, je réussis à déceler un profond chagrin sur son visage mais il partit aussi vite qu'il n'était venu. Damon était un vrai mystère, je réalisai. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, n'aimait pas partager sur son passé et passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de connaître une personne sans donner un peu de lui en échange.

**- Vous devez vous sentir seuls, murmurai-je. Comment sont-ils morts ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Vos parents, répondis-je.**

**- Accident de voiture, il y a quelques mois. Je m'occupe de Stefan maintenant.**

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de nos plats. Un parfum délicieux envahit mes narines et mon estomac grogna de plaisir, devant moi s'offrait un mélange de sauce tomate, parmesan, poulet et herbes à l'odeur divine. J'en salivai d'avance.

**- Ça a l'air délicieux, approuvai-je avec un grand sourire.**

**- J'ai très bon goût, répliqua Damon en me regardant avec insistance.**

Je rougis faiblement et commençai à manger pour me distraire. Il semblerait que Damon Salvatore aurait toujours une emprise sur moi quoiqu'il arrive et cela m'inquiétait. Comment pouvais-je ressentir ces sentiments pour quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine ?

**- Je suis content que ça te plaise, finit par dire Damon après un moment où seul le bruit de nos fourchettes pouvait être entendu. J'étais nerveux, avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, j'avais du mal à imaginer Damon nerveux. Il semblait toujours maître de soi, de ses émotions et de son environnement. Mais face à son sourire d'enfant gêné et l'éclat juvénile dans ses yeux, mon ventre se serra et un sourire illuminé éclaira mon visage. Il arrivait à me faire sentir si spéciale, si appréciée, c'en était déconcertant.

**- Je passe une bonne soirée, assurai-je ravie.**

**- Je pensais que tu aurais plus de questions à me poser néanmoins. Caroline avait l'air très intéressée à ce sujet.**

**- Caroline est la reine des ragots, raillai-je. Mais si tu insistes tellement, j'aimerais savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu étudiais à la fac ?**

**- Psychologie avec une mineure dans l'histoire du folklore américain. Alaric a réussi à m'emmener là-bas, dit-il avec un faux soupir.**

**- C'est vraiment sa passion, acquiesçai-je. Il raconte tant d'histoires.**

**- Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, soupira-t-il vraiment cette fois. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans la chambre à force.**

J'aimais cette nouvelle facette de lui, détendu et ouvert. Il n'avait pas ce masque confiant ni sarcastique. Il n'était pas non plus l'enjôleur aux mille insinuations. Il était tout simplement un garçon racontant ses histoires de fac à une fille qu'il avait emmenée à un rendez-vous galant. Il en perdait presque son aura mystérieuse et toutes les complications allant avec.

**- Je suis désolée, compatis-je. Alaric ne sait jamais quand s'arrêter.**

**- Certaines étaient bien heureuses de ce trait de caractère, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

**- Ouch, c'est mon oncle ! Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce qu'il fait avec ces ''certaines'', grimaçai-je.**

**- J'aimerais être dans ton cas, il y a des choses que j'aurais aimé ne pas savoir.**

**- C'est bizarre que mon oncle n'ait jamais parlé de toi, musai-je à haute voix.**

**- Je suis son secret honteux, chuchota Damon comme s'il me faisait une importante confidence.**

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il faisait une expression malicieuse avec ses sourcils. J'arrêtai mon regard dans le sien, me plongeant dans l'abysse glacial que tenait ses yeux et je me laissai emporter. A quoi bon tenter de combattre mes sentiments ? Le fait était que Damon était charmant, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait. Je ne pouvais rien y faire.

**- Ça devait être dur de l'entendre avec ses conquêtes alors, chuchotai-je en retour sur le même ton.**

**- J'en étais vert de jalousie !**

**- Sinon, comment tu trouves Mystic Falls jusque là ?**

**- Ça n'a pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi paisible, tranquille et complètement ennuyeux. Mais Stefan a insisté pour qu'on revienne se ''ressourcer''.**

**- C'est le charme des petites villes, défendis-je. J'adore pouvoir m'installer dans un coin calme et me reposer.**

**- Quelque chose me dit que tu es plus le genre sauvage, taquina-t-il.**

**- C'est quelque chose que tu devras découvrir, contrai-je avec espièglerie.**

**- Mais j'en ai bien l'intention, flirta-t-il en retour.**

La serveuse choisit de venir à ce moment, interrompant notre jeu dangereux et je sentis la colère monter en moi de nouveau. J'allais vraiment finir par devenir méchante si elle continuait.

Pourtant, je me calmai presque instantanément : Damon ne lui prêta aucune attention cette fois, il la congédia de la main en demandant à ce qu'elle amène la carte des desserts. Elle nous débarrassa furieusement avec des mouvements saccadés. J'avais presque envie de lui tirer la langue mais je me tenais correctement face à Damon.

**-** Et** toi, que comptes-tu faire après le lycée ? demanda-t-il.**

**- C'est la question piège, soufflai-je. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire plus tard.**

**- Alors ce sera très intéressant, m'assura Damon avec un sourire entendu.**

**- Comment ça, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.**

**- La vie est bien plus intéressante quand elle est pleine de surprises. Si on sait tout ce qui va se passer à l'avance, alors où est l'intérêt ?**

**- Les surprises ne sont pas toujours bonnes.**

**- Alors c'est encore plus intéressant, dit-il en se penchant vers moi.**

Ses yeux dévièrent sur mes lèvres et mon cœur accéléra. Il allait m'embrasser, je le savais. C'était le signal, le moment tant attendu, Damon allait m'embrasser. Mes mains devinrent moites, ma respiration haletante et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres roses et charnues. Quelques centimètres et je pourrais...

**- Voilà la carte, dérangea une voix aiguë me donnant envie de vomir.**

Damon se redressa pour prendre la carte et je retins un soupir rageur. J'étais à deux doigts de savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser le plus bel homme sur Terre et il fallait que cette harpie vienne tout gâcher.

**- Hum, je pense avoir trouvé le dessert parfait, me tira de me pensées Damon.**

**- Du moment qu'il y a du chocolat je suis preneuse, éludai-je en tendant le bras pour prendre la carte.**

**- Ah ah, m'empêcha Damon. Je choisis, tu te rappelles ?**

**- J'avais juste accepté pour le plat, m'offusquai-je.**

**- Tu ne l'as jamais précisé, tu as juste dit que tu me faisais confiance, chantonna-t-il satisfait avec lui-même.**

Je croisai les bras et marmonnai qu'il avait intérêt à choisir quelque chose avec du chocolat. Bien entendu quand la serveuse revint, elle dut se pencher vers lui pour qu'il puisse lui chuchoter la commande sans que je n'apprenne la nature de cette commande. Et elle en profita pour se coller à lui un peu trop près à mon goût.

**- Je n'aime pas le service ici, me plaignis-je et Damon rigola.**

**- Je le trouve remarquable moi.**

**- Tu es un homme et ton cerveau se trouve en dessous de ta ceinture, réprimandai-je sournoisement.**

**- Et je suis sûre que tu apprécieras cette partie de mon anatomie, répliqua-t-il en jubilant.**

**- Confiant à ce point ?**

**- C'est à toi de me le dire.**

Je fis la moue, Damon me rendait vraiment confuse. D'un côté, il avait l'air de m'apprécier, d'un autre côté j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une fille de plus... Est-ce que je saurais un jour ce que je signifiais vraiment à ces yeux ? Et n'était-il pas trop tôt pour avoir ce genre de pensées ? Nous n'étions qu'à notre premier rendez-vous !

Heureusement, le dessert offrit la parfaite distraction. Damon avait commandé un moelleux au chocolat avec du coulis et un cœur à la framboise. Dès la première bouchée, une explosion de saveurs titilla mes papilles et je gémis de plaisir bruyamment. Je tâchai de ne pas faire attention au regard avide soudain de Damon lorsque ce son sortit de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais gérer son désir, c'était écrasant et trop à supporter pour moi. J'avais l'impression de ployer comme un arbre face à une tempête.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le meilleur, le moelleux ou tes réactions face au moelleux, déclara Damon avec un sourire envoûtant.**

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je passai une main dans mes cheveux consciencieusement en cachant ma gêne avec un petit rire. Intérieurement, mes veines s'enflammèrent et une boule contracta mon ventre.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Après avoir mangé le moelleux, Damon m'abandonna pour aller payer et j'en profitai pour faire un tour aux toilettes. J'avais le teint rose, les cheveux en bataille à force d'y mettre les mains et j'avais grand besoin de reprendre mes esprits.

Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment et je me demandai qui cela pouvait bien être. Mes parents savaient où j'étais et les filles n'interrompraient jamais mon rendez-vous avec Damon. Et puis il était presque neuf heures moins le quart, elles devaient avoir les mains pleines de bonbons à cette heure. Pourtant c'était le numéro de Caroline qui s'affichait.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Caroline, décrochai-je.**

**- Elena, répondit la voix de Bonnie. Où es-tu ?**

**- A mon rendez-vous avec Damon voyons !**

**- Précisément, entendis-je Caroline dire soudain.**

**- Dans les toilettes du restaurant. Tu devrais voir où il m'a emmené, je pense que c'est l'endroit le plus romantique où je suis jamais allée et...**

**- On n'a pas le temps, coupa Bonnie. Elena, fais couler l'eau des robinets et enferme toi !**

**- Quoi ? Mais...**

**- Ne pose pas de questions !**

Je posai mon téléphone, m'exécutai et le repris avec le pressentiment que je n'aimerai pas ce que j'allais entendre.

**- C'est fait, dis-je. Maintenant est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?**

**- Elena, commença la voix de mon amie avec un ton solennel. Les vampires existent.**

**- Est-ce qu'on a pas déjà eu cette conversation hier ? soupirai-je. Parce que je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'oublier toute cette histoire.**

**- Elena, entendis-je soudain la voix excitée de Caroline. Ce n'est pas une blague, les vampires existent !**

Mes jambes chancelèrent et je m'adossai au rebord de l'évier. Mes amies semblaient sincères et surtout paniquées.

**- Écoute, je sais que c'est beaucoup à gérer...**

**- Non, l'arrêtai-je. J'avais déjà commencé à me faire à l'idée mais je pensais que vous n'y croyiez pas !**

**- Pour faire court, Bonnie a posé la question à sa grand-mère cet après-midi pour savoir s'ils existaient vraiment. Et il y a eu donc une longue discussion ''ton monde va changer, les choses ne sont pas comme elles sont'' blabla, bref les vampires existent. Et je n'y croyais pas avant mais la grand-mère de Bonnie peut vraiment être convaincante, babilla Caroline.**

**- Et vous ne me le dites que maintenant ? m'indignai-je. Un coup de fil, c'est trop demandé ?**

**- Excuse nous d'avoir mis du temps à nous remettre du choc, railla Caroline. Promis quand j'apprendrai que ma mère est un zombie, je t'appellerai à la seconde !**

**- Caroline, sermonna Bonnie, on n'a pas le temps ! Elena, tu es peut-être en danger !**

**- Comment ça en danger ? On a innocenté Damon et Stefan hier soir ! rappelai-je urgemment.**

**- J'ai raconté notre plan à Grams et elle m'a dit que la verveine s'était peut-être trop diluée dans la boisson et qu'au final elle n'avait pas eu assez d'effet, surtout avec des vampires pouvant être vieux de plus d'un siècle !**

**- Parce que la verveine affecte vraiment les vampires, entendis-je Caroline crier, qui aurait cru que les tisanes soient notre meilleur atout ?**

J'imaginai mes deux amis collées l'une contre l'autre à se battre pour avoir le téléphone et je souris... avant de me rappeler le sujet de la conversation. J'étais très probablement à un rendez-vous avec un monstre buveur de sang. La panique s'installa en moi et je faillis lâcher le combiné.

**- Elena, les vampires existants ne fait pas de Damon un tueur sanguinaire obligatoirement, tenta de me rassurer Caroline et je me demandai comment elle avait su que je paniquais.**

**- Ah bon ? Parce que je crois me souvenir que c'était notre hypothèse numéro un, murmurai-je avec hystérie.**

**- Il se peut que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, intervint Bonnie. J'ai trouvé un sort qui me permet de savoir si une personne est un vampire ou pas !**

**- C'est longue distance, demandai-je avec espoir.**

**- Non, il faut que Damon soit à côté de moi.**

**- Je pouvais voir Bonnie grimacer devant moi et je fermai les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ma soirée se complique de cette façon ?**

**- Écoute Elena, il ne faut pas que Damon sache que tu aies des doutes, dit Caroline.**

**- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vous n'êtes pas coincées potentiellement avec un vampire !**

**- Tu vas respirer calmement, retourner en salle et proposer à Damon de faire un tour à une maison hantée de ton ami Tyler, m'ordonna Bonnie. Mais en vérité, tu vas l'emmener à la maison où on s'est réunies, le sort sera prêt. Lorsque vous franchirez le seuil, Damon ressentira une douleur immense si c'est un vampire. Tu en profiteras pour sortir le plus vite possible, seuls les humains pourront sortir, lui il restera coincé.**

**- Et après, demandai-je l'estomac serré.**

**- On avisera, répondit-elle simplement. Mais n'oublie pas, il faut que tu aies l'air normale.**

**- Bien, acquiesçai-je. Normale, maison, seuil, fuite.**

**- Tu devrais y être dans combien de temps ?**

**- Une demie-heure, à peu près.**

**- Au cas où, interrompit Caroline. Où est-ce que tu es ?**

**- Il m'a emmené dans un restaurant s'appelant Blue Bedroom à une vingtaine de minutes de Mystic Falls sur la nationale 29 en direction du Sud, indiquai-je.**

**- Bien si tu ne nous appelles pas à neuf heures pour nous informer de ton arrivée, on vient te chercher, dirent-elles en même temps.**

Pendant un moment, je me sentis soulagée et rassurée : je n'étais pas seule. Mais si Damon était vraiment... dangereux. Alors les vingt minutes jusqu'au restaurant lui laisseraient autant de temps qu'il voudrait pour me tuer et jeter mon corps dans un fossé.

Je raccrochai, fermai les robinets et pris un grande inspiration avant de revenir avec l'air calme, détendu et souriant. Je trouvai Damon à l'entrée, m'attendant avec mon manteau. Il m'aida à l'enfiler, ses doigts effleurant ma peau et je frissonnai. De peur ou d'excitation, je ne pouvais le dire. Mais Damon ne remarqua rien.

**- Alors quelque chose de prévu après, demandai-je en essayant de paraître nonchalante.**

**- Je ne sais pas, tu as un couvre-feu à respecter ? Parce que je ne veux pas inquiéter maman et papa, me taquina-t-il.**

**- Je retins un soupir de soulagement, il était encore dans son humeur taquine et amusée. Il ne se doutait donc de rien.**

**- Pas ce soir, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Je me disais, mon ami Tyler organise une maison hantée chaque année pour Halloween.**

Sa bonne humeur retomba et il me regarda avec un air disant ''Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?''. Je me mordis la lèvre, tout le plan reposait sur son accord à aller dans les bois ?

**- Il y aura de l'alcool ?**

Il haussa juste un sourcil comme pour me dire ''Tu penses que cela va me convaincre ?''.

**- On pourra danser ? Collé serré, ajoutai-je avec ma plus belle performance d'actrice frivole.**

**- C'est bon, je suis convaincu, allons à la maison hantée de ton ami, concéda-t-il.**

**- T'es le meilleur, m'enthousiasmai-je avant de prendre spontanément sa main.**

Il eut un mouvement de surprise et pendant un instant, je me sentis stupide : est-ce que je venais vraiment de prendre la main d'un hypothétique vampire ? Et même si on enlevait ce paramètre, c'était Damon ! Il ne m'avait pas l'air d'être le petit ami câlin et ''je montre mon affection en publique''.

Mon cœur battit la chamade, je m'attendais au pire. Ses épaules se relaxèrent soudain et il ne lâcha pas ma main. Une joie intense, réchauffant le corps m'envahit. Puis la panique revint de plein fouet et je me réprimandai de ressentir ces sentiments à l'égard d'un homme qui n'en était peut-être pas un.

ooooooooooooooooo

Le trajet dans la voiture fut le plus long de mon existence. J'avais ce désagréable pressentiment que quelque chose de mal allait se passer et le fait que la personne à côté de moi puisse être la cause de ce mal ne m'arrangeait pas du tout. De plus j'étais presque sûre que Damon commençait à remarquer ma nervosité.

Neuf heures sonna enfin et je me précipitai sur mon portable pour détourner mon attention de la situation.

**- Hey Caroline, j'appelai juste pour dire que je suis en route pour la soirée de Tyler avec Damon !**

**- Vraiment ? C'est génial, on se mettait justement en route avec Bonnie. Dans combien de temps tu devrais être là ?**

**- Vingt minutes environ, le temps qu'on trouve la maison.**

**- Génial, tout sera prêt lorsque vous arriverez, déclara-t-elle en insistant sur le ''prêt''. On se voit toute à l'heure Lena !**

**- Bye Caro.**

Je raccrochai et lançai à Damon un sourire qui se voulait ravi et emballé par l'idée de la soirée. Mais j'étais presque sûre qu'il avait l'air d'un sourire crispé puisque Damon fronça les sourcils.

**- Il y a un problème, demanda-t-il.**

**- Un problème ? Non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème ? Tout va bien, tout va même très bien, j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes ? radotai-je.**

Damon devint encore plus suspicieux et il me regarda intensément. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et je fus hypnotisée par son regard. Un tremblement parcourut mon corps et l'impression que mon esprit était envahi me frappa. L'image de Stefan faisant exactement la même chose à la cafétéria me revint et je serrai les poings. Que se passait-il exactement ?

J'étais sur le point de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne regardait plus la route lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

**- Elena, dis moi quel est ton problème, articula-t-il lentement.**

Sa voix avait un ton enivrant et autoritaire comme s'il m'ordonnait de lui donner la réponses tout en essayant de paraître séduisant. Il fallait que je pense vite à une réponse.

**- Juste nerveuse à l'idée que tous mes amis nous voient ensemble, répondis-je.**

Il sembla satisfait de cette réponse puisqu'il se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Un faible soupir m'échappa et je tournai la tête pour éviter de le regarder. La tension était palpable dans la voiture et je ne pus refréner mes pensées : se pouvait-il vraiment que Damon soit un vampire ? Et si oui, alors pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas tué ? Il avait eu tant d'occasions et je devais être une proie facile... Alors pourquoi respirais-je encore ?

ooooooooooooooooo

La familier panneau ''Bienvenue à Mystic Falls'' nous accueillit et je me sentis plus relaxée. Nous étions presque arrivés, la vérité allait enfin éclater. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il nous conduit jusqu'au bois puis nous prîmes le relais à pied.

J'avais peur de me perdre, après tout il faisait nuit et les bois étaient noirs, grand et plus menaçants. Mais mon instinct de survie et un sens de l'orientation que je ne pensais pas avoir et mais était bien pratique à ce moment me guidèrent et je reconnus des arbres de notre visite d'hier. Nous n'étions plus très loin.

**- La maison hantée est la soirée de l'année, dis-je pour combler le silence.**

**- J'imagine que c'est censé faire peur ?**

**- C'est le but et Tyler s'améliore d'années en années, assurai-je.**

**- Tyler comme dans Tyler Lockwood ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

Je me rappelai l'animosité de Tyler envers Damon et me demandai si ce dernier ressentait la même chose. Pourtant il était très calme et il resta maître de lui lorsqu'il me répondit.

**- Je connais bien ses parents. Richard est un vieil ami de ma famille.**

**- En tout cas, je suis persuadée que ce sera très effrayant ! Quoiqu'il m'en faut beaucoup pour me faire peur, me vantai-je.**

Le monde bascula soudain alors que je trébuchai sur une branche et je vis le sol arriver vers mon visage. Mais deux bras m'encerclèrent et me collèrent à un torse ferme.

**- Je n'en doute pas, susurra Damon dans mon oreille.**

Son souffle chaud me chatouilla, mon corps s'encastrait parfaitement au sien et mes pulsations accélérèrent. J'étais si bien, dans ses bras. Je me sentais rassurée, protégée ce qui ironiquement était le contraire de ce que je devrais ressentir.

**- Merci, dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.**

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, le visage impossible à lire. Puis il secoua la tête et reprit sa marche. Je restai immobile un instant, tâchant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une réponse à ce regard si étrange qu'il m'avait jeté. Un mélange de curiosité, d'incrédulité et... de colère ? De la colère contre moi ou contre lui-même ?

**- Je pense avoir trouvé, appela Damon.**

Je courus pour le rattraper et débarquer dans la clairière où était cachée la maison abandonnée. Elle était encore plus intimidante dans l'obscurité et le plan de Caroline et Bonnie me parut moins bien d'un coup. J'allais vraiment devoir rentrer dans ce bâtiment rempli d'énergie mystique avec un éventuel vampire ?

Nous nous rapprochâmes et je pus entendre de la musique venir de la maison. Les filles avaient vraiment pensé à tout, Damon ne suspectait rien.

**- La maison est terrifiante en elle-même, fit remarquer Damon en riant.**

J'avais la gorge nouée et je ne pus que hocher la tête pour répondre. Nous nous rapprochions du seuil de la maison, je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de la vérité. Damon ouvrit la porte et se décala pour me laisser entrer galamment. J'avais espoir qu'il serait le premier à passer le seuil et que je n'aurais pas à entrer mais apparemment la chevalerie existait encore.

Je pénétrai dans la maison rapidement, la peur au ventre. Tout mon corps était en alerte, tendu, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect. Je n'avais jamais été aussi angoissée dans ma vie qu'à ce moment.

Damon me rejoignit et je le regardai avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il ne se passait rien. Pas de douleur, pas même quelque chose qui montrerait qu'il est inconfortable. Intérieurement, je jubilais, je ne pensais même pas au fait que j'allais devoir expliquer que je m'étais trompée de maison.

Puis Damon se stoppa net. Il ne bougea plus, ne respira plus, il était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Et il cria. Un hurlement déchirant d'animal blessé qui perça mes oreilles et retentit dans tout le bois. Il tomba ensuite à terre en se tenant les mains et en jurant. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec une si grande douleur.

J'étais pétrifiée à côté de lui, les membres figés et le cerveau brouillé. Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose, que la douleur signifiait quelque chose mais je ne me rappelais plus quoi, comment, qui. J'assistais à la douleur de Damon avec le cœur en miettes et la peur au ventre.

Puis un bruit dehors attira mon attention et j'entendis mon nom. Tout me revint, le plan, le sort, les vampires, la fuite. Mes pieds coururent de leur propre accord jusqu'à la porte, l'instinct prenant le relais. J'entendais encore Damon crier derrière moi mais je n'y faisais pas attention, je ne devais pas y faire attention.

Je fis valser la porte, mes amies étaient dehors derrière le vieux morceau de bois. Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de pleurer en les voyant. Elles m'appelèrent de nouveau et je me précipitai vers elle. Sans que je n'y arrive. J'essayai une nouvelle fois mais je ne pouvais pas passer la porte. Un mur m'en empêchait.

La panique remplaça la frayeur et je poussai de toutes mes forces sur ce mur. Mais rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais pas passer. Je murmurai frénétiquement le nom de mes deux amies, ma voix résonnant de plus en plus fort, mes essais de plus en plus rapide.

J'étais coincée. Je ne pouvais pas sortir. Et je n'entendais que les battements de mon cœur et les respirations haletantes de mes amies. Il n'y avait plus de cris. Plus de hurlements. Un frisson grimpa le long de mon échine, mes poils se dressèrent sur ma nuque et je me tournai lentement. Damon était debout, en pleine forme. Et la rage brillant dans ses yeux n'était pas celle d'un être humain.


	12. La peur

**Hey tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews (atteint les 50 c'est génial !) et les ajouts, je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Je ne veux pas faire mon auteure très pointilleuse à ce sujet, mais j'ai remarqué que certaines personnes qui commentaient avant ont arrêté et bien sûr je peux comprendre que parfois vous n'ayez pas le temps mais voilà, c'est les reviews qui motivent à écrire et rien qu'une petite trace de votre passage pour dire que vous avez aimé (ou détesté je suis totalement ouverte aux critiques constructives) est vraiment une récompense ! Enfin voilà, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ça, je remercie déjà ceux qui prennent le temps et ce depuis le début, c'est vraiment ma motive. Trève de bavardages, voilà le nouveau chapitre, commentez s'il vous plait et enjoy ;)**

**Dédié à mon Cactus, t'es la meilleure et tu reconnaitras sûrement certains passages :D**

* * *

><p><strong>La peur<strong>

_Dans la vie, on peut ressentir un grand nombre d'émotions, c'est ce qui fait que l'on est humain. Certaines sont joyeuses et je les ai appréciées, mais d'autres... D'autres vous prennent au ventre, vous tiraillent et vous font croire que pendant une seconde, vous êtes mort. La peur est quelque chose que j'ai appris à contrôler au fur et à mesure de mes interactions avec Damon. J'ai appris à vivre avec, la peur de mourir, la peur de le voir mourir, la peur de voir mes amis et ma famille mourir. Mais je n'oublierai jamais l'émotion tenace qui m'a envahi le jour où j'ai appris qui il était vraiment._

Un jour, Jeremy et moi étions tombés sur un documentaire parlant de la chasse des plus féroces prédateurs du monde. J'avais huit ans, Jeremy en avait six et cela m'avait marqué. Les impulsions meurtrières de ces animaux qui s'attaquaient à plus faible qu'eux. C'est le cycle de la vie, avait expliqué mon père lorsque je lui avais parlé de ces atrocités. Les forts tuent les faibles, la proie est chassée par le prédateurs, tuer ou être tué il faut choisir. Mon père n'avait échappé à aucun stéréotype. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être un jour dans cette position, devoir courir pour ma vie. Les humains étaient censés être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Nous étions invincibles face à la nature sans se soucier des conséquences. J'avais tort.

**- Elena, hurla Caroline derrière moi.**

Je n'avais plus conscience de mes deux amies. Tout ce que je voyais étaient les yeux noirs de Damon, brillant d'une folie destructrice dirigée à mon encontre, tout ce que j'entendais étaient les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, tout ce que je sentais était la peur s'infiltrant dans mes veines et paralysant mon corps.

Comme toute proie, j'avais l'instinct. Une petite voix dans ma tête qui me criait de m'enfuir, de riposter, de ne pas partir sans un combat. Mais le combat était perdu d'avance. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui.

Pourtant mes jambes avancèrent d'elle-même et dans un dernier élan, je me tournai de nouveau vers la porte et tentai de m'enfuir en hurlant de frustration lorsque le mur me bloqua. Je ne reconnaissais pas ma propre voix, elle était tellement rauque et étranglée.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, m'entendis-je dire.**

**- Je ne sais pas, paniqua Bonnie répétant cette phrase frénétiquement.**

Mes deux amies semblaient être sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Elles avaient le teint livide et l'air d'avoir envie de s'approcher de moi malgré la peur de se retrouver enfermée aussi.

**- Il doit y avoir un problème avec le sort, finit par conclure Bonnie.**

**- Règle-le ! criai-je les larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues.**

Elles semblèrent encore plus blanches d'un coup et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Quelque chose me disait que le problème venait de s'aggraver...

**- Il a disparu, marmonna Caroline le visage blafard.**

Je me retournai et effectivement Damon n'était plus là. La petite maison fut vide et silencieuse d'un coup. Mon sang se glaça, mon corps se figea et pendant un instant, personne ne bougea : je ne respirai même plus. Puis, je sentis un courant d'air derrière moi, la porte claqua et j'entendis mes amies hurler mon de l'autre côté alors que les ténèbres envahissaient la pièce.

J'étais bien trop stressée pour faire un son, mes réflexes en alerte et mes yeux tentant de s'habituer au noir. Une force invisible me happa soudain et je me retrouvai projetée contre le mur du fond. Je fus sonnée pendant une seconde, ma tête vibrant de douleur mais une poussée d'adrénaline me força à me coller contre le mur pour une semblant de protection. Me déplaçant sur le côté, je touchai soudain la table et me cachai derrière.

Un rire sinistre résonna autour de moi. Je reconnus la voix de Damon même si elle n'avait plus le même timbre sexy que je lui trouvais avant. Cette voix était menaçante et cruelle, c'était la voix d'un démon. Je tâchai de retenir ma respiration tout en réfléchissant à mes chances de survie qui n'étaient pas très élevées à ce moment.

J'étais coincée dans une pièce noire avec un vampire qui pouvait probablement voir, entendre et sentir tout ce qui se passait. Alors que j'étais aveugle, paralysée de peur et sans armes.

**- Bouh, souffla soudain une voix à côté de moi.**

Le cri s'échappa de ma bouche sans que je ne le contrôle et je me relevai avec hâte pour m'enfuir. Il attrapa mon bras et me leva avec facilité avant de m'écraser contre la table. Il me tenait par le haut de ma chemise et appuyait fort sur ma poitrine pour m'empêcher de me lever. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, ni bouger et à cet instant j'étais sûre que j'allais mourir.

Il se pencha au-dessus de moi, deux yeux rouges brillant dans le noir et il ne fit plus un seul mouvement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il resta immobile à me fixer, cela ne devait être que quelques minutes mais le temps s'allongea et ces minutes parurent des heures.

Petit à petit, malgré une violente protestation de mon esprit, mon corps se détendit et je ne me débattis plus. Je restais figée à attendre patiemment qu'il me laisse partir ou m'achève. Mon cœur recommença à battre normalement, ma respiration se calma et mes pensées cessèrent de tournoyer. Si Damon avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps c'était un fait. Il avait eu un nombre incalculable d'occasions, j'avais été seule avec lui toute la soirée ! Même si toute ma partie rationnelle me criait que j'étais folle pour penser ça ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, cette petite voix qui me contrôlait chaque fois que Damon était là me chuchotait que... je ne craignais rien. Qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer. Qu'il était juste énervé d'avoir été découvert.

**- Tu n'as pas peur, finit par constater Damon brisant ainsi le silence.**

J'aurais voulu lui répondre mais sa poigne de fer n'avait pas cédé et je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma voix. Il dut comprendre puisqu'il commença à desserrer son emprise sur moi. J'étais presque libre de mes mouvements lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Instantanément, Damon s'écarta de moi en grognant et les têtes de Bonnie et Caroline apparurent dans l'embrasure avec dans leurs mains... un bout de bois pointu ?

**- Elena, attrape ! ordonna la brune en lançant le bout de bois dans ma direction.**

Je réagis instinctivement et me précipitai sur cette aide bien qu'elle me parut inutile. Damon se lança aussi vers le bout de bois mais j'étais plus rapide et lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, je l'avais déjà en main. Je le tins devant moi et Damon s'arrêta à une distance respectable en le regardant avec précaution. Je fronçai les sourcils, pourquoi prenait-il ses distances avec un simple morceau de bois ?

**- Baisse ça, commanda-t-il en grondant.**

**- Les filles ? appelai-je, peu sûre de ce que je devais faire.**

**- C'est une arme Elena, si tu transperces le cœur d'un vampire avec un pieu, il meurt ! informa Caroline. Ne la lâche surtout pas !**

Damon grogna de nouveau, le son me rappelant celui d'un ours enragé. Je me déplaçai lentement vers la porte en tenant le pieu à bout de bras mais fermement. Il suivit mon mouvement en faisant un cercle autour de moi. Je ne pouvais distinguer son visage dans la pénombre, mais un bref aperçu me fit froid dans le dos.

**- Elena, je dois aller chercher ma grand-mère pour qu'elle m'aide à enlever le sort, expliqua Bonnie. On t'a apporté une lampe et de la verveine en plus du pieu.**

**- Vous en savez beaucoup sur les vampires, siffla Damon.**

Il me semblait de nouveau menaçant et j'étais tendue une nouvelle fois. Où était donc passé le moment de relaxation de tout à l'heure ?

Je me baissai pour ramasser les objets que firent glisser mes amies par terre. Damon accompagna le mouvement du regard. Il avait repris sa posture de prédateur, semblant chercher la moindre faille. Je pris délicatement la plante au creux de ma paume et la lampe de l'autre main.

**- Est-ce que vous devez partir toutes les deux ? demandai-je avec l'espoir que Caroline resterait.**

**- Elles n'ont pas vraiment le choix, dit Damon à leur place.**

Dans un brouillard, il disparut avant de réapparaître à côté de la porte. Il rugit de colère et les filles firent un pas en arrière surprises et effrayées avant que la porte ne se referme à nouveau devant elles. Il était à côté de moi en une seconde et sa main stabilisa mon poignet pour me faire lâcher le pieu. J'entendis le bruit sourd que fit le bois contre le mur alors qu'il l'envoyait valdinguer.

Je lâchai la lampe, enlevai la verveine de ma main emprisonnée grâce à ma main libre et la plaquai contre son visage dan un élan de survie. Je sentis sa peau crépiter et il me laissa partir en criant de douleur. Je partis à la recherche du pieu, à genoux sur le sol.

Damon arrêta de faire un bruit, la verveine ne faisant plus son effet et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le pieu. Je fermai les yeux m'attendant au pire mais rien ne se passa. Il y eut juste un bruit étouffé venant d'un coin puis un bruit sourd comme si on avait lâché un objet sur le sol. Enfin, de la lumière éclaira la pièce et je pus voir de nouveau. Le pieu n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je le pris entre mes deux mains et allai me réfugier contre le mur.

En me retournant, je vis que Damon avait collé la table contre la porte, bloquant ainsi un quelconque essai pour l'ouvrir, et avait posé la lampe dessus créant une faible luminosité. Toujours pas assez pour que je puisse tout distinguer mais au moins je me sentais plus en contrôler. Il était maintenant assis sur la chaise, en train de me regarder, l'air totalement calme. Je m'agrippai désespérément à mon dernier espoir de survie, un bout de bois et Damon m'observait l'air amusé.

**- Il y a quelque chose de drôle, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire avec du venin dans la voix.**

Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette hargne, ni même pourquoi j'avais la folie de parler comme ça à un monstre qui pourrait me tuer en moins d'une seconde. Mais mon corps réagissait sur instinct et j'essayais de me montrer un petit peu dangereuse dans ce genre de cas.

**- J'ai toujours aimé cette dernière étincelle que vous avez avant le final, répondit-il sereinement. Ce dernier fol espoir de vous en sortir, que ce soit une tentative de fuite ou de barrage en s'accrochant à un objet que je peux facilement faire voler à travers la pièce.**

Je me mordis la lèvre mais gardai néanmoins mon emprise. Peut-être que Damon pouvait m'arracher le pieu des mains sans aucune résistance de ma part et peut-être qu'il pouvait même me menacer de me tuer implicitement mais je n'abandonnerai pas ma dernière étincelle. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait.

**- Je suis peut-être plus forte que tu ne le crois, tentai-je de l'intimider. Après tout, j'ai réussi à révéler ta vraie nature ! Et je suis une Gilbert, c'est dans mon sang.**

**- Je dois avouer, je suis impressionné par votre petit plan de ce soir, confessa-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Bien entendu, quelque chose me dit que la partie où tu te retrouves coincée avec moi n'en faisait pas partie ?**

Je ne répondis pas, baissant juste les yeux et enfonçant mes ongles dans le bois. Il avait l'avantage, c'était évident. Mais je ne devais pas faire tomber ma garde pour autant.

**- Par contre, je me demande depuis combien de temps avais-tu des soupçons à mon égard ? C'est vrai, tu dois être la meilleure actrice que je connaisse, ta prestation de ce soir t'aurait valu un Oscar, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.**

Je restai silencieuse. Je ne pouvais absolument pas lui dire que jusqu'à une heure, je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit un vampire. Et que cette soirée avait été vraie du début à la fin, autant mes réactions que mes paroles.

**- Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais, continua-t-il en me regardant attentivement. Tu as passé la soirée avec moi sans le savoir, conclut-il.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, réagis-je furieuse.**

Ton long silence et le fait que tu ne saches pas mentir. Et puis si tu avais vraiment des doutes, tu aurais eu un pieu sur toi. En outre, je crois bien que tes amies ont dû t'expliquer ce que c'était et à quoi il servait. Alors depuis quand ?

**- Elles m'ont appelé pendant le dîner, avouai-je après un court silence.**

**- Lorsque je suis allé payer, déduit-il. Et comment cette idée vous est-elle venue ?**

**- Et pourquoi je te raconterai tout, contrai-je en serrant les dents.**

**- Parce que je veux savoir et que si je n'ai pas mes réponses, je me mettrai en colère. Et tu ne veux pas me voir en colère, menaça-t-il.**

**- Je n'ai pas peur !**

Je réalisai que c'était vrai : je n'avais pas peur. Damon pourrait me tuer. Personne ne pourrait me sauver tant que je serai coincée avec lui. Pourtant, j'étais remplie d'un sentiment de puissance et d'excitation, j'étais sur le qui-vive et sûre qu'il ne me ferait rien. Pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

Pour prouver ma déclaration, je me levai et pointai le pieu dans sa direction. J'avais une arme mortelle pour lui. La verveine était encore par terre et donc j'avais aussi une possible défense. Je n'étais pas totalement faible contre lui. En tout cas c'est ce que je croyais.

Dès qu'il me vit me lever, Damon était à mes côtés. Le pieu n'était plus dans ma main et j'étais plaquée contre le mur tout ça en l'espace de deux secondes. Et dire que je pensais avoir un avantage. Il ne me plaqua pas pendant longtemps, juste assez pour me montrer qui était le maître ici. Et lorsqu'il repartit vers la chaise, je restai debout pour garder un semblant de dignité mais j'avais compris ma leçon : Damon ne plaisantait pas. Il ne fallait pas que je l'oublie. Pourtant, une part de moi ne pouvait oublier l'homme avec qui j'avais passé la soirée et c'est cette partie qui parla.

**- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Je pensais que... tu m'aimais bien, murmurai-je.**

Il se figea. Puis lentement il se tourna vers moi. Ses traits étaient glacés, ses poings crispés et il me lança un regard étonné.

**- Je suis un vampire, articula-t-il lentement.**

**- Je sais, répliquai-je en croisant les bras.**

**- Je n'ai pas des sentiments pour mes proies. Je suis un tueur, c'est ma nature, continua-t-il à expliquer en commençant à s'approcher de moi.**

Je restai campée sur mes positions mais sa marche lente me stressa légèrement. Pourtant je ne laissais rien paraître, aussi impassible que je pouvais l'être.

**- Je sais.**

**- Et c'est tout ce que tu es, une proie.**

Pendant un moment, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de se persuader lui de cette affirmation et non pas moi. Mais ce moment passa aussi vite que ses pas accélérèrent. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

**- Vraiment ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu emmènes souvent tes proies au restaurant ?**

Il n'avança plus. Puis il n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois pas de moi, sa posture m'écrasant et me surplombant. Il avait tout d'un aigle dans sa pleine envergure prêt à fondre sur moi. Mais étrangement, je ne sentais plus une once de peur en moi. J'avais réussi à atteindre un stade de calme olympien qui me surprenait plus que cela le surprenait.

**– Je pourrais te tuer avant même que tu n'aies le temps de crier, murmura sombrement Damon en faisant un pas pour se rapprocher de moi.**

**– Je sais, répétai-je sans fléchir.**

Il avança encore d'un pas. C'était toujours ça, il avançait, je reculais, un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. C'était impossible de résister, il dominait la situation. Et malgré ma plénitude apparente, je n'avais pas oublié toute raison et tout sens.

Mon instinct me criait de reculer, de m'enfuir. C'était un tueur. Un assassin. Un prédateur. J'étais seule, sans défenses et isolée. Rien ne viendrait, ni ne pourrait me sauver. Et pourtant je ne bougeais pas un cil, je respirais à peine. J'étais paralysée, paralysée par une quelconque émotion – pas si quelconque que ça – au fond de moi.

**– Mais tu n'as pas peur.**

Il répéta cette phrase sur le même ton curieux et étonné. Dans son visage menaçant, je percevais quand même de la surprise et de l'émerveillement. Il semblait, tel un enfant le soir de Noël, se réjouir d'un étrange cadeau, un cadeau que je lui aurais offert.

**– Non, déclarai-je fermement.**

Ma voix ne cillait pas, je paraissais forte, confiante et sans peur. Et j'étais fière de réussir à conserver cette apparence aussi longtemps. Mais au fond, je commençais à redevenir une petite fille confuse ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer et effrayée par ce qui pourrait se passer.

**– Pourquoi ? J'ai tué beaucoup de filles avant sans hésitation.**

En une phrase, ma carapace fut brisée. Et involontairement, je grimaçai et je sentis cette intense sensation de faiblesse et d'impuissance s'emparer de mes membres de nouveau. C'était comme être piégée dans un siphon : le monde était un tourbillon flou et les mouvements inutiles. J'avais peur. Ce sentiment, que je croyais avoir laissé lorsque la porte s'était refermée, était revenu de plein fouet. Et le sourire satisfait de Damon laissait entendre que cela se voyait.

**– Je sais, répétai-je en reprenant mon calme étonnant.**

**– Alors pourquoi, rugit-il.**

Cela arriva si vite. Une seconde, Damon était à une distance raisonnable – aussi raisonnable qu'une distance puisse être quand on est enfermée dans une pièce avec un vampire – une protection injustifiée m'entourant, puis la seconde d'après, j'étais plaquée encore contre le mur, Damon m'agrippant par les épaules brutalement.

C'était la première fois que je voyais son vrai visage distinctement. Les yeux azurs, dont j'avais longtemps rêvé, étaient bien, comme je l'avais aperçu, cerclés de rouge sang et animés par une haine vicieuse, un éclat animal ; la bouche que j'avais tant voulu parcourir de mes lèvres révélait à présent deux canines aiguisées faites pour trancher, faites pour tuer ; la peau blanche m'ayant un jour paru comme le scintillement d'une première neige au soleil était désormais déformée par des veines noires, comme une nuit sans fin, sur ses pommettes ; l'homme que j'étais en train d'apprendre à aimer, non l'homme dont j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse n'avait dorénavant plus rien d'un homme. Je le voyais pour ce qu'il était réellement et la situation dans laquelle j'étais plongée devint soudain bien plus concrète.

C'était une créature de la nuit, un ange ténébreux remplissant les contes, les légendes urbaines et les croyances bibliques depuis des millénaires. Il était mort il y a des années et maintenant il vivait pour la mort, par la mort, pour la donner.

Et si tout mon être devrait s'en répugner, je le trouvais magnifique. Je ne voyais que son regard glacier innocent et captivant, terni par un rouge écarlate, couleur du plaisir et de la passion ; je ne voyais que la puissance d'un être singulier, à part et dont les crocs paraissaient prêts à défendre férocement une personne chère ; je ne voyais que les cheveux emmêlés, le corps fin et souple du garçon agile ; je ne voyais que le fait que j'étais en vie, que celui qui devrait être en train de s'abreuver de mon sang, ne faisait que me tenir.

Et je compris que j'étais vraiment malade, que l'amour rendait vraiment aveugle et que peut-être Bella n'était pas si niaise de tomber follement amoureuse d'un vampire – bien que Damon n'ait rien à voir avec le vampire scintillant végétarien – parce qu'à ce moment, malgré la peur pétrifiant mon corps, malgré le dégoût envahissant mon cœur et malgré l'instinct de survie me criant de combattre, je ne pouvais me détacher de mes sentiments, de lui. Je le détestais. Je l'aimais. Je me détestais car je l'aimais. Et j'étais fière car j'arrivais à le détester.

**– Parce que si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fait, murmurai-je. Et que même maintenant, tu me laisses en vie.**

Il grogna, un son menaçant et terrifiant. La rage envahit la pièce, je pouvais presque la palper et Damon resserra son emprise sur moi. Je l'avais provoqué. A beaucoup trop de reprises ce soir. Et maintenant il allait me le faire payer.

Voulant rester brave, je gardai les yeux ouverts attendant ma sentence avec le peu de courage me restant.

Et quand je le vis fondre sur moi, j'étais sûre que tout était fini pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	13. Un baiser

**Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, désolée du délai mais j'ai eu un cas de page blanche. Enfin, l'inspiration est revenue et j'espère que cela va vous plaire :) Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, les relire ont été le coup de pouce qui m'a fait écrire ! Alors continuez s'il vous plait, ça me tient vraiment à coeur votre avis !  
><strong>

**Dédié à mon Cactus, à force de me dire d'écrire, j'ai fini par le faire :D **

**Enjoy all ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un baiser<strong>

_Notre premier baiser qui me fait frissonner de plaisir chaque fois que j'y repense, tous les baisers insignifiants que j'ai pu faire pour le rendre jaloux, les petits baisers quotidiens qu'il me donne chaque matin en me disant que je suis belle, et chaque soir avant de se coucher en me disant qu'il m'aime. Un baiser est la chose la plus passionnée qu'un humain puisse donner. Cela n'a rien de banal, d'anodin, de naturel. Cela nous prend à vif, au plus profond de nous-même. Un baiser nous envoûte, nous charme et nous fait découvrir le plaisir des sens. Ce n'est pas que deux paires de lèvres l'une contre l'autre. C'est l'apogée de nos cinq sens, leur sollicitation suprême entraînant l'exploration du septième ciel si surévalué puisqu'il est à portée de bouche. C'est le moyen trouvé depuis des générations pour exprimer le sentiment si pur, si charnel qui nous anime lorsque l'on est face à l'être aimé, à l'être désiré. Et chaque baiser avec Damon me conduisit dans un endroit que je n'aurais jamais cru existait sur Terre._

Dans ma tête, il y avait un feu d'artifice. Une explosion, une flamme, une passion. Je revoyais ces stupides films romantiques où l'héroïne embrassant le héros entend des cloches carillonner, des oiseaux chanter et voit des arcs-en-ciel. J'avais toujours proclamé que cela n'arrivait jamais dans la vraie vie. Damon me prouva le contraire.

Cela commença doucement. Juste deux bouches s'effleurant, une première rencontre, un premier papillonnement. La douceur d'une autre chair contre la sienne... Puis les picotements commencèrent. Et tout s'arrêta. Dans un souffle, la bouche de Damon partit et il me libéra. Nous échangeâmes un regard échauffé, confus, des questions sans réponses au bout des lèvres. Et puis, aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé la première fois, il se jeta de nouveau sur moi.

Une envie primitive, un désir vorace me conduisit dans des mouvements saccadés. Comme une possédée, je m'agrippai au corps de Damon. Mes mains allèrent se lier à ses mèches soyeuses, mon corps vint se mouler à la sculpture qu'il était. La passion fusa, nos deux langues vinrent se titiller, se chercher et s'unirent dans une danse aussi vieille que le monde. Cette danse langoureuse, cette faim insatiable qui s'empare de vous. C'était mon élixir, mon ambroisie, je n'avais jamais dégusté quelque chose d'aussi bon avant. Je ne pouvais me détacher de son goût, de sa douceur, de la sensation de sa froideur contre ma chaleur effrénée et de son odeur.

L'odeur épicée et quand même sucrée qui l'enveloppait constamment m'avait capturée et j'étais emportée dans cet ouragan de saveurs. Je le sentais en moi, autour de moi, contre moi, sous mes doigts. Et même plus, je le ressentais. De sa main étreignant ma taille à l'autre tirant intensément mes boucles brunes, en passant par le mouvement frénétique de ses lèvres contres les miennes, à son corps me pressant contre le mur presque avec désespérance et même jusqu'aux petits bruits venant du fond de sa gorge.

J'avais toujours pensé que la voix de Damon était le son le plus sensuel et érotique au monde. Mais ces grognements rauques le valaient largement. C'était un bruit pur, sans faux semblants, animal. Et je n'étais pas mieux.

Je me tortillais contre lui, m'accrochais à son cou comme assoiffée de ses lèvres, hoquetais et haletais comme si je n'arrivais plus à respirer – ce qui était le cas puisque je n'avais toujours pas pris la peine d'arrêter pour respirer – et je gémissais au point de supplier pour quelque chose dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée que je voulais. Tout mon corps et mon esprit n'était focalisé que sur une chose : Damon et encore plus de Damon. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je n'étais qu'une boule de chaleur excitée et avide de ses baisers, avide de plus.

Et finalement tout se termina. Damon s'interrompa brusquement, s'arracha de mon étreinte et de mes lèvres et s'éloigna de l'autre côté, me laissant haletante et frustrée. Je ne pus que cligner des yeux en le regardant, les cheveux ébouriffés par mes mains baladeuses, les lèvres enflées par mes baisers et les yeux noirs comme deux billes de plomb témoignant de son désir, son excitation, son envie de me faire sienne. Et je devais ressembler à peu près à cela aussi, hormis le fait qu'en plus, j'étais choquée par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Damon grommela, jura et commença à faire les cent pas.

**– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, hurla-t-il.**

**– Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorquai-je, encore étourdie par ce baiser.**

Damon m'avait embrassé. J'avais embrassé Damon. J'avais embrassé un vampire tueur avide de sang frais. J'étais malade. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur : que j'avais laissé cela arriver, que j'en avais aimé et désiré chaque seconde ou alors que j'avais l'extrême et désespéré besoin de recommencer encore et encore sans jamais m'arrêter.

**- Je devrais te tuer, continua de marmonner Damon dans sa barbe.**

**- Ça commence à devenir un disque rayé, ironisai-je.**

Damon me lança un nouveau regard meurtrier mais cette fois-ci, je n'y fis pas attention. Il m'avait embrassé. Il aurait dû me tuer. Et il m'avait embrassé. Alors j'étais sûrement sauve pour un petit moment. J'allais donc m'asseoir par terre dans le fond le laissant déblatérer seul dans son coin. J'étais fatiguée. Encore plus depuis qu'il m'avait embrassée. Il me pompait toute mon énergie vitale et sans même prendre une goutte de sang ! Je me calai aussi confortablement que possible et fermai les yeux deux secondes. La voix de Damon en fond sonore me berçait et petit à petit, l'inconscient me happa dans ses bras.

oooooooooooooooo

Une ombre planait autour de moi. Elle se rapprochait puis s'éloignait. Elle avait l'air indécise.

**- Damon, gémis-je le priant de venir.**

Je savais que cela ne pouvait être que lui, il était la star de mes rêves ces derniers temps...

**- Tu es enfin réveillée ?**

Fronçant les sourcils, j'ouvris un œil, Damon était devant moi, accroupi, la tête penchée sur le côté en train de me regarder. J'eus un mouvement de recul et il leva les yeux au ciel comme si je venais de faire la chose la plus stupide au monde, alors qu'il avait essayé de me tuer !

Il repartit sur sa chaise et je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la faible luminosité. J'étais encore dans la maison. Je respirais. Mon cou ne me faisait pas mal. Par contre mon dos était en miettes. Je m'en sortais plutôt bien.

**- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? demandai-je en m'étirant.**

**- Une demie-heure environ. Beaux rêves ?**

Son ton joyeux me laissa penser qu'il m'avait entendu gémir son nom. Je décidai de ne pas répondre et observai les alentours. Il avait dû se mettre en colère quand je dormais : la pièce était saccagée, des bouts de bois éparpillés un peu partout, la chaise explosée par terre et une fenêtre cassée laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Ce baiser avait vraiment dû le chambouler.

Aussitôt que j'eus une pensée pour ce moment, mon corps frissonna puis se réchauffa avant de bouillir d'une énergie nouvelle. Il avait une soudaine envie et elle se tenait devant moi, adossée contre la table, les bras croisés et le regard mauvais. Méchante Elena, me réprimandai-je, arrête de penser à lui comme ça !

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posai ma tête dessus. Les filles n'étaient toujours pas revenues et quelque chose me disait qu'elles mettraient encore du temps. Et cela allait être long si je ne disais rien.

**- Alors, commençai-je, depuis combien de temps tu es un vampire ?**

**- On va jouer aux vingt questions, railla-t-il. Je pensais que c'était réservé aux soirées avec de l'alcool !**

**- La nuit risque d'être longue, c'est tout.**

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis je l'entendis soupirer et il se laissa glisser le long du mur en face de moi. Son visage était crispé, ses poings tendus mais il avait une allure adorable avec ses cheveux emmêlés et le début d'une moue sur les lèvres.

**- Que veux-tu savoir, demanda-t-il.**

Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais savoir. Qui était-il avant ? Comment était-il devenu un vampire ? Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ? Mais je me disais qu'il fallait que je commence plus doucement.

**- Est-ce que Stefan est un vampire aussi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous êtes vraiment frères ?**

**- Oui, dit-il amusé. Tu imaginais quoi ?**

**- Ça aurait pu être une couverture, me défendis-je. Quand est-ce que vous êtes devenus vampires ?**

**- En 1864.**

**- Et vous habitiez Mystic Falls ?**

**- Nous faisons partie des premières familles, celles des Fondateurs.**

Donc ils étaient bien les Damon et Stefan du journal. J'en déduisis qu'ils étaient aussi ceux des années 40. Maintenant que j'en savais un peu plus sur leur histoire, d'autres questions me titillaient mais plus généralement sur les vampires.

**- Vous êtes immortels ?**

**- Il semblerait, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**- Désolée de ne pas tout savoir sur les vampires, m'indignai-je face à son dédain.**

**- Excuse moi, mais je t'en prie, continue.**

Je n'aimais pas ce ton hautain qu'il employait mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je réfléchis, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien demander ?

**- L'ail ?**

**- J'adore ça.**

**- L'eau bénite ?**

**- J'en bois tous les matins.**

**- Les croix ?**

**- Très jolies dans le superbe manoir Salvatore.**

**- Miroir ?**

**- Merci, mais je sais que je suis beau, pas besoin de me le montrer à nouveau.**

Il avait le plus sarcastique des sourires que je l'avais jamais vu faire, il semblait adorer ma curiosité maladive sur les mythes et encore plus ma naïveté face à ces légendes. Je croisai les bras et secouai la tête, parfois il me faisait penser à Caroline, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux...

**- Donc tout ce que je sais est faux ?**

**- A peu près. Il y a les basiques : immortel, doit boire du sang, ne peut pas marcher au soleil et cetera !**

**- Mais vous pouvez marcher au soleil, fis-je remarquer.**

**- Secret de famille, éluda-t-il.**

Il n'était donc pas encore prêt à me raconter tout sur lui. J'étais déjà au courant pour la verveine, les pieux ce qui me faisait moins de questions à poser. Mais il y en avait une qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir dans mes pensées toutes les secondes. Que signifiait ce baiser ? Pourquoi avait-il eu lieu ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi voulais-je recommencer ?

Je fermai les yeux et laissai échapper un souffle désespéré. J'étais devenue folle, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. J'étais seule, avec un vampire, et mes seules pensées tournaient autour d'un stupide – incroyable, intervint une voix dans ma tête – baiser... J'avais perdu l'esprit.

**- Je peux presque voir des rouages au-dessus de ta tête, déclara Damon amusé.**

**- J'essaie juste de m'habituer au fait que Lestat pourrait surgir d'un moment à un autre, ironisai-je.**

**- Je ne l'ai jamais croisé durant toutes ces années.**

**- Et pourtant tu as eu plus d'un siècle, me moquai-je.**

C'était ma seule défense, prétendre que rien ne m'affectait, être venimeuse. Peut-être alors que Damon ne verrait pas à que point j'étais nerveuse.

**- Comment peux-tu être aussi prétentieuse et te moquer d'un vampire ?**

**- On en revient au même point, soupirai-je. Si tu voulais me voir morte, je le serais !**

**- Peut-être que je veux te voir morte maintenant, contra-t-il en me montrant l'une de ses canines.**

Je me mordis la lèvre, pourquoi fallait-il que ma Caroline intérieure ressorte à ce moment précis ? Ne pouvais-je pas être la fille effrayée de tous les films d'horreur ?

**- Que font donc Barbie et Sabrina, continua-t-il en redevenant normal.**

**- Je me le demande...**

**- Puisque tu as terminé avec les questions, c'est à mon tour, non ? enchaîna-t-il.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir me demander ?**

**- Disons qu'en plus d'un siècle de vie, les personnes sachant que je suis un vampire pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Maintenant, je vais devoir utiliser l'autre et cela me gêne.**

**- Le journal m'a mise sur la voie, répondis-je à sa question implicite.**

**- Stefan avait raison de se méfier, j'ai sous-estimé le goût du mystère des adolescentes d'aujourd'hui, se blâma-t-il en secouant la tête.**

**- Pourquoi Stefan se méfiait d'ailleurs ?**

**- Vos questions. Et puis tu es insensible à son hypnose.**

**- L'hypnose ? m'étranglai-je.**

Qu'entendait-il par hypnose ? Stefan avait essayé de m'hypnotiser ? Ne devait-il pas avoir un pendule ou quelque chose de ce genre, un stylo peut-être...

**- Oui, tu es une bonne actrice par ailleurs, je ne me suis douté de rien dans la voiture, me complimenta-t-il.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Il étudia mon visage attentivement, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés. Je rougis puis grimaçai, pourquoi devais-je encore réagir à ses yeux comme une adolescente amourachée ? La peur d'être tuée ne devrait pas annuler toute attraction ?

**- Tu ne mens pas, constata-t-il.**

**- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?**

**- Parfois on est prêt à faire bien des choses quand on a peur, répliqua-t-il. Alors tu ne sais pas pour l'hypnose …. Les Fondateurs ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient, dire que les Gilbert étaient quand même les plus impliqués à mon époque...**

**- Alors c'est bien un secret du Conseil, en conclus-je.**

**- Tu n'étais pas... commença-t-il. Tu ne sais rien en faite.**

**- Je savais pour la verveine, interférai-je.**

**- Sabrina a dû faire ses devoirs de sorcière.**

**- Pas du tout ! C'est moi qui l'ais trouvé grâce au journal de mon ancêtre, protestai-je.**

**- Je croyais que tu ne le savais que depuis le dîner, avança-t-il suspicieusement.**

**- On vous avait innocenté à la soirée Stefan et toi. Les boissons avaient de la verveine dedans, confessai-je. Pourquoi il n'y a eu aucune réaction en parlant de ça ?**

**- Nous sommes expérimentés, nous pouvons nous maîtriser, expliqua-t-il. Alors c'était toi et tes copines ? Moi qui pensais que c'était Ric.**

**- Tu sais que Ric sait pour les vampires ? m'étonnai-je.**

**- Bien sûr, je peux reconnaître un chasseur quand j'en vois un, dit-il le plus naturellement possible.**

**- Un cha... sseur ? Et attends, Alaric sait que tu es un...**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Je ne pouvais admettre que Damon était un vampire à haute voix, cela rendrait tout plus réel : notre rendez-vous, notre cage, notre _baiser_. Damon ne remarqua même pas mon accrochage, il leva les yeux au ciel en réponse avant de parler.

**- Évidemment, nous ne serions pas amis sinon ! Je veux dire, un vampire ne jouerait jamais un double jeu avec un chasseur, c'est bien trop dangereux.**

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le sait ? Je veux dire à Mystic Falls.**

**- Maintenant oui, répondit-il en me dévisageant.**

Nous étions donc les seules au courant... Mes parents ne m'avaient donc pas laissé sortir avec un vampire en leur âme et conscience. Mais que voulait dire Damon par ''chasseur'' ? Est-ce qu'Oncle Ric chassait les... vampires ? Comme Van Helsing ?

**- La cavalerie arrive, déclara Damon soudain en se levant.**

Il déplaça la table et ouvrit la porte au moment où Bonnie et Caroline allaient la briser, elles furent stoppées en plein élan. Dans ses mains, Bonnie tenait un vieux livre avec d'étranges inscriptions sur la couverture et Caroline avait elle un pieu et de la verveine dans la main. Elles avaient l'air prêtes à l'action. Damon s'adossa contre la porte et les accueillit avec un sourire charmeur.

**- Mesdemoiselles, belle soirée, non ?**

**- Où est Elena, demanda Caroline rapidement en levant un pieu comme si allait attaquer.**

Je me redressai et fis signe à mes amies derrière le dos de Damon.

**- En vie et entière, déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Maintenant pouvez-vous nous sortir de là ? Je commence à avoir faim.**

Il laissa tomber le masque charmeur et jovial, et reprit son allure menaçante d'avant notre baiser. Ses canines apparurent et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Caroline eut un hoquet de surprise et en lâcha son pieu pour porter sa main à la bouche.

**- Recule, ordonna Bonnie avec une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas.**

Damon s'exécuta et vint se placer à quelques centimètres de moi. Je tâchai de rester stoïque et de ne pas suivre mon premier désir de le toucher. Bonnie sortit quelques affaires de son sac, les disposa à terre puis commença à déclamer des incantions dans une langue étrange. L'air devint glacial pendant une brève seconde puis il y eut un éclair de lumière m'aveuglant.

Déboussolée, je ne compris pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je sentis quelque chose m'effleurer puis des bras me tirer et j'étais soudain plaquée contre un torse, celui de Damon. Tout se mit en place au fûr et à mesure que je recouvrais la vue. Les filles étaient entrées et se tenaient maintenant devant moi à l'intérieur de la maison. Et j'étais contre Damon, son bras encerclant ma taille et empêchant tout mouvement de ma part.

**- Bien que vos vaines tentatives d'apprentis Buffy m'amusent, je l'ai dis, j'ai faim, déclara-t-il sombrement. Et si vous ne voulez pas que votre charmante amie soit l'apéritif, je vous conseille de lâcher la verveine et les pieux et de me laisser passer sans faire d'histoires.**

Bonnie et Caroline acquiescèrent et posèrent doucement leurs armes. Damon resserra son emprise et m'emmena avec lui lorsqu'il commença à se déplacer vers la sortie. Il prit soin de ne jamais quitter des yeux mes deux amies. Dès que le vent glacial me frappa de plein fouet, Damon garda ses bras autour de ma taille mais je n'étais plus prisonnière, il me tenait simplement comme le ferait un amoureux.

**- Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à notre prochain rendez-vous Elena, murmura-t-il au creux de mon cou.**

Il déposa un léger baiser à ce niveau, mon estomac se serrant et mes yeux se fermant instinctivement. Des frissons parcoururent ma peau, des fourmillements taquinèrent mon corps et un lourd désir s'installa entre mes reins. La douceur de ses lèvres s'attarda même après qu'il soit parti et que les filles soient venues à mes côtés.

J'étais comme déconnectée, je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi ni de ce que me disaient Caroline et Bonnie. Des milliers de sensations coursaient à travers moi, de la confusion, du désir et des milliers de questions tournaient dans mon cerveau comme dans un manège infernal.

Était-ce cela l'amour ? Celui avec un grand A, le vrai, le seul, l'unique, celui dont on parle dans les contes et les histoires ? Celui pour lequel on risquerait tout, celui pour lequel on mourrait ? Est-ce que juste un baiser pourrait tout changer ?

**- Elena, est-ce que ça va ?**

La voix de Bonnie parvint finalement à se frayer un chemin et je tournai la tête vers elle. Un air soucieux et concerné peignait son visage et je tentai un faible sourire pour la rassurer.

**- Je pense que j'ai besoin de dormir, chuchotai-je. Et de ne pas me réveiller avant longtemps.**

**- On te ramène chez toi, me dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules.**

**- Quelle heure est-il au faite ? demandai-je alors que nous approchions de la voiture.**

**- Presque minuit.**

**- Au moins, je n'ai pas dépassé mon couvre-feu, soupirai-je.**

**- On aurait dit à tes parents que tu avais trop bu et que tu t'étais endormie à la soirée ! m'assura Caroline avec confidence.**

**- Caroline ! m'indignai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les épaules.**

**- Quoi ? Je pensais juste que ça serait passé mieux que ''Votre fille était enfermée toute la nuit avec un vampire tueur dans une maison abandonnée dans la forêt'' !**

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouvai rien à redire. C'est vrai que mes parents savaient pour les vampires. Devais-je leur dire pour Damon ? Si je le faisais, mon père alerterait le Conseil. Et la chasse aux vampires serait ouverte comme en 1864.

A l'idée que Damon soit blessé ou pire mort, mon cœur se serra et la bile me monta à la bouche. Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne pouvais le dire à mes parents. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Je devais d'abord savoir pourquoi il était revenu. Et s'ils allaient tuer des gens. Parce que depuis leur arrivée, aucun meurtre n'avait été signalé.

**- Les filles, intervins-je lors d'un moment de silence. Promettez moi de ne raconter à personne ce qui s'est passé ce soir.**

**- Quoi ? Tu as perdu l'esprit Elena ! Il faut qu'on prévienne la police, les pompiers, l'armée et le FBI ! paniqua Caroline. Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir un hélicoptère comme dans les films ? Avec un sniper mignon.**

**- Caroline, tu t'éloignes du principal là, rappela à l'ordre Bonnie.**

**- Je verrai bien un espion à la Tom Cruise comme dans Mission Impossible, continua la blonde dans son délire. Tu crois que ça existe des chasseurs de vampire à la CIA ?**

J'eus comme un déclic à cette phrase et un souvenir me revint, Damon avait dit qu'Alaric était un chasseur de vampires ! Je devais donc parler à quelqu'un, mon oncle avait des sérieuses explications à me donner.

**- Ne cherche pas plus loin, dis-je. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Ric.**

**- Alaric est un espion à la CIA ? s'étrangla Caroline.**

**- Mais non ! C'est un chasseur de vampire.**

**- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent mes deux amies en même temps.**

**- Damon me l'a dit tout à l'heure.**

**- Alors ton oncle est au courant pour les vampires ? demanda Bonnie.**

**- Oui.**

**- Et que Damon est un vampire ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et il t'a laissée sortir seule avec lui ? dit Caroline scandalisée. Il y a oncle cool et oncle fou, faudrait peut-être qu'il fasse la différence...**

**- Je crois qu'ils sont amis, expliquai-je en grimaçant.**

**- Un chasseur de vampire et un vampire amis ? On se croirait dans une série télé, commenta la blonde.**

**- Enfin, je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec lui. J'en ai marre, gémis-je en posant ma tête contre le siège avant.**

Nous étions dans la voiture, Caroline et Bonnie étaient devant, la première conduisant. J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour prendre le volant.

**- On viendra avec toi, me promit Bonnie.**

**- C'est plutôt sexy en un sens ? Je veux dire, j'ai toujours trouvé ton oncle sexy mais en plus, il risque sa vie pour nous sauver des vampires ! Il doit être très musclé avec les entraînements, fit remarquer Caroline.**

**- Caroline, grognai-je avec dégoût. Tu parles de mon oncle !**

**- Si j'avais un oncle aussi sexy, je ne t'en voudrais pas le moins du monde de fantasmer sur lui.**

**- Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir sur le sujet principal ? intervint Bonnie. La promesse de ne rien dire ?**

**- Elena a perdu la raison.**

**- Non ! Je pense juste que nous devons attendre d'en savoir plus avant d'alerter la population. Je veux dire, personne n'est mort depuis leur arrivée, non ? Ils ont peut-être arrêté de boire du sang humain.**

**- Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme fausses explications raisonnables, railla Caroline.**

**- Je trouve qu'elle a des points valides Caroline, s'interposa la brune.**

**- Voyons Bonnie, ne te fais pas avoir ! Elena veut juste sauver Damon parce qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui. Et Elena, tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ? Mauvaise idée. On n'est pas dans Twilight ! Et encore pour avoir sa fin heureuse, elle a dû devenir l'un d'eux alors je vois pas comment ça pourrait bien se finir...**

**- Mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui ! contrai-je en croisant les bras avec détermination.**

**- Elena n'est pas bête, m'aida Bonnie. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas humain et qu'elle ne peut pas avoir de chances avec lui.**

**- Mais oui et moi je vais me marier avec Ian Somerhalder demain, ironisa Caroline.**

**- Tu fais encore cette fixation ? Je croyais que c'était passé depuis que son personnage était mort dans Lost, rigolai-je.**

**- Je ne vous comprends pas, ce mec est magnifique ! Comment une fille peut ne pas vouloir l'épouser ? C'est au-delà de ma compréhension... D'ailleurs, il ressemble un peu à Damon quand j'y pense.**

**- C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille, approuva Bonnie.**

**- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Damon est mille fois plus beau, assurai-je. Avec ses yeux bleu glacier, son regard charmeur et son sourire d'ange...**

**- Et à part ça, tu ne craques pour lui ? soupira Caroline interrompant mes rêveries.**

La voiture se stoppa devant ma maison et je sortis rapidement en promettant de les appeler demain. Je ne voulais pas répondre à la question de mon amie. Parce que la réponse était assez claire. Je ne pouvais pas craquer pour lui. C'était la bonne réponse. Mais avais-je un jour fait le bon choix ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas.

Pourtant alors que je m'emmitouflais dans mes couvertures et que la fatigue commençant à prendre le dessus, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce baiser. A ses mains m'étreignant fougueusement, à ses lèvres me caressant avidement et à ce sentiment, pur et revigorant comme une poussée d'adrénaline. Le sentiment d'être aimée, le sentiment d'être désirée. Et le sentiment d'avoir ce qu'on avait toujours voulu entre ses bras.

Je posai ma main contre mon cœur et laissai mes pulsations battre contre mes doigts. J'étais en vie. Elles en étaient la preuve. Damon ne m'avait pas tué. Alors peut-être que pour une fois, je faisais le bon choix.


	14. Une confrontation

**Hey tout le monde ! J'imagine que vous devez dire, "wow mais quel est ce fantôme qui revient de loin" mais je suis de retour après une longue absence dont j'aimerais m'excuser. J'avoue avoir perdu la motivation, l'énergie et le temps d'écrire et ça était difficile de m'y remettre. Mais les derniers épisodes de la saison 3 m'ont redonné l'inspiration et j'essaie de la garder et de continuer cette fic car je ne veux pas être une de ces auteurs qui laissent des fics inachevées. Je ne promets pas d'update rapide, je ne veux pas m'avancer mais je peux vous promettre que je finirai cette fic. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews, d'ajouter à leur favoris, j'apprécie vraiment :) Sur ce enjoy ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Une confrontation<strong>

_Dans la vie, il y a des temps de joie, de bonheur. Mais aussi de peine, de tristesse et de colère. Parfois l'émotion est telle qu'on ne peut plus la retenir et tout autour de nous éclate. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un cherchant le conflit. Bien sûr je me disputais souvent avec mon frère et plus d'une fois j'ai fait hurler mes parents mais c'était contre mon gré. Mais petit à petit, ma vie est devenue une suite de confrontations, les unes après les autres s'enchaînant et dévastant tout sur leur passage comme un ouragan. Il a suffi qu'un matin, je me lève et demande la vérité haut et fort pour que ma vie devienne un tourbillon de disputes allant de la couleur de la chambre dans la maison à l'existence des vampires..._

Il était onze heures. Le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel, un bleu lumineux rassurant en cette période de l'année. Je pouvais entendre les rires des enfants et le son des coups de pied dans les ballons de ma chambre. Je ne bougeais pas. Mon lit était un sanctuaire de paix que je ne voulais pas quitter. Dès que je poserai un pied par terre, la réalité me rattrapera et tout deviendra concret. Mes parents feront partie d'un Conseil secret détestant les vampires, mon oncle sera un chasseur de vampires et celui qui aurait pu être mon petit ami sera un vampire. Et dire que certaines filles se plaignent que leurs parents n'apprécient pas le garçon qu'elles voient, au moins toute leur famille ne veut pas le tuer...

**- Dure soirée sœurette, interrompit mon frère en se laissant tomber sur mon lit.**

Je gémis et me cachai sous la couette. Bien sûr il fallait que Jeremy décide d'apparaître de nul part le seul matin où je voulais être tranquille !

**- Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille taper Damon ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis me rendit compte que c'était inutile, il ne pouvait pas me voir. En faisant la moue, je m'extirpai de mon cocon pour grommeler qu'il pouvait laisser Damon tranquille. Je préférais savoir Jeremy très loin de Damon en fait.

**- Et après tu te plains de moi quand je parle le ''bourré'' ? Parce que crois moi, ton ''à moitié sous la couette'' est pas mieux, se moqua-t-il.**

Je soupirai et sortis de mon refuge pour de bon, m'adossant contre la tête de lit à côté de lui.

**- J'ai dit que tu pouvais le laisser tranquille.**

**- T'es sûre ? Parce que j'ai pas peur de lui, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Puis j'ai toujours ma batte de base-ball...**

**- Jeremy ! Tu restes loin de Damon, l'avertis-je.**

**- Bien bien, je laisse ton petit copain en paix !**

**- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, corrigeai-je brusquement.**

**- T'es dans ta période du mois ? Parce que je te trouve vraiment grincheuse...**

**- Jeremy ! m'indignai-je.**

**- Tu sais, Vicky était un peu pareille, si je lui donnais pas son chocolat, elle...**

**- Okay, assez de cette conversation ! C'est déjà difficile d'accepter que mon petit frère est sorti avec... cette fille. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler en plus ! Les parents sont encore à la maison ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.**

**- Non, c'est la Toussaint aujourd'hui je te rappelle.**

**- Ah oui. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi maman veut à ce point faire cette fête, je veux dire c'est même pas une tradition nationale, commentai-je en me levant.**

**- Elle trouve ça touchant et très distingué de la part des Français, railla Jeremy en me suivant. Tu vas voir qu'un jour, elle va nous obliger à porter des bérets toute la journée !**

**- Tu sais que tous les Français ne portent pas des bonnets, hein ?**

**- Je demande à voir, marmonna-t-il.**

Je secouai la tête, mon frère avait vraiment une vision de la vie carrée. Et à ce moment je l'enviais, j'aimerais aussi oublier certaines choses qui vivent dans ce monde...

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine, la maison calme et paisible. Je n'aurais pas été prête à faire face à mes parents, j'étais heureuse qu'ils soient déjà endormis hier lorsque j'étais rentrée.

**- Et Oncle Ric ?**

**- Aucune idée, il a reçu un appel ce matin et est parti en trombe, m'informa mon frère en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.**

Je me figeai, une désagréable sensation remontant le long de mon dos. Est-ce que Damon avait appelé Alaric ? Lui avait-il raconté la soirée d'hier ?

**- Bref c'est toi et moi contre le monde aujourd'hui, déclara mon frère avec une mine sérieuse avant de rire.**

**- Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux, soupirai-je.**

**- Tu ne rechignais pas il y a à peine deux jours sur le manque de temps qu'on se consacrait l'un à l'autre ?**

**- Non je rechignais il y a deux ans et à l'époque tu étais encore mignon, répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue. Faut te réveiller, Jer !**

**- Bien, alors j'imagine que tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de l'utilité de la clé dans le bureau de papa, dit-il avec un faux soupir. Je m'en vais !**

**- Jeremy, appelai-je. C'est bon, je m'excuse. Maintenant, parle !**

**- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. J'ai voulu passer par ta chambre hier soir pour rentrer mais la fenêtre était fermé et tu n'étais pas là.**

**- Tu avais encore oublié tes clés ?**

**- J'avais surtout promis à maman de revenir directement après la soirée d'Halloween, avoua-t-il.**

**- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupirai-je.**

**- Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Je suis donc passé par le bureau de papa et comme je n'étais pas très... en possession de mes moyens, j'ai encore trébuché et me suis étalé par terre. Pour me relever, je me suis donc appuyé sur le mur et il a bougé.**

**- Le mur ?**

**- Yep ! Comme si c'était une porte. Malheureusement papa a débarqué, m'a engueulé et je suis vite parti dans ma chambre.**

**- Tu veux dire que la clé ouvrirait cette porte ? demandai-je en me redressant pour lui faire face.**

**- Ou quelque chose de l'autre côté. Prête à escalader ?**

Je n'avais jamais vu Jeremy aussi excité à l'idée de faire quelque chose. Il était toujours sur la défensive et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais maintenant ses yeux pétillaient et il était sur le point de faire des petits sauts. J'acquiesçai avec un sourire et reposai mon bol dans l'évier.

Lorsque je tournai la tête, je vis les fleurs que Damon m'avait apportées hier soir dans un vase sur la table. Des souvenirs de la soirée d'hier me frappèrent. Des yeux rouges, des crocs, un baiser et un vampire. Tant que j'étais dans mon lit, j'avais pu prétendre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais c'était bien réel. Et je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire.

**- Ça va Elena ? demanda Jeremy me sortant de ma torpeur.**

**- Oui oui. Laisse moi juste mettre quelque chose de plus habillé.**

**- On se rejoint dans le bureau !**

Il monta à l'étage et disparut. Je me laissai aller à ce moment et quelques larmes coulèrent. Je ne me comprenais plus et je ne comprenais plus le monde. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrivait à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma meilleure amie devait être une sorcière, pourquoi je devais tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ?

Je respirai un bon coup et tâchai de reprendre mes esprits. Me lamenter ne servirait à rien, il fallait que je sois forte. J'étais une Gilbert bon sang ! Et il semblerait que ma famille côtoie les vampires depuis bien longtemps. Alors je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Je grimpai les escaliers et me faufilai dans ma chambre. J'enfilai rapidement un pantalon et un pull et partis à la suite de mon frère.

Quand je découvris le bureau, Jeremy n'était pas là. Le tiroir où il y avait la clé était ouvert cependant. J'appelai le nom de mon frère prudemment et fis quelques pas dans la pièce. Sa voix étouffée me parvint d'un mur sur ma droite. Je m'approchai et toquai deux fois. Cela sonna creux. D'un coup le mur bougea et surprise je fis un bond en arrière. Une entrée apparut avec au milieu mon frère qui me regardait d'un air moqueur.

**- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un fantôme, rigola-t-il.**

Je ne répondis rien, préférant taire le fait qu'un fantôme ne m'aurait même pas étonné. Je suivis mon frère qui repartit en arrière. Je fis seulement un pas avant de me retrouver dans une petite pièce. Elle était entièrement en pierre, rendant l'atmosphère froid mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, cette pièce était remplie d'armes. Et pas n'importe quelle arme, des pieux. Des dizaines de pieux. Il y avait même quelques arbalètes et des flèches. Et au fond, un énorme coffre noir trônait, fermé par un cadenas. Jeremy était déjà accroupi devant et avait inséré la clé. Je restai bouche bée devant ce véritable armada. Spécialement lorsque mon frère ne semblait pas surpris du tout.

**- Elena viens voir, m'appela-t-il.**

J'avançai lentement encore trop choqué pour fonctionner normalement. Je m'accroupis à côté de mon frère et regardai à l'intérieur du coffre. Il y avait des dizaines de carnets comme celui que nous avions trouvé dans la banquette, certains semblant vieux, d'autres plus récents. J'attrapai le premier que je pus atteindre et l'ouvris. Jeremy lut par dessus mon épaule.

**- John Gilbert, 2011.**

**- C'est à papa, murmurai-je.**

**- Tu crois qu'il y a des vampires à Mystic Falls en ce moment ?**

Je me figeai et pendant un instant mon sang se glaça. Jeremy l'avait dit, le mot. Il était au courant. Comment le savait-il ? Les parents ne lui auraient jamais rien dit ! Puis je me rappelai, lui aussi avait pu lire le carnet de Jonathan Gilbert. Et si j'avais compris, alors rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher.

**- Je pense qu'ils tiennent des journaux même s'il n'y a pas de vampires, déclarai-je.**

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que papa ne nous ait jamais parlé de ça. Je veux dire, c'est juste génial !**

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers mon frère. Génial ? Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf ce mot. C'était tout sauf génial. Horrible, effrayant, perturbant et j'en passais. Comment Jeremy pouvait-il penser cela ? Avait-il perdu la raison ? Je lui jetai un regard furieux, me laissant complètement dépassé par mes émotions. Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même, une tornade venait de s'infiltrer en moi et était sur le point de tout balayer devant elle, ma première confrontation de la journée...

**- Comment peux-tu dire que c'est génial, explosai-je. Jeremy, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Nos parents nous ont menti et nous sommes en danger ! On n'est pas dans un film mélodramatique où les vampires sont des gentils qui veulent simplement être acceptés dans la société ! Tu as vu les articles toi aussi, tu as vu toutes ces attaques animales. Ils tuent des gens ! Et quelque chose me dit que je suis sa première cible !**

**- Sa ?**

Je venais à peine de reprendre mon souffle lorsque mon frère prononça ce mot. Je blêmis face à son regard confus et instantanément la colère retomba et une envie de me cacher me prit.

**- Oui enfin leur, tu sais aux vampires !**

J'essayais de me rattraper mais mes bafouillages et mes mains s'agitant dans tous les sens n'aidaient sûrement pas. Jeremy se rapprocha de moi et me les attrapa pour que je reste immobile. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et pendant un moment je me posai la question : essayait-il de m'hypnotiser ?

**- Elena tu as dis sa, comme au singulier, comme un seul vampire, déclara-t-il lentement. De qui parlais-tu ?**

**- Jeremy, plaidai-je avec une petite voix. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, s'il te plaît !**

Je n'avais pas la force ni l'envie de me battre avec lui. J'étais déjà assez peu sûre de moi, mes choix et de ce que j'allais faire alors je n'avais pas besoin de l'inquiétude et des reproches de mon frère. Et puis une part de moi désirait tout lui raconter et le laisser décider à ma place. C'était puéril et immature de tout laisser reposer sur les épaules de mon frère, qui plus est petit frère, mais j'avais la sensation qu'il saurait quoi faire.

**- Elena ! dit-il en haussant le ton. Tu viens de dire que tu étais en danger à cause d'un vampire ! Et tu veux que je laisse tomber ? Qui est-ce et pourquoi veux-tu le protéger ?**

**- C'est toi que je veux protéger, m'écriai-je. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles faire quelque chose de stupide comme aller l'affronter !**

**- Il faut en parler aux parents, déclara-t-il.**

**- Non, contrai-je immédiatement prise de panique.**

Je savais exactement ce qu'allaient faire les parents. Ce serait comme en 1864, comme avec Jonathan Gilbert. La chasse aux vampires serait ouverte. Et Damon finirait mort. Bien que j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de le revoir, je l'étais encore plus à l'idée de le voir mort. Jeremy avait raison, une part de moi voulait protéger le beau vampire.

**- Pourquoi ? Ils savent ce qu'ils font eux et ils te mettront en sécurité !**

**- Jeremy, je m'en occupe, assurai-je. Promets moi que tu ne diras rien !**

**- Mais...**

**- Promets !**

**- Bien, grognai-je. Je dois y aller !**

Il se leva et partit de la pièce me laissant seule. Je relâchai mon souffle et me mordis la lèvre. Je devrais aller me faire pardonner mais cela pouvait attendre quelques heures, le temps que je trouve une solution à toute cette histoire.

Je repris les journaux que nous avions sortis et je les remis en place. En en posant un, ma main effleura quelque chose de froid, quelque chose de métallique. Je fronçai les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je dégageai la voie en enlevant des carnets et tombai sur un petit coffret noir en fer. Je l'ouvris, à l'intérieur il y avait une boussole.

**- La boussole de Jonathan, murmurai-je.**

Un bruit retentit derrière moi et je sursautai. Cela venait de la porte, quelqu'un essayait d'entrer ! J'enlevai la boussole du coffret, la cachai dans ma poche et rangeai la grande malle rapidement. Je la refermai avec le cadenas, Jeremy était parti avec la clé et cherchai une cachette des yeux. Peut-être derrière l'étagère des arbalètes...

**- Foutu vampire, marmonna la personne qui rentrait.**

Je reconnus la voix d'Alaric. Comment savoir si mon père était avec lui ? Je me précipitai derrière l'étagère dans le coin adjacent à la porte et attendis. Je vis Alaric se diriger vers la malle et mon cœur accéléra. Et s'il était venu chercher la boussole ? Mais il sortit juste un carnet et le feuilleta.

**- 1er novembre, 1er novembre, murmura-t-il.**

Il rangea le carnet et sortit son portable.

**- C'est moi, dit-il à son interlocuteur. J'ai vérifié, il n'y a rien. Elle n'a pas pu lui dire ce matin, ils sont partis tôt. …... Il l'aurait déjà écrit, je connais John !**

Parlait-il de moi ? « Elle n'a pas pu lui dire »... Lui dire que Damon est un vampire ? Est-ce qu'Alaric parlait à Damon ?

**- Écoute, je vais essayer de la trouver et de réparer les dégats. …... Non Damon ce n'est pas une option !**

J'avais ma confirmation au moins, soupirai-je intérieurement. Alaric se passa la main sur le front comme s'il avait mal à la tête.

**- On parle de ma nièce là, s'énerva-t-il. Et c'est de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé, je t'avais dit de ne pas aller à ce dîner ! …... Eh bien, tu avais tort ! Il faut absolument garder ta place au Conseil, je m'occupe d'Elena et de ses amies. ….. Bien, on se voit ce soir.**

Il raccrocha, jura dans sa barbe et ressortit non sans prendre quelques pieux et les fourrer dans son sac. Lorsque je fus sûre qu'il n'était plus là, je sortis de ma cachette. Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre et courus presque sur la rambarde pour arriver à ma chambre. Je me jetai sur mon téléphone et envoyai un sms à Caroline et Bonnie : « Réunion d'urgence, maison abandonnée dans 20 minutes ». Je me préparai à toute vitesse, non sans oublier la boussole, de la verveine et un pieu que j'avais piqué dans la salle d'armes et m'enfuis par ma fenêtre.

oooooooooooooooooo

**- Alaric est de mèche avec Damon ? s'exclama Caroline.**

J'acquiesçai. Nous étions assises par terre dans la maison et je venais de raconter ma matinée aux filles. De ma dispute avec Jeremy au coup de téléphone mystérieux d'Alaric. Bonnie avait placé un sort de protection sur la maison, cette fois-ci avec des instructions claires de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière lui avait expliqué que le soir d'Halloween était la nuit où les pouvoirs d'une sorcière étaient intensifiés. Ajoutez cela à une maison aux propriétés mystiques et le sort censé juste enfermer les vampires m'avait enfermée aussi.

**- Donc ton oncle chasseur de vampire... aide les vampires ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et Jeremy est au courant ? ajouta Bonnie.**

**- Pas pour Alaric. Juste que les vampires existent. Et que j'en connais un.**

**- Il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'ils mijotent, décida Caroline. Pour cela, il nous faut de la tequila et un sort de vérité.**

**- Pourquoi tu veux de la tequila ? demanda avec suspicion Bonnie.**

**- C'est toujours plus marrant de faire quelque chose en buvant !**

**- Je pourrais tout simplement demander à Alaric la vérité, proposai-je.**

**- Mais c'est plus marrant un sérum de vérité, il sera obligé de répondre à toutes nos questions ! bouda la blonde.**

**- Et si on réunissait Alaric et Damon au même endroit pour les interroger ? intervint Bonnie.**

Caroline haussa un sourcil et nous échangeâmes un regard entendu. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais comment les réunir sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ? Et surtout sans aucun risque avec Damon ?

**- Je pourrais faire le même sort qu'hier mais cette fois personne ne rentre à part Alaric et Damon, continua-t-elle.**

**- On ne peut pas mettre Alaric en danger, stoppai-je.**

**- Il est clair qu'ils sont ensemble pour quoique ce soit qu'ils préparent, rappela Caroline. Damon ne va pas lui faire de mal.**

**- Très bien alors. Comment on les attire ici ?**

**- Je vais aller chercher les ingrédients, dit Bonnie en se levant.**

Caroline me regarda, me sourit et me tendit son téléphone en précisant qu'elle avait le numéro de Damon et de mon oncle. Je ne voulais pas savoir comment elle avait fait pour avoir les deux.

**- Il est temps de remporter ton Oscar, dit la blonde avec un grand sourire.**

Je soupirai et pris le téléphone. Premier appel, Alaric.

**- Oui, dit-il en décrochant.**

**- Il faut qu'on parle, annonçai-je.**

**- Elena ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles du téléphone de Caroline ?**

**- Pourquoi tu as le numéro de ma meilleure amie ? répliquai-je.**

Il y eut un court silence de l'autre côté de la ligne.

**- Il faut qu'on parle, éluda-t-il.**

**- Rejoins moi au bois dans une demie-heure. Il y a une maison abandonnée, c'est un endroit tranquille pour parler.**

**- On pourrait faire ça à la maison tu sais.**

**- Je ne veux pas que Jeremy ou les parents nous entendent. Dès que tu es au bois, appelle moi. Je te donnerai les directions.**

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et lançai un regard inquisiteur à Caroline.

**- Tu as encore du chemin à faire petit scarabée, commenta-t-elle. Mais c'était pas mal !**

**- Le plus dur reste à venir, marmonnai-je.**

Je descendis dans le répertoire et cliquai sur Damon. La sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, et finalement sa voix grave résonna. Mon ventre se serra et inconsciemment je serrai les poings. Il fallait que je sois forte.

**- A quoi dois-je le plaisir de ton appel Boucles d'or, salua-t-il.**

**- Il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Elena, reconnut-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu appellerais si vite. Étais-tu si impatiente d'avoir ce deuxième rendez-vous ?**

**- Il faut qu'on parle, répétai-je.**

Je ne devais pas me laisser influencer par sa voix charmeuse. C'était un vampire. Monstre avide de sang. Pas homme si sexy que même une nonne en abandonnerait ses vœux. Il fallait que je me concentre.

**- Je suis entièrement d'accord. Dîner au Grill ? Tu mourrais pour un hamburger si je me rappelle bien.**

**- Je préférerais un endroit plus calme, comme la maison d'hier soir.**

**- Et retomber dans un piège tendu par ton amie la sorcière ? Je passe merci, se moqua-t-il.**

**- Le fait est que tu n'as pas le choix. C'est moi qui mène le jeu et tu as tout intérêt à faire ce que je demande, assurai-je avec confidence.**

Je ne savais pas d'où cela venait mais d'un coup j'étais sûre de moi. Je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner par Damon. J'étais en position de force.

**- Je pourrais te tuer d'une seule main, menaça-t-il. Toi, tes amies et même ton petit frère.**

**- Et tout le monde connaîtrait ton secret alors. S'il arrive quoique ce soit à moi, mes amies ou ma famille, je m'assurerais que le Conseil soit tout de suite au courant qu'un vampire est dans leur rang. Et quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne seront pas ravis de cette nouvelle, terminai-je avec un sourire presque diabolique.**

Damon ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et je retins mon souffle. Comment allait-il réagir ? Est-ce que j'avais trop eu confiance en moi ? La tension était immense et la peur s'infiltrait en moi.

**- Bien, finit-il par dire.**

**- Dans quarante minutes.**

Et je raccrochai. Caroline poussa un petit cri et se jeta à mon cou.

**- Je suis si fière de toi ! La façon dont tu l'as maté, c'était de l'art ! Presque aussi bien que moi, complimenta-t-elle.**

**- Merci Caroline.**

**- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Bonnie.**

ooooooooooooooooooo

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait bientôt. Bonnie avait enchanté la maison et nous espérions que tout allait se dérouler sans problèmes. Nous étions embusquées dans un buisson à une distance raisonnable de la maison. Tout était silencieux autour de nous.

Damon arriva le premier. Il s'arrêta à la lisière des arbres et scruta les alentours. Son regard s'arrêta sur notre cachette et nous arrêtâmes de respirer. Est-ce qu'il nous avait vues ? Quelques secondes passèrent et il se décida à aller dans la maison.

Alaric le suivit de près. Il m'avait appelé il y a un quart d'heure environ et je l'avais guidé. Il s'approcha de la maison et entra sans se poser de questions. Nous patientâmes un instant, nous voulions être sûres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. Nous entendîmes des exclamations, puis la porte s'ouvrit en volant. Et des jurons retentirent dans l'air.

**- C'est bon, chuchota Bonnie.**

Nous nous levâmes et échangeâmes un regard. C'était bon. Nous allions finalement avoir des réponses. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de savoir la vérité. Et si cette vérité empirait la situation ? Étais-je vraiment sûre de vouloir tout savoir ?

Caroline était déjà devant la maison et s'était posée devant la porte, les bras croisés, un regard sévère sur le visage. Bonnie était légèrement en retrait mais restait dans le champ de vision de nos deux ''prisonniers''. Je vins finalement me placer à côté d'elles et adoptai l'attitude de Caroline : bras croisés, regard sévère et aucune peur apparente.

Alaric semblait perplexe et nerveux. Damon fulminait. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, son visage déformé par la rage et ses crocs luisant à la lumière du soleil. Je m'étais habituée à son visage de vampire maintenant. Il ne me faisait aucun effet. A part mon cœur battant, ma respiration haletante et mes mains moites... Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son visage de démon.

**- Je croyais que c'était fini les tours de passe-passe, grogna-t-il.**

**- Elena, que se passe-t-il ? ignora mon oncle.**

**- Nous voulons des réponses, commençai-je.**

**- Et vous allez nous les donner, continua Bonnie.**

**- Sinon vous ne sortirez pas, conclut Caroline.**

Damon grogna de nouveau et je frissonnai. Peut-être que je n'étais pas aussi stoïque face à l'animal en lui que je pensais.

**- Je devrai toutes vous tuer, menaça-t-il.**

**- Comment ? Les vampires ont des bras extensibles ? se moqua Caroline.**

**- Non. Mais je ne suis pas le seul vampire de cette ville Blondie. Mon cher frère se fera un plaisir de vous croquer l'une après l'autre, finit-il en dévoilant ses canines.**

Stefan, je l'avais oublié ! C'était un vampire ce qui voulait dire qu'il était autant un danger pour nous que Damon. Une mauvaise sensation s'infiltra dans mon être, comme de la bile remontant de l'estomac et la nausée me prit.

**- Si je meurs, vous resterez coincé pour toujours, rappela Bonnie. Personne ne pourra défaire le sort.**

**- Damon, arrête de t'énerver ! intervint Alaric. Laisse les parler et tais toi pour une fois !**

Étrangement, Damon redevint humain et arrêta de parler. Mon oncle semblait avoir une influence positive sur lui. Ses yeux bleuirent, son visage fut de nouveau aussi pâle que la lune et mon cœur se serra. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir me faire sentir si spécial rien qu'avec un regard...

**- La question est simple : qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire à Mystic Falls ? demandai-je.**

J'étais directe. Pas de détour, pas d'hypothèses, pas de pincettes. Alaric ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois si confidente. Il baissa les yeux puis se passa la main dans ses cheveux comme s'il était face à un énorme dilemme.

**- Et qu'est-ce que le Conseil vient faire dans votre histoire ? ajouta Caroline.**

**- Vous êtes au courant pour le Conseil ? s'exclama mon oncle.**

**- Ric, tu devrais apprendre à surveiller ta nièce, soupira Damon.**

**- Et tu devrais apprendre à arrêter de flirter avec toutes les filles que tu vois, rétorqua Alaric.**

**- Et vous devriez répondre aux questions si vous ne voulez pas finir la nuit ici, interrompit Caroline.**

**- Écoutez, j'ai compris. Vous venez d'apprendre beaucoup de choses troublantes et vous ne savez pas vraiment comment réagir. Mais il vaut mieux que vous restiez en dehors de tout ça, avertit-il.**

Je fis un signe de tête aux filles et commençai à marcher dans la direction opposée. Nous fîmes quelques pas avant que Damon ne dise qu'une chose. Un nom.

**- Klaus.**


	15. Un nom

**Bonsoir à tous ! Après très longtemps, je poste la suite de Memories. Je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Manque de temps, d'inspiration, vous connaissez probablement les raisons qui font qu'on arrête d'écrire. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire et je ne veux pas l'abandonner, néanmoins je ne veux pas promettre des posts réguliers si ce n'est pas pour m'y tenir. Sachez juste que je m'efforcerai de poster le plus souvent possible. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté que ce soit depuis le commencement ou récemment. Je vous remercie aussi de votre patience. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les autres, enjoy ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un nom<strong>

_Avoir une identité c'est avant tout se définir par son nom. On a beau ne pas l'avoir choisi, il révèle toujours quelque chose sur nous. C'est la première chose que le monde découvre sur nous, la première chose que l'on dévoile comme un secret qu'on aurait partagé. Les noms défilent dans nos vies, certains restent, d'autres ne font que passer mais il y en a certains qui marquent. Un nom qui fait trembler rien qu'à l'entendre, un nom qui tourna en boucle dans ma tête et un nom qui changea mon identité. J'étais Elena Gilbert. Et je n'ai jamais autant aimé l'être que lorsqu'il le prononçait en me regardant dans les yeux._

**Palais de Westminster, 1492**

** - Duc Niklaus Mickaelson.**

La foule de robes flottantes et costumes en soie s'écarta pour laisser place. Les femmes s'éventèrent en rougissant, leurs compagnons grognèrent leur mécontentement. Niklaus Mickaelson. Un nom qui faisait frissonner partout où il se promenait. Personne ne savait exactement qui il était.

Derrière ses longues boucles brunes aux reflets dorés se cachait un sourire mystérieux. Un visage qu'on ne pouvait entrevoir que s'il le permettait. C'était quelqu'un d'important. Quelqu'un que l'on respectait. C'était comme si une aura de pouvoir l'entourer, si on s'en approchait trop près, notre peau entière se perdrait en fumée.

**- Votre frère est arrivé, sir.**

Il semblait hors de ce monde. Son exquise image ne pouvait être une création de ce Dieu. Niklaus Mickaelson n'était pas humain. C'était un ange envoyé sur terre.

**- Faites le venir, susurra-t-il.**

Une voix pleine d'autorité. Une voix pleine de charme. Niklaus était un homme que l'on écoutait. On ne discutait pas sa parole. La foule s'écarta de nouveau pour laisser place au domestique. Ces bals mondains étaient sa scène. Ils les maîtrisait à la perfection, ils étaient son terrain de jeu. Comme un prédateur encerclant ses proies, il arrivait, clamait la pièce comme sienne sans un mot et finalement, il achevait en repartant avec la plus belle dame.

**- Trévor l'a trouvée, chuchota une voix calmement dans son oreille.**

Elijah Mickaelson, le petit frère. Il était le plus calme des deux, le plus effacé. Son frère fendait les foules, lui il les esquivait. C'était un murmure qui se mouvait sans qu'on ne le sache. Il vous frôlait, vous effleurait et vous ne le remarquiez pas. Son frère était respecté et aimé. Lui, il était simplement ignoré. Mais c'était par choix. Car derrière cette apparence calme et maîtrisé, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait un tueur.

Des gens disparaissaient autour d'Elijah. Le blanc immaculé de ses chemises se teintait d'un rouge profond, presque noir. Il était imprégné de l'aisance de la panthère victorieuse et de la confiance du meurtrier. Personne ne pouvait le prouver bien sûr. Personne ne témoignerait. On le savait, et on se taisait.

Lorsque l'on côtoyait les frères Mickaelson, c'était comme faire face au jour et à la nuit, au blanc et au noir, au bien et au mal.

**- Amène la moi, ordonna Niklaus.**

Après un léger signe de tête, Elijah s'inclina et disparut dans la foule. Niklaus sourit à son interlocutrice, cette dernière interloquée face à cet échange silencieux. Il prit sa main et en caressa doucement le dos en la regardant dans les yeux. Quelques mots murmurés, quelques sourires, et elle était prisonnière.

**- Mon frère, interrompit Elijah. Je te présente Lady Katerina Petrova.**

**- Et donc cette Katerina, c'est la fille que vous cherchez ?**

Damon ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Combien de fois encore cette stupide pom-pom-girl allait l'interrompre ? C'était ce qu'il pensait sûrement. Je pouvais le deviner de ma place. Caroline, Bonnie et moi étions assises en tailleur, face à la porte de la maison.

Alaric et Damon s'adossaient chacun à un côté de la chambranle et nous expliquaient qui était Klaus depuis un bon quart d'heure. La situation était confuse et j'étais fatiguée. La nuit avait été longue et j'étais vidée, émotionnellement et physiquement.

**- Oui c'est bien elle, articula Damon.**

**- Mais tu as dis qu'elle s'appelait Katherine ?**

**- Elle a changé de nom justement pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas !**

**- On a le droit de changer de nom ?**

**- Avoir le droit n'est plus un problème lorsqu'on est un vampire, Barbie, fit remarquer Damon avec sarcasme.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que ce Niklaus veut à cette Katerina ?**

**- Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre toutes les deux minutes, peut-être que j'aurais déjà pu le dire !**

Un quart d'heure à les entendre se disputer. Caroline ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques. C'était un trait de caractère utile parfois mais la plupart du temps, personne ne pouvait le supporter.

Je posai ma main sur son genou et lui fit signe de se taire. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous eûmes une conversation télépathique. Nous voulions des réponses alors il fallait laisser Damon parler, c'était aussi simple que cela.

**- Continue, demandai-je à Damon.**

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes. Il scruta mon visage et je me sentis mal à l'aise. J'avais toujours du mal à admettre sa condition particulière. Et le fait qu'il travaillait avec mon oncle. Et que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. J'étais en déni. Et pour l'instant cela me convenait. Alors je n'aimais vraiment pas sentir ses yeux sur moi.

**Palais de Westminster, 1492**

Une jeune femme à la chevelure bouclée fit son entrée. Niklaus retint son souffle pendant un instant. Deux yeux bruns en amande se posèrent sur lui et les joues se rosirent. Mais contrairement aux autres dames, elle ne détourna pas son regard. Elle continua à l'observer avec un sourire en coin plein de coquetterie. Niklaus sourit. Un sourire satisfait. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était bien elle.

**- Duc Mickaelson, salua-t-elle en faisant une légère révérence.**

**- S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Klaus, répondit-il en baisant sa main.**

Cette fois-ci, elle se détourna pour s'éventer. Klaus fit signe à son frère de s'approcher. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, Katerina ne put en discerner un seul. Puis Elijah disparut dans la foule et Klaus se tourna vers elle.

**- Cette soirée me paraît bien terne face à votre compagnie. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir à ma demeure Katerina ?**

**- Je ne vous ai jamais permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, rétorqua-t-elle en minaudant.**

**- J'ai une très mauvaise habitude de prendre ce que je veux sans jamais demander la permission.**

Katerina resta muette. Puis il lui offrit son bras et sans vraiment savoir ce qui la poussait, elle accepta son offre. Ils sortirent à travers la foule qui chuchotait déjà de folles rumeurs, les femmes envieuses de Katerina et les hommes jaloux de Klaus. Elijah suivit chaque pas comme une ombre et les trois disparurent dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

La diligence l'emmena dans une propriété hors de la ville. Entouré par un immense parc où se dressaient des arbres au feuillage épais et noir comme le plumage d'un corbeau, le manoir semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres à la ronde et Katerina sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi grande, avec des colonnes en marbre, plusieurs étages et des tuiles en ardoise. Elle se sentit soudain petite et insignifiante.

Un homme avec un costume en queue de pie les accueillit Klaus ne lui accorda pas un regard et la prit par la main pour la tirer jusqu'au manoir. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et vit Elijah discuter avec le domestique. Des paroles chuchotées, des regards entendus et soudain il était parti. Katerina ne put voir où il disparut. C'était comme s'il s'était évanoui dans les airs.

Tout était silencieux et sombre à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vie. Klaus caressait le bas de son dos doucement, de petits mouvements circulaires la faisant frissonner. Était-ce de bons frissons ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Klaus la tenait sous son charme et tout instinct de survie avait disparu.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'étage, sa main toujours possessive. Katerina se laissait guider, trop effrayée pour briser l'ombre du silence se resserrant autour d'elle. Klaus la regarda et lui susurra quelque chose, probablement un compliment mais elle ne comprit pas un mot. Il y avait une partie d'elle qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, qui la forçait à flotter dans une paisible hébétude.

La chambre était à peine éclairée par la lueur vacillante de chandelles. Elle distingua un lit et des grosses valises en cuir. Pas de meubles. Pas d'affaires. Tous ceux qui étaient revenus du manoir Mickaelson n'avait jamais pu décrire l'intérieur. Une ombre étrange de mystère enveloppait cette famille. Personne ne serait capable de vous dire pourquoi il sont là, pourquoi ils sont respectés, pourquoi ils sont si importants. La question ne se posait pas. En faite Katerina ignorait même pourquoi elle avait décidé de les suivre.

A ce moment, elle fut soudain emplie de peur. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans une maison loin de tout et avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, une homme que personne ne semblait connaître. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Qu'est-ce que Klaus lui voulait ? Un froid glacial s'empara d'elle et son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre. Elle devait s'en aller. Maintenant. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle inspira doucement et prit sa robe entre ses mains, prête à partir. Elle se retourna et eut un soubresaut : Klaus n'était plus là. Quand était-il parti ? Elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce fait et elle se dirigea vers la porte à grande foulée. Elle tira sur la poignet, une fois, deux fois, rien ne se passait. La porte était verrouillée.

Katerina commença à paniquer, elle était piégée ! Sa respiration s'accéléra et prise de désespoir, elle s'acharna sur le loquet en pensant qu'elle arriverait à le faire céder.

**- Vous partez si vite Katerina ?**

La voix de Klaus résonna dans son dos et elle se figea. Comment pouvait-il être derrière elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué ? C'était impossible, elle aurait dû le voir ! Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue alors qu'une sensation coursait à travers ses membres : sa fin était proche, elle le sentait. Elle allait mourir ici.

La main de Klaus caressait maintenant ses cheveux. Doucement, presque tendrement. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer de comprendre comment il avait fait pour traverser la pièce si vite. Les yeux fermés, Katerina essayait de penser à quelque chose de joyeux, à toutes les choses qu'elle aimait. Klaus dégagea son cou et y déposa un chaste baiser avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de Katerina.

**- Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal, ma belle Katerina. Vous m'êtes bien trop précieuse.**

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et continua de papillonner des baisers sur cou. Katerina serra les dents alors que les larmes coulaient à flot. Les mains de Klaus avaient bougé dès à présent, l'une d'entre elle dénouait son corset alors que l'autre se faufiler sous sa robe. En une seconde, elle était face à lui.

**- Toi et moi... Tu permets que je te tutoie ? Après tout nous allons bientôt être très intimes. Enfin je me passerai de la permission comme toujours. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, chuchota-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, du moins pas encore, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sinistre. Tu vas apprécier ton temps ici et tu feras tout ce que je te demande. Toi et moi, nous allons vivre de grandes choses.**

**- Klaus, répondit-elle dans un murmure.**

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle le laissa faire. Un brouillard épais embuait son esprit, tout allait bien. Elle allait bien, elle était sauve avec Klaus et elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Tout allait bien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était apprécier son temps avec Klaus, et tout faire pour le satisfaire. Ces phrases tournaient en rond dans sa tête alors qu'il la déposait dans le lit et qu'elle laissait échapper des soupirs.

**- La nuit ne fait que commencer, déclara Klaus.**

**- Okey, tu peux nous épargner les détails sexuels, c'est eurk, interrompit Caroline.**

**- Je suis d'accord sur ce coup, appuya Alaric.**

Moi aussi, j'étais contente que Caroline était intervenue. L'atmosphère commençait à devenir pesante. Bien que je refusais de l'admettre, du moins je refusais de l'admettre à voix haute, la voix de Damon me laissait frissonnante et l'entendre parler de... _ça _ne m'aidait en rien.

**- Donc en résumé, vous êtes à la recherche du ''jouet'' de Klaus, commenta Caroline. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que vous ne nous dites pas tout.**

**- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, soupira Damon.**

Je pouvais voir qu'il était à deux doigt de craquer. Il ne supportait plus de répondre à nos questions, ni d'être enfermé. Des ondes de rage émanaient de son corps et j'étais légèrement, même très, effrayée. Spécialement que comme Caroline, je sentais qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose. La chose la plus importante de l'histoire.

**- Et pourquoi vous recherchez cette Katherine, demanda Bonnie. Dans toute ton histoire, tu ne l'as jamais mentionné.**

**- Ça ne vous concerne en rien. Vous avez demandé pourquoi on est venu à Mystic Falls, on vous a répondu, maintenant il est temps de faire ton petit tour de magie et de nous laisser sortir, exigea Damon en serrant les dents.**

**- Tout ce que tu as fais c'est nous laisser avec encore plus de questions, protesta Caroline. Pour l'instant, on sait juste que vous êtes à la recherche d'un vampire qui s'appelle Katerina ou Katherine peu importe et que ce vampire était ''précieuse'' aux yeux d'un vampire super puissant qui s'appelle Klaus. Ça ne nous avance à rien.**

**- Elena, m'appela Alaric. Fais moi confiance je t'en supplie quand je te dis que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si vous savez le moins de choses.**

**- On ne devrait même pas vous en avoir dit autant, marmonna Damon.**

Le regard désespéré de mon oncle m'emplit de culpabilité. Peut-être que je devrais l'écouter et rester en dehors de cette histoire. Après tout, il semblait sincère quand il disait qu'il voulait juste me protéger... Et puis voulais-je vraiment m'impliquer ? Toute cette situation était dangereuse, voire mortelle.

Les filles sentirent les doutes faisant rage en moi puisqu'elle me prirent la main et la serrèrent pour me rassurer. Je voyais que Caroline voulait qu'on poursuive dans notre enquête, elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle aurait découvert toute la vérité. Elle était comme ça. Bonnie, elle, semblait vouloir me dire que quoiqu'il se passe, elle serait avec moi, que je décide de continuer ou d'abandonner.

Damon poussa un soupir bruyant qui me fit lever les yeux vers lui. Et en le regardant, je compris qu'en faite ce qui me torturait vraiment, c'était lui. Si j'avais voulu tout savoir sur cette histoire, c'était à cause de lui. A cause de mes sentiments. A cause de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et si j'abandonnais l'idée de savoir, est-ce que j'abandonnais aussi la possibilité de développer ces sentiments ? La possibilité d'avoir une relation avec lui ? Mais est-ce que je voulais vraiment m'engager avec un vampire, surtout est-ce que ce vampire voulait s'engager avec moi ? Toutes ces questions me donnaient mal à la tête.

**- Elena, dit mon oncle avec une voix aussi désespérée que son regard.**

**- Je suis fatiguée, soupirai-je.**

**- Une raison de plus pour arrêter ce petit interrogatoire et laisser tout le monde rentrer chez soi, s'exclama Damon.**

Le visage de Caroline exprimait toute sa déception. Elle avait espéré que je veuille continuer. Mais c'est vrai, j'étais fatiguée. J'étais fatiguée de cette situation si compliquée, j'étais fatiguée de tous ces secrets, de tous ces mensonges... Je ne supportais plus les _mensonges_ et les _secrets._

**- Je suis même épuisée, renchéris-je même si j'étais emplie d'une force nouvelle.**

Je venais de réaliser que oui, je voulais savoir. Trop longtemps, on m'avait caché des choses. Mes parents, mon oncle, les familles Fondatrices et Dieu seul sait qui d'autre ! Qu'importe le danger, qu'importe le fait que je m'embarquais sûrement dans une situation pouvant me nuire, j'avais besoin de savoir.

**- Alors, non Alaric. Non ce n'est pas mieux si nous en savons le moins. J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir, je suis fatiguée des mensonges, des secrets et surtout je ne veux pas prétendre que tout ce qui vient de se passer n'est jamais arrivé, m'emportai-je. Damon a raison, vous nous en avez trop dit. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous continuez à nous cacher des choses puisque nous sommes déjà impliquées !**

Le silence se fit après ma tirade. Caroline sautait presque de joie, un sourire rayonnant illuminait son visage. Elle était aussi excitée qu'une puce. Bonnie ne fit aucun commentaire et tenta de maintenir une apparence neutre et calme comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais j'étais sûre de voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

**- Elle veut savoir Alaric, déclara Damon.**

**- Non Damon, crois moi elle ne veut pas savoir.**

**- En faite, je viens de dire que je veux savoir, tentai-je d'intervenir mais ce fut comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas entendu.**

**- Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi Ric, en faite si je pouvais repartir de cette ville sans que personne ne sache que j'ai été là, je le ferais. Mais bon, elles sont là et elles ne vont jamais lâcher l'affaire. Et j'imagine que les tuer n'est pas un bon plan ?**

Nous nous raidîmes toutes les trois à ces mots. J'oubliais bien trop souvent que Damon était un meurtrier de part sa nature et qu'il pouvait facilement nous tuer. J'étais devenue folle sinon pourquoi voudrais-je m'associer avec quelqu'un comme lui ?

**- Damon, avertit Alaric.**

**- Je ne faisais que demander, on ne sait jamais, dit-il en levant les mains. Donc autant leur dire et en finir avec ça.**

**- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger !**

**- Tu aurais peut-être dû le souhaiter avant qu'elle ne soit impliquée, c'est à dire avant qu'elle ne soit née, rétorqua Damon.**

**- Pardon ?! m'exclamai-je.**

Cette fois-ci, ils ne m'ignorèrent pas et se tournèrent vers moi en même temps avec la même expression. J'aurais pu trouver ça comique si je n'étais pas si abasourdie. Impliquée avant ma naissance ? Comment pouvais-je être impliquée avant ma naissance ? Il y a quatre jours je ne savais même pas que les vampires existaient !

**- Alaric.**

Son nom sortit de ma gorge comme un murmure étouffé. Je ne pouvais rien prononcer de plus, j'étais trop confuse pour avoir des pensées cohérentes. Je voulais une réponse, je voulais qu'il m'explique ! Mon oncle avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air de ressentir beaucoup de douleur. Damon, à côté de lui, grimaçait comme s'il réalisait qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

**- Alaric, répétai-je. De quoi parle-t-il ?**

**- Il ne faut pas le croire, tenta de rattraper l'homme brun. Il dit souvent des choses stupides, il ne contrôle pas sa bouche !**

**- Arrête de me mentir ! criai-je. De quoi parle-t-il !**

**- Elena.**

La voix de Damon avait changé. Pour une fois, elle n'était ni menaçante, ni charmeuse, elle était juste sérieuse. C'était une voix qui voulait dire que ce que Damon était sur le point de raconter était important. Vital. Sans que je ne le contrôle, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Parce qu'une voix au fond de moi me disait que je n'allais pas aimer ce que Damon dirait.

**- Tu es impliquée depuis ta naissance parce que tu es une descendante de Katherine.**

Il y eut un silence. Personne ne parla pendant un bon moment. Et puis j'éclatai de rire. Bruyamment, le genre de rire coupant le souffle mais je ne pouvais arrêter de rire comme une hystérique. Une descendante de Katherine. J'étais une descendante de Katherine, quelle absurdité ! Plus j'y pensais, plus je riais. Et tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle.

**- Elena ça va ? demanda prudemment Bonnie.**

Je ne pus répondre, j'étais trop occupée à rire. En faite, je n'avais même pas conscience que je passais pour une folle. J'étais une descendante de Katherine, c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'on m'ait dite depuis des heures.

**- Génial, s'exclama Caroline. Elle nous fait un effondrement nerveux, merci Damon !**

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute Blondie !**

**- Ah oui ? Alors c'est sûrement le père Noël qui vient de lui dire qu'elle est une descendante d'un jouet sexuel d'un vampire super méchant ?**

Si je ne riais pas déjà, cette phrase m'aurait sûrement faite sourire. Mais alors que j'étais en train d'hoqueter, je remarquai soudain qu'Alaric ne disait rien. Il était silencieux. Et il faisait une horrible grimace comme s'il s'attendait au pire. Comme si c'était vrai. Comme si Damon venait de me dire la chose qu'il ne fallait pas me dire. Comme si j'étais la descendante de Katherine.

Un vent de panique s'insinua en moi balayant mes rires sur son passage. Ce n'était plus des hoquets de joie, non j'avais du mal à respirer parce que je commençais à avoir peur que Damon ait dit la vérité.

**- Oh mon dieu, murmurai-je.**

Damon et Caroline se disputaient encore sur la culpabilité du premier dans mon effondrement nerveux. Et comme un disque rayé, je répétai cette phrase. Encore et encore. Finalement, Bonnie le remarqua et appela mon nom mais j'étais bloquée sur trois mots. Oh mon dieu. Descendante de Katherine.

**- Elena !**

C'était la voix d'Alaric. Je levai les yeux vers lui et silencieusement je lui posai une question. Qui ? Lequel de mes deux parents ? Qui faisait que j'étais la descendante de cette femme ?

**- C'est le côté Saltzman, répondit-il.**

**- Mais attends, du coup tu es aussi le descendant de Katherine, dit Caroline.**

**- Jeremy aussi, enchaîna Bonnie.**

**- Pourquoi je suis particulière alors ? demandai-je.**

Les filles avaient raison. Un ancêtre, ce n'était pas important. On peut être le descendant de tout le monde. Après tout, j'avais peut-être une lointaine cousine dans la famille royale d'Espagne, qu'est-ce que j'en savais ! Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, j'étais personnellement impliquée alors que j'avais un frère, une mère et un oncle !

**- Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau.**

**- Damon, s'indigna mon oncle.**

**- Quoi ? C'est elle qui a demandé, pourquoi je suis toujours celui qu'on regarde du mauvais œil ?**

**- Quand tu dis ressembler, tu veux dire traits de famille communs ? interrogea Bonnie.**

**- Non, je veux dire ressembler comme Elena est un clone vivant de Katherine.**

**- Damon ! siffla Alaric en lui donnant un coup de coude.**

**- Le tact c'est pas vraiment ton fort, fit remarquer Caroline.**

**- En résumé, interrompis-je, je suis non seulement la descendante d'un vampire qui était ''précieuse'' pour un vampire méchant et puissante, je suis aussi son clone humain ?**

**- Yep, répondit Damon. Maintenant que tout est clair, on peut sortir ?**

Caroline et Alaric le disputèrent en même temps sur son manque de sensibilité alors que Bonnie essayait de savoir si j'allais bien. Et honnêtement, j'étais simplement vide. Je ne ressentais absolument rien. J'avais l'impression qu'on ne parlait pas de moi. Que toute cette discussion était à propos d'une autre fille, une autre Elena Gilbert. Comme si j'assistais au film de la vie de cette fille en pensant « Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place » avant de reprendre le cours de ma vie. La différence était que j'étais à la place de cette fille. Mais je n'avais pas l'air de m'en rendre compte.

**- Est-ce que mes parents savent ? demandai-je calmement.**

**- Tu es sûre que ça va Elena ? répondit Alaric.**

**- Est-ce que mes parents savent ? répétai-je.**

**- Je sais que tu viens d'apprendre beaucoup de choses éprouvantes en quelques jours à peine et...**

**- Alaric ! Je t'ai posé une question.**

**- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à tes parents, finit-il par me dire.**

**- Bonnie, libère-les, ordonnai-je.**

Étrangement, ni Bonnie, ni Caroline ne contestèrent pour une fois. Elles semblaient avoir peur que je perde la raison. J'entendis le cri enjoué de Damon à l'idée d'être libéré et les supplications d'Alaric pour que je lui parle mais je fis la sourde oreille et me tournai pour partir. J'étais fatiguée. Et à ce moment, les mensonges et les secrets ne me paraissaient pas si mal.

oooooooooooooooo

La maison était vide lorsque j'étais rentrée. Alaric avait préféré me laisser seule et le reste de ma famille pouvait être n'importe où. J'avais laissé tomber mon sac dans l'entrée puis je m'étais laissée tomber sur le canapé. La fatigue m'envahissait peu à peu mais elle ne me donnait pas envie de dormir. J'étais juste insensible à tout ce qui m'entourait. Et ce fut dans cet état, dans cette position que me trouva Jeremy.

Il s'approcha de moi pour me demander si ça allait. Et ce ne fut qu'en le voyant que d'un coup l'effet de mes dernières journées m'atteignit. Je fondis en larme. J'eus enfin mon effondrement nerveux. Et contre mon bon jugement, je racontai tout à mon frère. Des mes soupçons avec la découverte du carnet au plan échafaudé avec les filles pour finir sur la confrontation avec Alaric et Damon. Je n'omis aucun détail. Sur certains points, Jeremy me demanda même d'être moins précise mais sinon il écouta sans un mot.

Et ce ne fut qu'après m'avoir serré dans ses bras et m'avoir laissé finir de sangloter qu'il parla.

**- J'ai parlé aux parents.**

Je gardai ma tête contre son torse et ne dis rien. Je sentais qu'il cherchait ses mots et je le laissais prendre son temps pour continuer à parler. J'avais assez parlé en plus.

**- Je ne leur ai rien dit sur toi. Mais par contre, ils savent que je suis au courant.**

**- Ils sont en colère ?**

**- Pas vraiment. Papa a dit qu'il était temps que je sache, que cela ferait de moi un homme. Maman était paniquée. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'en parleraient plus dans les jours qui viennent.**

**- Il t'a parlé du Conseil ?**

**- Il m'a dit que je trouverai tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans son bureau. Et cette fois, pas besoin d'entrer par effraction, j'ai les deux clés. Ça t'intéresse de faire une petite virée dans les affaires de p'pa ?**

Je relevai la tête pour l'observer. Mon frère était étrangement calme. Et cela me rassurait. La situation ne pouvait pas être si mal si Jeremy ne faisait pas une crise non plus. C'était lui l'émotif de la famille. C'était peut-être mon côté hypocrite qui parlait en faite. Mais cela me réconfortait. Alors autant le suivre.

**- La situation ne peut pas devenir pire, dis-je en souriant.**

Il acquiesça et se leva. J'essuyai mon visage humide et acceptai la main qu'il me tendait. Ensemble nous grimpâmes les escaliers. Ensemble nous ouvrîmes la porte du bureau. Et ensemble nous pénétrâmes à nouveau dans la pièce secrète.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours les mêmes armes, toujours la même malle avec le même cadenas contenant toujours les mêmes journaux et la même... _boussole_. La boussole ! Je l'avais prise ce matin ! Et si mon père était venu pendant la journée ? Et s'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là ?

**- Jer, est-ce que papa t'a parlé de la boussole ?**

**- Celle de Jonathan ? Non, il n'a rien dit.**

**- Génial, soupirai-je de soulagement. J'ai eu peur qu'il ait vu qu'elle n'était plus là.**

**- Plus là ?**

**- Je l'ai prise ce matin, avouai-je avec une moue légèrement coupable.**

**- Encore heureux que maman ait gardé papa occupé toute la journée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as prise ?**

**- J'avais le pressentiment qu'elle pouvait être utile ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais la remettre à sa place avant de nous causer des ennuis !**

Je tâtai ma poche pour sortir la petite boussole. Rien. J'essayai l'autre poche. Elle était vide. Un autre pressentiment m'envahit mais il n'était pas de bon augure. Je n'avais pas touché à cette boussole de la journée ! Si elle n'était pas dans mes poches, je ne pouvais que l'avoir perdue ! Mon père allait me tuer.

**- Elena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jeremy en remarquant mon air paniqué.**

**- Je ne trouve pas la boussole.**

**- Tu es sûre qu'elle n'est pas dans ta chambre ?**

**- Je l'ai mise dans ma poche et je n'y ai pas touché de toute la journée, affirmai-je.**

**- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as perdu une boussole capable de détecter la présence des vampires et qui est transmise dans notre famille depuis des générations ?**

**- Je crois, murmurai-je en grimaçant.**

**- Okay, pas de panique. Où est-ce que tu es allée aujourd'hui ?**

**- Juste dans la maison dans la forêt pendant l'interrogatoire de Ric et de...**

Damon, finis-je en pensée. Est-ce que... C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais la boussole. Puis pourquoi me l'aurait-il volé lorsqu'Alaric pouvait aller la chercher quand il le voulait ?

**- Allô Terre à Elena ?**

**- Jeremy, tu sais si Alaric a accès à cette pièce ?**

**- Papa m'a formellement interdit de parler à Alaric de cette pièce. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment les méthodes d'Alaric en tant que chasseur.**

**- Pourtant je l'ai vu ici ce matin. Et il a pu ouvrir la malle !**

**- Si nous on a pu le faire sans permission, je ne vois pas pourquoi oncle Ric ne pourrait pas, me fit remarquer Jeremy avec un regard appuyé. Est-ce que tu penses qu'Alaric ou Damon t'aient volé la boussole ?**

**- Elle pourrait les aider, après tout ils cherchent un vampire !**

**- C'est pas faux mais je croyais qu'ils étaient enfermés, quand est-ce qu'ils auraient pu te la prendre ?**

Je n'avais pas eu peur de libérer Damon alors que nous étions encore là. Je savais qu'ils ne feraient rien devant Alaric. Alors je ne m'étais même pas retournée lorsque Bonnie avait effectué son sort. J'avais juste eu envie de partir. Et si Alaric m'avait laissé partir sans rien dire, Damon n'avait pas été aussi courtois. Je n'avais même pas sursauté lorsqu'il était apparu devant moi. Ni même quand il s'était introduit dans mon espace vital. Ni encore quand il s'était penché pour me chuchoter qu'il avait su que notre prochain rendez-vous allait être intéressant. Mais je m'étais laissée aller à apprécier quand il m'avait effleuré avant de partir.

**- Il y a bien un moment, confessai-je.**

**- Donc notre boussole est aux mains d'un vampire ?**

**- Et d'oncle Ric, ajoutai-je pour me défendre.**

**- Ce que je ne comprends pas, commença Jeremy après quelques secondes de silence, c'est pourquoi Alaric n'a pas essayé de la prendre avant.**

**- Elle n'était peut-être pas dans la malle avant. Si papa se méfiait d'Alaric, il l'avait peut-être cachée ailleurs.**

**- Cette histoire est trop prise de tête, soupira mon frère.**

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Il y a quelques semaines mon plus gros problème était de savoir si j'allais mettre un pull rouge ou bleu pour les cours. Maintenant mon père faisait partie d'un Conseil secret, mon oncle chassait les vampires, le gars pour qui je craquais était un vampire et apparemment je ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon ancêtre devenue vampire qui était recherchée. Je ne savais ni pourquoi, ni ce que cela signifiait. Je savais tant de nouvelle choses et j'étais aussi très ignorante.

**- Enfin, on est venu ici pour une chose, reprit-il. Alors commençons à nous informer !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, demandai-je en regardant la montagne de carnets.**

**- Tout et n'importe quoi. Je fais le plus récent, tu fais le plus vieux ?**

Je déplaçai les carnets du haut et partis à la recherche du plus vieux que je pouvais trouver. Un journal de Jonathan Gilbert datant de 1863. Il était donc antérieur à celui qu'on avait trouvé.

Jeremy était déjà plongé dans sa lecture. Alors collant mon dos au mur, j'ouvris la première page du journal de mon ancêtre. Mes ancêtres ont tous eu des vies bien agitées...

« 2_0 novembre 1863_

La ville était en émoi aujourd'hui. Des nouvelles personnes sont venues s'installer à Mystic Falls. Miss Pearl et sa fille Anna ont une petite maison au-dessus de l'ancienne pharmacie. Miss Pearl va s'en occuper désormais. Je suis encore sans voix devant sa beauté. J'aimerais avoir le courage d'aller lui parler et de lui expliquer mes sentiments. »

Lire les pensées amoureuses de son ancêtre était une activité perturbante. Je sautai un paragraphe sur la force des sentiments de Jonathan, je ne voulais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain. Mais quelque chose attira mon attention.

« Les Salvatore ont accueilli une jeune fille. Elle s'appelle Katherine Pierce. »

Le rythme de mon cœur accéléra. Katherine. Était-ce une coïncidence que la fille accueillie par les Salvatore de 1863 ait le même nom que celle recherchée 148 ans plus tard par Damon ? J'avais appris à me méfier des coïncidences ces dernières semaines. Donc cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Damon connaissait Katherine avant qu'il ne parte à sa recherche pour je ne sais quelle raison. Puis quelque chose me percuta : Pierce. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Récemment même.

**- Jer, est-ce que le nom Pierce te dit quelque chose ?**

**- Pierce ? C'était dans un des articles qu'on a trouvé dans le coffre, je crois bien.**

Je me levai pour me précipiter hors de la pièce. Jeremy appela mon nom mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je l'entendis me suivre jusque dans ma chambre.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 'Lena ?**

Je fouillai dans mon tiroir et éparpillai les articles sur mon lit. Un à un je les écartai jusqu'à trouver celui que je cherchais. Il ne m'avait pas paru important à l'époque, ce n'était encore qu'une énième attaque ''animale''. Mais là écrit noir sur blanc se trouvait ce nom si redouté : Katherine Pierce.

**- C'est elle, criai-je. C'est Katherine !**

**- Des femmes qui s'appellent Katherine y en a des milliers, essaya de me raisonner Jeremy.**

**- Oui mais une femme qui s'appelle comme une Katherine Pierce ayant été à Mystic Falls en 1863, c'est-à-dire à l'époque où Damon est devenu un...**

Je m'étranglai encore sur ce mot. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à le dire ? Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui comme autre chose qu'un monstre ayant tué. Il fallait que j'arrête d'avoir peur d'admettre la vérité.

**- Vampire, compléta-t-il. Coïncidence ?**

**- J'ai appris à m'en méfier ces derniers jours.**

Jeremy serra les lèvres mais acquiesça de la tête. Puis il me regarda avec insistance pendant quelques secondes et je haussai un sourcil.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le lire ! s'exclama-t-il en réponse.**

Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit et je commençai ma lecture. Cet article datait de 1988 et étrangement, il ne parlait pas de Mystic Falls. C'était sur la ville d'Atlanta. Comme la ville d'où venaient Damon et Stefan. Encore une coïncidence s'ils n'avaient pas menti sur cette information.

**- « Le corps de David Myers a été retrouvé ce matin dans les bois de Stone Mountain. Il était parti faire du camping avec sa petite amie. Cette dernière était présente lors de l'attaque d'un ''animal indéterminé'' selon les rangers. Ces derniers présument que cette attaque fut très violente mais rapide. La jeune fille n'a pu voir ce que c'était, elle se refuse à tout commentaire étant encore très traumatisée. Elle s'en sort heureusement sans blessures graves. C'est une randonneuse qui les a trouvés et a prévenu immédiatement les rangers. ''Elle était très secouée, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible'' déclare Katherine Pierce, la randonneuse. ''Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu''. Les rangers sont partis à la recherche de l'animal.. »**

Je m'arrêtais là. Je n'avais pas envie de lire des informations sur la recherche de cet animal qui n'existait pas. Si seulement, le journaliste avait su que la personne qu'il interviewait était en faite celle ayant commis le crime.

**- C'est étrange, commenta Jeremy. Je me demande pourquoi papa garde cet article. En 1988, il n'avait que 17 ans, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui s'occupait de ce genre d'affaires.**

**- C'est grand-père qui a dû le garder, éludai-je. Après tout papa en a aussi des années 70 !**

**- Oui mais ils parlent tous de Mystic Falls, fit remarquer mon frère. C'est le seul qui parle d'une autre ville. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?**

Jeremy n'avait pas tort. Garder les vieux articles sur Mystic Falls, c'était une affaire de famille. Mais pourquoi garder un article sur une autre ville ? Qui plus est, une ville loin de chez nous. Qu'est-ce qui avait intéressé grand-père et qu'est-ce qui intéressait papa maintenant ?

**- Et si on regardait le carnet de 1988 ? proposai-je. On trouvera peut-être des réponses.**

Jeremy approuva et nous retournâmes dans la pièce secrète. En fouillant bien, Jeremy finit par trouver le journal de cette année, tenu par notre grand-père Allan Gilbert. Il alla jusqu'au mois d'avril, le moment où avait eu lieu l'attaque. A aucun moment, mon grand-père ne parlait de cet article. Jeremy décida alors de regarder toutes les autres pages. Il ne trouva rien non plus en feuilletant.

**- Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas mentionné ?**

**- Pourtant il parle des autres articles, répondit Jeremy.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?**

**- On cherche dans les carnets des années suivantes.**

Chacun prit sa pile et la lecture reprit. On entendait seulement le bruit de notre respiration et le son des pages se tournant. Une heure passa sans que ni Jeremy, ni moi ne prononçâmes un mot. Nous étions concentrés sur notre mission. Je feuilletai un carnet de 1990 lorsque mon frère poussa un cri de joie.

**- Eurêka, s'écria-t-il.**

**- Tu as compris ce qu'était la poussée d'Archimède ? me moquai-je sans lever les yeux.**

**- Non j'ai trouvé l'article !**

**- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de lire ? répliquai-je.**

Jeremy se racla la gorge, précisa que c'était notre père qui écrivait puis commença à lire.

« _15 septembre 1991_

J'ai enfin compris de quoi parlait Izzie quand elle a dit que sa famille avait déménagé pour une bonne raison. Père m'a toujours appris à écouter mon instinct. Et j'avais raison. Le regard vide lorsqu'elle essayait de se rappeler pourquoi elle était partie, c'est de l'hypnose. Izzie a côtoyé un vampire. Et j'ai pu le prouver en trouvant cet article qui parle d'une attaque en 88 à Atlanta lorsqu'elle y habitait. »

**- Maman était la petite amie de la victime ? l'interrompis-je.**

J'avais complètement oublié que ma mère avait vécu à Atlanta. Comment n'avions-nous pas pu faire la connexion ! Je me sentis prise de nausée à l'idée que Katherine avait attaqué ma mère...

**- Alors c'est pour ça que Katherine ne l'a pas attaquée, déclara Jeremy.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**- Réfléchis 'Lena, maman est aussi une descendante de Katherine, commença-t-il à m'expliquer.**

**- Alors elle n'allait pas tuer sa propre famille, continuai-je à sa place. Mais comment savait-elle ?**

**- J'imagine qu'elle cherche à savoir ce qu'est devenu sa descendance.**

**- Tu crois qu'elle sait qu'on existe ? demandai-je la gorge serrée.**

**- Je ne sais pas. Mais je me demande si papa a fait le lien. Il raconte qu'il est allé enquêter à Atlanta parce qu'il voulait venger maman.**

Je fermai les yeux, j'avais la tête qui tournait. Tant de questions étaient soulevées maintenant : est-ce que maman et papa savaient quelque chose à propos de Katherine ? A propos de ma ressemblance avec Katherine ? Est-ce qu'Alaric savait que maman avait rencontré Katherine ? Pourquoi cette dernière s'intéressait à nous ? Puis je réalisai ce que venait de dire mon frère.

**- Enquêter ? Tu crois qu'il a pu trouver Katherine ?**

Jeremy se mordit la lèvre. Il comprenait comme moi ce que cela impliquait. Si mon père avait trouvé Katherine alors il savait que je lui ressemblais. Depuis toutes ces années, il m'aurait menti sur quelque chose d'aussi important ?

**- Ça va nous prendre des jours pour fouiller dans tous ces carnets, soupirai-je.**

Jeremy ne réagissait toujours pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le journal. Et je pouvais presque voir des rouages au-dessus de sa tête. Je grimaçai en me rappelant que Damon avait dit la même chose sur moi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans les carnets, finit-il par dire. Grand-père n'approuvait pas cette vengeance personnelle, il disait que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait appris à papa à devenir un chasseur.**

**- Alors on a aucune chance de trouver les informations ?**

J'étais dépitée. Plus je m'approchais de la vérité, plus elle s'éloignait. Je n'avais que deux noms pour m'aider : Klaus Michaelson et Katherine Pierce. Je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin.

**- J'imagine qu'il doit avoir un dossier quelque part, émit Jeremy comme hypothèse. Il ne peut pas se rappeler de tout juste par la force de l'esprit.**

**- Il n'y a rien dans son bureau, ni dans la malle, fis-je remarquer. Ni même dans la banquette.**

**- Parce que maman risquait de le découvrir. Il a dû le cacher quelque part où il est le seul à y avoir accès.**

Les possibilités étaient infinies. Un coffre à la banque, une boîte postale, chez un ami, dans son bureau à la mairie et qui sait dans un entrepôt au fin fond de l'Alaska ! Si mon père voulait vraiment cacher ces informations, j'étais persuadée qu'il était prêt à tout. Comment pouvions-nous trouver ce dossier qui si ça se trouvait n'existait même pas ! Soudain, la solution m'apparut clairement. Le seul moyen de trouver quoique ce soit était de fouiller l'endroit où se trouvait toute la vie de mon père : son ordinateur.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de reviewez et si vous avez des questions sur la fic ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas ! :)<strong>


	16. Le bourbon

**Bonsoir à tous ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ou pour avoir ajouté ma fic à vos alertes cela me fait très plaisir ! Un chapitre un peu plus court qui est du point de vue de Damon parce que je pense que c'est intéressant de savoir ce qu'il pense d'Elena. Donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaire, j'ai pris plaisir à écrire en pensant comme Damon pour ma part.  
>Ce chapitre est dédié à mon Cactus qui croit toujours en moi même si j'abandonne et dont les commentaires me font toujours rire. Enjoy et n'ouvliez pas de commenter ;)<br>**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le bourbon<strong>

_Boisson forte que l'on trouve dans les bars, boisson forte réservée aux hommes, boisson forte avec laquelle je n'étais pas familière. La couleur ambre, le goût amer, le sentiment d'engourdissement accompagnant la première gorgée. Je l'avais connu un verre à la main. C'était comme son meilleur ami. Quand il était en colère, triste, enragé ou effrayé, c'était le bourbon qui était là. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse que le jour où ma seule présence a réussi à lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait et que le bourbon est devenu juste une occasion de se détendre._

**Damon POV :**

Je me débarrassai de ma veste en cuir et la jetai négligemment sur un des fauteuils du salon. Dans l'univers baroque du manoir Salvatore, elle n'avait pas sa place. Même après un siècle, je pouvais entendre la voix de Giuseppe me disputer parce que je laissais traîner mes affaires partout. Mon cher papa ne pouvait plus rien dire maintenant.

Je me dirigeai vers mon coin préféré du salon, l'armoire à alcool bien sûr et me servis un bourbon amplement mérité. Les complications s'enchaînaient pour moi ces derniers temps. Je ne savais pas où était Alaric, j'avais filé avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire, encore un sermon sur mon impulsivité, mon imprudence et ma témérité exacerbées qui nous mettaient toujours dans le pétrin. Aucun besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. Cela et j'avais envie d'avoir la paix pour une fois.

**- Où est-ce que tu avais encore disparu ?**

Bien sûr, la paix je ne l'avais jamais.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi petit frère. Bourbon ? Ou peut-être tu préférerais quelque chose de plus fort. Je crois bien avoir encore une poche d'A+ dans la cave, proposai-je avec un sourire moqueur.**

Une des grandes joies de l'existence d'un vampire était d'avoir un frère à torturer pour l'éternité. Stefan serait toujours ma source de divertissement favorite, le rentre encore plus taciturne, mélancolique et inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà me réjouissait au plus haut point.

**- J'ai déjà mangé, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.**

**- J'espère que Tic et Tac ne t'ont pas donné trop de mal, on sait tous qu'ils peuvent être des vraies pestes, taquinai-je.**

**- Nous sommes à Mystic Falls pour une raison et contrairement à toi, j'essaie de faire profil bas. Le Conseil est déjà sur notre dos et ton attitude ne nous aide pas à les apaiser.**

**- Le Conseil me mange dans la main. Et tu devrais être fier, je suis un régime strict de poche de sang !**

**- Je devrais te remercier de ne pas manger la moitié de la ville ? ironisa-t-il.**

S'il existait le titre de vampire rabat-joie de l'année, Stefan gagnerait haut la main. Il avait beau être un Éventreur, il se contrôlait bien trop à mon goût. Soit il massacrait des villages et je devais nettoyer derrière lui, soit il ruminait son existence de vampire diabolique et devenait aussi ennuyeux que tous les vampires dans l'imaginaire d'aujourd'hui. Sérieusement, pourquoi tous les livres parlaient de vampires rejetant leur nature à cause d'un humain ou une humaine ? Ce n'était pas du tout notre genre.

**- Le Stefan des années 50 aurait dit ''Je devrais être fier de te voir te comporter comme un vampire sans crocs ? Mon frère, allons détruire cette ville !''. Ce Stefan me manque, dis-je en faisant la moue.**

Devant une fille, cette moue me valait un rougissement et une bonne nuit à l'horizon. Même Elena n'y avait pas résisté. Non, je ne devais pas penser à cette fille. Ces derniers temps, elle ne m'avait apporté que des ennuis. Et puis, penser à elle faisait naître des.. _choses_ en moi que je n'aimais pas. Pas du tout. J'avais presque l'impression de ressentir de l'affection.

**- Peu importe, éluda mon frère. Rappelle toi seulement que si nous n'avançons pas plus, c'est à Elijah que tu devras des comptes.**

**- J'en tremble, ça ne se voit pas ?**

Voilà à quoi ressemblait le Stefan des années 2010 : des menaces et aucune action. Un vampire en laisse. C'était déprimant.

**- Qu'est-ce que ta dernière réunion avec le Conseil a donné ? changea-t-il de sujet.**

Nous n'aimions pas aborder le sujet d'Elijah. Aucun vampire n'aimait ça. Après tout, je devrais trembler devant Elijah. Il pourrait me tuer en une seconde. Et étant un prédateur, je n'aimais pas me sentir inférieur à quelqu'un ni me le faire rappeler.

**- Rien. Cette ville a définitivement atteint son niveau d'ennui maximum, me plaignis-je. Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être pire.**

**- Vraiment ? J'ai eu l'impression pourtant que ces derniers jours ont été mouvementés ? se moqua-t-il. Envie de te confier, grand frère ?**

Grand frère... Ce mot dans n'importe quelle bouche était un compliment. Mais tout comme moi avec petit frère, Stefan réussissait à le transformer comme une raillerie. Il avait un sourire des plus sarcastiques qui pourraient rivaliser avec le mien mais soyons honnête : personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec mon sourire sarcastique.

**- Je pourrais te retourner la question ? répliquai-je. Quand je suis parti pour mon...**

**- Rendez-vous, finit-il toujours avec ce sourire moqueur.**

**- Tu as dit que tu allé ''chasser'', continuai-je comme si je n'avais pas buté sur un mot. Mais à mon retour qui, je précise, était tardif, pouf disparu ! Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à sortir mais la différence c'est que moi je ne fais pas le mur comme un adolescent pré-pubère.**

J'eus la satisfaction de voir Stefan stupéfait ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Si je n'avais pas été aussi maître de mes gestes, je lui aurais probablement tiré la langue et il ne m'aurait jamais lâché ensuite. Et jamais pour un vampire était un temps très très long.

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis allé chasser, se défendit-il après avoir repris ses moyens.**

**- Pendant toute une nuit et une matinée ? Est-ce que boire du sang animal t'empêche même de tuer Bambi et ses amis ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil avec interrogation.**

**- Je suis allé plus loin que d'habitude, répondit-il.**

Il mentait. Il pouvait être un maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Mais c'était Stefan avec du sang humain. Quand il était au meilleur de sa forme. A ce moment, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'il mentait. Et je me demandais bien pourquoi mon frère me cachait des choses.

Nos relations n'étaient pas celles que des publicitaires utiliseraient pour montrer des familles heureuses se retrouvant les dimanches midis pour un pique-nique. Nous étions plus du genre dysfonctionnel et repas finissant en bain de sang. Pourtant, lorsque nous avions un but commun, nous arrivions à instaurer une relation de confiance. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas me dire ?

**- Du moment que tu ne touches pas à ma voiture, souris-je.**

Si mon cher petit frère avait un dessein secret alors je devais le découvrir. Mais il était impératif qu'il ne sache pas que je me doutais de quelque chose. Si Stefan se braque, Stefan devient démoniaque.

J'eus un petit rire à cette pensée, j'arrivais même à faire des rimes en riant aux dépens de mon frère. Ce dernier me regarda étrangement puisque je devais avoir l'air de rire tout seul. Depuis le temps, il devrait être habitué et cependant, je pouvais toujours lui donner un air surpris. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Mais je préférais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu et passé à autre chose.

**- Je dois te dire quelque chose à propos de ta chère amie Elena.**

**- Ma chère amie ? reprit-il en soulignant le ''ma''. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sorti avec elle hier soir.**

**- L'air jaloux ne te va pas du tout, l'asticotai-je. Les filles m'ont toujours préféré, tu le sais bien.**

**- Ah bon ? Parce que je crois me rappeler que tu n'étais pas le préféré de Katherine, affirma Stefan avec un sourire sadique.**

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle nous étions doué, c'était de se faire du mal. Nous savions quelles cartes il fallait jouer, quelles phrases il fallait prononcer et quels coups bas il fallait donner pour faire le maximum de dégâts. Les conflits fraternels, nous les maîtrisions à la perfection. Et Stefan venait de m'asséner un des rappels les plus mortels.

Ma main se resserra immédiatement sur mon verre alors que mes yeux se posaient sur mon frère. Dans mon esprit, c'était son cou que j'avais entre mes mains. Une rage folle enflait en moi, j'étais prêt à exploser. Le verre se brisant entre mes doigts et des éclats s'insérant dans ma peau me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je devais me calmer.

Stefan m'observait avec un air amusé, il s'attendait à ma colère, il voulait que je l'attaque mais je me refusai de lui donner satisfaction. C'était moi qui menais la danse ici.

**- Je me demande si l'histoire se répétera, ajouta-t-il pour me pousser dans mes retranchements. Après tout Elena partage son visage avec Katherine, peut-être qu'elles ont aussi les mêmes goûts pour les hommes ?**

Dès qu'il mentionna Elena, je ne pus me retenir. J'étais sur lui en un instant, mes canines prêtes à trancher sa gorge, mes yeux aveuglés par la haine. J'agissais par instinct. Ce n'était pas l'humain civilisé en moi qui attaquait Stefan. C'était l'animal voulant protéger ce qu'il considérait sien. Et la seule façon de le faire était d'éliminer le danger.

Je le plaquai avec force contre le mur, des livres tombant des étagères autour de nous. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi. Et il le savait alors il n'essayait pas de riposter. Cela m'exaspérait encore plus. Je voulais qu'il se batte avec moi, je voulais un adversaire essayant de se sauver. C'était trop facile.

**- J'ai touché un point sensible à ce que je vois, parvint-il à articuler. Dis moi, depuis quand tu te soucies des humains ?**

Cette phrase me fit le lâcher. Il avait raison. Pourquoi avais-je réagi aussi violemment ? Elena ne signifiait rien pour moi. C'était le double de Katherine, bien sûr que je m'étais intéressé à elle. En venant à Mystic Falls, je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber sur cela. Et j'avais été intrigué, pris d'une envie de la posséder comme je ne pourrais jamais avec son double vampire.

Certes, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne pensais plus à Katherine en le voyant au fil de nos discussions mais bien à elle. Et j'avais peut-être eu envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Et j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser. Mais j'étais un homme, enfin de sexe masculin, c'était normal de désirer une fille comme elle, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle était belle.

Ses yeux de biche noisette, son teint clair légèrement hâlé rougissant lorsqu'elle me regardait, le délicieux battement de son cœur, ses longs cheveux bruns encadrant son visage en amande, la manière qu'elle avait de mordiller sa lèvre lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, ses _lèvres_...

**- Ne me dis pas que tu rêves d'elle éveillé maintenant.**

La voix agaçante de Stefan me tira de mes pensées. Est-ce que j'étais aussi transparent ?

**- Non je rêvais aux différents moyens pour te tuer et je suis étonné par ma propre créativité, sifflai-je.**

Stefan eut le mérite de ne pas ciller et continua même à rire. J'allais le tuer. Non mieux, j'allais le torturer **puis** le tuer.

**- Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit de te dire ça. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu l'as sous la peau. Néanmoins, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu dois me dire à propos d'Elena, me rappela-t-il.**

**- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre et fermais gentiment ton clapet alors je l'aurais déjà dit, dis-je avec venin.**

J'étais toujours énervé contre mon frère ce qui m'étonnait. La tension entre nous montait aussi rapidement qu'elle descendait. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Mais je pouvais encore sentir des crépitements au bout de mes doigts demandant la satisfaction de tuer.

**- Je voulais dire qu'Elena est au courant, expliquai-je en inspirant profondément. Pour nous.**

**- Quoi ?**

Je vis Stefan se sortir de son attitude désinvolte et moqueuse pour devenir alerte et stressé. Un autre jour, j'aurais été heureux d'avoir ajouté un autre ride à un front déjà bien plissé mais je savais que cette histoire était sérieuse.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.**

**- Les basiques, que nous sommes des vampires, qu'il existe un Conseil à Mystic Falls les chassant, que son oncle est aussi un chasseur et que je travaille avec lui, que Klaus existe, que nous sommes à la recherche de Katherine son ancêtre qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, énumérai-je.**

**- Dis moi qu'est-ce que cette fille a pu te faire pour que tu perdes la raison et déballes tout ça ? s'énerva mon petit frère.**

**- Elle m'a enfermé dans une maison avec Alaric, répondis-je calmement.**

Voir Stefan faire les cents pas de le salon avait un effet anesthésiant sur moi, toute ma rage était partie en fumée et je pouvais apprécier le spectacle de mon frère en train de paniquer.

**- Enfermé ?**

**- Les pouvoirs de Bonnie se sont réveillés. Charmantes les filles dans ton lycée, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- C'est une Bennett, fallait s'y attendre. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, marmonna-t-il.**

**- Alaric m'a promis de gérer la situation, à cette heure je suis sûr qu'il a réussi à calmer sa nièce et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, rassurai-je en me servant un verre de nouveau.**

Je m'occuperai du verre cassé plus tard, là maintenant j'avais besoin d'un autre verre. Un bruit venant de l'entrée résonna. Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu : nous n'attendions personne. Je reposai le verre tranquillement et écoutai attentivement.

La maison était dans le noir, nous n'avions pas besoin de lumière pour nous repérer. La personne cogna en conséquence dans le meuble et jura. Je reconnus la voix et me détendis.

**- Alaric, appelai-je. Quand tu veux me rendre visite, allume la lumière.**

Le salon fut éclairé et l'homme mal rasé apparut à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre mais me lança un regard agacé.

**- Si vous ne viviez pas dans le noir comme des... s'interrompit-il.**

**- Vampires ? achevai-je. C'est vrai pourquoi mon frère et moi vivrions-nous comme des vampires ?**

**- Tu te crois malin ? répliqua-t-il.**

Je me gardai de répondre même si je faisais en sorte que mes yeux disent « oui, très ». Alaric alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et me fit signe de lui servir un verre. Stefan avait encore disparu, nous habitions dans la même maison et j'aurais pu jurer que je le voyais moins que ses profs.

**- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'Elena veuille me voir maintenant. Je pense même qu'elle ne veut plus me voir du tout, soupira-t-il.**

**- Qu'est-il arrivé au ''gérer la situation'' ?**

**- Si tu avais vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé. Elle me déteste.**

Alaric semblait vraiment être désemparé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si proche d'Elena. Avant Mystic Falls, il n'en avait jamais parlé. Je lui resservis un verre et posai sur son épaule ce que j'espérais être une main réconfortante.

- Si elle doit détester quelqu'un, c'est moi, rigolai-je.

Alaric me lança un regard noir en retour. Je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour rassurer. Et j'aurais aimé le pouvoir pour mon ami à ce moment.

**- Laisse lui du temps, conseillai-je. Puis elle finira par te reparler si elle veut en savoir plus.**

**- Tu ne m'aides pas Damon.**

**- Et si je te proposais de rester dans la charmante pension Salvatore ? offris-je. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle te tue dans ton sommeil.**

**- Quand je pense que j'en suis réduit à redevenir ton colocataire, gémit Alaric mais sur un ton joueur.**

**- Le bon vieux temps.**

Nous finîmes notre verre en silence et Alaric monta ensuite pour se coucher. Il avait le choix des chambres et il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour s'installer. Je repensai à Elena.

Elle était un jeu. Elle était un moyen d'avoir Katherine sans qu'elle ne soit là. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais un homme même en sachant qui j'étais vraiment. Elle avait un rire scintillant. Elle me faisait rire sincèrement comme à l'époque où j'étais innocent. Et je ne devrais pas éprouver de remords à l'idée de la tuer. Je ne devrais pas ne pas supporter de la voir blesser. Pourtant, j'avais envie de la protéger. J'avais envie de l'avoir tout le temps auprès de moi. Ce n'était pas normal pour moi. Ce n'était pas normal que l'idée qu'elle me haïsse me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Je soupirai et finis mon verre. Même mon cher bourbon n'arrivait pas à enlever ce mauvais goût. Il avait toujours été un fidèle compagnon mais j'avais trouvé quelque chose le surpassant, j'avais trouvé quelque chose de meilleur encore et en une fois, j'étais déjà devenu accro. J'étais avide des baisers d'Elena.


End file.
